Gohan and the Goblet of Fire
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Gohan and friends return to Hogwarts for yet another year, but this one is filled with all new surprises and suspense! An exciting tournament, new friends, new enemies, new plots. Love continues to grow, excitement and danger peek from around every corner. And behind it all, a curtain of mystery as the threat of Cell looms over. (Under edit!)
1. An Old Man's Curiosity

**Hey, it's me! Finally, the editing of Gohan and the Goblet of Fire! The introduction of new friends, new foes, chilling twists and a grand new adventure! Review!**

**Prologue**

In the village of Little Hangleton, Frank Bryce sat in his small cottage and placed his tea onto the stove and turned it on. He let out a sigh as he sat back in his chair and waited for the tea to finish. His leg ached slightly, a reminder of his days in the Second World War. After the war had ended, he had returned to town and taken a job working as the gardener for the Riddles. They weren't horrible, but they had been the talk of town after their son, Tom Riddle had come back after running off with some girl from a shack, raving that he had been brainwashed. A while after the war, one night, he had seen a young man head up to the Riddle's mansion. The next day, a maid ran through the town, screaming that the Riddles were dead in their living room. The police had come after him first, given that he was the Riddles's gardener and had the only key to the house besides the Riddles. And even worse, no one else had seen the dark haired boy that Frank had seen heading for the Riddle's Manor. Just when he thought that he was never going to see the light of day again, the doctor came back with surprising news. The Riddles had no visible marks on their bodies at all, no signs of death at all. They simply had terrified looks on their faces. But, they simply couldn't have died of fright, right? The police had been forced to let Frank go. To the surprise of many, Frank had returned back to his small cottage near the mansion. Frank himself wasn't sure why he had come back. Perhaps it was because he had nowhere to go. Over the years, he remained here, tending the garden through the mansion's various owners. The mansion's current owner never came around, merely paying Frank for his work. He kept the mansion for "tax reasons." Now, Frank was nearing his seventy seventh birthday, was almost deaf, with his aching leg. And it didn't help that the neighborhood boys vandalized the property just to spite him, probably because of the rumors about him. In fact, the police had come by just the other day. Apparently, someone had attacked and killed a teenage girl a few days was prior, and no one had seen the crime happen. So, naturally, the police had come to him first. But, as he had pointed out, his leg was practically useless. How was he supposed to chase anyone? So, they had left him alone. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the rusty gate opening slightly. He let out a snarl as he stood up.

"Damn kids!" He snarled as he hobbled to the window. He wasn't in the mood to chase after them again. But, to his surprise, he saw not a group of kids, but one lone figure in some sort of cloak that covered his entire figure. He couldn't see much from his house as the figure walked towards the mansion. In fact, all he could see was that the figure was about five to six feet tall. He couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman. He watched as the figure strode up to the door and walked inside, the doors flying shut behind it. What surprised, and partially chilled Frank, was that it didn't appear that the figure hadn't laid a finger on the doors. They had opened by themselves. That thought sent a chill down his spine. Despite his better judgment, he grabbed his cane and got to his feet. He hobbled out the door of his home and slowly headed up the path towards the Riddle Manor, despite his body screaming at him not to. For all he knew, this could be the killer, hiding out until morning. After several minutes, he reached the front door. Upon looking at it, he could see no visible marks on the door. He shivered as he pulled his key out and shakily fitted it into the hole, pulling the door open as silently as he could and closed it behind him, making a soft thud. He looked around. The house was in total ruin. And, it didn't looked disturbed, which didn't make any sense at all, because he knew he had seen someone walk in. He frowned at a fallen lamp on a nearby desk. He could have sworn that that lamp had been in the bedroom. He muttered as he walked over to the lamp and picked it up. Rather, he tried to pick it up. The lamp leaned upright, and made a clicking noise, getting a surprised reaction from Frank. The floor rumbled, and then dropped away, causing the man to yet out a shocked yell as he fell through the floor. He slammed into a cool metal floor, causing him to let out a choked gasp. A fall like that knocked the wind out of him. He was lucky that his leg hadn't broken. He groaned as he pulled himself up to his feet and looked around.

"What the bloody hell is this?" he muttered as he looked around. He looked up to see the metal trapdoor close, trapping him inside. He looked around. He was in what appeared to be a metal tunnel. He had no idea that this place had existed. He had never seen any kind of construction around here. He cautiously hobbled forward.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" a figure chuckled as he watched Frank hobble forward on a monitor screen. He chuckled as he picked up a device.

"We've got a guest." He said.

"_Who?" _

"Looks like the old muggle that does the garden. No threat. Whadda you want me to do?" The figure chuckled.

"_Nothing. I'll greet him. You're still in trouble over your little stunt the other day. You're lucky that you're not expendable."_ The voice snarled. The figure chuckled.

"Oh please. Bitch was asking for it. But, your call, boss." The figure chuckled as he shut the device off and placed his feet up.

Frank shivered slightly, hearing nothing but the sound of his own footsteps. Then, he turned around the next corridor, and let out a startled yell at what was in front of him. What looked like a teenage boy was floating in a vat of clear liquid. He was clad only in shorts.

"You okay, kid?" Frank asked out loud as he tapped on the glass. The creature didn't answer him. Frank shivered, and quickly kept moving, getting a bad feeling. He tapped on the first metal door to his left, causing it to open. Frank choked at the smell that came out. The room was bare, similar to a dungeon. And it looked like there was a dark stain on the floor. Frank let out a little choke. He knew what that was.

"Blood…" he gasped softly as he backed out of the room. What the hell was this place? He had to get out of here. He hobbled forward, a cold fear washing over him.

"Getting warmer, old man." The figure chuckled. Frank stumbled slightly as he hurried forward in the corridor. He had seen enough. He didn't want to meet whoever it was that owned this place. He let out a soft gasp when he saw a portrait on a wall, recognizing the man immediately. Adolf Hitler. There were other portraits on the wall as well, which Frank recognized as well as other monsters from history. Mussolini, Stalin, Fidel Castro… whoever owned this place was **not** a supporter of peace. He stopped cold when he heard voices nearby.

"…. Don't press yourself too much in this form, sir, it took long enough to get you adjusted to it, not to mention the increased rate of deterioration. Your last attempt barely lasted 48 hours. Perhaps if you could provide your DNA, we could recreate your original form…" One voice was saying.

"NO! It must be this form! I don't care about the risks!" another voice snarled. Frank breathed softly as he inched towards the open door, where he could also smell the aroma of several kinds of foods, indicating that whoever was in charge of this place was having a feast.

"And you have been practically worthless, Wormtail. You almost ruined everything. You should be fortunate that our new agent intercepted you and turned Bretha Jorkins from a problem to a wonderful gift. She ended up being a wealth of information. He will be the perfect agent for the future." The man chuckled.

"No, master, he is dangerous! Pure evil! I saw what he did to Bertha to get that information! And I saw what he did to that muggle girl, just for his pleasure and amusement!" a voice that Frank assumed was Wormtail gasped, before howling in pain. Frank trembled. He didn't know what a muggle was, but they were talking about that girl who had been killed.

"Exactly, you fool! He is nothing like his original! We made him like that! He has no emotions, no mercy…no humanity. And, yes, he may be insane, but he is more sane than the rest. Enough to act normally and many of them couldn't even handle their power, and went insane. Besides, her mind and body were broken. Letting him kill her was the humane thing to do." A deep voice chuckled.

"Still a psychopath." A soft voice muttered. This generated laughter.

"Oh, you're one to talk about being a psychopath, legendary super saiyan!" a nasal voice laughed.

"Don't worry, they won't be the last. A few more murders, and the world will be ours for the taking! To the Confederacy of Independent Wizarding Nations!" the deep voice laughed, getting cheers in response. Frank gritted his teeth. These men were talking about murder, conquering the world. He didn't know what this Confederacy or wizard was, but he resolved to find a way out of this place and go straight to the police, and lead them back here.

"I think it's about time that our guest introduces himself. Yes, old man, I'm talking to you." The deep voice chuckled, making Frank's blood go cold. He slowly backed up.

CLICK! He froze as he felt something press into his back.

"Going somewhere, old man?" a voice full of cruelty chuckled behind him. He pushed Frank forward, through the doors. Fran kgasped. In front of him was a long table. At the head of it, was someone he recognized.

"You! But… you're dead!" the old man gasped as he pointed at the android Cell, who was dressed in dark robes that covered his figure. Cell and the other people at the table chuckled at Frank's little declaration. Frank finally got a look at the other occupants. One looked like a purple lizard, one looked like a young man with long black hair, a green creature with orange hair, and one was an old man dressed in goody clothes with a red bow logo on them. There was also a small man cringing in a corner, and a figure completely covered in a black suit, sitting near Cell's left. Frank couldn't see a single piece of skin. He managed to steal a glance behind him, to look at the man behind him. He was completely shrouded in black as well.

"Well, sir, things are never what they seem. Hercule lied, old man." Then, Cell paused and laughed.

"Oh, where are my manners? I didn't offer you any food. Would you like any of this? This steak is imported from Greece, the chicken's from China…" Cell chuckled.

"I heard you. You've killed. And you killed that girl in town. I'm going to the police." Frank said, showing bravery. Everyone roared with laughter, to his surprise.

"I vapozied an entire army! What do you expect the popo to do?" Cell grinned.

"I see you're a fan of my work. I'll be honest, she cried a lot. But the bitch was asking for it." The man behind Cell chuckled.

"That's something I need to reprogram." The old man frowned.

"Ah, leave it." Cell chuckled.

"And you! Why don't you show your face like a man?" he roared at the figure next to Cell, who chuckled.

"If that's what you want." The man smiled as he pulled off his mask. The old man gaped in shock and let out a splitting scream of horror, so loud that he was unable to hear the spell being muttered or the sound of the gunshot. Either way, he collapsed to the ground, dead instantly.

"That was fun. What's next?" The man behind him chuckled as he lowered his smoking gun.

**Enjoy? There's lots more to come! Review!**


	2. Friendly Negotiations

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next edited chapter of this saga! Review!**

**Chapter 1**

"Toss me the wrench, will ya, Gohan?" Bulma asked. Gohan Son, the golden warrior, hero of the wizarding world alongside Harry Potter, smiled as he pulled out the tool and handed it to Bulma, who muttered as she went back to working on the device that she, Gohan, and Bardock were working on.

"I still feel off about this. We're saiyans, we don't need a mechanical advantage." Bardock frowned.

"Just a precaution." Bulma frowned as she fiddled with the back of the device. Gohan frowned as he glanced at the television, which was broadcasting a recording of the Cell Games.

"Why am I watching this again?" Gohan gritted his teeth as he watched his father fight the android. Bardock frowned as he tinkered with the control panal of a robot that looked extremely like Cell, which was plugged into the television.

"Knowledge, kid. Analyze the way he fights. That's why we're making these bots, so you can train yourself more." Bardock said. Gohan sighed and nodded.

"And it doesn't help that Vegeta smashed up the one of Frieza." Bulma sighed as she looked at the pulverized robot.

"Beat me to it." Bardock muttered before getting a glare from Bulma.

"So, when's this big tournament going on?" Bardock frowned as Bulma inspected the android's head. Gohan groaned as he covered his head.

"For the love of dende, it's the Quidditch World Cup! Where the top two Quidditch teams compete for the Quidditch Cup! It's like the American Super Bowl!" Gohan groaned out loud as he glared at his grandfather.

"And for another thing, what the hell happened with that Bell girl? A true saiyan would have done her." Bardock smirked. Bulma slapped him upside the head.

"It just so happens that on Earth, women are treated with respect! I think it's a good thing that all saiyans aren't sex crazed pigs!" Bulma snarled as he pulled out a cigarette and sighed as she lit it.

"Really?" Gohan groaned as he coughed and blew the smoke air away from him with a small ki push. Then, Bulma's speaker rang.

"Ms Briefs?" Bulma's secretary, Iris, called over the intercom.

"Yes?" Bulma called out loud.

"You have some people here to see you." Iris said, causing Gohan to frown.

"I thought I told you to have Robert escort the school groups, and to put the executives in the conference room. I'm working on something important." Bulma answered as she wacked the back of Broly's head in frustration.

"Ummmm… they're dressed in funny clothes and have british passports. They want to see you." Iris said.

"If it's Malfoy, throw his ass out." Gohan snarled.

"Iris, ask their names. If it's Malfoy, call Vegeta." Iris said.

"Yes ma'am. He says his name is Fudge." Iris said, causing the three to stare at each other. Gohan frowned, before nodding. Bulma sighed.

"Put them into the living room. We'll be there in a minute." Bulma groaned as she massaged her eyes.

"What does he want now?" Gohan muttered as he wiped his hands and followed Bulma and his grandfather into the living room, where the Minister of Magic himself and what looked like two aurors(to Gohan's knowledge). One was a large black man in blue robes, and the second was a tough looking wizard with wiry grey hair. Fudge laughed as they walked in and walked towards Gohan. Fortunately for them, Vegeta was still in the gravity room.

"Gohan, my boy! Wonderful to see you again!" Fudge laughed as he got up and shook Gohan's hand. Gohan frowned.

"I'm not hunting Sirius Black down for you, sir. I'm not fixing your mistakes. And from the looks of things, Cell's giving you the slip." Gohan smirked.

"You show some respect!" the wiry wizard frowned at Gohan, but Fudge simply chuckled.

"Relax, Dawlish, I do deserve that. I'm simply here to clear the slate. After all, we've got a lot of exciting things very soon!" Fudge grinned.

"You make one bad move, I'm calling my husband." Bulma narrowed her eyes, causing Fudge to laugh nervously.

"Of course, Miss Briefs. Let me get to the point." Fudge smiled as he turned towards Gohan.

"You are aware that the Quidditch World Cup is next week?" Fudge smiled.

"Yeah, between Bulgaria and Ireland. I'm going to the Burrow on Sunday to go to the cup with my friends. Mr. Weasley got good tickets, I believe." Gohan frowned. Piccolo's training had taught him to never put complete trust into someone until you fully know their intentions.

"Ah, yes, that's why I'm here. You see, wizards from all over the world will be there, from Russia to America. Which is partly why I'm here." Fudge smiled as he handed an envelope to Gohan. Gohan frowned as he opened it and pulled out several slips of paper.

"What are these?" Gohan frowned.

"Tickets for the minister's box. I want you and your friends, meaning Piccolo, your grandfather, and Prince Vegeta, to join me as my personal guests for the tournament. I expect the game to be spectacular. Surely you, as a Quidditch player, will enjoy yourself. I hear you are quite spectacular, even with your powers reduced, although…" Fudge frowned.

"What?" Gohan frowned.

"The opposing players seem to end up seriously injured." Fudge frowned.

"You've been talking to Lucius Malfoy." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Ahhh…" Fudge frowned

"All I did was dodge bludgers. They nailed each other. Warrington put Malfoy in the hospital. You came here to accuse me?" Gohan snarled as he turned. Fudge sputtered.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Allow me to explain my invitation." Fudge said as he wiped his brow and put his bowler hat on the table.

"You see, among my guests is the President of the United States and his daughter, as well as the Bulgarian Minister." Fudge said.

"Bill Clinton?" Bulma frowned.

"No, the wizarding president, Warren Griffin. He's a fan of your work and wants to meet you. His daughter's also a fan, and she's about your age." Fudge said.

"You want me to woo his daughter?" Gohan asked with blind surprise.

"That is not what the minister means." The large black man finally spoke in a deep voice.

"Thank you, Kingsley. You see, many wizards are terrified of the terrorist known as Cell, especially those who remember his last killing spree and had family killed by him. He's the most feared terrorist since you-know-who." Fudge said.

"I don't get that. I mean, I've never seen anyone afraid to address someone by a name. I mean, I never heard afraid to say Hitler or Stalin's name." Bulma whispered.

"Go on…" Gohan frowned.

"It would be a gigantic relief to many if the golden warrior from the Cell Games said a few words to reassure the general population, maybe transform a little?" Fudge smiled nervously.

"You want to use Gohan as a poster boy?" Bulma asked with disbelief.

"That's not the only reason. He's hiding something." Gohan frowned. Fudge sputtered.

"Talk, old man!" Bardock snarled.

"Well, it's just… it's a very popular event, and…" Fudge sputtered.

"You're afraid that Cell will pull something." Bulma finished as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Kingsley frowned.

"Excuse me ma'am, I can't inhale the stuff. Allergies." Kingsley coughed as he waved his wand in the air. Bulma muttered curse language as she threw it into a trash can.

"So, you want me as a bodyguard and a poster boy." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Well… when you put it like that…" Fudge frowned.

"Ah, what's the big deal brat? You prance around like you have authority all the time. Let those guys fear you for once." Gohan whirled to see Vegeta leaning against the door with a smirk on his face. Fudge stammered in surprise.

"Hello, fatso." Vegeta sneered at Fudge. Fudge gave a small sign towards Kingsley and Dwalish, who pocketed their wands.

"And what if I say no?" Gohan raised an eyebrow at Fudge. He sighed.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, I'll invite Lucius Malfoy and his son instead. He just made a huge donation to Saint Mungos." Fudge frowned.

"Aw hell no." Gohan thought.

"I'll take it." He said as he snatched Fudge's tickets back, making Bulma gape while Bardock chuckled.

"Several conditions." Gohan glared at the man, causing him to chuckle.

"Fair enough." Fudge smiled.

"First of all… Mr Weasley gets a big raise." Gohan frowned.

"Done. What else?" Fudge asked.

"All the Weasleys, including Harry, Hermione and Videl have their books for the year shipped to them, free of charge." Gohan continued. Fudge frowned, before nodding.

"You're going to let him dictate this to you?" Dwalish sputtered.

"This is politics." Kingsley frowned.

"Also… Lucius Malfoy and his son get the worse seats in the stadium, no matter how much he pays. And he gets an inquiry about that possessed diary that he slipped Ginny Weasley. And he doesn't bribe anyone." Now Fudge looked like someone had slapped him, while Dwalish looked shocked. Kingsley kept a neutral look. Vegeta laughed while Bulma grinned.

"You're asking me to cross Lucius Malfoy?" Fudge sputtered.

"To calm over a hundred thousand people, I need a calm mind. Not to mention leaving a good impression on two ministers." Gohan grinned. Fudge sighed, before nodding.

"Good. We have a deal! Pleasure doing buisness with you." Gohan grinned as he held his hand out. Fudge frowned, before grinning and shaking Gohan's hand.

"This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship!" Fudge smiled as he flicked his wand, causing two glasses and a red bottle to appear on the able, which fudge poured the liquid into.

"To the end of Cell!" Fudge smiled as he raised his.

"To peace." Gohan smiled as the two clicked glasses and gulped down. Fudge smiled as he placed his bowler hat on and motioned at his bodyguards, before heading for the door. He paused.

"Oh, you are aware of the Triwizard Tournament, yes?" Fudge asked.

"Triwizard Tournament? What's that?" Gohan frowned. Fudge chuckled.

"I see Albus hasn't mentioned it." Fudge frowned.

"Mentioned what?" Gohan frowned.

"The Triwizard Tournament is a competition which three schools, Hogwarts, Dumstrang, and Beaubaxtons, each select a champion to undergo a series of tasks. The winner receives a thousand galleons and eternal glory for their school. It takes place this year at Hogwarts." Fudge smiled. Gohan felt shocked and excited.

"Wow! Hah, I'm gonna try for it!" Gohan grinned.

"Of course you will." Bulma groaned. Fudge frowned.

"Unfortunately, the rule this tournament is that only those of age, seventeen and above, can participate." Fudge sighed.

"What?" Gohan sputtered, flooded with disappointment.

"Well, given the high death toll in the past tournaments, we felt that was a necessity." Fudge frowned.

"Death toll?" Bulma screeched.

"I like the sound of this. I am so going back this year." Vegeta sneered. Fudge frowned at him.

"About that, Professor. Some parents prefer that you be a bit more… gentle, with their children." Fudge looked scared saying it.

"My husband doesn't know the meaning of the word." Bulma chuckled.

"Oh, I will." Vegeta grinned.

"I will see you all at the Cup, then. Until then…" Fudge smiled as he headed for the door. Too late did Gohan notice the thin twine strung up at the bottom of the door.

"Minister, look out!" Gohan yelled. Fudge frowned before whiling to see a pie nail him in the face, causing the aurors to draw their wands.

"Wait! It's just my idiot son." Bulma sighed as Gohan snagged the two little saiyans as they ran past him, holding their squirming forms in the air.

"Hah! Got him!" Trunks grinned. Goten whined and pouted.

"Apologize, you two." Gohan glared at them.

"Sowee." Goten frowned. Fudge chuckled as he flicked his wand, cleaning himself completely.

"Wow!" both saiyan chibis said with wide eyes.

"No need. Children will be children. So you must be Gohan's little brother! I have a feeling you'll be a great wizard like your brother." Fudge smiled as he patted Goten on the head, making the saiyan frown.

"_Or a prankster like Fred and George."_ Gohan frowned. Fudge headed towards the door, and paused.

"One more thing, do try to be secretive about this tournament. We want it to be a surprise." Fudge said.

"I understand." Gohan said. Fudge and his guards walked out and vanished.

"Wand wavers. Annoying as hell." Bardock frowned.

"Great… now I gotta write a speech and pick out something good to wear." Gohan sighed.

"I'll help you there, kiddo." Bulma grinned.

"Boy, is this year gonna be crazy." Gohan chuckled.

**Like that? Keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Visiting the Weasleys

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter in this new saga! Review!**

**Chapter 2 **

"Do you have everything, dear?" Chi-Chi asked sadly as Gohan gulped down the last of his food. All his school things for the year were shrunk down into capsules and in his pocket.

"Mom, relax! I'm fine!" Gohan grinned while Bardock rolled his eyes. Goten was out sleeping.

"I just wish your grandfather wasn't sick so he could say goodbye." Chi-Chi sniffed softly.

"Hello?" Bardock waved his hands.

"Not you! My father!" she glared at him. She kissed her son on the head and shooed Bardock out the door.

"Have fun again, sweetie, but you better be learning! If I get another letter…" Chi-Chi glared at her son, causing him to gulp and race out the door.

"Run, run!" Gohan yelled as he took off into the air. Bardock grinned as he followed him. His house quickly faded into the distance.

"Wuss!" Bardock grinned as he flew alongside his grandson. Gohan frowned.

"And what, saiyan women aren't as bad?" Gohan frowned. At that, Bardock flipped over and looked at him.

"Oh, they're much worse, believe me. You should have see your grandmother. And when they're pregnant? Run kid, run!" Bardock laughed. Then, he frowned.

"I doubt we're the only saiyans left. We're much smarter than Frieza thought. Besides, if we don't do something soon, we'll be extinct in a few generations." Bardock sighed. Then, he looked towards Gohan.

"So, where are we headed this time? Same place as before?" Bardock asked.

"No, we don't need to get Harry again, we're meeting him there. Oh, and at the cup, please try to behave.. I have a feeling Fudge wants you and Vegeta there to show off that you're both aliens. Don't do anything violent." Gohan frowned as he looked over the forest that they were currently flying over.

"Fine. How's your new tail feel?" Bardock asked as he looked at Gohan's tail flapping behind him. It had grown in a week ago.

"Fine." Gohan muttered, still ashamed by what he had almost done last year while in a wild rage.

"Hey, your tail is a part of your heritage. You just need to learn how to control yourself." Bardock smirked at Gohan, who muttered under his breath.

"So we have to get Ottery St. Catchpole… should be north…" Gohan frowned, never having been to Ron's home before.

"I think it's south." Bardock commented, causing Gohan to stare at him.

"You don't even know where it is!" Gohan yelled at him.

"Do you? We're over the Balkans right now!" Bardock yelled at him. Gohan groaned as he slapped his face. It took about an hour and a half to finally get to England and find the town itself.

"Finally! Let's set down away before the muggles see us." Gohan grinned as the town came into view. Bardock nodded, and then flipped through the air and landed on the ground with a large crack.

"Whew!" Gohan grinned as he wiped his brow. He looked around to see no one around.

"Hi Gohan!" Gohan and Bardock whirled to see no other than…

"Luna?" Gohan sputtered at his fellow classmate.

"Who?" Bardock frowned.

"A friend of mine… what are you doing here, Luna?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, I live down the road. I'm looking for some wizzbers." She said.

"What?" Bardock frowned, before Gohan stomped on his foot, causing the saiyan to yelp.

"Soooo… Luna! You wouldn't happen to know where Ginny's house is, do you?" Gohan asked. Luna smiled.

"Of course! She lives down the road for here! We're good friends! I'll show you!" Luna smiled as she began to skip up the road.

"You know, what she lacks in brains, she makes up for in looks. Hair like a super saiyan." Bardock grinned at Gohan as Luna skipped in front of them. Gohan glared at him, but didn't say a word as Luna led them up a path. He would never admit it to his grandfather, but the one girl who continued to be on his mind was no other than Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. He didn't know how or why, but one night, that was all he had filling his thoughts. Of her creamy white skin, her fiery red hair, her smile… Gohan gritted his teeth as he pounded his head, getting a frown from Bardock.

"I don't see any muggles around." Gohan commented, causing Luna to look at him.

"Oh, they stay in town mostly. They don't come out here often." Luna answered.

"Sooo… going to the World Cup, Luna?" Gohan asked, desperately trying to find conversation. Luna brightened.

"Of course! Daddy got tickets for a good spot." Luna smiled as she continued to skip.

"Looking forward to next year?" Gohan asked.

"Sure! I get to go to Hogsmeade! I think there are nargels in the forest, so I can look for them!" Luna smiled.

"We there yet?" Bardock asked.

"Yep!" Luna said as she pointed at a tall building in the distance.

"Thanks Luna." Gohan smiled. Luna smiled and skipped off.

"Sheesh, what's with her head?" Bardock frowned.

"Come on, gramps." Gohan said as he walked up to the building, and looked it over.

"Huh. Bigger than ours." Bardock commented. Gohan grinned as he knocked on the door. A minute later, Ms Weasley opened it, dressed in an apron. She smiled with delight at Gohan and Bardock.

"Oh, you made it! Wonderful! Come in, come in!" she smiled as she gave Gohan a hug and led the two of them into the kitchen.

"Ronald! Your friend's here!" she called out. A minute later, Ron raced through the door, followed by Harry, Hermione, Videl and Ginny, who hugged him, one at a time. He blushed as Ginny hugged him.

"Nice to see you, mate. You're a little late, though." Ron commented.

"Ah, we were lost. Luna helped us, though." Gohan said.

"Something's wrong with that girl." Bardock commented from the table, causing Ginny to snarl at him.

"Don't kill him, Gin. I know." Gohan said, causing Ginny to sigh and calm down.

"I'm tired of people being mean to her." She muttered.

"Anyway! What have I missed?" Gohan grinned as he looked around.

"A bloody lot!" George grinned as he popped his head.

"Mate!" Fred added.

"Back to your room! Both of you! You're still in trouble for what you did to that muggle boy!" Ms. Weasley shrieked at them, causing them to scurry up the stairs.

"What did they do now?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, they pranked Dudley." Harry described how the Weasleys had come to pick him up, and Dudley had gotten ahold of one of Fred and George's trick candies, and gotten a four foot tongue as a result. Gohan was laughing at the end.

"You have to love those two. Although, they pull that on Vegeta, and he rips them apart." Gohan chuckled.

"So, this is the guy I've heard so much about!" Gohan turned to see three redheaded men walk through the front door. Gohan recognized Mr Weasley immediately, who beamed as he shook Gohan's hand. The other two, Gohan didn't know. One had long red hair and an earring on his ear, and was skinny. The other had short red hair, was muscular, and had many scars and burns on his arms.

"Bill Weasley." The older one smiled as he shook Gohan's hand.

"Then, I take it you're Charlie?" Gohan asked as he looked at the other one. He chuckled and nodded.

"So, I hear you have a dragon?" Charlie asked. Gohan nodded.

"Can you describe it? I'm fascinated by how it never attacked you." Charlie asked. Gohan frowned.

"Icarus has purple skin, small wings, blue eyes." Gohan described the dragon. Charlies eyes widened.

"That sounds like a Pazou Purpleback. But, I thought those were extinct! Do you still have it?" Charlie asked. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Icarus isn't mine to own. I let him go around as he pleases." He frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've heard a lot about you. Can you really turn gold?" Charlie asked curiously.

"You mean this?" Then, Gohan's hair turned gold and his eyes turned green, causing the house to rattle. Percy roared from above.

"Bloody hell!" Bill gaped as Gohan's hair turned back to normal. Then, Percy ran down the stairs, his face red.

"What the bloody hell was that? All my papers are a mess!" He yelled, Then, he froze as he stared at Gohan. A grin went across his face.

"Ah, Gohan! Wonderful to see you again! Mr Crouch is a fan, and would like very much to meet you." Percy beamed.

"Uhhhhh…" Gohan stammered. It was Fudge all over again.

"Soo, what are you working on, Percy?" Gohan asked. Percy beamed.

"I'm working on standardizing cauldron thickness. You should see the increased rate of leakage! What about you?" Percy frowned.

"I spent the summer working on quantum physics and cell composition to study Cell and find a way to kill him." He answered. No one seemed to understand a word he was saying. Percy stammered, before quickly excusing himself and vanishing upstairs. Bardock roared with laughter.

"Could you be a dear Ron, and take Gohan's things upstairs? We need to talk to him alone for a minute." Ms Weasley asked. Mr. Weasley gave Ron a look that said to do as she she said. When they had all gone, Mr. Weasley turned towards Gohan.

"Word in the Ministry is that Cornelius paid you a visit." Mr. Weasley frowned.

"He did. Wanted to give me a deal." Gohan answered. He then described Fudge's visit.

"My my, the sounds like Cornelius. Always trying to do better. And Lucius won't appreciate your little stunt. He's a dangerous man, Gohan." Mr. Weasley frowned. Gohan simply chuckled.

"He has no right to use him like that." Ms. Weasley said angrily.

"At least you don't see what I have to wear." Gohan muttered.

"Hey, we worked hard on that armor! It may be a prototype, but it doubles your strength and can absorb ki blasts!" Bardock glared at Gohan. He sighed.

"I need a nap." Gohan sighed as he walked upstais.

"Remember, be up early tomorrow! You, Ronald, and Harry can share his room." Ms. Weasley called after him. Bardock frowned. Gohan grinned as he walked the staircase. He got yanked into what appeared to be Ron's room. Inside was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Videl, Ginny, and the twins.

"Okay, spill it." Videl grinned. Gohan blushed, and then repeated the tale of Fudge's visit.

"He what?" Hermione gaped.

"Wow, that's crazy. But, you gotta love the trick you pulled on Malfoy." Harry grinned. The twins high fived Gohan.

"My house isn't too small, is it?" Ron asked. Gohan grinned.

"Nope. It's great!" he grinned, making Ron beam.

**Keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Hiking and New Friends!

**Hey, it's me! Here's the Quidditch World Cup, and poor Gohan's exhibition! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Up and at em, guys!" Gohan grinned as he shook Harry and Ron awake. They sputtered as they stared at him.

"What bloody time is it?" Ron gaped.

"Five in the morning!" Gohan grinned, making the two wizards gape.

"Did the girls wake you up?" Ron sputtered.

"Actually, he woke us up." Videl commented as she poked her head in. Then, she frowned.

"Oh, and your mum says to get dressed." She said. Harry and Ron grumbled as they got up. Then, they stared at Gohan.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Ron gaped. Gohan was wearing what appeared to be a gi with British flag colors and stripes, red white and blue, with the Hogwarts insignia on it instead of a Japanese symbol. And attached to the back was a red cape.

"Yeah… Bulma made it." Gohan blushed.

"What are you, Captain Britain?" Harry frowned.

"You're not even British!" Ron added.

"Oh yeah? And look at this!" he turned, showing them the Hogwarts insignia on the back.

"Whoa!" Ron said.

"Hey, don't blame me." Gohan sighed as he walked downstairs to where the girls and the twins were sitting. Ginny giggled while Hermione and Videl frowned.

"Remind me to send Fudge flying into Russia next time I see him." Gohan scrowled. Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"I like it. Makes you look like an icon. What do you guys think?" Ginny smiled as she looked at Hermione and Videl. They frowned as they looked at Gohan.

"Errrrr… a little too flashy, if you ask me. I can see the point you're trying to make, with the colors of the british flag, the Hogwarts logo, and the flag on the back. Not to mention the cape. Since Fudge is trying to impress the American President, what better way than to have the golden warrior wearing his national colors?" Hermione smiled. Gohan frowned.

"But, this is plain ridiculous." Hermione frowned as she pointed at his cape.

"I mean, I spend my summers fighting criminals for the cops, but you don't see me wearing any kind of uniform or making up any kind of name. But, to be honest… I got inspired by the comic book hero Captain America." Videl chuckled.

"Who?" Ginny frowned.

"Muggle comic book hero, Ginny." Hermione answered. Then, they turned to see Ron and Harry grumble as they walked down the stairs, dressed.

"About time!" Ms. Weasley glared at them.

"How come Bill, Charlie and Percy don't have to wake up?" Ron muttered.

"Because they can apparate! Now go, go!" Ms. Weasley shooed them out the door.

"Well, that was a little rude." Gohan frowned as they began walking through the forest. He grinned as he sniffed the air.

"I love the smell of the forest in the morning!" Gohan grinned.

"Of course you would. You live in one." Videl commented. Gohan smirked as her.

"So, where are we going?" Gohan frowned.

"I'm not sure. Ron?" Harry asked.

"No idea. Dad?" Ron called out.

"Haven't the foggiest! Keep up!" he called out.

"Crazy wand waver." Bardock frowned as he walked a bit off.

"So, Gohan, I see you got your tail back!" Harry frowned at the waving appendage behind Gohan's back. The others gulped a bit.

"I'm fine. I grew in two weeks ago. Don't worry, I won't go crazy anymore." Gohan smiled nervously.

"I'd say so! We spent a month training your mind to accept the transformation! You should have complete control over your ape form!" Bardock grinned. Gohan simply sighed.

"So, is Vegeta coming back to teach this year?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." Gohan frowned, deciding not to mention the Triwizard Tournament yet, or Vegeta's excitement about it.

"Great… more ass beatings." Ron muttered, causing Ms. Weasley to look at him.

"Ronald! Don't let your mother hear you talk like that, or we'll all be dead." Mr. Weasley sighed. Gohan frowned as he sped up a little and walked next to Mr. Weasley.

"So, how are we getting there?" Gohan asked.

"A portkey, Gohan! You see, over a hundred thousand wizards attend the Quidditch World Cup, and it's a bloody pain in the arse to find a place large enough to host the event without tipping off any muggles, since we can't exactly host the event in Diagon Alley or Platform 9 ¾ . So, eventually, we found a large marsh. The portkeys are set up in different places throughout England, since all those wizards taking public transportation would get some attention." Mr. Weasley said. Then, he brightened.

"Ah, Amos!" he called out, causing Gohan to look forward to see two men standing a few feet away under a large tree. Gohan gulped a little, recognizing the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Captin, Cedric Diggory. Amos, who must have been his father, smiled as the small group reached them.

"Ah, Arthur! A pleasure as always! I'm looking forward to this match!" Amos grinned as he shook Arthur's hand. Gohan frowned as he looked at the man. He was tall; and he had a ruddy face and a scrubby brown beard. Cedric mostly looked the same since Gohan had seen him last year, with the same dirty blond hair and tall stature. He smiled a little as Gohan shook his hand.

"These your children, Arthur?" Amos asked.

"Most of them, Amos. This is my daughter, Ginerva, my sons, Ronald, George, Fred. The rest are friends. This is Hermione Granger, Videl Satan, and…" Mr. Weasley began to say as they each greeted and shook hands with Amos and Cedric.

"Gohan Son and Harry Potter! It's an honor!" Amos grinned as he shook hands with Harry, and then Gohan.

"That's an… interesting outfit, Gohan." Cedric observed. Fred and George frowned a little. They remembered him as well.

"Thanks." Gohan said flatly.

"Ah! Remember last year, Cedric? When you beat Harry Potter to the snitch?" Amos grinned. Cedric frowned while Fred and George grumbled.

"Dad, it wasn;t like that. Harry fell off his broom after he was attacked by Dementors." Cedric said softly.

Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman... but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, it doesn't take a genius to tell which one's the better flier!" Amos grinned. Gohan snarled.

"Excuse me?" Gohan narrowed his eyes, causing Amos to frown at him.

"Cedric may have gotten the snitch, but did he bother to mention that his team still lost by over two hundred points? Not to mention Hufflepuff was last place! He may have been a good seeker, but he was a bad captain!" Gohan smirked, getting howls from Fred and George. Mr. Weasley began to say something, but shut up.

"Considering you put more than half my team in the hospital wing, I'm not surprised." Cedric frowned.

"SO! Shall we get going then? Only Quidditch I want to see is Bulgaria vs Ireland!" Mr. Weasley grinned as he waved in front of Gohan. Both boys frowned, and then nodded.

"So Gohan, I hear Cornelius is showing you off in front of the American President." Amos said to Gohan in a friendly manner, apparently ignoring the earlier argument.

"Yeah." Gohan frowned.

"He's a good man, I hear. It's a shame that your brother lost, eh, Arthur? Came in second!" Amos grinned. Mr. Weasley darkened.

"I don't speak to Arnold anymore, Amos. You know that." Mr. Weasley said, giving the twins a glare that shut them up immediately. Gohan decided to leave the matter be.

"So, what's he like?" Amos asked as he walked next to Gohan. Gohan frowned in confusion.

"Who are you talking about?" Gohan frowned.

"Cell, of course!" Amos grinned, getting several uh-ohs.

"Amos, don't go there!" Mr. Weasley said nervously. Gohan chuckled as he flicked his hand.

"It's alright. Cell is basically a narcissistic psychotic bastard who makes your dark lord look like a teddy bear." Gohan said. Amos frowned a little, but decided not to say a word. Then, he brightened.

"There it is!" He grinned as he strode forward. Gohan frowned as the group gathered around an old boot.

Why are we all standing round some manky old boot?" Harry asked, echoing Gohan's confusion.

"Not just any manky old boot, mate, it's a Portkey!" Fred grinned

"What's a Portkey?" Gohan frowned, recalling the term somewhere before. Hermione smiled at him with a look of triumph, of finally knowing something he didn't.

"A portkey, Gohan, is an everyday item that receives an enchantment that allows it to teleport whoever is holding it at the right second." Hermione smiled.

"Exactly, Hermione. We leave these things scattered throughout England, as common devices to prevent muggles from acquiring them. Now, if you would all hold on?" Mr. Weasley smiled as he placed his hand onto the boot. Gohan quickly placed his hand onto the boot, followed by everyone else, Harry last. Harry grabbed it just in time. For a second, nothing happened. Then, Gohan felt like a hook went under his navel and pulled him up. He let out a surprised yell. This definitely felt different than using Instant Transmission or flying.

"Okay, let go!" Mr. Weasley smiled as he released the boot.

"What?" Gohan's hand slipped off, and he yelled as he slammed into the ground.

"Ow. I landed on my tail." Gohan groaned as he sat up. Harry frowned as he helped Gohan up. He looked around to see himself in a grassland plain. He could hear cheers and whoops in the distance, exciting him a slight bit.

"You okay, son?" Amos asked as Harry pulled Gohan up.

"I'm fine." Gohan chuckled as he dusted himself off. Mr. Weasley chuckled. Gohan frowned as they walked up to a small house and tapped on the door. The door opened as a middle aged man poked his head out the door. Gohan frowned. This man looked like a muggle. What was he doing here, in a place full of wizards.

"More travelers, I take it?" he asked. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"I hope that you can take this… which one are the tens?" Mr. Weasley frowned as he tried to unwrap a stack of paper bills. Gohan groaned as he slapped his face in embarrassment. For someone who worked in a Ministry office that involved much interactions with muggle, didn't seem to know much about them.

"Ahh, that should do." The muggle frowned as he took the money. Then, he looked at the group.

"All of you staying?" he asked.

"Yes, for several nights." Amos said.

"You're not the only ones here. People from all over are coming. Lots of foriegners. French, Americans, Russians, Irish. And not just them. A lot of weirdos too. I mean, there's one guy walking around in a kilt and a poncho." The man said, making Gohan groan.

"Shouldn't he?" Mr. Weasley laughed nervously. Then, a man in robes apparated out of mid-air and pointed his wand towards the man.

"Obliviate!" he yelled, causing the man's eyes to go fuzzy for a minute. He let out a smile and went back inside.

"Guy needs to be obliviated at least four times a day. And it doesn't help that Ludo Bagman keeps wandering and talking about Quidditch at the top of his bloody lungs." He muttered. Then, he saw Gohan.

"Gohan Son?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" Gohan frowned.

"The Minister gave very clear directions to find you and tell you to go to the east. American's president's coming soon, and Fudge is showing off. I can see how much." He frowned as he looked at Gohan. He muttered as he glanced

"Your tents are already ready, Arthur and Amos. You just have to set them up. Oh, and Gohan?" The man said.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Make sure everyone sees you. Fudge's words." The man smirked before apparating away.

"Alright then, keep up!" Arthur grinned as he began to walk up a small hill into the marsh. Gohan and Harry gaped as they reached the top. In front of them was rows after row of tents, and what looked like thousands of wizards walking around and chatting. Several wizards were whizzing around on brooms, despite a few people yelling at them. Monst of them were wearing either green or red robes.

"Whoa!" Gohan and Harry said with surprise at seeing so many wizards.

"Well, we best be off! See you at the cup, Arthur!" Amos laughed as he and Cedric headed into the crowd and vanished among the wizards. Gohan blushed at the several glances he got

"Well, we must be off! Set the tent, make the fire, all that. I believe you have an appointment, Gohan. Best of luck." Mr. Weasley said. Gohan opened his mouth, but was interrupted by someone tugging on his leg. He looked down to see a five year old girl.

"Hi! You're the gold magic boy who beat up that big bad Cell guy, right?" she asked. Gohan just nodded.

"Cool! Will you sign this?" the girl giggled as she held up a newspaper showing Gohan fighting Cell. Gohan blushed in embarrassment, and then quickly snatched it and wrote his name on it.

"Yay!" she smiled as she took it back. Then, she frowned as she stared at Gohan.

"What?" he sputtered.

"You look silly!" she giggled before taking off in the crowd. Gohan glared at his friends, who were all sniggering, even Harry.

"Shut it!" Gohan snarled. Then, he frowned as he looked around.

"Anyone seen my grandfather?" he frowned. He turned and groaned out loud.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned. Harry looked at where Gohan was and couldn't help smiling. Bardock was by a group of tents, at the center of a group of witches. His left arm was wrapped around a blond witch, and his right was around a redhead.

"That's right, ladies, this is all real. I think I've saved the world on several occasions. I taught him everything he knows." Bardock grinned.

"GRAMPS!" Gohan yelled with a red face, making Bardock frown.

"I'm sorry, ladies, I'll floo you later." Bardock grinned as he strode back over. Gohan glared at him.

"Unbelievable!" he snarled as he shot into the air. Bardock frowned before he took off after him. Harry turned to see Fred and George laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Harry frowned

"Oh, you don't get it, do you mate?" Fred grinned.

"And what is Harry supposed to get?" Hermione frowned.

"He's not the poster boy anymore, Gohan is!" George laughed.

"I mean, he's strong." Fred began.

"Powerful."

"Ladies magnet."

"Genius."

"Boy wonder."

"Innocent stupidity."

"And fights guys that make you know who wet himself." They finished at the same time.

"Well, we better head out!" Mr. Weasley interrupted as he strode into the crowd. Harry frowned, and then let his wonder take over again as he followed the group.

"I hope Gohan's having fun." He chuckled.

"Woo hoo!" Gohan grinned as he shot through the air, twirling as the wind rushed over him. He laughed as he fired a ki ball, and then clenched his fist, causing it to explode into a flash of colors, getting awws and cheers in response.

"Yeah! Ha ha!" Gohan grinned as he made the peace symbol with his hands, getting cheers in response.

"Who's the show off now?" Bardock frowned at Gohan.

"Fudge said to put on a show." He chuckled as he spun through the air. Then, he smirked as he felt Fudge's ki and shot towards it.

**Meanwhile… **

Fudge smiled as he stood next to Kingsley and Dwalish, as well as two lines of aurors, in front of the spot where President Griffin was supposed to appear. The press was also in abundance.

"You look fine, Minister." Kingsley said.

"Where is Gohan Son? If he's double crossed me…" Fudge frowned.

"Relax. Gohan Son is a man of honor. He made a deal, and he'll honor it." Kingsley said. Then, several cracks filled the air, and a man appeared holding a young girl with him, as well as two men in black robes. He looked to be middle aged, with a grey streak in his brown hair. His daughter had blackish hair, and looked to be about 14. She was skinny, and had tan white skin. They were both wearing casual robes. The two men with him were both wearing black robes and black sunglasses.

"Relax, Jenny, it'll pass." President Griffin chuckled as he patted his daughter's back. He chuckled as he shook hands with Fudge. The press started taking pictures almost immdiiately.

"Welcome to England, President!" Fudge grinned.

"A pleasure. I love Quidditch as much as everyone, as well as my daughter. Say hello, Jenny." Griffin smiled.

"Hi." Jenny frowned as she shook hands with the beaming Minister.

"I have a very special guest for you, sir." Fudge beamed. Griffin frowned.

"Do you?" he asked.

"I know the danger right now, so I invited the golden warrior himself here!" Fudge beamed. Jenny instantly paid attention.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course! In fact… he should be here any minute." Fudge frowned, then, the sound of air rushing causing them to turn to see Gohan land onto the ground in a pose similar to Iron Man's, with his fist into the ground. The press didn't hesitate for a second before snapping photographs as Gohan stood up. Bardock landed by his side, but didn't move as Gohan strode forward, down the line of aurors.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Jenny frowned. Gohan stood in front of them and saluted. Fudge laughed as he walked forward and shook Gohan's hand.

"Knew I could count on you, boy! I see that my design looks great." Fudge smiled.

"Great?" Jenny frowned.

"_But, he's still pretty hot. Look at those muscles!"_ she grinned as she peeped at the saiyan. He was more buff than all the guys in her school, even more than the 7th years!

"I prepared your tent, Mr. President, to top expectations!" Fudge grinned as they weaved through the crowd of reporters. Gohan frowned as he stood next to the young girl.

"Hi. I'm Gohan." He smiled.

"I'm Jennifer, but everyone calls me Jenny. I've heard a lot about you. You're pretty cool in my book." She smiled at him. Bardock gave him a small wave and wink.

"She's hot! And rich! What the hell are you waiting for?" he mouthed. Gohan would have flipped him off if all those cameras hadn't been there.

"Your dad seems like a real role model." Jenny giggled next to Gohan.

"Thanks. And he's not my dad, he's my grandfather." He chuckled. He frowned mentally. Jenny stared for a minute.

"Wow, he looks really good for a grandfather. Did he become a dad when he was young?" Jenny frowned.

"No, being stuck in hell for several decades does that to you." Gohan chuckled, causing Jenny to stare at him.

"I'm not gonna ask." She sighed. Gohan grinned.

"This girl's nice. Reminds me a little of Videl… and of myself. Seems like she doesn't like to be stuck in her father's shadow all the time." Gohan frowned as they reached a tent with the presidential symbol on. Gohan walked though it and sputtered a little bit. The tent's inside was gigantic compared to the outside. There was a small desk, and several bunks.

"Very nice, I'm impressed. But, you didn't have to do all this, Cornelius." Griffin chuckled as Fudge led him to another part of the tent. Jenny groaned as she plopped into a chair. Gohan frowned as he did the same.

"Can you guys go? Really? I mean, I've got him, I'm fine." Jenny gestured. The two agents looked at each other, and then stepped outside.

"I have to ask. What the hell are you wearing? You look like a superhero from one of those muggle comic books I read. Seriously, the cape is too much." Jenny frowned as she held part of it up in her hands.

"Yeeahhh… wasn't my idea. But, having all this power… means that I have a lot of responsibility." Gohan sighed as he twiddled his fingers. Jenny giggled.

"You stole that from Spider Man. So, you beat up that Cell guy, right?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. He's a dick." Gohan smirked, causing her to laugh.

"Oooh! I've heard about all your adventures! It must be fun to go through space and fight bad guys all the time. By the way, where did you grandfather go?" Jenny frowned, causing Gohan to sit up and look around.

"Aw no! He's probably trying to woo a bunch of witches!" Gohan groaned.

Elsewhere…

Bardock grinned as he walked out of a small tent and patted down his ruffled clothes. A brunette witch grinned as she walked out a second later and patted her own ruffled robes down.

"That was pretty fun. I never did an alien before." She grinned.

"Believe me, earthling women are the best. I'll floo you later!" Bardock grinned before strolling off down a row of green decorated tents. He grinned at the sight of a young woman in her early thirties, tending to the outside of what appeared to be her tent, which was draped in green.

"He-llo!" he grinned.

**Back to Gohan…**

"And then Cell takes off running, the diary is ashes, Ginny is saved, and the Basalisk's victims were cured." Gohan finished telling the tale of his second year, causing Jenny to clap a little.

"Wow, what a great story! I always wanted to go to Hogwarts myself, but my dad wanted an American school for me. Though, I signed up for this transfer thing, so I get to go to a French school this year called Beaubaxtons. It seems really great!" Jenny grinned.

"Sounds fun." Gohan chuckled. Jenny stared for a second.

"You know what you should do?" Jenny grinned.

"What?" Gohan chuckled.

"Go beat up muggle crooks. You could be a superhero, like that friend of yours, Videl Satan!" she grinned. Gohan chuckled. That did seem like a fun idea.

"So, where's your mom? I'm sorry about your dad." Jenny asked. Gohan frowned.

"My mom's with my little brother. Wait, where's your mum?" Gohan frowned. Jenny sighed.

"She died when I was a baby." Jenny answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Gohan frowned.

"_GOHAN, YOU IDIOT!"_ his mind screamed.

"So, how did Fudge get you into this?" Jenny frowned.

"Partially so I could get a few gits really bad seats." Gohan grinned, causing Jenny to roar with laughter. Then, they started getting into a discussion on Ireland vs Bulgaria.

"This might actually turn out to be fun." Gohan grinned. Jenny giggled.

**Elsewhere…**

A figure grinned as he landed gracefully in the forest and patted himself down.

"Tonight is going to be fun. I finally get to meet you." He grinned as he strode forward.

**Keep reading and enjoying! This is going to bet better! Review!**


	5. Seeing the Sights

**Hey, it's me! Here's another chapter! Enjoy the Quidditch Cup! Also, for a similar outfit to Gohan's garb, look on my profile.**

**Chapter 5**

"Finally! It took forever to get all set up!" Harry sighed as he and his friends sat around the fire in front of their tent. Mr. Weasley was currently patting himself down after accidentally setting his arm on fire, to the embarrassment of Ron and great entertainment to the twins.

"No offense, Ron, but I would not give your dad any kind of muggle electrical device. I think he might electrocute himself." Videl sweat-dropped as she looked at Mr. Weasley.

"Hey guys!" Ron turned and grinned at the sight of his three older brothers walk up, looking fresh and lively. Bill frowned as he stared at his still smoking father.

"Geez dad, you look like you were burnt by a dragon. And I should know." Charlie commented as they sat down. Harry turned and groaned.

"Bardock?" he sputtered, causing everyone to turn to see the older saiyan walking towards them with his arms wrapped around yet another pair of witches.

"Wow. Does he have any respect for women?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"He's just as good at attracting women as Gohan is. Only thing is, he doesn't have Gohan's shyness." Videl commented as Bardock shooed away the women and strolled towards them.

"He's also a mass murderer, probably as bad as Vegeta! Even worse, given that he's older than him!" Hermione snarled as Bardock strolled up to them with a grin on his face.

"Hey guys!" Bardock grinned.

"Wait, why are you here? Where's Gohan?" Harry asked.

"Stuck with that President and Fudge. Although, that guy's daughter is a keeper." Bardock chuckled, causing them all to groan.

"You don't think Gohan would…" Hermione trailed off.

"He's not like that." Videl frowned.

"Arthur! There you are, old chap!" Harry turned to see a muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes stroll up to them in green robes with a grin on his face. Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Hello, Ludo!" he grinned as he shook the man's hand.

"Children, allow me to introduce Ludo Bagman, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and a former beater for the Wimbourne Wasps! He got us the tickets!" Mr. Weasley grinned, causing Bagman to chuckle.

"You're being modest, Arthur. Lest you could do after smoothing out that mess with my brother Otto's lawn mower! And this must be Harry Potter!" he grinned as he shook Harry's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Harry said.

"Miss Satan, I presume?" he smiled as he looked at Videl. She frowned and nodded.

"A pleasure! I won a bit when your father won the Martial Arts Tournament! And I knew your mother! A good woman from a pure-blooded family. Shame that Sirius turned out to be a bad one." He chuckled, causing Harry to clench his fists. Videl frowned a little.

"Thanks." Videl frowned.

"And you must be Bardock Son, Gohan Son's grandfather. You must be awfully proud of your grandson. He won me quite a bit of money when he won the Cell Games!" he grinned.

"You bet on the fate of the world?" Harry sputtered. Bagman chuckled.

"So, Arthur, want to place a bet? I've got Bill Myers betting twenty galleons on Krum getting the snitch five minutes in!" Bagman grinned as he pulled out a small book and pen. Mr. Weasley frowned

"Ummmm… how about a Galleon on Ireland to win?" he asked. Mr. Bagman looked a little disappointed as he wrote it down. Fred and George grinned.

"All our savings on Ireland to win, but Krum gets the Snitch." Fred began.

"Thirty-seven galleons, fifteen sickles, and three kunts." George finished.

"Ummm, boys? I don't think your mother would…" Mr. Weasley began to say, but Bagman interrupted him.

"Arthur, why not? They're having fun! And what a bet! Ha!" Bagman laughed as he wrote Fred and George's names down in his book. Then, he glanced at Bardock.

"You want to place a bet?" Bagman asked. Bardock chuckled.

"Been a while since I gambled. Used to gamble with my old crew when we blew up planets, and with King Vegeta and the other saiyans every now and then." Bardock chuckled.

"Ummmmm…" Bagman frowned.

"Sorry, I don't know the broom stuff, so nada from me." Bardock chuckled. Bagman frowned as he put his book back. But, just as quickly, he grinned.

"So, Arthur! I hear Fudge wants Gohan Son to show off to keep everyone in a good mood and impress the American President! Do you think that all this is gonna effect the big thing at Hogwarts this year?" Bagman grinned before being hushed by Mr. Weasley.

"Later, Ludo." Arthur said, causing Mr. Bagman to frown.

"Ah, yes, Arthur, best be seeing. Of, and best be careful. Lucius Malfoy is extremely furious." Bagman frowned.

"He is? Why? What's wrong with him now?" Mr. Weasley frowned. Bagman fiddled with his robes.

"Seems like the only tickets he can get are for the worse seats in the stadium. Hot, cramped, you can barely see anything, and it's next to the handicapped section. Seems like no one is helping him, and we all have strict orders from Fudge not to give him any other ticket. Word is that Gohan Son blackmailed him into screwing Malfoy over. Best be off! I'm hoping to see Gohan Son myself!" Bagman laughed as he walked away, leaving them looking at each other.

"Do you think Gohan…" Hermione asked.

"Yep." Harry grinned.

"Malfoy is going to be so mad when we get back to school. Awesome. By the way, I promise to pay you back." Ron grinned as he played with his Victor Krum figure.

"I wonder what Gohan's doing right now?" Harry chuckled as he stood up.

**Let's Look At Our Saiyan Friend…**

"My dad must really trust you to let me walk around with you alone." Jenny giggled as she walked through the souvenir stands with Gohan. Thankfully, he had gotten to change out of his British symbol uniform, and was in a shirt and jeans.

"Actually, he sent three guards. There, there, and there." Gohan gestured slightly at the men who were blending in with the crowd. Jenny frowned, and then sighed.

"Oh well. Oooh, I'm getting this!" Jenny grinned as she picked up a pair of ommniculars and handed several galleons

"So… who are you rooting for? Ireland for me." Gohan frowned as he bought a green hat. Jenny frowned a little as she looked at the Krum figures.

"Honestly, I'm rooting for Ireland, especially since they got those new Firebolts. But, Krum is the best seeker in the world. And quite cute, too." Jenny giggled as she bought a figure of Krum and a green hat. Gohan chuckled as he bought a pair of ommniculars. Jenny chuckled as she pocketed her new souvenirs and left the stand of booths, with Gohan behind her. Then, Jenny narrowed her eyes.

"Oh great." Jenny snarled.

"What?" Gohan frowned.

"It's those Salem sluts." She muttered, causing Gohan to frown.

"Huh?" he frowned. She sighed and pointed at a tent several feet away, where several girls were sitting in front of a tent, which had the sign "Salem Witch's Institute." on it.

"They're an American school like mine. Our rivals, in fact. Bunch of sluts. Hey sluts!" Jenny yelled, causing them to look at her and narrow their eyes.

"Great." Gohan muttered.

"Well, well, if it isn't a Washington whore." One girl sneered. She was about 15, white with tan skin, and long black hair.

"Well, these whores beat your ass in the Quidditch tournament last year, just like Ireland's gonna beat Bulgaria now!" Jenny sneered.

"Ok! Can we talk about this later?" Gohan asked nervously as he quickly butted in. The Salem girls's eyes widened a bit.

"Holy crap, it's the kid from the Cell Games!" one of the older girls said with surprise.

"And he's hot!" Another one grinned. Gohan gulped.

"Why me?" he groaned as he backed up a bit.

"He's mine." Jenny smirked, causing Gohan to stare at her in confusion.

"Say what?" he sputtered. Jenny smiled as she dragged the sputtering saiyan away.

"Reminds me of Gryffindor and Slytherin's rivalry." He muttered as he dusted himself off.

"Gohan! Hey mate!" Gohan turned to see Seamus and Dean, completely dressed in green, even painting the color on their face. Gohan laughed a bit as he hugged them, leaving Jenny confused.

"Please tell me that was you earlier!" Dean grinned. Gohan blushed and nodded.

"Hah!" Dean groaned. Seamus groaned as he handed Dean five galleons.

"Wha… who did you think it was?" Gohan frowned.

"Vegeta." Seamus shrugged.

"Oh, I saw your gramps, Gohan. He was chatting with Seamus's mom earlier." Dean chuckled. Gohan gulped.

"_I hope he didn't… nah, he's not that low."_ Gohan gulped.

"Thanks. I was wondering where he was." Gohan laughed nervously.

"Who's this lady?" Seamus grinned.

"Hi, I'm Jenny!" Jenny smiled as she shook the boys hands. They said their goodbyes and headed on. Gohan also saw many other old friends from Hogwarts, such as Oliver Wood, Angelica Johnson, Neville and his grandmother, and his ex girlfriend Katie Bell. Luckily, that had turned out fine. Finally, they found…

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Videl!" Gohan grinned as he saw his friends at a booth, causing them to turn and grin.

"Well well, he's back!" Harry grinned.

"Harry Potter! Oh my god!" Jenny said with surprise as she stared at him. Then, she grinned.

"He's hot." She grinned, causing Gohan to groan.

"You are? You're American, presumably from the northeaster American coast. Your accent tells that." Hermione frowned.

"Oh, you got me. I'm Jenny! Jenny Griffin!" Jenny smiled as she shook Hermione's hand.

"Oh, I've heard of you! Your father is quite the politician!" Hermione smiled. Jenny frowned.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." Jenny frowned.

"Believe me, I know how that feels." Videl chuckled, causing Jenny to chuckle.

"Yeah. Your dad seems to be quite the egomaniac, no offense." Jenny chuckled. Videl grinned.

"Amen." She chuckled. Jenny stared at Harry.

"Ummmm… can I see the…" Jenny blushed as she gestured at Harry's forehead. Harry groaned and pulled up his bangs, showing his scar.

"Awesome." She said softly. Then, a beeping caused her to stare at her watch. Her eyes widened.

"Oh crud, we've got to run! Match begins in twenty minutes!" she gasped, grabbing a very surprised Gohan and took off with him, although he was sputtering the whole time.

"That girl remind you of anyone?" Ron chuckled, causing Videl and Hermione to frown.

Next match, the Quidditch Cup! Read and Review!


	6. The Quidditch World Cup

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter in this saga! Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 5**

"This is going to be great!" Jenny grinned as she and her father walked up the stairs in the stadium to the Minister's box. Gohan frowned as he walked behind them, still looking at the cards that Fudge had giveh him earlier. Gohan was stuck yet once again in his Captain Britain outfit, which he had nicknamed after Ron's name for it.

"This is ridiculous." Gohan muttered as he read over the cards.

"Well, well, look who is it." Gohan groaned and looked down to see Lucius Malfoy and Draco looking up at him.

"What do you Slytherin idiots want now?" Gohan sneered at them.

"Enjoy your moment, boy. You think you can embarrass me in public and get away with it?" Lucius sneered.

"I believe I already have. I hope you enjoy your crappy seats." Gohan chuckled back.

"Why you!" Draco snarled.

"What's taking so long, Gohan?" Jenny asked as she walked back down. Draco sneered up at Jenny.

"So, Griffin, isn't it?" he grinned.

"Ummm… yeah. Who are you?" Jenny looked down curiously.

"Hmph. Know this, Griffin. Son's not as cool as you think he is. He'll bang you and dump you, like he's done to half the girls at Hogwarts." Draco grinned. Jenny frowned.

"Nice try, dickhead. Here's what I've got for you." Jenny grinned as she flicked off Malfoy, getting a surprised look from Gohan and a snarl from Malfoy.

"You little! Just like your father! You won't be in that mansion forever, girl. Insolent little wench." Malfoy hissed. Then, he looked at Gohan.

"You won't be Cornelius's poster boy for long, boy. Enjoy it while it lasts. For, when he needs no more, or when you become a problem, he'll cast you out." Malfoy sneered, before turning towards Draco.

"Come, Draco." He sneered.

"Piss off!" Jenny growled.

"Such a rude little girl!" Malfoy sneered as he walked downwards. Gohan smirked as he looked at Jenny.

"Nice." Gohan smirked.

"Thanks. He was a jerk." Jenny smirked as they walked back up.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Gohan chuckled as he walked with Jenny to the Minister's Box, and frowned as Fudge, who was beaming, walked up to him and shook his hand. Gohan frowned as he glanced around. The box was certainly luxurious, with plush chairs

"And where were you?" Warren frowned as his daughter sat next to him. She smirked at him.

"Just having a conversation, daddy." She grinned.

"Gohan Son, allow me to introduce the Minister of Bulgaria." Fudge grinned as he stood next to the Minister. Gohan smiled as he shook his hand, but was thinking about what Malfoy had said. He shook his head and refocused.

"Zis will be za brilliant match, no? Krum is ze best in ze world!" the Bulgarian minister laughed as he sat down next to Gohan, who was sitting next to Jenny. Gohan chuckled as he looked out at the stadium, which currently had his full attention. The stands were packed to the brim with people, numbering in the hundreds of thousands. Flowing across the stands was ads for wizarding products.

"Great… I have to give a speech to all of them." Gohan groaned. He smirked as he looked up.

"I hope Harry's having fun." Gohan chuckled.

**Let's take a Look at our young friend…**

"Wow, this is amazing, guys!" Harry grinned as he looked around from his spot at the top of the stadium. He was wearing a green hat.

"Tell me about it!" Videl grinned, who had painted her face red.

"Hey, I can see Gohan from here!" Fred grinned, getting stares from everyone else.

"Really?" Ron frowned.

"Yep! Sitting in the Minister's box… hello! Who is that chick?" George grinned.

"Looks like another girl for the s man!" Fred and George laughed as they high fived each other.

"Get real, that's the president's daughter. They're simply friends." Hermione, who had green paint on her face, glared at him. The twins grinned.

"Gohan and Katie were friends too…" Fred began.

"But they looked like much more than friends in that broom closet!" George finished, resulting in laughter from the boys.

"Shut it." Ron muttered. Harry turned to talk to Videl, and his eyes widened as he saw a pair of floppy ears that he recognized. He looked past Videl to see a small elf standing on the edge, which looked very terrified.

"Dobby?" Harry asked with a voice of disbelief, causing the elf to look towards him.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" the elf asked, causng Harry to frown.

"Sorry. I just thought you were someone I know." Harry apologized.

"But I knows Dobby too, sir! Dobby is known to all elves!" the elf squeaked. Hermione beamed.

"Of course! After all, he's an great example to you all!" Hermione smiled. Winkey frowned .

"No, miss! He is embarrassing, wanting pay for his work! He makes us all look bad!" The elf squeaked.

"Oh no." Harry gulped at the look on Hermione's face.

"But, you should be happy that he wants money! You all should be free!" Hermione argued.

"Ummm, Herm, maybe another time?" Videl gulped nervously.

"I wish Gohan was here." Harry groaned mentally.

"Are you alright?" he asked as the elf shivered.

"Oh! Winky is fine! Winky is saving seat for Master Crouch! Although, Winky has fear of hights!" Winky shivered as she looked down, shivering slightly. Hermione looked furious.

"How dare he!" Hermione snarled, causing everyone else to groan.

"Hermione, please, not now." Videl groaned.

"Greetings." A voice said, causing the teens to turn to see a man next to a boy their age. The man looked to be in his mid thirties, with a full head of blonde hair, tanned skin, green eyes and was dressed in an Italian suit. He also had a cane with a dragon's head tip. The boy appeared to be his son, having a smiliar head of hair and build. Harry frowned. The boy looked a little familiar, but Harry couldn't place where.

"Hello. I'm Jake, and this is my dad…" Jake began to say.

"Robert. Robert McWilliams. And you must be Harry Potter." The older gentleman chuckled as he shook Harry's hand.

"Have we… met before?" Harry frowned. Robert chuckled.

"No, but you're well known. You wouldn't happen to know Gohan Son, would you?" Robert frowned, getting stares.

"Might I ask what you want with him?" Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"Oh, not much. I was simply told to give him this." The man said as he pulled a square package out of his suit and handed it to Harry.

"Wait… who gave you that?" Hermione asked.

"My manager. Simply said to hand it to him." Robert said.

"I'll take that." Mr. Weasley frowned as he took the package from Robert, who simply shrugged.

"I do owe him, after all. I have to use this cane since the android Cell shot a beam through my leg. Felt right to hand this gift to him." Robert chuckled. Harry felt a twinge of pity for him.

"Ah yes, you must Videl Satan, a kickass martial artist." Jake grinned as he shook the young girl's hand, who nodded.

"You must be Ms. Granger, the brightest witch of the age." Jake grinned as he kissed Hermione's hand, causing her to sputter. Then, he stared at Ginny.

"And you… must be the beautiful Ginny Weasley. My god, what they say is true." Jake grinned as he kissed Ginny's hand, causing her to blush.

"And… what… do they say?" Ron asked dangerously.

"Why, that her hair is as lovely and rare as phoenix fire, and looks like the human form of Aphrodite." He grinned, causing Ginny to turn as red as your hair.

"The Greek Goddess of love." Hermione whispered. Jake frowned as Robert tapped him on the shoulder with his cane.

"Enough, Jake! We must get to our seats. Give Gohan Son my regards!" Robert grinned as he turned and walked into the crowd, with Jake behind him.

"Wow. What a guy!" Ginny giggled.

"He's a git." Ron said without hesitating.

"Here come the Irish mascots!" Fred interrupted with a cheer. Gohan looked forward as Leprechauns streamed onto the field. They mixed together to form words, getting cheers from the crowds.

"Hah! This should be entertaining!" Griffin grinned as the leprechauns started making gigantic signs, followed by hurling rains of gold upon the crowd, getting massive cheers as people scrambled to catch as much as they could.

"Cool!" Gohan grinned as he and Jenny stretched their arms out and caught as much gold as they could. Warren chuckled, causing them to look at him.

"What, dad?" Jenny frowned.

"Oh, you can enjoy that gold now. But, it'll be gone in a few hours, and you can't spend it anywhere, since Gobins can tell the difference.. That's the flaw of leprechaun gold." Griffin chuckled. Jenny and Gohan both flushed in embarrassment.

"I see that I didn't miss anything." Gohan turned to see Bardock step in, causing him to grin.

"Hey gramps, saved you a seat." Gohan chuckled. The older saiyan chuckled.

"You haven't seen Vegeta, have you?" Gohan asked.

"Ahhhh… I'd say that he was around somewhere, but he doesn't like figures of authority." Bardock laughed. Gohan groaned. That was definitely true about Vegeta. He never took orders, only gave them.

"Oh boy… here come the Veelas. I don't think this was a good idea, sir." Griffin said nervously as the lepracauns filed off the field and were replaced by rows of beautiful women, to Gohan's surprise and delight. He watched silently as they flowed onto the field and began to chant and sing as they danced, completely mesmerizing him. He gasped softly as his fist clenched and felt a warm feeling creep over him as he pulled himself onto the edge of the box.

"Jesus… grab him!" Griffin yelled. Fudge whipped out his wand and pointed it at the struggling Gohan.

"Pertificus Totalus!" he yelled, causing Gohan's limbs to snap hut and collapse back on the ground.

SLAP! Harry yelled as he clutched his face and fell back on the ground, whirling to see Videl glaring at him.

"Geez, Harry, try to control yourself! You look like a dumbass." Videl glared at him, Ron rubbing a red mark on his face as well. The twins were howling with laughter.

"Oh come on! I'm looking like a fool in front of three wizarding leaders, and a cute girl! This is damn embarrassing!" Gohan groaned as he blushed.

"Good thing I'm wearing these earbuds." Bardock grinned as he gestured at his ears.

"Wha... give me some, you baka!" Gohan glared at him. Bardock chuckled as he knelt next to Gohan and pushed them in his ears.

"He's good." Bardock chuckled. Fudge flicked his wand, releasing Gohan from the spell, his face completely red in embarrassment. The Bulgarian Minister laughed.

"Do not werry, Son, no man can resist zee power of ze veela!" the Bulgarian Minister laughed. Griffin frowned.

"Uh oh, that doesn't look good." Griffin frowned as he looked out, where the Veelas and Leprechauns were. The leprechauns were currently making a gigantic rude sign at the Veelas, and the Veelas were looking **very** angry. They began chanting and yelling curse language at the leprechauns. The leprechauns were beginning to storm the field, and the Veelas surprised him by turning into bird creatures with fire glowing in their hands.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Gohan sputtered, causing Griffin to smirk at him.

"And that, son, is why you should never go for looks alone." Griffin smirked, giving Jenny a glance. She sputtered at him.

"Amen." Bardock smirked.

"It seems like the referee is attempting to break up the fight!" the commentor yelled as the ref stormed onto the field and pulled his wand out as he shoved between the two warring mascots.

"What's this… oh! It looks like the ref is warning both sides to sit down or he'll send them out!" the commenter yelled, getting yells from the crowd. Gohan frowned as both sides filed off the filed, although they did it quite reluctantly.

"Alright then… and here come the Irish players!" the announcer yelled, getting massive cheers all over the arena as the seven green players zoomed onto the arena.

"The Irish are another strong defensive team, especially against the run, and with Aiden Lynch in the air, the offense put as many points on the board as nearly every team in the World Cup. Their running game is suspect, but Lynch always seems to find a way to keep the chains moving. Bulgarians brace yourselves..." the commentor said, getting

"Look at those Firebolts! I want one!" Jenny said with wide eyes. Warren frowned at her.

"You're fine with a Cleansweep, Jennifer." Warren frowned

"You know, my friend Harry has one. You should have seen him on it!" Gohan grinned, getting wide eyes from Jenny.

"Ah, here comes ze Bulgaria team! And zere is Krum!" The Bulgarian minister was beaming as the team of red zoomed onto the field, getting massive cheers in response. One of the Bulgarian players zoomed forward and flipped through the air, getting cheers in response.

"That must be Krum." Gohan smirked as Krum did another lap around the stadium, before landing with the rest of his team.

"Before we begin the match, please put a hand together for the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge!" The commenter yelled, getting cheers as Fudge rose and grinned as he held his hands out.

"Good evening! Welcome to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!" Fudge grinned, getting cheers in response.

"I know this will be quite the extraordinary match. On another note, I understand these are extraordinary times as well! Allow me to introduce my special guest, the Golden Warrior, the winner of the Cell Games, Gohan Son!" Fudge laughed, getting massive cheers as Gohan stood next to Cell and gave a small wave.

"Wooo! Go Gohan!" Harry cheered as he waved, the others giving a cheer as well.

"Ha ha! Thank you everybody!" Gohan grinned as he waved as the crowd quieted down.

"I know many of you are afraid of Cell, but I assure you! As long as I'm around, Cell won't do a thing! He's already tried more than once, but he's lost every time. Trust me…" Gohan grinned as a golden glow surrounded him.

"He doesn't want to mess with this!" Gohan laughed as sparks danced around him, getting cheers in response. Then, he fired a ki blast off and clenched his fist as it rose over the stadium, causing it to explode in an array of colors, getting even more cheers in response. Gohan laughed as he clapped his hands. Somewhere in the stadium, a pair of purple eyes glowed.

"Enjoy this, you little brat!" a figure smiled.

"Thank you, Gohan! Now… let the match, begin!" Fudge grinned as he flicked his wand, starting off the match. It was a spectacular and entertaining match. Gohan was able to watch every detail despite it's speed, due to his enhanced vision. But, the real stunner was at the end, where Krum snatched the Snitch away from the Irish seeker, leaving the score 150-160 to Ireland, getting massive cheers.

"IRELAND WINS! KRUM GOT THE SNITCH, BUT IRELAND WINS!" the commenter was roaring. The Bulgarian minister looked a little sad.

"Ah, oh well, it weez a spectacular geme!" the Bulgarian Minister laughed as Fudge got up. Then, just as he turned to talk to Gohan… the stadium went dark. Confused shouts and screams rose into an air.

"Ummmm… was that supposed to happen?" Gohan asked nervously as a shiver went down his spine.

"No… not at all." Fudge stammered. Then…

"HA HA HA HA!" a very familiar voice began laughing all over the arena. Then, the screens showing ads lit up, and all showed a very familiar face.

"Cell…" Gohan gulped.

"Well, well, what a spectacular game! I clap for you all!" Cell grinned as he clapped his hands. Then, he sneered.

"And Gohan, that was quite the little speech. But, it's just words, boy. And… I am much more than you think I am. You all think I am a terrorist, causing death and destruction everywhere I go. But… I'm a teacher as well. Allow me to teach you all my lessons. Lesson Number One. Heroes… this is no such thing." Cell smiled, and then burst into another fit of laughter. Then, the screen went dead.

"Oh boy…" Gohan gulped, getting a very bad feeling.

**Read and Review! Enjoy!**


	7. Riots and the Mystrious Stranger

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter in our harry potter/dbz saga! Read and review!**

**Chapter 6**

"Okay… that didn't go as planned." Gohan gulped as he paced around in the Weasley's tent, with everyone else staring at him.

"You think? The match may have been awesome, but that little speech sure was a downer." Ron frowned.

"Forget that, mate! I wanna hear about how Gohan made a fool of himself in front of a cute American girl and the American President!" George grinned, causing Gohan to blush in embarrassment as he glared at George, who chuckled as he high fived his brother.

"Anyway… you said that someone had something for me?" Gohan interrupted, causing Hermione to make an oh sound.

"Right!" Hermione quickly told Gohan about Robert and his son, Jake. Gohan frowned when she finished.

"So… where is it?" Gohan asked.

"Dad took it. He wanted to test it to make sure that there were no nasty spells or curses if you touched it. If it's alright, he'll give it back." Ginny answered. Gohan frowned.

"Well, that makes sense. We all remember what happened the last time someone got a mysterious book. No offense, Gin." Gohan quickly said. Ginny frowned as she cocked her head

"None taken." She sighed.

"But, that guy was cute, Ginny! And he seemed to like you! Especially when he compared you to a Greek Goddess!" Videl grinned as she playfully punched the redhead, causing Gohan to sputter. He muttered as he sat down and snarled.

"It's gonna keep going like this for awhile…" Gohan muttered.

"So… what's the American guy like?" Fred interrupted.

"He's pretty cool, for the most part. Oh, congrats on winning that bet, guys." Gohan smirked, causing Fred and George to high five each other.

"Hey, let's forget about Cell and all that other stuff for now. To Ireland, our champions!" Gohan grinned as he picked up a flask of butterbeer and held it up, getting cheers from his friends as they gulped glasses of their own. At that moment, a boom went off from outside.

"Sounds like the Irish got their pride on!" George grinned.

"Hmmmmmm… that didn't sound like fireworks." Gohan narrowed his eyes. At that moment, Mr. Weasley rushed in.

"It's not the Irish! Everyone out, now!" he said, shoving everyone out of the tent. Outside was pure chaos, with people running in every direction.

"Run!"

"It's the Death Eaters!"

"Head for the Forest, now! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility." Mr. Weasley yelled as he took out his wand and headed off. Gohan frowned, and then snarled as a blue aura surrounded him.

"Let me come with you!" Harry grinned.

"Sorry, mate. Maybe next time." Gohan smirked as he took off.

"But!" Harry yelled.

"No. Someone needs to watch them." Gohan smirked as he shot into the air.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione pulled his arm and tugged him towards the forest. Gohan frowned as he flew through the air and looked around. A few people looked up in the air and gave a cheer as Gohan flew over them.

"Now, where would they…" Then, Gohan stopped cold.

"Oh my god." He stopped cold. There was a group of a dozen people dressed in dark robes and masks waving their wands about. But what got Gohan's attention was the four people being levitated above the dark wizards, tossed about like rag dolls, that he recognized as Mr. Thomas and his family. The second Gohan saw that, his blood boiled.

"Aw no!" he snarled as he gathered a ki blast in his hand and fired a blast at the Death Eaters, smashing at their feet. They stopped and looked up at him.

"You have five seconds to put those people down or I will beat you all into a coma!" Gohan roared as his eyes flashed.

"Bad choice of words." One of them sneered as they lowered their wands. Mr. Thomas and his family fell down, plummating towards the ground.

"YOU SONS OF!" Gohan roared as he shot forward. He managed to grab Mr. Thomas's collar, his older son with his left hand, his younger son with his right, and his wife with his tail. He barely managed to land safely with them all several yards away, hopping several times to regain his balance. Once he had planced them upright, he put two fingers to his head, and reappeared in front of the surprised Death Eaters.

"Okay. Now you've pissed me off." Gohan smirked as he cocked his fist back and slammed it across the first Death Eater's face, cracking the mask in half and sending it flying, since he wasn't sure if it was a man or woman under that mask.

"Who's next?" Gohan smirked.

**Meanwhile…**

"I cannot believe him! He's trained me for over a year, and he won't let me fight?" Harry snarled as they ran into the forest.

"Harry, relax, Gohan just wanted to make sure you were alright." Hermione panted. Then, just as Harry reached the trees, he gasped and patted his pockets.

"My wand! It's gone!" he sputtered.

"Wha… you think Gohan took it?" Ron frowned.

"Why would he? He has one of his own, not to mention that he can't even use magic outside out of school." Harry frowned.

"Oh, hello!" the kids turned in confusion to see…

"Mr. Bagman?" Ron asked as the man walked up to them, looking slightly confused.

"Ahhh… what's going on?" he frowned.

"Death Eaters are running around and starting a riot!" Hermione said.

"Oh! I better find Arthur!" Bagman scurried off.

"Where the heck was he this whole time?" Ron frowned.

"Well well, look who it is!" Harry groaned and turned to see no other than Draco Malfoy striding out of the trees with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron smirked.

"Quit it, blood traitor. My back is killing me, thanks to that stupid monkey. But, tonight's entertainment should cover it1" MAlfoy sneered.

"You animal! Stand still so I can put you in a coma!" Videl snarled as she cracked her fists. Mafloy frowned at her.

"It's a shame, Satan, that they're only after Muggles." Then, Draco sneered at Hermione.

"So, Granger, do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch." Harry snarled.

"Have it your own way, Potter... If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are." Malfoy sneered.

"That's their problem… they're too primitive!" a deep voice said. Harry turned in confusion, as well as everyone else, even Malfoy.

"Oh, do forgive me. I'm being too intimidating." A figure chuckled as he strode out of the trees, letting everyone get a glimpse of him. He was wearing jet black armor, a black cape fluttering behind him, and a helmet that had a thin visor, similar to that of Cyclops. Every part of his body was covered in the black armor, and his voice sounded like it was being made deep by the suit. But what Harry felt was the power radiating off him.

"Who the heck are you?" Videl sputtered.

"I care more about what the bloody hell you're wearing." Ron added.

"Oh, this? Do forgive the mystery, I prefer to keep my identity quiet. I was just curious." The figure stated.

"Curious to see what?" Hermione inferred.

"If Harry Potter really is that stupid." He stated, causing Malfoy to laugh.

"And why am I stupid?" Harry snarled.

"Aint it obvious?" the figure chuckled. Then, he leaped through the air and landed in front of him.

"You're being replaced! Gohan's the new fameboy now." he laughed.

"And what gives you the right to say that?" Hermione interrupted.

"Just intuition. After all, Harry wasn;t the one giving a speech now, was he?" the figure chuckled as he crossed his arms. Harry frowned.

"And I take it Gohan chose to go fight those Death Eaters all by himself, did he? And he told you to stay behind." the figure added. Harry could have sworn that he was smiling under that mask.

"Maybe…" Harry snarled.

"Watch whose picture appears tomorrow." The figure chuckled. Harry frowned.

"Damn it… he has a point." He said silently.

"I bet he didn't even mention the Triwizard Tournament to you, did he?" the figure laughed, getting stares.

"What? What the heck are you…" Harry was interrupted to see Malfoy laughing.

"Oh my god, you don't know? That's embarrassing, Weasley, especially since you have a dad and brother in the ministry!" Malfoy grinned.

"Just watch, Harry Potter. What do you think people like more, you and that old fool, or the super warrior Gohan and the terrifying Cell?" the figure laughed.

"Did you come here just to insult Gohan?" Hermione interrupted.

"No. Just to give you a warning. This thing tonight… just the beginning." The figure said.

"Beginning of what?" Harry frowned.

"Didn't know, didn't ask. Just heard word that Cell's planning something big, something to change everything." The figure added.

"What the hell does that mean? And how do you know that?" Videl snarled.

"I've heard things. Cell's got eyes and ears everywhere, you know. Even in the Ministry itself!" the figure frowned.

"He's lying!" Ron snarled.

"That's not all. Word is… he's got someone working for him in Hogwarts." The figure added.

"I seriously doubt that. Dumbledore would never allow that." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really? The same guy who let Cell wander through Hogwarts for a year and unleash the heir of Slytherin on students?" the figure chuckled. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"And how do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Like I said. I hear things." The figure said. Harry frowned.

"Who are you any wa-." He trailed off when he saw that the figure had vanished.

"Wha… where did he go?" Hermione gasped.

**Elsewhere…**

"And this is for supporting an idiot!" Gohan roared as he sent the last standing Death Eater flying through a tent to collapse on the ground.

"Hmph! Who else wants some?" Gohan snarled as he looked around. Most of the Death Eaters were either unconscious or too beaten to move. One of the Death Eaters slowly stood up and raised his wand. Then…

CRACK! Gohan turned to see the Death Eater cry out and slump to the ground, blood shining from her mask. Over her was a figure cloaked in black with his fist cocked over her form.

"Hmph. Couldn't let you have all the fun." The man sneered.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Not a Death Eater, that's for sure. And I ain't one of Cell's minions, so don't hit me. You usually think with your fists." The figure laughed, causing Gohan to narrow his eyes.

"Well, given that you're dressed like a Death Eater, that does give me reason." Gohan frowned.

"Point taken. You might want to watch out, through." The figure said, causing Gohan to frown.

"What? From Cell?" Gohan asked.

"No, from Harry Potter." The figure said, causing Gohan to narrow his eyes.

"Watch out!" then, he fired a ki blast, nailing a Death Eater behind Gohan. Several of the Death Eaters were getting up.

"Back to back?" the figure asked. Gohan nodded.

"By the way, you've got five seconds to take that back or I am going to smash that suit of yours." Gohan snarled as he punched a Death Eater across the face.

"You don't get it? He's jealous of you. Especially since you're Fudge's new fanboy. I mean, think about it. I bet he seemed pissed that you left him behind, right?" the figure laughed as he kicked one of the male ones in a sensitive place, followed by a jab to the nose.

"I wanted to make sure he was alright." Gohan frowned as he punched another one in the stomach.

"Hah! You care about your mum that much? Personally, mine's an absolute bitch, and don't get me started on my dad." The man laughed as he smashed another one in the face so hard that the mask smashed.

"Who are you? You fight pretty good. Heads-up!" Gohan smirked as he grabbed one of them and turned him around to get a fist in the stomach, followed by a literal kick to the ass by Gohan.

"Damn! We make a good team!" Gohan laughed as he smashed his fist across the last standing man's face, sending him to the ground.

"Hmph. Death Eater scum." The man in black snarled as he stepped onto one of the arms of the unconscious figures, and pressed down, causing a large crack to echo.

"Hey! Enough!" Gohan roared as he grabbed the arm of the man.

"Hmph. You're no fun. And I thought saiyans were supposed to be bloodthirsty." The figure chuckled.

"Not all of us." Gohan narrowed his eyes. Then, he frowned.

"Enough of this. Who are you?" Gohan snarled. The figure stared at him. Then, the figure gasped.

"Watch out!" he yelled as he pointed. Gohan frowned as he began to turn. Then, he cried as something hit him in the head, causing him to groan. The last thing Gohan saw was a wall of black, and then passed out.

**Elsewhere…**

"I can't believe Malfoy ran like that! Wuss!" Videl laughed as they looked through the campsite.

"Gohan!" Hermione called out.

"Where the bloody hell are you, mate?" Ron called out as he stepped over a burned tent.

"MORSMODE!" someone roared in the distance, causing them to turn to see a green light explode in the sky, creating a green skull with a snake going out of it's mouth in the sky.

"Oh… my…god…" Hermione said softly.

"Wait, there he is!" Videl yelled as she leaped over a burned tent and ran up to Gohan. The others ran up a minute later and gaped at the unconscious Death Eaters.

"Geez, look what he did to them!" Ron said with wide eyes.

"Gohan. Up. Come on, get up!" Videl muttered as she lightly slapped Gohan on the side of the face.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as Videl continued to slap Gohan lightly on the face.

"This is what you do when someone faints, Ron." Videl glared at him. At that moment, Gohan groaned and sat up.

"And there we go." Videl smirked.

"Owww… my head! What happened?" Gohan groaned as he sat up and looked around.

"Something knocked you out." Harry answered. At that moment, Gohan looked up at the sky.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Gohan frowned as he looked into the sky, narrowing his eyes. Harry winched as he felt his scar. Gohan frowned as a Death Eater groaned behind him, and punched him in the face.

"Punk." Gohan snarled.

"Nice." Videl smirked. Then, Gohan frowned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Get down!" Gohan roared as he thrust his hands out, sending a shockwave flying out, getting several yells in response as men in robes flew back in shock.

"Stop! Stop!" Hermione cried out as the men staggered to their feet and yanked out their wands.

"Stupify!" several of them yelled, shooting red lights from their wands. One of them hit Gohan dead on in the chest.

"Ugghh…" Gohan frowned as he frowned at his chest, and then looked up.

"Big mistake, whoever you are." Gohan snarled as his hands glowed blue.

"Stop! Stop! That's my son!" Mr. Weasley yelled as he ran up, Amos Diggory right behind him. One of the men snarled as he stomped up.

"Which one of you conjured it?" He snarled as he dusted himself off and glared around.

"Barty! Are you seriously accusing Harry Potter and Gohan Son of creating the Dark Mark?" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Hah! If you think that, you're as stupid as you look!" Gohan groaned and looked up to see Vegeta land in front of him. Harry let out a little groan.

"So this is Barty Crouch…" Gohan narrowed his eyes. Barty Crouch was stiff, upright, and an elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short grey hair was almost unnaturally straight and his narrow toothbrush moustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide-rule. His shoes were very highly polished, even after Gohan had sent him flying. And he was glaring at Vegeta now.

"Gohan, calm down! I assure you, Crouch didn't know who you were before he did that!" Mr. Weasley said quickly.

"When it comes to saiyans, we shoot before we talk." Vegeta smirked.

"Anyway… I beat these Death Eaters for you, sir. They were attacking the muggles, so I put a stop to it. The muggles are unconscious, but alright." Gohan frowned. Vegeta glared at him.

"Oh really, boy? You forget to mention your partner?" Gohan heard Vegeta's voice in his head, causing him to blink.

"When did he learn to do that?" Gohan frowned.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Vegeta smirked at him.

"Yes… arrest these men, immediately, and seize their wands! One of them must have conjured it!" Crouch yelled. The men nodded and grabbed the unconscious Death Eaters. Gohan frowned as he saw something in the bushes, and walked towards it.

"None of their wands conjured it, sir." One of the men frowned as he held all the wizards wands.

"Sir! It's Lucius Malfoy!" one of the men said as he held up one of the unconscious man, showing that it was Malfoy indeed. Mr. Weasley looked like it was Christmas.

"Hello, dickhead." Vegeta grinned.

"Ad here's Crabbe! Goyle! Macnair! Narcissa Malfoy!" the men gaped.

"Ministry's going to have a field day!" Mr. Weasley grinned.

"Hey! I found something!" Gohan yelled as he pulled an unconscious elf out of the bushes, getting several yells.

"Winky?" Hermione said with surprise as Gohan carried the elf over.

"UGH! What is that disgusting thing?" Vegeta yelled in shock with a face of disgust, getting a nasty glare from Hermione.

"Crouch, isn't that your elf?" Amos said with surprise. Barty just stared.

"She was holding this." Gohan frowned as he held up…

"My wand!" Harry said with surprise as Amos took it.

"Priori Incantartum!" Amos said. A second later, a little green version of the mark in the sky floated out of Harry's wand.

"Ah ha! Caught in the act! It's your wand!" Barty glared at Harry, causing Mr. Weasley to gape.

"Barty! Are you seriously accusing Harry Potter of casting the Dark Mark?" Mr. Weasley glared at Barty, causing him to clear his throat uncomfortably.

"Ahhhh… no, of course not." Crouch frowned.

"The elf must have cast it, then!" Amos frowned.

"Wha… that's absurd!" Hermione sputtered. At that moment, the elf came too.

"Winky! Where did you get that wand?" Crouch roared, causing Winky to trenble.

"Winky no use it! Winky no use it! Winky found it, in the bushes!" she trembled. Gohan felt a little sorry for her, and Hermione looked like she wanted to kill Crouch.

"I'm afraid that there's only one thing to do, Winky." Crouch sighed as he pulled off his glove, causing Winky to wail.

"No, Master! No clothes!" she wailed as Crouch tossed the glove at her like a piece of trash, landing floppily in her hands.

"Hah! This is hilarious!" Vegeta roared with laughter.

"We've wasted enough time here already! I want these men and women tried and in Azkaban by tomorrow night!" Crouch yelled at the other wizards, getting nods in response.

"And I'll make sure none run off." Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Well… we best be off. Professor." Mr. Weasley said uncomfortably as he led the children off, giving a nod at Vegeta.

"Oh, and Gohan Son?" Gohan turned to see Crouch standing in front of him.

"Impressive." Crouch said as he gave Gohan's hand one clean shake before striding back past his wailing former servant. Hermione was furious the entire trip back.

"Alright! Gohan kicked ass yet again!" Ron laughed as they walked inside the tent. Gohan and Harry glanced at each other, but didn't say anything.

"Well… we best be off to bed. We'll head back home tomorrow." Mr. Weasley said nervously. He got several nods in response.

"_Should I mention the guy in the black suit?"_ Harry thought as he looked at Gohan.

"_Should I mention the guy in the black outfit?"_ Gohan frowned as he looked at Harry.

"Nah." They muttered at the same time. Later, Gohan frowned as he sat in his bed, until he heard Harry and Ron's snores. He then tiptoed out of bed and over to his chest, and opened it. He pulled out the outfit from before and smirked.

"Hmmmm… Captain Britain, eh?" Gohan grinned. Then, he sputtered.

"Awwwww… where'd my gramps go this time?" Gohan sputtered.

**Elsewhere…**

"Well, it was a pleasure, Stace!" Bardock grinned as he stepped out of a tent.

"Just get out of here before my husband and kids show up." The brown haired woman muttered as she adjusted her robes.

"You got it…" Bardock trailed off as he saw the burned campsite.

"Whoa. What the bloody hell happened?" Bardock frowned.

**Hah! Funnt! Get ready for the next chap! Review!**


	8. The Birth of Captain Britain

**Hey, it's me! It's the next chapter of my wonderful series! Review!**

**Chapter 7**

The next day, they all got up and headed back for the portkey to take them back to the Burrow. Gohan was acting a bit strangely, although he was back to normal by the time they reached Mr. Thomas's home. He appeared alright, except for one thing…

"Merry Christmas!" he waved before closing the door.

"He'll be alright after a bit. That's what happens when you get one too many mind wipes. He has no memory of last night's events, either." Mr. Weasley said to Gohan, who nodded. Gohan noticed that Fred and George were muttering to each other about something. Then, Gohan found themselves grabbing the Portkey, and landing in the forest a minute later. Apparently, Amos and Cedric would take a different route home.

"What's wrong with you, Gohan? You're acting a little strange." Ginny whispered as they hiked through the forest.

"I'm alright, Gin. Just a little confused about what the heck happened last night." Gohan sighed.

"An atrocity, that's what!" Hermione hissed with rage, getting several groans in response.

"Quit it, Herm! Please!" Gohan and Ron groaned at the same time. She glared at them.

"Gohan! I thought you would care about elves rights, of all people." Hermione glared at him.

"I have a headache the size of Mt. Everest, Hermione, from getting wacked in the head last night! I've been trying to relax!" Gohan groaned out loud.

"Oh." Hermione frowned in embarrassment. Mr. Weasley frowned as he looked at Gohan.

"Relax, son. Molly has potions for things like that." Mr. Weasley smiled as the Burrow came into view. Just as they reached the front door, Ms. Weasley burst out and hugged Mr. Weasley.

"Thank god you're alright!" she sighed with relief as she hugged him. Gohan groaned as he held his head.

"What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.s? Oh, Fred...George..." Ms. Weasley sobbed as she hugged the twins.

"Molly, before we talk, can you please get Gohan a potion for his headache?" Mr. Weasley asked. Molly looked at Gohan and nodded.

"Of course. Come inside, all of you!" she said quickly, letting them all inside. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were currently off somewhere, and Gohan still had no idea where the heck his grandfather was. Then, they sat at the table. Ms. Weasley came back a minute later with a glass filled with a green liquid inside it.

"Here you go, my dear." She smiled as she handed it to Gohan. He frowned as he gulped it down, and sighed in relief.

"So Molly, what is the problem?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"This. The Daily Prophet's latest article." Molly said as she handed a copy to the Ministry. Mr. Weasley looked at it, and then sighed.

"Rita Skeeter again… and look who made the front page." Mr. Weasley said as he turned the newspaper to show the cover, getting surprised looks. For, on the cover was no other than Gohan, punching out the Death Eaters from last night.

"He Does It Again!" was the title, causing Harry to narrow his eyes and frown at Gohan.

"That guy was right." Harry frowned.

"_The man known as Gohan Son, who seems to have a nose for trouble, takes on a group of rioters last night at the Quidditch World Cup, shortly after giving a speech at the beginning of the tournament. Many of the rioters turned out to be prodigious members of the wizarding community, including Lucius Malfoy himself. Many of them suffered bruises, while Malfoy himself suffered a broken arm. A member of the Ministry simply said that they were looking into it."_ Mr. Weasley read out loud, before looking down.

"I didn't see a photographer anywhere!" Gohan frowned.

"And they're only of me. Not of the other guy that was with me." Gohan frowned. Then, he frowned again.

"Did he take those photos?" Gohan frowned.

"Well, I better head for the Ministry, try to fix as much of this mess as possible. Only satisfaction is watching Lucius try to talk himself out of this one." Mr. Weasley grinned as he headed for the fireplace.

"Ummm… I gotta use the loo." Gohan said quickly as he ran from the table and went upstairs. He muttered as he stood in front of the sink and washed his face. He panted as he looked back up. He could have sworn that his eyes glowed red for a second, but when he blinked again, they were jet black once again.

"Geez… anyway, I have a feeling they'll all be talking about something else pretty soon." Gohan grinned as he snuck into his room and opened his chest, and grinned as he pulled out his outfit from before.

"Get ready world… here comes Captain Britain!" Gohan grinned. The rest of the week pretty much went normally for Harry and friend, except that they didn't see Gohan much, who insisted that he was always out training. The trip to Diagon Alley was mainly uneventful as well. It was a peaceful week, until…

"Unbelievable!" Mr. Weasley roared as he stomped into the house, causing everyone to look up from the breakfast that they were eating. Harry frowned. It was the day before they had to go to Platform 9 ¾, and, surprisingly, Gohan wasn't there yet.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Ms. Weasley asked.

"They let them all go! Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, all of them! They're all claiming that someone impiriused them into doing it, and the Ministry bought it all up. It's absurb! The same lie as before! Blast Malfoy and his money!" Mr. Weasley sighed as he fell back into his chair. Then, he frowned.

"Where's Gohan?" Mr. Weasley frowned.

"Out training." Ginny answered quickly.

"What's the matter, Ginny? Wanna see him without a shirt on? See all those muscles of his?" Fred grinned, getting a slap on the head from his mother.

"FRED!" Ron growled at him while Ginny blushed.

"And another thing, the muggles are going bloody insane over this." Mr. Weasley frowned as he pulled a muggle newspaper out to show a still photo of a figure in a strange outfit punching a man holding a gun.

"Who is Captain Britain?" Mr. Weasley read off the cover. Ron and Harry gaped at the cover, and looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Apparantly, this guy is some type of superhero who showed up last week and broke up a bank robbery, as well as a few other fears as well, such as stopping car robberies, muggings, and other sort of crimes like that. He can fly, has super strength and speed, and can shoot beams out of his eyes. They're calling him, Britain's Superman. Hmph. I wonder who it could be, Molly?" Arthur frowned at Ms. Weasley, who frowned as well.

"cuse us!" Both Ron and Harry took off and didn't stop till they were in their room.

"Do you think it's…." Ron frowned. Harry groaned.

"Who else could it be?" he sighed.

**London…**

"Ha ha!" Gohan grinned as he stood on top a building and looked around at the city beneath him. He smirked at the mask he had made himself, before patting down his outfit. He had made a few edits to it, such as removing the Hogwarts logo and any other wizarding ties, so he wouldn't get into any trouble.

"Hey!" Gohan looked down to see a man in a mask snatch a woman's purse away from her. He grinned as he put his mask on and leaped off the building, landing in front of the robber.

"What the bloody hell?" the robber stuttered.

"You know, you can usually tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse… but I don't think that's what you had planned." Gohan smirked at the man.

"Wha… you little!" the man yelled. Then, Gohan punched him dead in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall.

"Here you go, ma'am." Gohan smirked as he handed the purse to the surprised woman, who suttered in surprise as she took it back.

"Th…thank you." She stammered.

"No problem, ma'am. And the name is Captain Britain!" Gohan grinned as he took off into the air, leaving a group of surprised muggles.

**Later…**

Tap tap! Ginny looked up from the book she was reading to see Gohan tapping on her window, through the dimming light rays. Her eyes widened as she ran to the window and opened it.

"Hey Gin." Gohan grinned as he landed in front of her.

"Wow, you're looking good." Ginny smiled as Gohan pulled his mask off.

"I'm doing pretty good! A bunch of robbers, a few carjackings, and stopped three sexual assaults! Geez, whoever said England is safe must have been drunk when he said it. So, I miss anything?" Gohan frowned as he plopped on Ginny's bed.

"No. You sure this is a good idea? I mean, the Ministry might be a wee bit pissed." Ginny frowned.

"Why? There's not a single thing on here that indicates that I'm a wizard. Besides, about time my powers did some good." Gohan smirked.

"Bloody hell, I knew it was you!" Gohan and

Ginny turned to see Ron and Harry gaping at him from the doorway. Gohan grinned as he turned to look at them.

"So guys, how do I look? Great, right?" Gohan grinned.

"Ginny? You knew about this? That he was running around and beating up muggles?" Ron gaped at his sister. Gohan frowned.

"I'm just helping take down criminals, Ron, no big deal. Besides, you gave me my name, remember? Captain Britain?" Gohan grinned.

"But!" Harry began to say.

"And I edited out all the Hogwarts stuff, or the ministry would have my hide." Gohan grinned, causing them to frown.

"And you chose not to mention this to us why?" Ron frowned. Gohan laughed nervously.

"Aw, don't be like that guys! If you want, I can make you guys outfits too! We could be a team! Imagine it! We could call ourselves the Avengers!" Gohan grinned. Harry frowned.

"First of all, that name is already taken. Second, you're being a little crazy. Something you forget to mention, Gohan?" Harry frowned at him, causing Ginny to frown and Ron to look confused.

""Well… I'm a superhero… what else?" Gohan frowned.

"Something called a Triwizard Tournament?" Harry narrowed his eyes at Gohan, who frowned.

"Oh, that? I didn't mention it because I thought you already knew about it. I mean, Ron's dad is in the ministry, so I thought you already knew!" Gohan frowned as he cocked his head.

"Really? That's exactly what Malfoy said." Harry frowned.

"Uh-oh." Ginny said softly.

"_He's got balls, talking to me like that." _Gohan frowned at the thought in his head.

"Did you just compare me to Malfoy?" Gohan asked with disbelief. Ginny quickly stepped in between them.

"Come on guys, let's all calm down." Ginny said nervously. After a minute, Gohan sighed.

"Geez, you're right. Look, let's try to be mature, huh?" Gohan laughed nervously, causing Harry to frown.

"Uhhhhhhh…" everyone turned to see Videl in the doorway.

"What?" Everyone snapped at the same time.

"It's time for dinner." Videl gulped. Then, she glanced at Gohan.

"Hah, I knew it was you! Who else would wear an outfit like that, Cap? Nice tights, though." Videl smirked as she crossed her arms.

"I like this outfit!" Gohan glared at Videl.

"One hint of advice… get rid of the cape. It's a health hazard." Videl smirked as she turned and left. Ginny giggled as she looked at Gohan, who sputtered as he looked around.

"I better go wash up before we eat, and change out of this." Gohan laughed nervously before walking out of the room and going into the bathroom, while ignoring Fred and George, who were grinning and giving him thumbs up. As the water flowed, Gohan gasped as his right hand trembled, and splashed water on his face as he looked up at the mirror. For a second, he could have sworn that he was grinning and his eyes were glowing red. He panted as he wiped his face.

"I'm alright…" Gohan sighed as he walked into his room and changed into a t-shirt and jeans.

"Are you alright, Dear? Remember to rest up, train leaves at 11." Ms. Weasley asked as Gohan walked in.

"I'm fine. Where's Mr. Weasley?" Gohan smiled as he sat next to Ginny.

"He had to go. Some type of disturbance at Mad Eye's house." Ms. Weasley frowned.

"Mad Eye?" Gohan frowned.

"Real name's Alastor Moody, and he's an auror, one of the best!" Fred grinned.

"He filled up half of Azkaban!" George continued.

"These days, though, he is a little mad, in my opinion. All that paranoia back in the old days ruined his mind. Although, Fred and George, you could have been aurors yourselves… if you had gotten better OWLS!" Ms. Weasley yelled at them, causing Gohan to grin. Ginny had already told him about how Fred and George had done in the OWLS, and about their dream to make a jokeshop.

"Personally, my dad once said that you should always follow your dream, or you'll never be happy." Gohan said.

"That may be true, Gohan, but that doesn't always get money on the table." Ms. Weasley frowned.

"Besides, we could all use a laugh. Especially considering what guys like Cell think is funny." Gohan grinned.

**Later…**

"Another year, Harry! Aren't you excited?" Gohan smirked as he leaned back on his bed.

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier, I forgot that you are a little airheaded sometimes." Harry frowned.

"Okay… I don't know if I should understand or be offended by that. Any word from Sirius?" Gohan frowned. He hadn't heard anything from the escaped felon himself, and he had managed to avoid Piccolo and Dende's gaze as well.

"No. I'm still waiting for him to respond to the one I sent him, actually." Harry frowned. Then, they glanced at Ron snoring.

"Sounds like a giant." Gohan grinned, causing the boys to laugh.

"Your scar's not hurting, is it?" Gohan frowned.

"No." Harry said.

"Oh, okay." Gohan frowned before falling dead asleep. Harry frowned as he looked at the ceiling.

"Should have I have mentioned that dream I had?" Harry frowned. Especially since the dream had involved Cell, the V Fighters, and several mysterious people, including Wormtail.

"Nahhh… I don't need to bother Gohan. Cell's his problem, Voldemort's mine." Harry thought as he slipped into slumber.

**So, we head to Hogwarts now. Continue to read and review!**


	9. Back To Hogwarts!

Hey, it's me! Here's the next chap in this saga fic! Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 8

"Hurry up, dears! We're going to be late!" Ms. Weasley cried out as they hurried through King's Cross Station with their luggage carts. Given that it was 10:45, there was a reason that they were rushing. It took less than five minutes to reached the familiar pillar. Gohan went through first, followed by Harry, then Ron, then Fred and George, and finally, Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Weasley. Gohan grinned at the familiar sight of the Hogwarts Express, and quickly placed his luggage on it, before doing everyone else's as well.

"Thanks, Gohan." Ginny blushed as Gohan placed her luggage onto the train.

"My pleasure, Ginny." Gohan grinned as the train whistle blew.

"Oh, Gohan, wait!" Gohan turned to see Mr. Weasley rush up to him, panting.

"Mr. Weasley? What is it?" he asked.

"Here. I almost forgot." Gohan frowned as he took a package from Mr. Weasley.

"What's this?" Gohan frowned.

"The package for you that we got at the world cup. I had it checked for any nasty surprises, but it's clean. Whatever it is… here you go." Mr. Weasley frowned as he handed the package to Gohan.

"Thank you sir." Gohan smiled as he slid the package in his robes, and then leaped onto the Hogwarts Express. He grinned as the train started moving.

"Gahhhh! Almost missed it!" Gohan grinned as he watched Bardock sprint out of nowhere and tumble on the ground. Surprisingly, he was dressed in his saiyan armor.

"Bye gramps! Take care of mom and Goten! Please stay out of trouble!" Gohan waved as the train station went out of view.

"Phew! Glad I made it." Bardock sighed as he dusted himself off.

"And where have you been, young man?" Ms. Weasley glared at him.

"Young? I'm older than you, lady!" Bardock snapped at her.

"Honestly, you are a bad influence on that boy. I don't know how his mother puts up with you." Ms. Weasley muttered as she and Arthur walked away. Bardock frowned.

"So… I got another few days before I gotta go back home… what do I do now?" Bardock frowned. Then, he turned to see a blonde woman heading for the pillar.

"Hello!" Bardock grinned as he headed for the woman. He smiled as he stood next to her.

"Hello, ma'am." Bardock grinned.

"I know you. You're Gohan Son's grandfather." She grinned at him, causing Bardock to laugh nervously.

"Nice to see that you pretty ladies are well informed." Bardock grinned as the woman waved at the leaving train.

"My daughter's in the same year as your grandson." She smirked at him.

"Oh. My grandson's good with his friends." Bardock smirked.

"I see…" the woman smirked at Bardock.

"So, where's your husband?" Bardock smirked back at her.

"Died a long time ago." She smirked at him.

"I didn't catch your name." Bardock grinned at her.

"Margaret. Margaret Abbot." She smirked at him.

"Wanna go to the Leady Cauldron and get a drink?" Bardock grinned. Ms. Abbot smiled at him.

"I wondering when you were going to ask that." She smirked at him. He grinned as he wound his arm around hers and led her towards the pillar. Then, he quickly turned and made the two finger sign.

"See ya all later!" Bardock grinned.

**I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of Bardock in the future. Anyway, let's get back to our main hero, Gohan!**

"Man, it feels good to be back!" Gohan sighed as he walked through the familiar train, saying hello to old friends.

"Should I go find Harry and the others…" Gohan frowned. Then, he shook his head.

"Nah, I'll find them later." Gohan chuckled.

"Hey, mate!" Gohan smiled as he turned to see Neville, Seamus, and Dean sitting in a compartment.

"Hey guys! Great to see ya again!" Gohan grinned as he high fived Seamus.

"So tell me, how'd your summers go?" Gohan grinned.

"Not as great as yours! Hah! Everyone's read about how you kicked half the parents of Slytherin House's arses and got them sent to Azkaban for a week!" Seamus grinned as he held up the said newspaper. Gohan smirked.

"Too bad they let them all go." Gohan frowned.

"Ah, oh well. At least you got them in public. And then there's this guy!" Seamus grinned as he held up a muggle newspaper, causing Gohan to chuckle as he glanced at a photo of Captain Britain.

"I'm a fan of his work." Gohan chuckled.

"My dad loves him, especially since he loves all those muggle comics." Seamus grinned.

"Makes you wonder…" Dean frowned as he glanced at Gohan, who blushed nervously.

"Yeah… and I'm scared that Professor Vegeta's gonna grind me into a pulp… again." Nevlle gulped, getting howls of laughter in response.

"Hey Gohan, I forgot to mention that I saw your gramps at the Cup! He was chatting with my mum. They seemed friendly." Seamus said, causing Gohan to gulp.

"_Gramps… if you did what I think you did…"_ Gohan shivered mentally. If his paranoia was right, Seamus would kill him.

"Hah… he's a friendly guy! Gotta run!" Gohan laughed nervously as he backed out… and ran right into Luna.

"Oooof! Luna! Sorry!" Gohan laughed as he sat up.

"Ah, Gohan! I guess you were running from the nargles, huh?" Luna frowned as she dusted herself off. Then, she frowned.

"I think you dropped this." Gohan squeaked as he gaped at what Luna was holding. His Captain Britain mask!

"Ahhh! Thanks, Luna." Gohan stammered as he took the mask and stuffed it into his pocket. Luckily, Luna was the only one who saw it.

"I take it you found Ginny's house?" Luna smiled, as if she hadn't even noticed the mask.

"Ahhhh… yeah, I did. Thanks." Gohan laughed nervously.

"Oh. I should keep looking for the nargles. Bye!" Luna smiled as she walked off, leaving a confused Gohan.

"Ahhh…" Gohan frowned as he looked around in confusion. Then, he yelped as he tripped back and fell into another compartment.

"Owwwwww…" Gohan groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Gohan?" Gohan blinked as his vision fixed up, allowing him to see Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchy looking at him with surprise.

"Floors sure are slippery, huh?" Gohan laughed as he dusted himself off.

"You okay, mate?" Justin frowned.

"I'm alright… mind if I join ya?" Gohan asked. Susan and Hannah giggled a little as Justin helped him up.

"Sure." Hannah moved over to let Gohan sit next to her.

"Man, I needed a change of scenery. Mix it up a bit." Gohan smirked.

"So, what? Beating up Malfoy's parents wasn't a good change? My aunt wanted me to tell you thanks, by the way." Susan grinned.

"Who's your aunt?" Gohan frowned.

"Amelia Bones. She's a fan of your work. Actually… I knew about you from the very beginning." Susan blushed. Gohan chuckled. Then, she leaned next to him.

"I know that was you that ripped up the courtyard last year. I wont say a word." Susan smiled at hi,.

"Aunt can't keep secrets, huh? I take it that's why you never thought I was the Heir of Slytherin?" Gohan smirked at Susan, causing her to blush. Justin gulped.

"Ahhh… Gohan… I never apologized for that, did I?" Justin gulped.

"I think you just did." Gohan smirked. Hannah smiled.

"Hey Gohan… I saw your grandfather talking to my mum as the train left. He looks pretty…" Hannah frowned.

"Young for his age?" Gohan smirked at her. She nodded.

"That's what happens when you spend several decades trapped in hell." Gohan answered, getting surprised stares.

"Hell? As in…" Hannah pointed down.

"Yeah… before my gramps was killed the first time, he was… not exactly a good man." Gohan frowned.

"Geez, what did he do to deserve that?" Hannah frowned.

"You do not want to know. But, Hannah, don't worry, he's not the same man he used to be, and neither is Vegeta." Gohan sighed as he plopped back.

"Anything from the trolly, dears?" the lady asked as she pushed up the cart.

"Ooooohh! Two chocolate frogs, and two liquorish wands please!" Gohan grinned as he held out several galleons.

"Can you please eat it slowly?" Hannah gulped, remembering Gohan's legendary appetite.

"Sheesh, guys, am I that bad?" Gohan laughed nervously as a frog tried to leap out of it's case.

"Not so fast." Gohan grinned as he snagged the frog and ate it in one gulp.

"Geez." Susan frowned as Gohan wiped his mouth.

"So, what about the Cell guy? I mean, he set the monster of the Chamber of Secrets on all of us, how does he keep getting away?" Justin frowned. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Justin… I don't even know if he can die." Gohan frowned.

"What?" Susan blinked.

"Susan… I've seen Cell die four times at least. I watched my father blow half of him to hell. I watched Cell blow himself up with enough power to destroy an entire planet. I hit him with a blast that could destroy the entire solar system. Last year, I blew half of him off." Then, Gohan looked up.

"And he keeps… coming… back." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Geez!" Hannah said with wide eyes.

"It's because of that blasted regeneration of his! He can regenerate any injury he gets." Gohan sighed, tightening his fist. Hannah blinked as a red spark danced across Gohan's hand.

"Gohan? You okay?" Hannah asked. She blinked as he looked at her. She could have sworn that his eyes glowed red for a minute.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Gohan panted as he wiped his brow.

"So! To another year, right?" Gohan laughed nervously, getting grins in response.

"You know, Gohan. I've always wondered why you're not in Ravenclaw. You've got one hell of a brain!" Susan smiled. Gohan laughed.

"Not that you'd make one hell of a Hufflepuff!" Justin grinned, causing Gohan to smile.

"The hat said that I had qualities of every house. I just let it pick whichever one it thought I belonged to." Gohan smiled.

"Okay… but I cannot imagine you as a Slytherin. Nu-uh. No way." Hannah waved her arms. The others shivered.

"I think we better get ready for Hogwarts, start changing into our robes." Justin frowned.

"I agree with you there." Gohan frowned. Then, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hannah frowned.

"It's great to be a normal kid for as long as I can. Having guys as cool as you for friends… sure makes a guy feel great." Gohan said. Hannah and Susan blushed.

"Thanks, mate." Justin grinned. Susan leaned next to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, do you know about…" Susan whispered. Gohan smirked at her and nodded. Outside, the rain continued.

"Ok." Susan smiled.

BOOM! A gigantic crack of lightning shot across the sky, followed by a big boom of thunder.

"Jesus, the weather's getting worse! It's like a monsoon out there!" Gohan said with wide eyes as he looked outside.

"I feel sorry for the First Years if this weather continues. They'll have to go across the lake in this weather!" Hannah said with wide eyes.

**Later…**

"Hey, wait!" Gohan yelled as he sprinted towards one of the carriages, leaping in just in time.

"Oh my god, Gohan! Are you okay?" he looked up to see Cho Chang and two of her friends.

"I'm soaked. And cold." Gohan shivered as he sat up. Cho moved over quickly.

"Thanks." Gohan smirked nervously. Then, another crack of lightning made the girls shiver.

"You think that's bad? I was on a planet that was exploding!" Gohan laughed. Then, he glanced at the lake.

"I sure feel sorry for those first years." Cho sighed.

"I know." Then, Gohan grinned at Hogwarts.

"Fourth year, here I come!" Gohan grinned. On the mountain nearby, a figure draped in black watched silently as it looked at the castle.

**Creepy, right? Read and review!**


	10. Dumbledore's Announcement

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chap in this saga! Review!**

**Chapter 9**

"Thank god we made it." Gohan sighed with relief as he staggered through the castle front doors, soaking wet. He spit up a mouthful of water and a fish, which flopped on the floor.

"Where did that come from?" Gohan looked up to see Harry, ron, and Hermione looking at him curiously.

"Anime thing. Don't ask." Gohan sighed. Then, a water balloon hit him dead in the head, causing him to yelp.

"Ha ha ha!" Peeves laughed as he hurled water balloons on the already soaked students, getting shocked yells and screams in response.

"Hey!" Gohan yelled as he fired a small ki blast at Peeves, missing him by an inch.

"Little monkey, little monkey, wanna banana?" Peeves laughed as he juggled several more water balloons.

"You want some of this?" Gohan smirked as his hands glowed. Peeves heaved several more water balloons, but Gohan nailed them all with ki blasts, creating a flurry of colors. Then, one blast nailed Peeves dead in the face, causing him to yell and fly back through the wall, smoke trailing behind him.

"Woooo! Now I'm hot." Gohan grinned as steam rose off of him. Most of the girls were staring at him with red on their face.

"You too, Ginny?" Hermione sighed, causing Ginny to blush.

"Oh, let me cool you guys off!" Gohan grinned as he slammed his hands together, sending a wind wave shooting through the hall, completely blowing dry anyone who was in the hall.

"Whoo. Thanks, mate!" Ron smirked as Harry wiped his glasses. Well, there was one complication…

"My hair!" Cho gasped as she patted her hair, which was completely frazzled, the same with all the other girls.

"Yeah, thanks." Videl smirked at him, her hair completely up.

"I think we've all had enough entertainment, Mr. Son." McGonagall sighed as she came up. Then, she flicked her wand, restoring all the frazzled hair of the girls back to normal.

"Thanks, Professor." Hermione smiled. McGonagall sighed with exasperation.

"Anyway, Mr. Son, thank you for dealing with Peeves. I was about to call Professor Dumbledore. And, you apparently saved Mr. Filch a night of mopping. Not that he'll show any gratitude…" then, McGonagall sighed.

"Anyway, into the Great Hall, all of you! I'm sure that you're all anxious to eat." At that, Gohan's stomach roared, startling everyone.

"Some more than others, I see." McGonagall chuckled, causing Gohan to laugh nervously.

"I wonder where the First years are." Gohan frowned as he sat at the Gryffindor table and looked around.

"I hope they didn't drown." Hermione frowned.

"Hey Gohan!" Gohan turned to see Colin Creevy beaming at him.

"Hi, Colin." Gohan smirked at him

"Guess what?" he grinned. Gohan shrugged.

"My brother's starting this year! His name is Dennis!" Colin grinned. Harry and Gohan rolled their eyes. Just what they needed, another Creevy.

"So, who's the new DADA teacher?" Fred frowned, glancing at the empty seat.

"Who knows? Hagrid's seat is empty too, but that's because he's escorting the First Years across the lake, which probably wasn't smart because of all the rain. But look who is here." Gohan smirked as he gave a glance at the saiyan prince, who was sitting next to Snape and leaning back with a bored expression on his face. Gohan knew that the saiyan prince was probably hungry as well. Gohan grinned at the familiar sight of Professor Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table. He smiled as Gohan looked at him. Gohan smiled as he looked at the Sorting Hat. This was the second sorting he had seen, the other one being his first, since he had gotten sick later year. Then, the doors flew open, and a soaked Hagrid staggered in, looking wet to his very core.

"Serry we're later, prefesser, weather wes aweful." Hagrid sighed as he attemped to dry himself off.

"I've got it!" Gohan grinned as he leaped in front of Hagrid and slammed his hands together, shooting another powerful wind out, completely drying off Hagrid and the surprised first years off. It was a good thing the silverware hadn't been set yet. Once again, everyone had frazzled hair, which was fixed by Dumbledore with a flick of his wand.

"Thank you, Mr. Son." Dumbledore sighed as Gohan returned to his seat and Hagrid went to his. Gohan smiled as he looked at the trembling first years.

"They look scared. Given all this, that's not surprising. Especially the muggle-borns." Gohan smirked while Vegeta laughed.

"How cute. Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this year!" Vegeta shut up quickly after a glance from Dumbledore, making Gohan grin. Then, the hat burst into song.

_A thousand years or more ago . When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown, Whose names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission; And power-hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide Their favourites from the throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone? Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong!_

Everyone applauded when the hat finished the song. Gohan smiled. So the hat always did that. Interesting.

"Patricia Alexia!" McGonagall called out. A little girl with white skin and black hair stepped forward nervously and sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared, getting cheers from the Gryffindor Table in response. Gohan shook the girl's hand as she sat next to him. Gohan realized just now where the heck he was sitting. Right where all the first years would sit. The Sorting continued, with two more in Gryffindor, three in Ravenclaw, and one in Hufflepuff. Then…

"Dennis Creevy!" the hat yelled. Colin was grinning with excitement as his brother went up. He gave Colin a thubs up and mouthed "I fell in the lake!" he grinned.

"Why is he proud of that?" Gohan frowned.

"Gryffindor!" the hat roared, getting cheers in response. Dennis hopped off and sat next to his brother.

"Look at those two, Dennis! The one with the glasses and the one with the muscles! Do you know who they are?" Colin grinned. Gohan clenched his fist.

"_I should drop him off the Astronomy Tower."_ Gohan snarled, before blinking.

"What was that…" Gohan frowned, before being tapped on the shoulder.

"You okay, Gohan? The Sortings over." Harry said, casuing Gohan to blink.

"I'm fine, Harry." Gohan frowned as his hand trembled. He muttered as he shook his head. Dumbledore smiled as he stepped up to the podium.

"The very best of evenings to you! To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you!" Dumbledore smiled as he held out his arms, getting claps in response. Vegeta rolled his eyes. The other professors were giving him the look.

"And now, the yearly reminders. To all students, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden." Gohan swore that Dumbledore winked at him when he said that. Of course he did. Obviously, since he trained in there almost every night.

"Mr. Filch has a list of items outside his office that will inform you what is forbidden in the school, such as fanged frisbees. I advise you to look at it." Dumbledore frowned.

"On another note. Some of you may remember Professor Vegeta's… rough exam last year. I can assure you that this year, he will, as you say, tone it down, especially for our First Years." Dumbledore said.

"Unfortunately." Vegeta muttered.

"Now! I have a special announcement to make! Some of you may react strongly to this, but please contain your emotions until the end!" Then, Dumbledore paused.

"This year, the Quidditch Cup has been cancelled!" Dumbledore said, getting shocked yells in response.

"What? No!" Gohan yelled, along with the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Other house teams yelled out as well.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared as his ki flared up around him, getting immediate silence as a response. Then, the sky above them in the hall turned dark and flashed lightning, getting screams in response. Then, a spell smashed into the clouds, causing them to dissolve. Everyone turned to see a hunched figure standing in the doorway. Gohan's eyes widened at the sight of the figure. The man's face was filled with scars. One of his legs was gne, replaced by a wooden one. But, what got Gohan's attention was the glass eye, which was whirling around in his socket.

"It's Mad-Eye Moody!" Fred whispered as the man limped through the Great Hall, and shook Dumbledore's hand before sitting in the DADA chair.

"Before I continue, allow me to introduce our Defense Against the Dark Arts, Alastor Moody!" Dumbledore smiled as he gestured at Moody. Gohan was surprise when only a few people, mainly teachers. From what Gohan had heard, the man was a hero. Gohan frowned as he put his thoughts aside as Dumbledore raised his hand again.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore said, getting surprised gasps and mutters in response.

"You're kidding!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"_Here we go."_ Gohan thought as Dumbledore raised his hand, waiting until the room was quiet.

"For those of you who are not familiar with the Triwizard Tournament, we must look first at history. A thousand years ago, humanity itself was almost extinguished in a war that claimed millions of lives, both humans and muggles, including that of the founders themselves, and many of their students. When the war ended, much of the world itself was scarred. This did not change over the next several decades. To help promote regrowth, the heads of three wizarding schools met to organize a series of challenges. This became known as the Triwizard Tournament. These schools were Hogwarts, Drumstrang, and Beaubaxtons." Dumbledore said.

"Beaubaxtons… where have I heard that name before?" Gohan frowned as he scratched his head.

"This tournament has attempted to be recreated ever few decades, but has failed every time, due to the high death tool…" Dumbledore said, getting gasps in response.

"Death toll?" Hermione gasped.

"Bwa ha ha! Finally, something entertaining!" Vegeta smirked.

"Sigh… even after all this, he's still a bloodthirsty egomaniac!" Gohan sighed, getting stares from the first years.

"Isn't that how you describe Cell?" Harry frowned. Gohan frowned.

"No. Cell is a bloodthirsty, narcissistic, cocky, arrogant, evil, sociopath who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone in this room. He's just a super crazy version of Vegeta." Gohan said. The twins snickered.

"I heard that, brat!" Vegeta snarled, but shut up the second Dumbledore glared at him.

"I'm so gonna win." Gohan grinned, causing Harry to stare at him.

"Now, the students from Beaubaxtons and Drumstrang will arrive here on the Halloween Feast. I want you all to behave when they arrive… and I would wish that there are no… explosions when they do." Dumbledore said, causing most of the hall to stare at…

"Hey! Not my fault!" Gohan waved his arms in protest.

"And, before we begin our feast and settle our stomachs, I have another announcement. After careful collaboration between the Department of International Cooperation and the Department of Magical Sports, they have concluded that only students of age, meaning seventeen and above, can participate." Dumbledore said, getting lots of angry yells as a response.

"WHAT? You gotta be kidding me!" Gohan roared with rage as sparks flashed around him and his eyes glowed red.

"Gohan, calm down!" Hermione glared at him.

"Man..." Gohan muttered as he plopped back and groaned in frustration.

"Sorry, mate." George grinned.

"Maybe another time! They're just mad because you'd kick ass!" Fred laughed as he pounded Gohan on the back. Then, he winched.

"Ow. I forgot that your back is like iron." Fred muttered.

"Enough of all that! Let's eat!" Dumbledore grinned as he held up his hands, causing the food to appear.

"FOOD!" Gohan grinned as he piled it into his mouth, getting shocked looks from the First Years. It looked like Gohan had completely forgotten about the Triwizard Tournament as he ate happily.

"You've got to be joking!" Ron groaned while Ginny giggled.

"That's Gohan for you! You lot will get used to him." Harry smirked at the First Years, who were still staring at Gohan with wide eyes.

**Elsewhere…**

"A toast, gentlemen! Things are going exactly to plan!" Cell chuckled as he raised his glass. Frieza, Broly, and Dr. Gero laughed as they raised their glasses and gulped. The figure next to Cell snarled as he crossed his arms. Cell frowned as he glanced at the man next to him.

"Relax, my friend. We can't be touched here. This just some simple muggle home. Where the heck is Bojack anyway? It doesn't take that long to dispose of a family of five." Cell frowned.

"Killing the women was a waste. I know several Russians from my days in Soviet Russia who pay big for Western whores." Dr. Gero chuckled. Cell frowned.

"Another time." Cell frowned as Bojack walked in. Cell frowned as he sniffed the air.

"You smell like burning meat." Cell frowned.

"Humans take a while to burn." Bojack said. Cell chuckled as he looked at the man next to him.

"Drink, my friend. By the end of this year, you will be restored and have power beyond anything you can comprehend! To victory!" Cell grinned as he raised his drink. The man smiled as he lifted his own glass and drank along with Cell.

**Interesting, right? Keep reading and reviewing!**


	11. Malfoy The Ferret

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chap in this saga! Review!**

**Chapter 10**

"Where… where am I?" Gohan groaned as he sat up and looked around. What he saw made him gasp. He was standing in a black realm, with rocks jutting up into a red sky, and most of the ground was on fire.

"Wha… what is this?" Gohan stammered in shock as he stepped forward. Then, a roar made him whirl to see LSSJ Broly roar as he charged towards Gohan. Gohan yelled in shock as he leaped back. When he leaped forward to counter, Broly turned into black smoke, leaving a confused Gohan behind. He frowned as he looked around. Then, he felt a gigantic power behind him. Muttering, he sprinted towards it.

"RAHHH!" he looked up to see the Ginyu Force leap out at him. He rolled, avoiding Jeice's punch. He leaped up and fired two ki blasts, nailing Burter and Reccone, causing them to dissolve. He then elbowed Jeice in the face, causing him to turn into smoke as well. He then whirled to see Guldo leap towards him. He ducked down and flipped him into Ginyu, causing them to tumble onto the ground. Gohan then fired a yellow blast at them, causing them to dissolve.

"What the hell is this place?" Gohan muttered as he charged forward. As he kept moving, he noticed that the terrain was getting darker and darker.

"What is this…" Gohan muttered as red lightning flashed above him. Then, he entered a clearing, and stopped cold. The area was covered with skeletons, small and large. And at the center, was a figure completely covered in a black robe, sitting on a black throne with skull armrests.

"Who are you?" Gohan snarled. The figure didn't say anything. Gohan frowned as he turned around. The figure raised it's hand, causing a wall of fire to shoot up from the exit.

"Hmph." Gohan narrowed his eyes. The figure made a gesture with it's fingers.

"Not today!" Gohan snarled as he fired a ki blast, which passed right through the creature. The figure shook it's finger. Then, the ground beneath Gohan turned to black, and he screamed as he fell into the darkness.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed as he sat up in his bed, sweat rolling down his head.

"Jesus bloody Christ!" Ron screamed in shock as he looked around in complete shock, while Harry sputtered to put his glasses on. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were sputtering as they looked around in confusion.

"Gohan, you okay?" Harry sputtered as he looked at his friend. Gohan sighed as he wiped his brow..

"I'm alright Harry, just a bad dream." Gohan sighed as he stretched his arms. Then, he sniffed the air and grinned.

"FOOD!" Gohan grinned as he took off like a shot, leaving behind his confused dormmates.

"Geez, what was all that about?" Ron frowned.

**Later…**

"I cannot believe you said that." Gohan glared at Ron as they climbed down the silver ladder of the Divination class.

"What?" Ron shrugged as Harry climbed down.

"The Uranus comment? That was real mature." Harry crossed his arms.

"That is not how you pick up women. That is how you get kicked in the nuts and thrown off the Astronomy Tower." Gohan frowned, causing Harry and Seamus to laugh.

"Good one mate!" Seamus chuckled as he waved and walked off.

"Come on, let's get to dinner!" Ron grinned as they headed towards the Great Hall.

"Mate, there you are!" Gohan turned to see Fred and George stride towards him with grins on their faces. Then, they frowned as they sniffed the air.

"What the bloody hell is that smell?" Fred frowned.

"That would be this." Gohan frowned as he unwrapped his tail and held it up. It was still smoking.

"Bloody hell! What happened?" George gaped.

"Hagrid's blast-ended skewarts, that's what freaking happened." Gohan winched.

"I'm sure Hagrid didn't mean it to do that." Hermione said as she walked up.

"I don't know if I should rip my tail out to grow a good one back. But, that'd ruin my balance for a while…" Gohan sighed. Then, he glanced at Harry.

"Can you guys head in, I gotta talk to Fred, George and Lee for a minute." Gohan said. Harry frowned at Gohan, but shrugged as he headed into the Great Hall, with Ron and Hermione behind him.

"So… mate? Got any ideas on how to compete?" Fred grinned.

"Look, any idea you make is gonna fail worse than Cell's plan to take over the world. Dumbledore! Knows! That! You! Are! Not! 17!" Gohan groaned as he facepalmed.

"Come on, mate! I know you wanna compete as much as we do!" George grinned.

"You'd smoke the competition!" Fred laughed.

"Of course he would. Just wants to make the rest of us look bad." A familiar voice rang out, causing Gohan to groan and turned to see no other than…

"Malfoy." Gohan groaned out loud to see the Slytherin, with several of his Slytherin friends, such as Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy. Gohan smirked at the way Pansy looked. She had filed out a bit during the summer. Gohan mentally slapped himself.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he gasped mentally. Then, he regained himself and smirked.

"So good to see you again. What do you want?" Gohan smirked.

"You've got balls, attacking our parents, Son." Pansy snarled. Gohan smirked.

"They were the ones starting a riot." Gohan frowned.

"Oh please! You're as much a bonehead as your pathetic father was!" Malfoy snarled.

"Aw hell no." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"At least my dad is not a cross dresser. And my mom is not a lesbian." Gohan smirked, getting howls of laughter from Fed and George and a look of pure rage from Malfoy.

"Come on guys, let's get some food." Gohan smiled at the twins and Lee. Then, he paused and glanced back.

"Oh, and Pansy?" Gohan smirked.

"What?" Parkinson snarled.

"Nice ass." Gohan smirked, causing the Slytherins to gape in shock and the twins to howl with laughter.

"That does it!" Malfoy snarled as he pulled his wand out. Gohan ducked quickly.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, SONNY!" Moody roared as he stormed up and cast a spell from his wand. Gohan turned and gaped. At the head of the Slytherins, was a white ferret on the ground.

"I'll teach you to cross someone when their back is turned! You slimy, scummy!" Moody snarled as he bounced Malfoy up and down. Gohan and the other Gryffindors were howling with laughter. Then, Pansy screeched as Malfoy slipped into her robes, and frantically patted herself and tried to get Malfoy off her.

"Ha ha ha!" Gohan laughed as he rolled on the ground and tears poured out of his eyes. Malfoy dropped out of Pansy's robes and scrambled around. Moody began bouncing him again.

"Professor Moody! What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall called out as she ran up.

"Teaching." Moody answered. McGonagall looked shocked.

"Is… IS THAT A STUDENT?" she gaped in shock. She flicked her wand, turning the ferret back in to Malfoy. He sat up, a look of rage on his face.

"My father will hear abou this, you!" Malfoy was cut off by a ki ball kitting him dead in the face. Everyone turned to see Gohan lower his hand.

"What?" he shrugged. Malfoy sputtered as smoke rose off his face.

"Oh shut up, that didn't hurt." Gohan smuttered.

"That's enough!" Then, McGonagall whirled towards Moody.

"We never use Transfiguration as a punishment! We inform the head of their house!" McGonagall glared at him. Moody gulped nervously.

"Right, I'll do that. Snape, isn't it? I remember him…" Moody snarled as he grabbed Malfoy and dragged him off. McGonagall groaned as she walked off.

"I… will never forget this moment." Lee grinned.

"That makes two of us. This moody guy just earned my respect. Man, I cannot wait till I get his class." Gohan smirked.

"I think we have to wait till Thursday for that." Gohan blinked and turned to see Videl behind him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Gohan sputtered.

"Enough to do this." Then, Videl wacked Gohan upside the head.

"Mature your ass up." Videl muttered as she walked into the Great Hall, leaving the twins to howl at Gohan.

"Shut. It." Gohan spat as he stuck his hands in his robes amd strode into the Great Hall.

"I cannot wait for Moody's class." Gohan smirked.

**Enjoy? There's more on the way! Read and Review! **


	12. The Unforgivable Curses

**Hey, me again! Let's keep this rolling! Review! Today, we'll find out what Gohan's mysterious package is.**

**Chapter 12**

"I am so stoked for this." Gohan grinned as they walked down the hall towards the DADA classroom.

"And you said that my comments were inappropriate. I still can't believe you said that to Parkinson." Ron frowned at Gohan.

"Only because I knew that it would extremely piss her off." Gohan chuckled.

"I still can't believe McGonagall didn't give you a detention for blasting Malfoy in the face." Hermione frowned at him. Gohan laughed. The story about Malfoy being turned into a ferret had spread over the school like wildfire, and had earned the nickname Ferret.

"What can I say? I'm just lucky. After you, ladies." Gohan smirked as he held the DADA door open.

"Yeah, sorry. You will never get a date with me." Videl narrowed hey eyes at Gohan, causing him to laugh.

"Relax, Videl! I'm not that kind of fellow. Ask Katie!" Gohan smirked as he walked in. He smiled as he sat next to Hermione.

"So! What do you think? You think Moody will be good?" Gohan said. Hermione frowned.

"I guess." She sighed. Then, the doors flew open, and Moody strode up to the front of the class before turning and running his magic eye over the classroom.

"Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year...How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? ...You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful." Moody frowned as his eye glanced on Gohan.

"That applies to some of you much more than others." Moody snarled, causing Gohan to frown.

"I. Get. It." Gohan groaned.

"So today, I'm going to show you the three Unforgiveable Curses." Moody said, getting Gohan's complete attention, and earning both surprised looks and several gasps.

"Alright…" Gohan smirked as Moody pushed his hand into a jar and pulled out a spider, getting a squeak from Ron.

"One of you, name a curse." Moody glared around the classroom. No one said a word.

"Weasley, what about you?" Moody glared at Ron, who gulped as he stood up.

"My… my dad told me about o-one. The Impirius Curse." Ron stammered nervously. Moody nodded.

"Ahhh, yes, he should know, gave the Ministry quite a bit of trouble in the day. Now, you'll see why." Moody frowned as he pointed his wand at the spider.

"Imperio!" Moody said. Then, he dropped the spider onto the desk. To Gohan's surprise, the spider began dancing, getting several snickers in response. Then, the spider did several flips, getting laughter in response.

"Funny, is it? Should I make her drown herself? Out the window?" Moody gestured, getting silence in response.

"It's dangerous, indeed. People under the Impirius Curse will do anything that they're told. After the First War, dozens of wizards claimed that they only did you-know-who's bidding, because they were under the Impirius Curse. But, the question is… how do we sort out the liars?" Moody asked. Gohan looked around, and then, to Gohan's surprise, Neville raised his hand.

"Neville? What does he know?" Gohan's eyes widened.

"Ahhh… Longbottom! Of course you'd know that one. It can be… quite unpleasant. Allow me to demonstrate." Moody said as he picked up another spider and pointed his wand at it.

"Crucio!" he hissed. Gohan watched with curiousity and a bit of horror as the spider began screeching and writhing in pain. Harry and many of the others were watching with a look of horror on their faces.

"Stop it!" Gohan blinked and looked at Hermione next to him.

"Can't you see what it's doing to him, stop it!" Hermione cried out, causing Moody to look up. Gohan glanced at Neville. His eyes were closed and his fists were clenched, and slightly trembling. Moody frowned, and then lifted his wand and put the spider back in the jar, before grabbing another one and walking n front of Gohan and Hermione. Gohan felt a twinge of excitement.

"Would either one of you like to give me the last curse?" Moosy asked. Hermione didn't say a word. Gohan frowned, and then raised his hand.

"Mr. Son?" Moody frowned.

"The Killing Curse." Gohan answered. Moody nodded as he dropped the spider on the desk. Then, he pointed his wand at the spider.

"Avada Kedavra!" he hissed. There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead.

"The Killing Curse, also known as the Avada Kedavra. It's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. You'd have to have perfect control… and the will to make the target dead." Moody glanced at Gohan as he strode away from him.

"Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one person has ever survived it…" Moody paused as he stopped in front of Harry and stared at him.

"And he's sitting right in front of me." Moody said as he stared at Harry. Gohan frowned as he scratched his brow.

"I wonder… would that work on Cell?" Gohan smiled at the thought of the green light hitting Cell, and him falling him back with a blank look in his eyes.

"Oh, I'd love that." Gohan smirked.

"Gohan? You okay?" Hermione frowned at him, causing him to blink.

"Sure. I'm fine." Gohan smirked.

**Later…**

"Unbelievable! And I know that look, Gohan." Hermione glared at him as they walked up the staircase back to the Common Room.

"What? Moody's class?" Gohan frowned.

"No. You're thinking of using the Killing Curse to kill Cell. Which is a very stupid idea!" Hermione glared at him.

"Oh really? I'm sure that you are just pissed at Moody for being creative!" Gohan smirked at her. Hermione gaped at her.

"Creative? Using the Unforgiveable Curses in a class was completely unacceptable! I mean, look what he did to Nevill OW!" Hermione gasped as Gohan elbowed her in the arm. She whirled to glare at him, but stopped as he pointed at Neville, who was staring out one of the windows, although it was dark.

"Neville? You okay?" Gohan frowned as he tapped Neville on the shoulder. Neville barely indicated his presence. A clomping sound caused them to turn to see Moody walk up to them.

"He alright?" Moody frowned. Gohan shrugged.

"Come on, son, I'll make tea." Moody said as he tugged on Neville's shoulder. Neville frowned as he followed Moody.

"Jeez, maybe you're a little right. You never heard me say that." Gohan glared at Hermione as they walked in front of the portrait.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Bangeld." Gohan said, causing the portrait to swing open. Gohan climbed in first, then Hermione. Gohan frowned as he looked at Harry and Ron, working on two pieces of parchment.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Gohan frowned as he walked over.

"Trelawney's homework." Harry answered.

"Oh, right!" Then, Gohan slapped Ron upside the head.

"OW!" Ron glared at Gohan.

"That was for getting us in this mess!" Gohan glared at Ron as he sat down and pulled out parchment and a quill. He heard a wimpering, and turned to see a first year groan as he staggered up the staircase.

"Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta." Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Sooooooooo, any ideas?" Gohan asked awqwardly.

"We're just writing down creative stuff that involves death." Harry smirked. Gohan grinned.

"Okay.. how about… with the alignment of Mars and Mercury, I get eaten to death by a swarm of insects?" Gohan smirked.

"Nice, mate." Harry smirked.

**Several Death Predictions Later…**

"Phew, that wasn't so hard." Gohan chuckled as he climbed into his dorm. He frowned as he looked around.

"I should probably get out to train. I want to impress those guys from Beaubaxtons and drumstrang." Gohan smirked as he tossed his Hogwarts robes aside and opened his trunk to pull out a gi. He paused as he glanced at the wrapped package from before.

"Hmph. I wonder what this is…" Gohan frowned as he unwrapped the package. When the last bit had fallen away, he gaped. It was a book. The cover was a dark black. And the title was writted in with gold letters. The title was:

"The Order of the Dark Lords." Gohan read wth a surprised look on his face. He frowned as he read the back.

"Learn the secrets of true magic and power." His eyes widened.

"Dear Dende, who was that guy?" Gohan frowned. His first instinct felt like he wanted to burn it. Then, he frowned.

"Well… I mean, this book can't have a curse on it, it passed Mr. Weasley's tests. It can't hurt to have a little peek…" Gohan frowned as he sat down and opened it up.

"The origin of the Dark Lords varies throughout history. Some records date back to the founding of Hogwarts itself, with Salazar Slytherin himself becoming a Dark Lord after departing Hogwarts. Other accounts point to to Morgana Le Fay, who was the prize student of Slytherin himself. Some accounts go even further back, stating a Lord Nihulus in 342 BC, as the leader of a Japenese Cult. Records also point to the existence of Dark Lords in the Roman, Greek, and Egyptian Empires." Gohan read.

"Ehhh… maybe I'll keep this for a little while. Might not hurt to know a little more than Voldemort." Gohan smirked as he flipped to the next page.

**This story gets better and better! Read and Review!**


	13. Resisting the Impirius Curse

**Hey, it's me! Here's another funny chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 13**

"So, what, Harry?" Gohan shrugged as Harry paced in front of him and Ron with worry on his face and an open letter in his hand. Gohan sighed as he massaged his brow. It had been a week since Moody's class, and Harry had just gotten a letter from Sirius, finally. But, Harry was scared by what he had read. Especially since Sirius had said in his letter that he was coming back from his current location.

"He's risking everything for me by coming back. Just because of one bad nightmare and an itch on my head!" Harry snarled as he massaged his brow.

"_You think you had a bad nightmare?"_ Gohan thought as he remembered the cloaked figure from his nightmares.

"Harry, Sirius will be fine. The man can take care of himself. He hid out here for almost a year with Dementors crawling all over the place." Gohan smirked. Harry glared at him.

"I so wanna get back to that book." Gohan smirked to himself. He had been reading "The Order of the Dark Lords." for a week. It was quite educational. He had learned so much about dark magic from that book already. The Law of Two, created by Lord Unimen, the Hundred Years of Darkness, the First Dark Emperor, Lord Hareen. If Hermione found that book, she would literally kill him. Gohan quickly refocused back to the matter at hand.

"I'm going to write Sirius back. I'll tell him that he doesn't have to worry about it, and to never mind." Harry muttered as he grabbed his quill.

"That is not going to help. Sirius is going to ignore you." Gohan smirked. Harry ignored him and walked off.

"Oh, there you all are!" Gohan groaned as he and the others turned to see Hermione walk up with a box.

"Hey Hermione. Still worrying about the house-elves?" Gohan asked with a smirk on his face. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Ever since dinner, when she had discovered that house-elves worked in Hogwarts, she had been furiously working on elf-rights ever since.

"Look what I made!" Hermione smirked as she pulled out several badges.

"Aw, no." Gohan muttered as he glanced at it. They were round and had the emblem SPEW on it.

"SPEW?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Warfare." Hermione smirked.

"Never heard of it." Ron frowned.

"Well, of course you haven't. I've only just started it." Hermione smirked.

"And how many members do you have?" Gohan smirked as he floated upside down.

"Well, if you two join, three. And what are you doing?" Hermione frowned at Gohan.

"Letting the blood flow to my head for a minute. Helps me think." Gohan smirked.

"It's also extremely unhealthy and can kill you." Hermione smirked at Gohan.

"For a saiyan, the saying "What only kills you makes you stronger" is extremely true." Gohan smirked. Hermione muttered as she walked off.

"Do you really have to do that?" Ron smirked as he looked at Gohan.

"No, but I can see that it really creeps you out." Gohan smirked.

The next few weeks were pretty much the same. Gohan switched between training and studying his magic. One day, he and the rest of his class walked into Moody's room to find that he had moved all the desks to the side, and then he announced that he was going to use the Impirius curse on them.

"What?" Gohan asked with shock when Moody was finished.

"You need to learn how to resist. I'll test this on you, one by one." Moody said. Gohan watched as he pointed his wand at Neville.

"Imperio!" Moody said. Then, Gohan watched as Neville did several back-flips.

"Whoa." Gohan frowned as Moody continued. Seamus did some impressive dance moves, Lavander did several headstands, Ron leaped up to the ceiling, and Hermione twirled around like a ballerina. Then, Harry stepped forward. Gohan frowned as Moody pointed his wand at Harry.

"Imperio!" Moody snarled. Gohan watched as Harry's eyes seemed to narrow and his knees bended. Then, Gohan smirked as Harry snarled and stopped cold as he banged his knees on a desk.

"Hah! I knew that I taught you right!" Gohan grinned. Moody laughed.

"You see that? He fought it! On his first try too!" Moody laughed. Then, he smirked at Gohan.

"Let's see what you can do!" Moody smirked as Gohan stood in front of him and crossed his arms.

"Bring it." Gohan sneered as Moody pointed his wand at him.

"Imperio!" Moody glared at him. It was the most wonderful feeling. Gohan felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him. Then, he blinked.

"That's… not… going… to…work!" Gohan narrowed his eyes as he concentrated, forcing the numb sensation . Harry's eyes widned as sparks flshed around Gohan's body.

"GET…OUT…OF…MY…HEAD!" Gohan roared as his eyes glowed and electricity flowed from his hands and smashed into Moody, sending him flying back.

"Phew!" Gohan smirked as Moody staggered to his feet.

"Whoa… it didn't work!" Ron said with wide eyes.

"Sorry, professor. You really think you're the first to control me? I've had mental blocks in my head since I was little. No one can control me." Gohan smirked as he glowed.

"I see… I should have expected that from you. You'd make one heck of an auror, Son." Moody smirked.

"Thanks." Gohan chuckled.

"Anyway… Potter, up!" Moody glared at him.

**Later…**

"Ow. Ow." Harry winched as he walked out of Moody's class.

"You okay?" Gohan smirked at him.

"Yeah, super. Moody made me do that three times more, blast it." Harry winched.

"Using an unforgiveable on students! I can't believe Dumbledore allowed that!" Hermione snarled. Gohan shuckled.

"Would you rather the Avada Kedavra?" Gohan joked, earning several slaps on the head.

"Ow. Ow." Gohan winched.

"Don't even joke." Harry glared at him.

"Sheesh, what's the big…" Gohan blinked.

"Oh! Susan! Wait up!" Gohan grinned as he took off after Susan Bones and a group of her friends.

"Distracted much?" Hermione sighed.

"That's Gohan for you." Harry smirked.

**Enjoy that? Next chap, the other schools finally show up! Review!**


	14. Getting Ready

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chap in this saga! Review!**

**Chapter 14**

As the day of Halloween grew closer and closer, things at Hogwarts were getting more frantic. The professors were busy getting the castle ready for the visitors and the Tournament, and were working hard in their classes, even Vegeta, to Gohan's amusment. Gohan took amusement in this. If there was one thing Gohan knew about the saiyan prince, it was that he would never let anyone humiliate him. Especially the people from the other schools. Although, there were still several annoying problems. One of them was that Hagrid's blast ended Skwerts were getting larger by the day, as well as killing each other, making the class one of agony, especially poor Gohan, whose tail kept getting singed. Vegeta was also being a pain, not to Gohan, but the rest of the class, whom he had put on a fiteness schedule that rivaled that of an Olympic champion. He had also given them another assignment.

"Our own signature move?" Ron asked with disbelief as he struggled to stand.

"Yes, Weasley! Every warrior has a technique to call his own. You have a blasted month to make one, or I will kick you across the forest and give you a D!" Vegeta glared at the class. The only reason they didn't groan was Vegeta had a pissed look on his face. And, the final problem was no other than Snape, who had hinted to the class that he was planning to poison one of them, so they better make sure that the antidotes that they were working on were correct. And on top of his own training, Gohan was overseeing Harry's training as well, when he could. If he couldn't, he'd ask someone else to help, mainly Piccolo. Not to mention, he was still sneaking out to be Captain Britain. Gohan was also engrossed in the Dark Arts novel that he had found, which he was still learning much from, such as new spells and potions. The magic, Gohan had learned, had supposedly been wiped out centuries ago. This excited him greatly. Gohan currently found himself in McGonagall's class, watching her berate poor Neville, who had messed up horribly on his charm.

"Longbottom, kindly do not reveal that you can't even perform a simple Switching Spell in front of anyone from Durmstrang!" McGonagall glared at Neville as the class ended.

"Ha ha ha! Hilarious!" Gohan grinned as they walked out of the classroom.

"Glad you think so." Neville sighed, causing Gohan to laugh.

"Relax, Neville. Everyone is good at something. The trick is finding it and focusing on it." Gohan smiled as he patted Neville on the back.

"Thanks, Gohan. Needed that." Neville smiled. Gohan chuckled as he patted Neville on the back and headed off on his own.

"Okay, so... Peace is a Lie, There is Only War. Through War, I Gain Power. Through Power, I Gain Strength. Through Strength, I Gain Victory. Through Victory, I Gain Immortality. That's the Dark Code that all Dark Lords and Emperors have lived by since time immortal." Gohan said softly to himself as he wandered aimlessly though the halls.

"Gohan!" Gohan blinked and turned to see Hannah Abbot walk up to him.

"Hi, Hannah. What's up?" Gohan smirked.

"Did you see the sign?" Hannah asked.

"What sign?" Gohan frowned.

"It says that the guests are arriving next week, on the 30th of October! Which means…" Hannah smirked.

"Snape can't poison us! Hah!" Gohan laughed.

"Oh, and Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." Hannah frowned. Gohan frowned.

"Thanks." Then, Gohan pecked Hannah on the cheek and took off down the hall, leaving behind a surprised Hanna,.

"Wow." She stammered as she blushed and rubbed her cheek. Gohan quickly sped through the halls until he reached the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh crud, I forgot to ask what the password was." Gohan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Uhhhh… Lemon drop?" Gohan was surprised when the gargoyle roated.

"Huh? Wht da ya know…" Gohan smirked as he raced up the stairs. He paused as he stopped in front of Dumbledore's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Gohan asked as he walked in. Dumbledore smiled as he looked up from his desk.

"Ah, yes, I see Ms. Abbot gave you my message. Actually, she wants to see you." Dumbledore said as he gestured at a woman sitting in a chair next to his desk.

"Hello, Gohan." The older woman smiled as she stood up and shook a confused Gohan's hand.

"Ummmmm… do I know you?" Gohan frowned. She looked like she was in her mid 50s, with slightly white hair.

"You may not know me, but I believe you know my niece, Susan?" she asked.

"Oh! You're Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt!" Gohan blinked.

"Yes, my niece speaks very highly of you." Amelia frowned.

"She's very nice and pretty, I'll admit." Gohan smiled. Amelia frowned.

"Perhaps you should tell Mr. Son why you're here, Amelia." Dumbledore interrupted quickly.

"Let me guess… this has to do with the two schools showing up next week for the tournament?" Gohan frowned.

"Yes. The Ministry wishes to make sure that nothing… goes wrong." Bones frowned.

"Oh, I get it. Sure. Am I going to have the Men in Black with me?" Gohan smirked, getting frowns in response.

"Really? You guys don't watch muggle movies?" Gohan sighed.

"Okay… so what does Fudge want me to do now?" Gohan asked.

"Just as before, ensure that there are no unpleasant surprises, but ensure that everything goes correctly." Bones said.

"You got it. After all, power is strength, isn't it?" Gohan smirked as he walked out of the office, causing Dumbledore to frown.

"Strange…" Dumbledore frowned.

"What is?" Amelia asked.

"Power is Strength… that's part of the Dark Code." Dumbledore frowned.

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence that he said that, professor. After all, for him, he increases his power when he gets stronger." Amerlia frowned.

"I see…" Dumbledore frowned.

**Next Chap, the big arrival! Much more next chapter! Review!**


	15. Beaubaxtons And Drumstrang

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 15**

Over the next week, Hogwarts underwent an incredible transformation. The castle was cleaned thoroughly, banners with the coat of arms of Hogwarts were draped everywhere, especially in the Great Hall. And, especially, the teachers and staff were all on edge for the arrival. Harry didn't see much of Gohan at all besides in class, always off somewhere. Currently, it was the night before the 30th, and he was dodging a punch by Piccolo.

"Your right hand is down, leaves you open." Piccolo said as he kicked up, nailing Harry in the chin. He grunted as he flipped up and fired a ki blast at Harry, who flipped back several times, leaving a hole in the ground. Then, Harry looked up to see Piccolo elbow him in the face. It would have shattered his glasses, if he were wearing them. Then, Piccolo leaped into the air and vanished among the trees. Harry narrowed his eyes and looked around. Then, a beam of blue light shot into the sky. Harry fired a ki blast, and smirked as an explosion occurred above. Then, he yelled as Piccolo kicked him in the back, sending him flying into a tree. Harry yelled and whirled to see nothing there.

"Your eyes do not help you. They can deceive you. You should know this better than most, since you have a cloak of invisibility." Piccolo's voice echoed. Harry snarled as he wiped the blood off of his mouth. Harry snarled as he looked around. He sighed, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Then, he swung back and turned to see Piccolo holding his elbow.

"Hmph. Impressive." Piccolo smirked as he let go. Harry frowned as he stepped away from the namekian and wiped his face.

"You've got much raw power in you. More than either of your parents. That's a good thing." Piccolo smirked.

"Thanks. Gohan's right, you are hard to read." Herry smirked.

"Hmph. And you're the kind to act impulsively." Piccolo frowned.

"Jesus. You are mean." Harry frowned. Piccolo frowned.

"Hmph. Times are changing, Harry. Be careful. The chaos at the cup, Cell's announcement, the prophecy last year… things are dangerous. Cell on his own is dangerous enough." Piccolo frowned.

"Yeah… hey, by the way, the Triwizard Tournament. Do you remember any like it?" Harry frowned. Piccolo frowned.

"Kami's memories have let me access a few over the past few centuries. Many of them have never ended well. Personally, I find the whole thing distasteful." Piccolo frowned as he floated into the air and gestured.

"Why?" Harry frowned as he floated into the air after the namekian.

"Tournaments make enemies and rivalries, not friends. The Triwizard Tournament itself goes against its supposed purpose. Every one there's ever been, the headmasters of all the schools cheat to give their champion the advantage over the rest, and the results lead to grudges. And some grudges never die. Look at the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Harry nodded as they floated outside the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Guardians aren't supposed to interfere with wizards or take orders from them. Still, I'll be here tomorrow to greet those dignitaries with Gohan." Piccolo frowned as he gestured at the window, causing it to swing open.

"Thanks." Harry said as he floated in. He turned to see that Piccolo had already gone.

"Yeah, he tends to do that." Harry blinked and turned to see Gohan smirking at him, dressed in his Captain Britain outfit, minus the mask. He was also holding two flasks of butterbeer.

"When you'd get back?" Harry blinked.

"About five minutes before you did." Gohan smirked as he laid back on the Gyrffindor couch.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to walk around in that?" Harry blinked as he sat next to his friend. Gohan chuckled as he pushed one flask towards Harry.

"Hey, everyone's out cold. Besides, it's pretty obvious to everyone around here who the glorious captain really is." Gohan chuckled.

"Hmph." Harry smirked as he picked his flask up.

"I did a little research. Drumstrang is up north, near Russia's east border. And Beaubaxtons is in the south of France. That's the best I can do." Gohan frowned.

"Why? You couldn't see it yourself?" Harry frowned.

"I've flown over those areas before, but never seen anything. I gave a final glance as I headed back from London. Speed I was flying, took me only an hour. And that's counting my visit to the three broomsticks. Problem, both places are untraceable, like Hogwarts is." Gohan smirked.

"So… to the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry smirked as he raised his flask.

"To new friends! And the cute French girls!" Gohan grinned as they clinked flasks and gulped down the flasks.

"Hey, we'll always be friends, right?" Harry smirked.

"You bet, mate. You know, next summer, I'll make you an outfit and we can kick ass together." Gohan smirked.

"No tights." Harry glared at him.

"You got it." Gohan smirked. The next day was hectic and filled with anticipation. Gohan had enjoyed getting out an hour early, imagining the pissed look on Snape's face. Gohan was currently standing outside the castle gate with Piccolo, Hagrid, and Professor Dumbledore, dressed in golden armor with the Hogwarts insignia on it. Everyone else was lined up in the Great Hall, according to their house.

"I… look… ridiculous." Gohan muttered. Piccolo smirked.

"And you think your other outfit looks good." Piccolo chuckled.

"Your humor sucks." Gohan glared at him. Piccolo chuckled.

"So, what the heck are we looking for?" Gohan frowned as he looked around. Piccolo frowned.

"Each time, the other schools use different means." Piccolo answered. Gohan frowned as he glanced back at the school.

"Wait a minute…" Gohan frowned as he looked up. He saw something flick in the distance.

"They're coming by air." Gohan frowned as his hand glowed. Then, he fired a blue blast into the air. A few minutes later, Gohan sputtered as the thing came into view. It was a gigantic carriage, pulled by a dozen white winged horses.

"Wow." Gohan blinked. Then, he yelped and leaped out of the way, just in time to avoid getting splattered by the carriage. He looked up to see Piccolo standing exactly where he was.

"Not. One. Word." Gohan snarled as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"You won't hear a word from me, Mr. Son." Dumbledore chuckled as they strode over to the carriage. Then, Gohan blinked in surprise as the door opened and a flight of steps descended. Then, the biggest woman he had ever seen walked down the stairs, followed by boys and girls wearing brilliant blue robes, ages ranging from 11 to 17.

"Whoa." Gohan blinked as Dumbledore smiled and strode forward.

"That would be Madame Maxine, headmistress of Beaubaxtons." Dumbledore smiled.

"Hello, Olympe." Dumbledore smiled as he kissed her hand.

"Ahhhh, Dumbledere! Eet ees geed to see eu again!" she smiled. Then, she frowned at Gohan.

"And thees must be ze golden warrior, Gohan Son! I have heard za greet amount of things about eu!" Gohan smiled as he shook the woman's hand. Several of the Beaubaxtons students stared at him with a look of wonder. Gohan chuckled and winked at a pair of girls, making them giggle.

"I'm touched to meet you, ma'am." Gohan smirked.

"My steudents need to be settled, ser, and my horses are quite tired." Maxine said.

"Of course. Our gamekeeper, Hagrid, will take care of all that." Dumbledore said. Maxine smiled as she she looked at Hagrid

"Remember, Albus, they only drink single wheat whiskey." She said.

"Of course. We'll join you in the Great Hall after we greet the delegates from Drumstrang. Let our friend Piccolo here show you the way." Dumbledore said. Madame Maxie blinked.

"Peiccolo, ze Demon keng?" she asked with surprise.

"That was my father's name. Only used it once for show." Piccolo frowned.

"He's alright. I assure you, Piccolo won't harm you." Dumbledore smiled. Maxie frowned, and then followed Piccolo, along with her student. Gohan blinked in surprise as he looked towards the lake, where a mast was rising out of the water. Gohan blinked in surprise as an entire ship pushed out of the water.

"Whoa." Gohan blinked.

"Ah, yes. Igor Kakaroff is one for the flair." Dumbledore sighed.

"That's his name?" Gohan blinked as the ship's gangplank descended. Then, a man with a gruff face and a brown beard dressed in a fur coat descended first, followed by boys and girls dressed in fur coats as well.

"Albus!" Kakaroff grinned as he gave Dumbledore a hug.

"Igor, wonderful to see you again. Allow me to introduce one of my students, Gohan Son." Dumbledore smiled as Gohan gave a small bow. Kakaroff's eyes widened.

"Son? As een Gohan, ze golden warrior who defeated the Android Cell? The son of Goku Son?" Kakaroff asked.

"That's me. A pleasure, sir." Gohan smiled as he shook the man's hand.

"Gohan Son… we meet again." Kakaroff's eyes widened and he stepped aside to let a student in robes stride in front of Gohan. Gohan's eyes widened.

"Krum! Victor Krum!" Gohan gulped nervously as he shook Krum's hand.

"I had no idea he was still in school!" Gohan gulped.

"Are you okay?" Krum frowned.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just a fan of your work. I was really impressed with how you played against Ireland! You might have beaten them if Bulgaria had had a higher score. I consider it honorable that you ended the game on your own terms." Gohan smiled.

"Yes, it was. One must know when to accept defeat. But, you don't accept that. You always find a way to find victory. Which I find impressive. I'm a fan of your own work as well." Krum chuckled as he shook Gohan's hand.

"That means a lot, coming from you." Gohan chuckled.

"Yes, yes, thees is very wonderful. But, we've been cramped up long enough, no? Let us feast!" Kakaroff laughed as he wrapped an arm around Gohan's shoulder and one around Krum's. Dumbledore frowned.

"Of course, now come. The students from Beaubaxtons must be starving." Dumbledore chuckled as he started forward. Gohan frowned as he and the rest of Drumstrang followed him.

"Impressive, is it not?" Gohan smirked as they looked at the towers of Hogwarts.

"Yes, it is impressive." Krum answered.

"Mr. Son, you should go in first. I'll join you." Dumbledore motioned at Gohan. Gohan nodded and walked past the group of Beaubaxtons. Several of them waved at him as he walked past them and into the Great hall, causing many of his friends to stare at him.

"Professor Dumbledore should be here in a minute! He's talking ot the other heads of schools." Gohan said, getting gasps and mutters as he walked over to the Gryffindors.

"What are they like?" Ron whispered the second Gohan joined them.

"You won't believe who's in Drumstrang." Gohan smirked. At that moment, the doors flew open and Dumbledore walked in and strode to his podium.

"Please allow me to introduce the students of Beaubaxtons Academt of Magic, and their headmaster, Olympus Maxie!" Dumbledore announced as the Beaubaxton students filed into the hall and gave small bows to the students, getting applause in response.

"And now, allow me to introduce the Sons of Drumstrang, and their headmaster, Igor Kakaroff!" Dumbledore announced as the Drumstrang students rushed in, creating images of fire with their wands. Everyone gasped when they saw…

"Krum! Victor Krum!" Ron gaped as he walked in with Kakaroff.

"Told ya!" Gohan grinned.

"Welcome, to all! Please, feel free to sit wherever you like! The welcoming feast will begin shortly!" Dumbledore smiled. To a great disappointment, many of the Drumstrang students sat at the Slytherin table.

"Krum's a pretty cool guy, actually. He won't listen to Malfoy." Gohan smirked at Ron. Then, he blinked as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Gohan, can I sit here?" Gohan turned to see one of the Beaubaxton girls looking at him curiously.

"Ummmm… sure!" Gohan blinked as he scooted over to let her sit next to him.

"You don't remember me, do you?" the girl frowned.

"Ummmmm…" Gohan blinked as he frowned.

"It's me, Jenny!" Jenny grinned as she took her hat off, getting ohs from Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Gohan. Gohan blinked in recognition.

"Oh, yeah! We met at the World Cup! Guys, let me introduce Jenny Griffin." Gohan chuckled as he shook her hand. Jenny smiled.

"Griffin? As in?" Hermione began to ask.

"Yes. That one." Jenny glared at her. Videl interrupted.

"Oh, you're that American! What are you doing here?" Videl blinked. Jenny smirked at her.

"I thought your exchange program was at Beaubaxtons, not Hogwarts." Gohan frowned. Jenny frowned back.

"I was. But, Miss. Maxie invited me to come along, so I thought… hell yeah! A two in one deal." Jenny smirked.

"I like this girl!" Gohan grinned at Ron. Then, Dumbledore stood in front of the hall and raised his hands.

"Allow me to say welcome to all of our guests. Welcome to Hogwarts, all of you! I ensure that this will be a very rich year indeed! Now, we eat!" Dumbledore said as the feast appeared on the table, which everyone tore into.

"This stuff is good!" Jenny said with wonder after she polished off a chicken wing. Only Hermione wasn;t eating.

"Too bad it's made by slave labor." She snarled. Jenny looked at Gohan with confusion.

"House elves." Gohan whispered.

"Huh. Better not mention the ones I have in my house." Jenny whispered. Gohan looked around until he saw Piccolo sitting next to Vegeta. Neither warrior looked happy in the slightest at sitting next to each other. Neither was Snape, who was next to Vegeta. He was also sitting next to Kakaroff, who was glaring at him. Hagrid didn't come back until nearly the end of the feast. Also tardy were Bagman and Crouch. Fred and George were muttering amongst themselves as Bagman sat down.

"Hey, I know those two. I've seen that guy on a Quidditch card! And that other guy, my dad talked to him a few" Jenny frowned as she looked at Bagman.

Once the feast was over, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we're all fed, allow me to describe to you all how the selection of the three champions will work!" Dumbledore announced, getting mutters in response. Then, he stood aside as several men carried in a large goblet. Then, Dumbledore flicked his wand, causing a blue flame to shoot up from the goblet.

"This is the Goblet of Fire! Tomorrow, to all those of age who wish to participate, write your name on a piece of parchment and drop it into the goblet. The Champions will be selected tomorrow during the Halloween feast." Dumbledore paused.

"But, be warned! If you are selected, there's no going back. The Goblet of Fire created a magically binding contract. And if selected, you stand alone. So decide wisely." Dumbledore said as he looked around.

"Oh, and to those of you underage who wish to participate, I personally will draw an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire tonight to prevent any underage participants." Dumbledore said.

"Hmph." Gohan muttered.

"Now, off to bed, all of you!" Dumbledore said.

"Well… that's my cue. See ya later!" Jenny sighed as she got up and took off after the leaving Beaubaxton students.

"Wow… Gohan, you're bloody amazing!" Seamus grinned. Gohan smirked at him. Harry frowned at the Drumstang students as they left, who glanced at him.

"Man… tomorrow is going to be awesome!" Gohan grinned.

**Tomorrow, picking the Champions! Read and Review!**


	16. Choosing of the Champions

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 16**

"Look at it, mate." Gohan chuckled as he sat with Harry and Ron and chuckled as they looked at the Goblet of Fire, in the middle of the Great Hall. Every now and then, a student would come in and drop his or her name into the goblet.

"Yep, I see it. Eternal glory… if only we were old enough." Harry chuckled. Then, several Hogwarts students cheered, causing them to turn to see Angelica Johnson being pushed in by a group of her friends.

"Hey, Angelica! You're competing?" Gohan said with a look of excitement.

"Yep! Just came of age this week!" Angelica grinned. She strode forward and tossed her parchment in the goblet, getting cheers in response.

"It'll be great if you get in, Angelica! It'd be awesome to have a Gryffindor as champion!" Harry grinned as Angelica walked back over to them.

"But, it'll be pretty dangerous." Gohan frowned. Angelica smirked at him.

"Can't be as dangerous as battling androids, aliens and robots that try to destroy the planet on a daily basis." Angelica smirked at him. Gohan frowned as he cocked his head and thought it over.

"I guess you're right, let me worry about the world devastators." Gohan chuckled. Then, another cheer echoed around the room as Cedric Diggory strode forward and dropped his name in the goblet, before being clapped on the back by a group of his friends.

"Hah! Too bad he's no good at being in charge and at Quidditch!" Gohan laughed out loud, getting glares from the Hufflepuffs and howls from the Gryffindor students.

"That's not funny, Gohan." Angelica glared at him. Gohan sputtered.

"Come on! They finished last last year!" Gohan protested.

"I'm sorry, but next year, when we're playing Quidditch again, I'm not going to see any of your little tricks. Wood may have let you loose, but I'm chaining you back in." Angelica glared at him.

"Okay… first thing. I just turned them against each other. But… you got it, ma'am." Gohan smirked.

"Good." Angelica smirked before joining Katie and several other Gryffindor girls.

"Chaining me up… I didn't know she was into that sort of thing!" Gohan grinned, causing the guys around him to howl with laughter, and Hermione to glare him with a disgusted look from the book that she was reading.

"That… is just plain disgusting and inappropriate." Hermione snarled.

"Oh come on, it was funny." Harry smirked. Then, Gohan's eyes widened.

"Who is that?" Gohan asked with shock. Harry turned to see a beautiful girl in Beaubaxtons robes walk up to the goblet and drop her name into it, getting cheers from the Beaubaxton students.

"Fleur Delacour." Gohan turned to see Jenny sit next to him and smirk.

"Who?" Gohan frowned.

"She's from Paris, France. Her little sister's right there. Name's Gabrielle." Jenny said as she gestured at the little girl hugging Fleur.

"She's pretty young." Gohan frowned. Then, cheers erupted as Fred and George sprinted into the Great Hall waving their arms like champions with Lee right behind them. Gohan groaned as he stood up.

"Yes! We're gonna do it!" Fred cheered.

"Cooked it up this morning! Thanks mate!" Geroge smirked as he waved at Gohan. Hermione stared at him.

"Tell me you didn't." she said.

"What? Wasn't hard. And they're friends!" Gohan shrugged.

"Bottoms up!" Fred and George grinned as they gulped down their potions.

"It's not going to work... You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself...a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim-witted as an Aging Potion." Hermione glared at the twins.

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant!" Fred grinned

"Because it's so pathetically dim-witted." George chuckled.

"Relatives of yours?" Jenny smirked at Ron, who blushed in embarrassment.

"His older brothers, Fred and George." Gohan chuckled.

"He's cute." Jenny smirked, causing Ron to sputter.

"Which one?" Gohan frowned.

"The one on the left." She smirked. Then, Fred and George leaped over the age line. Everyone held their breath as they stared at them. Nothing happened. The, Fred and George cautiously dropped their names in the gobley.

"Yeah!" they cheered as they high fived each other. Then, the goblet flashed and shot blue fire out.

"Uh oh." Gohan gulped. Then, the twins were nailed by blue fire, and were sent flying.

"Oh… my… god!" Jenny gaped before howling with laughter. The twins had become… old! Their hair was white, and they had long white beards that rivaled Dumbledore's!

"You said!" Fred gaped.

"You said! George gaped back. Then, they tackled each other.

"Woo! Cute guys fighting! Awesome!" Jenny grinned as the crowd began cheering them on.

"Now this is entertaiment!" Videl smirked.

"They should be kicking your butt for giving them that stuff in the first place." Hermione sighed as she picked her book up. Then, everyone stopped as Dumbledore strode into the Great Hall and chuckled as he looked at the twins.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, I would advise that you head to the Hospital Wing and join Mr. Summers of Hufflepuff and Ms. Fawcett of Ravenclaw, who have also grown beards." Dumbledore chuckled. The Weasley twins took off like they were on fire.

"Hmmmmm… Maybe the trick is going above the line." Gohan frowned as he looked up at the ceiling.

"That is not going to work either. You'll end up in the Hospital Wing with Fred and George." Hermione smirked. Gohan muttered as he plopped back down. Then, a soft gasp went up. Gohan turned to see Victor Krum walk in with Kakaroff at his heels. The Drumstrang students roared as Krum dropped his name into the goblet.

"Krakaroff really seems to place Krum on top." Gohan commented.

"Probably because he's the best seeker in the world. So Kakaroff's a bit more prideful having him for a student. I have his card. Same thing with the Headmaster of my school." Jenny grinned. Gohan chuckled as he stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hermione frowned.

"Workout." Gohan smirked. Jenny smirked.

"I'd love to see that." She smirked.

"I have a feeling that Gohan's idea of a workout is different that what you think." Harry smirked.

**Later…**

"This is a good workout, but I'm on a bit of a timeline." Gohan chuckled as he kicked upwards, sending one bank robber flying into a teller window. Then, he whirled and grabbed one of their guns, cracking it in half. He dropped it on top of their unconscious forms.

"Thank you!" a terrified woman clutching her daughter and son looked at Gohan with relief on her face.

"Just doing my job, ma'am." Gohan chuckled as he stepped outside and looked around.

"Adios!" Gohan smirked as he shot into the air.

"Damn it!" a female muggle reporter cursed as she ran up with her cameraman.

"Captain Britain, one. Muggle press, zero!" Gohan smirked as he flew through the air.

"I am not missing the choosing of the champions." Gohan muttered. It took him less than half an hour to find himself over the Forbidden Forest. He stopped above Hagrid's cabin.

"Hmph. You gotta love the view." Gohan smirked as he floated. Then, he frowned and sniffed.

"What the bloody hell is that awful smell?" Gohan sputtered as he covered his nose. Then, he looked down to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Videl leaving Hagrid's house.

"What the bloody hell is Hagrid wearing?" Gohan sputtered.

"Bye! See yeh later!" Hagrid waved. Then, he whirled to see Gohan land in front of him.

"Blimy!" Hagrid gasped as Gohan stood up.

"It's me, Hagrid." Gohan said as he pulled the mask off. He gaped at Hagrid's look. Hagrid was wearing a suit!

"Gohan! So you are that fella running around Britain beating up those muggle crimminals… what do they call yeh?" Hagrid frowned.

"Captain Britain." Gohan answered.

"Right… that's what they're calling yeh." Hagrid frowned.

"Mind if I come in?" Gohan chuckled.

"Ahhh… sere! Yeh should see the Skewerts! They're getting bigger each day!" Hagrid chuckled as he opened the door and let Gohan in.

"Hagrid, I have to ask. What the hell are you wearing? I could smell it from a mile away! And… I've never seen you in that outfit before." Gohan frowned as he sat in a chair, making sure that his cape didn't bunch up.

"Seme fer yeu, Gohan." Hagrid chuckled.

"Jest seme perfeme. It's a specel occasion tonight." Hagrid smirked.

"Wait… are you doing this for Madame Maxine?" Gohan frowned.

"What? Uhhhhh… about you and that American girl, heh? You two seem pretty friendly." Hagrid frowned.

"Who, Jenny? She's a friend!" Gohan grinned.

"Ah yes, Griffin, right? I remember her parents. Her father was a Gryffindor, and one of the very first Americans I ever met. Her mum was a Ravenclaw, and had quite the temper." Hagrid chuckled.

"Huh… hey, what did Harry and the others talk to you about?" Gohan frowned.

"Oh, yeh… Hermione wanted meh to join her elf liberation club… eh… SPEW, right?" Hagrid frowned.

"Yeah… I honestly don't see it going anywhere. It'll probably end up like the Titanic." Gohan frowned.

"The what?" Hagrid frowned, making Gohan blink.

"Ummmm… the Titanic? One of the worst navel disasters in history? April 14, 1912, ocean liner hit an iceberg and sunk? Over 1,500 people died?" Gohan frowned. Hagrid frowned.

"Ahhh, never mind, it was probably only a muggle accident." Gohan sighed.

"Yeah… anyway, I told Hermione that I wouldn't join, and that the house-elves enjoy working. She wouldn't listen!" Hagrid groaned.

"Hermione's got a one track mind. She wont listen to squat." Gohan gestured at himself.

"I'm surprised that Fudge hasn't gone after yeh for your little Captain Britain stunt." Hagrid frowned.

"There is not one logo on this outfit that shows any magical references. Besides, he treasures me too much to do crap." Gohan smirked.

"Be careful, Gohan. Guys like Malfoy are lookin for a way to nail you." Hagrid frowned. Gohan frowned.

"Appreciate it." Gohan frowned as he chomped on a lava cookie. He smirked as he stood up and left. After making sure there was no one around. He took off into the air, and stopped above the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ginny!" Gohan tapped on the window, causing her to stare from the couch.

"Oh!" she gasped as she opened it.

"Thanks, Gin." Gohan chuckled as he landed in front of her.

"Where have you been?" she frowned.

"Out and about." Gohan chuckled as he strode up to his dorm. He came back a few minutes later in his Hogwarts robes.

"Gohan, can I help you? I mean, I know this stuff pretty good, even Professor Vegeta admits it!" Ginny smirked. Gohan frowned.

"Maybe… what would be a good name…" Gohan frowned. Then, he grinned.

"How about Pheonix? Matches your hair." Gohan smirked. Ginny giggled.

"I like it!" she smirked.

"Only problem is that Ron would kill me…" Gohan frowned.

"I can't wait to see who our Triwizard Champion will be!" Ginny smirked.

"Same here." Gohan chuckled.

**Later…**

The Great Hall was packed with students from all three schools, and you could taste the anticipation and excitement in the air. Jenny waved at Gohan from the group of Beaubaxtons. Piccolo smirked at Gohan from the front of the Great Hall.

"This should be good." Gohan chuckled as he dusted himself off after his delicious dinner. Dumbledore strode in front of the Great Hall and waved his wand, turning off the candles. An air of silence followed.

"Tonight… we choose our three champions!" Then, Dumbledore looked towards the Goblet of Fire and held his hand out. Then, a stream of fire shot up and spit out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore grabbed the parchment and looked at it.

"The Drumstrang Champion is… Victor Krum!" Dumbledore said.

"Yes!" Ron cheered. The Drumstrang students roared like lions and Kakaroff looked like it was Christmas as Krum strode forward, gave Dumbledore's hand a shake, and walked through the back door. Dumbledore held his hand towards the goblet again, causing a second stream of fire to shoot up with a piece of parchment. Dumbledore grabbed it and looked at it.

"The Beaubaxtons Champion is… Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced. Jenny smiled as she shook Fleur's hand, and then Fluer was hugged by Gabrielle.

"Oh! They're upset!" Hermione said with surprise. Sure enough, other Beaubaxton girls were wailing with sadness as Fleur shook hands with Dumbledore and walked through the back door. Madame Maxine was beaming. Then, Dumbledore held his hand out towards the Goblet once more. It flared up and spit out a third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts Champion is… Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore said.

"No!" Ron yelled, but the Hufflepuffs were in a riot, cheering madly as they patted Cedric down. Cedric smiled as he shook Dumbledore's hand and walked through the door.

"There you have it! We now have our three champions! But… only one of them will go down in history. Only one of them will hoist… the Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore said as the cup glowed blue. The crowd cheered. Then… the goblet flashed, causing Dumbledore to whirl toward it. It fired up and spit up a piece of parchment. Dumbledore grabbed it and looked at it.

"Harry Potter…" Dumbledore said softly. Harry looked shocked, and Gohan stared at him.

"Harry… go." Gohan said softly. Silence filled the air as Harry stood up and slowly walked past Dumbledore and through the door. Gohan looked towards Jenny, who stared at him. Then, the goblet flashed once again. Kakaroff looked furious, and Madame Maxine looked livid.

"What the hell is going on?" Gohan sputtered. Dumbledore frowned as he grabbed the paper and looked at it.

"Gohan Son." Dumberdore said softly. Hermione gasped.

"What?" he blinked.

**Whoa… how did all this happen? More next chapter! Review!**


	17. The Five Triwizard Champions

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 17**

"What?" Gohan stammered as everyone stared at him. Piccolo looked shocked, for once, and even Vegeta looked surprised. Now Krakaroff looked furious. Jenny blinked with surprise.

"Gohan, get up!" Hermione said softly.

"But I didn't! I mean, I wanted to, but I didn't put my name in!" Gohan stammered with shock as he stood up. Ron glared at him. He gulped and headed for the door. Every Hufflepuff was glaring at him. Well, almost every one. Susan and Hannah looked down, keeping their face neutral.

"That's not fair at all!"

"He's a blasted super saiyan!"

"It's not enough that Potter pulled that stunt?"

"Bloody glory hog."

"How's any of them going to win against that?" Gohan scampered past Dumbledore and through the door.

"Jesus bloody Christ, they looked like they wanted to kill me!" Gohan gulped as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He stepped forward nervously as he looked around at all the instruments and trophies.

"Wow, that's a lot of history." Gohan blinked. He stepped into a room to see Cedric, Fleur, and Krum staring at Harry. Gohan cleared his throat.

"There a problem here?" he asked, causing them to look up. Krum brightened as he strode forward and shook Gohan's hand.

"Ahhh… Gohan Son! So, they send you! Marvelous. I take it they have news about this… misunderstanding?" Krum smiled. Gohan sputtered as he opened his mouth. But, before he could say anything, the door flew open with a crash, causing Gohan to yelp in shock and leap into the air. Dumbledore stode in, followed by McGonagall, Snape, Piccolo, Madame Maxine, Kakaroff, Bagman, Vegeta, and Crouch. Dumbledore frowned. But, Bagman was beaming.

"Where's Mr. Son?" Dumbledore frowned. The four students pointed up, and they looked up to see a terrified Gohan with his fists clenched in the ceiling.

"I swear I didn't put my name in! Don't hex me!" Gohan said.

"Of course he's ees lying!" Madame Maxine growned. Bagman chucled.

"Well! It seems that we have an unexpected twist this year! Meet your other two Hogwarts Champions!" Bagman beamed.

"Wait, you too?" Harry gaped at Gohan, getting shocked reactions from the other champions.

"Vot? Gohan is competing too?" Krum asked with surprise. Fleur looked shocked. Cedric looked surprised.

"That ees not fair at all!" Fleur said. Dumbedore sighed as he looked up at Gohan.

"No one will injure you, Mr. Son. Please come down." Dumbledore sighed.

"Tell those two!" Gohan stared at Kakaroff and Maxine.

"Mr. Son… do you really think they're capable of injuring you?" Dumbledore asked. Gohan frowned.

"Good point." Gohan dropped down a minute later. Kakaroff snarled as he whirled towards Dumbledore.

"This is unacceptable, Dumbledore. I was not aware that the host school was allowed not two, but three champions? Simply unacceptable!" Kakaroff growned.

"Perhaps Dumbledere made ae mistake with zee aging line!" Madame Maxine said. McGonagall looked livid.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake! Really, what nonsense! Neither Harry or Gohan could have crossed the line themselves, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that they did not persuade an older student to do it for them, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!" McGonagall hissed

"He probably used his powers to put his name in the Goblet of Fire!" Kakaroff snarled.

"The hell he did! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it! Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year, even one as strong as Son. Same thing applies to Potter." Moody growled.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye!" Kakaroff snarled.

"Well, it was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember." Moody snarled at Kakaroff, causing him to snarl.

"Besides, Gohan's abilities don't let him tamper with magical objects. I should know. I practically taught him everything he knows." Piccolo frowned.

"Of course… what better method than to learn from the Demon King himself?" Kakaroff snarled. Vegeta laughed.

"Hey…" Gohan narrowed his eyes as his fists sparked. Kakaroff gulped and regained his composure.

"Then, we should light the goblet again and put in more names! Three Champions for each house!" Kakaroff smiled. Bagman sputtered.

"B-but it doesn't work like that! It won't light again until the start of the next Triwizard Tournament!" Bagman sputtered. Kakaroff looked furious.

"Treachery! This is treachery! I thought you were a man of honor, Dumbledore!" Kakaroff snarled.

"Last time! Calm down or I'll send you back to your school one way with my fist!" Gohan glared at Kakaroff.

"Trust me, he'll do it. And it'll hurt like a bitch." Vegeta smirked.

"Language!" McGonagall glared at Vegeta.

"Besides, seems awful convenient, doesn't it?" Moody interrupted.

"What does?" McGonagall asked.

'"The fact that people have died in this competition before. Perhaps someone wants Potter and Son dead." Moody said. Vegeta frowned.

"What?" McGonagall sputtered.

"I can think of a few morons who would be happy to see those brats in a pine box." Vegeta smirked.

"That's enough, Professor!" Dumbledore sighed as he looked at Barty Crouch.

"We leave this up to you, Barty." Dumbledore said. Crouch paced away and frowned.

"The Goblet of Fire creates a magically binding contract that cannot be broken. Their names were selected… so they must compete. They have no choice." Crouch said. Then, he frowned as he tured and looked at them.

"They are, as of tonight… Triwizard Champions." he said softly. Silence filled the room.

**Later…**

"Well… this was certainly quite the eventful evening." Cedric chuckled as he walked down a hallway with Gohan and Harry.

"Cedric, honestly, I didn't put my name in." Harry said.

"Me neither." Gohan frowned. Cedric frowned at them. From the look on his face, it was pretty obvious that he didn't believe either of them.

"Well… seems this is where we part. See you guys later." Cedric frowned as he walked down a staircase.

"He thinks we're lying." Gohan observed.

"Yep. And so did most of the Hufflepuffs. There goes asking Susan out." Gohan sighed, causing Harry to stare at him.

"Wha… never mind." Harry sighed as he and Gohan headed up the staircase and stopped at the portrait.

"Banderlash?" Harry asked. The Fat Lady smiled.

"You'll see." She smiled as the door swung open. Instantly, they were hit by a roar of sound and were pulled in, starling Gohan.

"Alright! The two of you did it again!" Seamus grinned.

"You can kick Diggory's ass again!" Fred laughed.

"It's too bad that I didn't make it, but at least Gryffindor's in the game!" Angelica grinned.

"Come on, how'd the two of you do it?" Colin grinned. Gohan grinned.

"Oh no…" Harry groaned.

"Oh yeah! Gryffindor will win again! We always win! Hufflepuff is going down!" Gohan grinned as he held up his hands, getting cheers in response.

"Gahhhh…" Harry muttered as he walked up the stairs and plopped into bed.

"So… how did you do it?" Harry blinked and looked up to see Ron looking at him.

"I didn't. And neither did Gohan. He's just blowing steam." Harry muttered.

"Oh. Because you showed Gohan, but not me." Ron muttered as he turned around. Harry cursed as he fell asleep.

**Elsewhere…**

Cell frowned as he sat at the head of a wooden conference table. He frowned as he lit a Cuban Cigar and smoked it.

"You're late." Cell said as he took a breath.

"Hmph. A hello would suffice." The man in black snarled as he strode past Cell.

"I take it it's done?" Cell smirked.

"It is. Wasn't that hard." The figure chuckled.

"Do you have it?" Cell asked.

"Yep." The figure chuckled as he slid several files over to Cell. Cell smiled as he opened the one marked Delacour.

"Good reading." Cell smirked as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

**Interesting, right? Read and Review!**


	18. The Weighing of the Wands

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chap! Review!**

**Chapter 18**

"Jealous gits! All of em!" Gohan snarled as he punched in front of him. It had been a while since he had been this pissed off. He wasn't mad, like when he was fighting Cell, just annoyed. It was practically World War Three in Hogwarts. The Gryffindors, on one hand, were beaming and were extremely proud of Gohan and Harry as their Hogwarts Champions. On the other hand, Hufflepuff, who were normally on extremely good terms with Gryffindor, were furious. They barely had any glory, and though that the two were stealing the glory from Cedric. For the most part, the Ravenclaws were siding with Hufflepuff. And of course, Slytherin was having a riot, kicking Gryffindor. The worse part for Gohan was that the talk of the school was that he had figured out how to get past the Goblet of Fire and talked Harry into it. And that was the reason that Ron was mad at them.

"RAHHHH!" Gohan snared as he smashed his fist into a tree, punching rapidly over and over until the tree fell down with a crash. He roared as his fists sparked red electricity. Gohan hissed as he took several deep breaths and closed his eyes.

"Hermione, this is not a good time." Gohan sighed as he turned to see Hermione step over a fallen tree trunk.

"I may not be very good at Energy Manipulation, but even I felt your temper tantrum." Hermione frowned.

"It's bad enough that everyone around here is a blockhead, but Ron? You've known Ron longer than me, Hermione. Talk some sense in him!" Gohan snarled as he blasted a stump, disintegrating it. Hermione sighed as she sat down.

"Gohan… even before we met you, Ron's always felt jealous in Harry's shadow. It's the same thing with you. And since everyone thinks that you talked Harry into putting his name in, Ron's hurt that you didn't come to him." Hermione answered. Gohan sputtered.

"I didn't! I'm being set up to look like a villain and a jerk!" Gohan snarled.

"Gohan… if you did… by whom?" Hermione asked.

"Cell!" Gohan snarled. Hermione sighed.

"Gohan, I think you're obsessed." Hermione frowned. Gohan gaped at her.

"I'm not? Who else hates me that much?" Gohan sputtered.

"Gohan, Professor Dumbledore has spells set up to keep him out." Hermione frowned. Gohan gaped at her.

"That didn't stop him from ambushing us last year and taking Pettigrew!" Gohan gaped at her. Hermione sighed.

"Or, how about how Voldemort tried to get the Sorcerer's Stone in your first year?" Gohan insisted. Hermione frowned at him.

"Face it, security for this place sucks." Gohan sighed as he sat next to Hermione. She sighed.

"That's not your place, Gohan. Just… try to keep your temper down." She frowned. Gohan sighed.

"As if I didn't have enough on my head already…" Gohan sighed.

"We have potions tommorow, so I advise you come in soon." Hermione frowned as she walked away. Gohan snarled.

"Maybe the only way to beat Cell is to use his own tricks against him." Gohan muttered. He flew into the air and went into the Gryffindor Common Room. He crept into the Common Room, which was empty at the moment. He snuck into his dorm, to see everyone asleep. He slowly opened his trunks and pulled out the book. He slid into bed and opened the book.

"Lumos." Gohan said softly.

"Okay… history, ranks, academies… spells! This will give me the edge in the tournament." Gohan grinned. He flipped to the chapter.

"Black Lightning, huh?" Gohan frowned as he narrowed his eyes.

**The Next Day…**

"So Hermione said that Ron would come around?" Harry frowned as he walked through the dungeon with Gohan.

"Yeah. Sheesh, this place gives me the chills. Like Snape's heart." Gohan laughed at his own joke.

"Well well, look who it is!" Gohan groaned as he turned to see Malfoy with a gang of his friends, including Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, and Crabbe.

"Well well, if it isn't the Heir of Slytherin! Oh wait… you're not badass enough." Gohan smirked. Malfoy hissed with rage.

"Dracy poo…" Pansy said softly. Malfoy regained his composure and chuckled.

"See the badges, Son?" Malfoy smirked as he pointed at his chest. Gohan frowned. It glowed yellow, and had a picture of Cedric on it.

"Support CEDRIC DIGGORY - the REAL Hogwarts Champion!" Gohan read. Then, the badges morphed to a murky green. This time, Harry's face was on the badge.

"Potter Stinks? Really? Whoever made those has a weak dictionary." Gohan frowned.

"It doesn't stop there." Malfoy sneered. Then, the badge flashed red and showed a picture of Gohan's face.

"Son Reeks? If it rhymed, it would at least be catchy." Gohan chuckled. Malfoy snarled.

"You stupid cheating mudblood!" Pansy snarled.

"At least I don't date a vampire. Only person who beats you in that category is Professor Snape." Gohan smirked, getting shocked looks from the Slytherins.

"How…how dare you compare me to those pale bloodsuckers!" Malfoy snarled.

"If you got a tan, I wouldn't say that. You should really add some windows in your common room." Gohan frowned.

"Crap." Harry snarled.

"Why you… wait… how do you know that?" Malfoy frowned. Harry groaned.

"Simple! Everyone knows that it's in the basement! Add a skylight or something." Gohan said, causing Harry to sigh with relief.

"_Good thinking, Gohan. The last thing we need is Malfoy figuring out that we snuck into the Slytherin Common Room two years ago."_ Harry wiped his brow.

"Grrrr… come on!" Malfoy snarled as he whirled. The Slytherins frowned, but followed him.

"By the way… you still have a nice ass, Pansy." Gohan smirked.

"Damn it!" Harry groaned as Malfoy and the others whirled with fury and drew their wands.

"This is gonna hurt." Harry winched. Gohan narrowed his eyes as he drew his wand.

"Protego!" Gohan roared as Malfoy and the others shot their spells.

BOOM! Harry sputtered as he opened his eyes to see himself and Gohan surrounded by a blue field, and all the Slytherin unconscious on the floor. Pansy had antlers, Goyle had warts all over his face, Nott had buckteeth, and Malfoy had turned into a girl… again.

"Yeah… I zapped Malfoy again." Gohan grinned. Harry watched as the blue field retracted into Gohan's wand. At that moment, a class of Gryffindors, including Ron and Hermione, came around the corner and gaped.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gaped. Hermione groaned.

"I'll get rid of those." Gohan smirked as his eyes flashed, causing the badges on the Slytherins to explode.

"Awesome!" Seamus and Dean grinned. Harry stared at Gohan.

"Wha… what spell did you do?" Harry gaped.

"An older version of the Protego charm. It hasn't been used…" Gohan began to say.

"In three hundred years." A very familiar voice cut in, causing Harry and Gohan to groan to see Professor Snape. The Gryffindors gulped and backed up.

"They attacked us, Professor." Gohan answered.

"Hmph. I take it Malfoy is a girl again by his own hand?" Snape frowned. Gohan laughed nervously. Snape snarled.

"Thirty Points from Gryffindor! Now go, all of you!" Snape snarled. Gohan took off with Harry, leaving the class behind.

"Nice job, mate!" Seamus grinned as he patted Gohan on the back.

"All I did was turn their own spells on each other." Gohan answered.

"What did you do to their badges?" Harry asked. Gohan smirked.

"It's a trick that Piccolo taught me. Works on camera and other devices too." Gohan smirked.

"What the bloody hell!" Gohan smirked at a pair of Hufflepuff fifth years, trying to put out their smoking badges.

"And works on a wide scale." Gohan smirked.

"So… every Diggory badge on Hogwarts is now…" Harry frowned.

"A pile of ash! Suck on that, Cedric!" Gohan grinned.

"There you guys are!" Gohan and Harry turned to see an exhausted Colin Creevy run up to them, panting.

"Uhhhh… hi Colin. What's up?" Gohan frowned.

"Mr. Bagman sent me. He wants all the Triwizard Champions together for a photo shoot." Colin answered. Harry groaned while Gohan smirked.

"Great… exactly what we need." Harry groaned. Gohan grinned as he followed Harry and Colin up several flights of stairs to the 7th floor corridor. Colin opened to door to reveal the other three champions standing with Bagman, and a blonde woman with a man holding a camera that Gohan didn't immediately recognize. The other Headmasters were also there, along with Barty Crouch.

"Ahhh, Gohan! Harry! Welcome! We must have a shot of our five Champions together!" Bagman grinned as he shook Gohan's hand and steered them to join the others.

"By the way, the badges were a blast, Cerdic." Gohan smirked at Diggory. Cedric frowned.

"Look… about the badges… I've asked people not to wear them." Cedric said. Gohan smiled.

"Don't worry, no one will be wearing them again." Gohan smiled, getting an odd look from Cedric. He smiled at Fleur, who simply frowned at him.

"She's cute." Gohan smiled.

"Hi! I'm Gohan!" Gohan smiled as he held his hand out. Fleur scoffed.

"I'am ery aware of who eu are. Enny spoke very highly of you. Seems she wees wrong." Fleur frowned. Gohan sputtered. Harry smirked.

"That's the first girl who's ever shot him down." Harry whispered to Cedric, who chuckled. Then, the cameraman stepped forward, and then snapped a photo of the five champions together. The blonde woman smiled as she stepped forward.

"Hello, all of you! I'm Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet, and my readers would love to learn more about these dashing young heroes." She smiled. Gohan chuckled.

"Dashing, huh? Thanks!" Gohan smiled. Rita smirked.

"So… we finally meet! I've heard a lot about you! How about an interview to let my readers know the real Gohan Son?" she smiled.

"Gohan, for the love of god, don't do it." Harry gulped.

"Sure!" Gohan smiled. A minute later, he found himself sitting in a broom closet across from Rita.

"This is a little weird…" Gohan frowned. Then, a notepad levitated with a quill.

"Mind if I use a quick quotes quill?" she asked.

"Uhhhhhhh… sure?" Gohan frowned. She beamed.

"So… Gohan! Some say that your life is full of adventure and tragedy, from the day that you could walk! What do you say to that?" she smiled.

"Well… I stared learning how to fight when I was four." Gohan answered.

"Ahhh, yes! I've heard all about the monsters that you've fought over the years… The saiyans! Aliens! Muggle robots! Androids! Some would say that you're accomplishments dwarf Harry Potter's! How does it feel, going against three fully trained wizards?" she smiled.

"Well… they can't exactly blow up planets, can they? Compared to the guys that I've fought, these guys are easy!" Gohan smirked. Rita's quill was scribbling like mad.

"And… your father, Goku Son! The stories about him! Do you think he'd be proud of your participation? After all, he forced you to compete in the Cell Games when you were just 11! What kind of a father is that?" she asked. Gohan blinked in shock.

"Wha… my father was a great man! He gave his life to save our world! He was a real hero! He taught me everything he knew!" Gohan snared as his eyes glowed. Rita smirked.

"And… what about these… Z Fighters, is that what your gang call themselves?" Gohan gaped at her.

"We're not a gang! We've risked all our lives time and time again to save everyone on Earth, from Vegeta and Nappa, Frieza, the Androids, and Cell!" Gohan said. Rita smiled.

"Speaking of Cell, would you say that he's the most dangerous villain in the world? Even worse than you-know-who?" she asked. Gohan frowned.

"Well… obviously. I mean, could he blow up planets? Death Eaters are tame compared to the guys I fight!" Gohan smirked. He could have sworn that smoke was rising off the pen.

"So… you're saying that you're better than Harry Potter? That you're jealous of him?" she asked. Gohan chuckled.

"Ok… first, I am not jealous of Harry. He's my friend!" Gohan protested. Rita smirked.

"So, let's talk about Cell." She smirked.

"I think that's enough." Gohan snarled as his eyes glowed and his fists sparked. At that moment, the door flew open, and Gohan and Rita turned to see Dumbledore glaring at them. She stared in her bag in confusion.

"Looking for this?" Gohan smirked as he held her notepad. Then, his fist glowed, causing the pad to disintegrate. He tossed the ashes at her feet. She looked shocked, and then glanced at Dumbledore.

"Well! I best be going." She said as she scurried past Dumbledore.

"Best be careful when dealing with Rita Skeeter, Mr. Son." Dumbledore frowned.

"I guess both muggles and wizards have sleazebag reporters." Gohan frowned.

"Come. We have the Wand Weighing Ceremony." Dumbledore said. Gohan smirked as he walked past Dumbledore to see Mr. Ollivander standing next to Bagman. He smiled when he saw Gohan.

"Okay, champions. This is Mr. Ollivander, the wandmaker. He's here to ensure that your wands are in tip top shape for the Triwizard Tournament." Bagman smiled. Gohan blinked as he glanced at Harry, who was wiping his wand with his robes. Ollivander smiled as he took Cedric's wand and looked it over.

"Ahh, yes, I remember this one! Ash, 10 inches, with a unicorn hair. Bloody thing almost gored me when I plucked the hair." Then, Ollivander made Wine shoot out from Cedric's wand.

"This wand is good." Ollivander said as he handed it back to Cedric. Then, he took Krum's wand.

"Ahhhh… this is an Gregorvitch wand!" Ollivander said.

"Aye! Vone of zee very lest he made before retiring." Krum smirked.

"10¼, hornbeam wood with dragon heartstring." Then, Ollivander made flowers spring from the wand tip.

"Very good." Then, Ollivander took Fleur's wand.

"Hmmmm… impressive. Rosewood, nine and a half inches… what's the core?" Ollivander asked.

"An heir from my grandmuzzer. She was a veela." Fleur said. Gohan blinked.

"Whoa. She is a Veela! And… she has a hair from a relative too!" Gohan blinked as Ollivander made a flurry of sparks shoot from Fleur's wand. Then, he smiled as he looked at Harry's wand. Gohan knew why. Harry had told him about how his wand had the same core as Voldemort's.

"Hmmm… looks to be in perfect working order." Ollivander smiled as he shot water from the tip.

"And, for the grand finale… yes! I remember this one very well! Redwood, 11 ¾… and your father's super saiyan hair as the core! I can feel the power just reverberating off it!" Ollivander said, causing Fleur to look at Gohan with a look of curiosity. Then, a bolt of blue electricity shot out of the tip.

"Yes, this one's perfectly ready as well." Olivander said, causing Bagman to beam.

"Alright, champions, gather up so you can learn about the first task." Bagman said. Once the champions were standing around him, Bagman began.

"In two months time, on the 25th of November, you will begin your first task. So, prepare! You will learn about your challenge that day." Bagman said.

"That was useless." Gohan frowned as they filed out. Gohan frowned as Bagman stood next to him. Once they were alone, Bagman leaned into Gohan.

"So… Gohan! Intense, huh?" Bagman grinned.

"Uhhhh… I guess…" Gohan frowned. Bagman chuckled.

"Of course, of course! After all, that's what you saiyans like, isn't it? The thrill of the fight?" Bagman grinned.

"Yeah… but I'm not a pure saiyan." Gohan frowned. Bagman frowned.

"Well, none the less! If you need a hint, Gohan, just ask!" Bagman smirked at him. Gohan frowned at him.

"That's… generous of you." Gohan frowned. What was Bagman playing at?

"Ah, but of course! Prepare for the first task well! After all, you've had a lot of experience with them!" Bagman grinned as he walked out, leaving a confused Gohan.

"Huh?" Gohan blinked.

**Cool, right? Next chapter, an appearance by an old friend! Review!**


	19. The Lies of Rita Skeeter

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 19**

Gohan took a deep breath as he sat on a rock in the Forbidden Forest, the day after the wand weighing ceremony. Then, he grinned as he formed two Destructo Disks in his hands.

"RAHHH!" Gohan grinned as he hurled the disks, slicing through two gigantic trees and causing them to fall with a gigantic crash. Then, he spun his wand around in a circle, causing a red circle to appear. Then, he thrust his arm forward, shooting red lighting out of it and smashing into a tree.

"Phew! According to the book, it's not as powerful as black lightning, but still quite powerful." Gohan muttered. Then, he smelled smoke, and turned to see the tree on fire!

"Oh crap! If I start a forest fire, I'm dead! Aguamenti!" Gohan roared as he pointed his wand at the tree, shooting a jet of water at it, dousing the fire and leaving the tree smoking.

"Sniff, sniff… I love having a campfire once in a while, but this is ridiculous." Gohan sighed. Then, he blinked as he turned to see something rustle in the bushes.

"Okay Hermione, what is it this time…" Gohan trailed off as the bushed parted to reveal a black dog.

"Sirius?" Gohan gaped. The dog barked, and a moment later, Sirius was standing in front of Gohan, in raggy clothing once again.

"Hello, Gohan." Sirus smiled as he shook the young warrior's hand.

"So, I take it you ignored Harry's message?" Gohan smirked. Sirius chuckled.

"He's more like Lily than James, in a few ways. One way is that he's afraid to take risks. James would have thought that this was fun." Sirius chuckled.

"Well… Harry's not exactly James. Just like Videl's not her mom, or how I'm not like my dad." Gohan frowned.. Sirius chuckled.

"I guess you're right in that perspective. I know that feeling better than anyone. Did Harry tell you about his nightmares?" Sirius asked. Gohan frowned.

"A lot of strange things have been happening, Sirius." Gohan frowned.

"Yes… I've read about that mess at the world cup. Spectacular job with Lucius Malfoy and those other Death Eaters. Last time I saw someone mess him up that bad was in my third year, when us Mauraders set a few critters into the Slytherin Common Room." Sirius chuckled.

"He got out, though. Anyway, you should be talking to Harry sometime. He misses you. So does Videl." Gohan frowned.

"Hmph. Tell them that I'll talk to them in the Gryffindor Common Room on November 22." Sirius sighed.

"Do you know anything about Bertha Jorkins? She's missing, according to Piccolo. Bagman doesn't seem to take it seriously." Gohan frowned. Sirius roared with laughter.

"Bagman? He was one heck of a beater, but he's not cut out for Ministry work. And Bertha… I remember her. Took class with her back in the day. She was pretty airheaded, got into trouble a lot. She had a knack for looking into things that got her into trouble." Sirius said. Gohan frowned.

"Hmmm… I heard she was in Albania when she vanished. What if… she ran into someone who didn't want to be found?" Gohan said. Sirius frowned.

"Yep… sounds like something she might do." Sirius sighed.

"Back when Cell was first running around, he absorbed people through his tail, taking their body and leaving their clothes behind." Gohan frowned. Sirius frowned at him.

"Although, Cell should have lost that ability when he went perfect." Gohan frowned.

"Gohan, there's no thing as a coincidence. I don't who put your name into the fire, but whoever it is, he's not your friend." Sirius frowned.

"Yeah… but if not Cell… who?" Gohan frowned.

"Kakaroff." Gohan stated at Sirius.

"Huh? The Headmaster of Drumstrang?" Gohan frowned.

"That's him. He was a Death Eater, during the war. I remember him well. Some wizards thought that he was a Soviet Agent." Sirius chuckled.

"Wait… the Soviet Union? Russia?" Gohan asked.

"Yep. Voldemort kicked it off with them well. If he had gotten the Ministry, they would have thrown in with him. They gave him soldiers, weapons, contacts… he wouldn't have done half the damage he did without their help." Sirius sighed.

"You do know that the Soviet Union collapsed three years ago, right?" Gohan frowned as he looked at Sirius. He nodded.

"I know. Unfortunately, now he seems to have a new friend, one who makes Russians look like kittens. He seems like quite the git, from the few minutes I saw of him." Sirius sighed.

"Believe me, he's worse than he looks. Besides, Voldemort doesn't seem like a Communist. More of a Fascist." Gohan frowned. Sirius sighed.

"Seems we agree on that." Then, he brightened.

"By the way, you seen Rita Skeeter recently? I saw her coming out of the castle earlier." Sirius frowned. Gohan sighed.

"Yep. Dragged me into the closet and started saying a bunch of bull about me going crazy over my dead father." Sirius laughed.

"She never changes. Same way she always is, getting into other people's business and exaggerating everything. She ran the shortlived Hogwarts Prophet." Sirius chuckled.

"What's that?" Gohan frowned.

"It was a newspaper that ran in my fifth year that was all about Hogwarts events. Dumbledore shut it down because Rita wrote some very nasty things about a few students. Including Lily. To cross Rita Skeeter is an extremely dangerous thing." Sirius sighed.

"I might have burned up her notepad." Gohan said. Sirius laughed.

"Now you've done it. Expect a nasty article by the end of the week." Sirius chuckled. Then, he sighed.

"The sad thing is… her sister's much better than her, and she's a squib. Works for a muggle news outlet. Rita's embarrassed to be seen with her." Sirius sighed.

"Jeez. By the way, a little more confidence next time." Gohan frowned. Sirius laughed.

"Remember, one o clock!" Sirius grinned. Then, he turned into a dog and vanished into the bushes. Gohan sighed.

"Harry's gonna kill me." He massaged his forehead.

**The Next Day…**

"You know, I'm already in a bad mood!" Gohan snarled as he clenched the top of the car that was currently trying to get away from him. He ripped the top off to get a hailfire of bullets.

"You know how much I paid for this outfit?" Gohan snarled as he crossed his arms, letting the bullets bounce off of him. Then, he leaped onto the hood, and smashed his fist through the hood. He fired a ki blast through the engine, completely destroying it. The car slammed into a dumpster as Gohan leaped clear. The gunmen slumped out of it, unconscious.

"Great, now I have oil stains! Do you know how to wipe this stuff out?" Gohan glared. Then, he sighed.

"They're unconscious… right." Gohan sighed as she dragged them all out, and then picked up a metal bar and wrapped it around them.

"That should hold." Gohan sighed. Then, he blinked and leaped into the air. He turned to see a surprised woman with a cameraman.

"Wait! Please, an interview?" the woman asked. Gohan frowned as he glanced at the woman. She looked extremely familiar.

"Who are you?" Gohan frowned.

"Alice. Alice Skeeter." She answered.

"This must be the sister Sirius was talking about." Gohan blinked.

"What do you want to know? I'm not telling you who I am." Gohan frowned as he lowered to the ground.

"And I have no intention of that. Our viewers simply want to know a little more about you. Why the name Captain Britain? Where did your powers come from?" Alice asked. Gohan chuckled.

"Deal… as long as your sister doesn't get a word of it." Gohan chuckled. Alice blinked with surprise before smiling.

"Deal." She smirked.

**Later…**

Hermione was pacing in the common room, when she turned to see Gohan fly through the window.

"Where have you been?" she glared at him.

"Ridding the world of criminals and screwing Rita Skeeter out of an interview." Gohan smirked as he pulled his mask off. Hermione groaned.

"Look at this!" Hermione groaned as she handed a copy of the Daily Prophet over to him. Gohan frowned as he looked at it to see a picture of himself on it from the Cell Games.

"The Savage? Gohan Son brags about how he will dominate the competition.

"Cedric Diggory? Hah! If he plays this competiton like he plays Quidditch, then Hufflepuff will be in dead last as always!" Gohan read.

"This is serious, Gohan. It's like war out there! The article goes on to insult all the other champions! You look like a complete jerk! Did you really say that?" Hermione glared at him.

"No! This is payback for me burning up her notepad. Let's see how she does when her sister airs an exclusive with Captain Britain, that she'll never touch!" Gohan laughed. Hermione gaped at him. Gohan chuckled as his eyes flashed

"You did what?" she gasped.

"Actually, her sister's much nicer than she is." Gohan chuckled.

"If she finds out what the heck you pulled…" Hermione glared at him as he pulled off his outfit. She blushed as he pulled off the shirt, leaving his chest open to the air. She glanced at his muscular chest, with several scars across it and his face.

"Like what you see?" Gohan grinned as he pulled his shirt on. Hermione's face was deep red as he pulled a robe over himself.

"I'd be careful, Gohan." She frowned as he strode over to the window.

"Where are you going?" Hermione frowned.

"The Owlry. Gotta send a message." Gohan frowned as he floated out the window, and up to the owlry. Just as he landed in front of the door, it opened, knocking him on his feet. Cho Chang stepped out with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh! Sorry, Gohan." Cho apologized as she helped him up.

"You don't believe that Rita Skeeter trash, do you?" Gohan asked. Cho sighed.

"No, I don't. My mother's had enough run ins with her already. But, a lot of Hufflepuff students are pretty angry." Cho frowned.

"Yeah… Harry's pretty wrecked too." Gohan frowned.

"I never mentioned how good you are at Quidditch." Gohan grinned, causing Cho to blush.

"See you later, Gohan." Cho said as she rushed down the steps. Gohan frowned as he stepped into the Owlry. He pulled out a piece of parchment. He scribbled on it, and then looked arounf till he saw what he was looking for.

"Hey, Hedwig. I know I'm not your owner, but I need you to send this to someone." Gohan said as he attached a note to Hedwig's leg. The owl hooted.

"You don't have to find him, he'll find you." Gohan frowned as the owl hopped on his arm. Then, he walked out, and let Hedwig fly off of him, into the distance. He sighed softly.

"I hope that that wasn't the world's stupidest idea." Gohan groaned as he massaged his forehead. Over the next few weeks, things did not get better at all. In fact, numerous Hufflepuff students attempted to hex Gohan. And when I say, attempted, I mean attempted. They all failed miserably. But, it was anough to bother Gohan and Harry. Not to mention that Ron still wasn't speaking to either of them. Before Gohan knew it, it was the Saturday before the First Task, and everyone was going to Hogsmeade.

"Aren't you going?" Hermione asked Gohan as she stood at the edge of the portrait.

"Maybe. Harry took off already, in his cloak. Guess he wants to avoid a hex or two." Gohan chuckled. Hermione sighed, and then stepped through the portrait. Once it was closed, Gohan stood up and walked over to the window. He took off out of the window, and landed on the path to Hogsmeade. But, instead on heading towards Hogsmeade, he headed in the opposite direction… towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Never thought I'd be here again." Gohan frowned as he walked up to the house and pushed the old door in, before walking in and sitting in what was once a dining room. Gohan frowned as he sat in on of the adjacent chairs. He sighed as he crossed his hands and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and smirked.

"I was almost afraid that you hadn't gotten my message." Gohan chuckled.

"Of course I did. I know Potter's owl from a mile away." Gohan chuckled as a figure walked past him and sat at the head of the table.

"You want to talk, boy? Let's talk." Cell grinned as he lit a cigar and smoked it.

**Sorry that I've been gone so long, I'm on vacation. Review! **


	20. Gohan's Meeting

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 20**

"I must admit, I never thought this would be happening." Cell grinned as he blew smoke into Gohan's face. He coughed as he glared at Cell.

"I know you rigged me and Harry into the Triwizard Touranment! Who did it, Cell? Kakaroff? Bagman?" Gohan glared at him. Cell roared with laughter.

"Kakaroff? Why would he do that? Puts him at an disadvantage! If it was him, he would have rigged it to put himself in the lead! And Bagman's a pathetic wimp, not even worth my time. My spies are smart and reliable." Cell smirked at him. Gohan snarled.

"What does Voldemort want?" Gohan glared at him. Cell laughed.

"I don't know if you know this, but he's dead." Gohan chuckled.

"No he's not. Harry saw him a year before we met." Gohan glared. Cell laughed.

"Oh well, not my problem." Cell smirked.

"What do you know?" Gohan glared at him. Cell laughed.

"Oh, of course. Hmmm… Krum! Flying is all he's good at. His head's thick as a drum. But, Kakaroff has the brains at dark magic. Those two are impressive together. Delacour is certainly a looker, impressive on the eyes. And Maxine has quite a few talents, especially those that no one knows about. And Diggory? A pretty boy loser. Actually has a brain, though. Idiotic bunch." Cell chuckled as he held up a copy of the Prophet.

"That story is bull." Gohan glared at him, while Cell laughed.

"Of course, even I know that Rita Skeeter's an idiot." Cell chuckled. Gohan glared at him.

"You know, I have some new information about your first task." Cell chuckled. Gohan frowned.

"And what would that be?" Gohan asked curiously, besides his better judgement. Cell chuckled.

"I'd be happy to tell you. Elsewhere." Cell grinned, causing Gohan to frown in confusion. Then, Cell fired a ki blast into Gohan's stomach, sending him flying through the wall, straight into Hogsmeade. He smashed onto the ground and bounced several times. He groaned as he sat up, getting stares in response.

"Gohan?" He turned to see Hermione and Ron looking at him in confusion. He could also see Jenny, with an armful of Zonko products, looking at him in confusion.

"Hey… ugh!" Gohan was interrupted by a foot crashing on his skull.

"Always the fool, Gohan!" Cell smirked as he stood above Gohan. He smirked as he gtabbed Gohan's shirt and held him up.

"Go to the Forbidden Forest tonight. I think you'll like what you see." Cell smirked. Gohan smirked back.

"Sure, I'll do that… yah!" Gohan kicked Cell dead center in the chest, causing him to slide back. They then fired ki blasts at each other, causing a small explosion.

"Awesome." Jenny smirked.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" Gohan smirked as his hands glowed. Cell floated above and chuckled.

"Nope. Enjoy!" Cell smirked as he turned and shot away.

"Wha…" Gohan frowned.

"Gohan, look out!" Hermione yelled. He turned to see a foot slam into his face, causing him to fly into the side of the three broomsticks. He groaned and looked up to see two figures land in front of him, dressed in black armor that covered every inch of their bodies.

"Okay… I don't know who you are, but you just messed up. Bad." Gohan narrowed his eyes as his eyes glowed. The figures didn't answer, but charged towards him. He dodged the first figure, and kicked the second one in the chest, sending it back. It landed upright and took off towards him again. He snarled as he shot into the air and fired two yellow blasts down at them, which the both dodged.

"Geez, who are those guys?" Ron glanced, before getting a slap from Hermione.

"Help him!" she glared. Ron shook his head.

"Nu uh. Not in the mood to get my ass beaten." Ron muttered. Gohan muttered as he dodged their punches, and then caught them cold. He smirked as he threw his fist forward, nailing the left one in the chest, sending it flying back. Gohan then hurled the other over his head, into Zonkos. Gohan leaped to the gound, and smirked as he patted himself off.

"Nice." Jenny grinned. Gohan frowned, and then whirled to see one of the figures leap at him. Gohan smirked as he grabbed it by the throat.

"Suck on this!" He swung his fist out, nailing it in the face, sending it flying into the side of a small building.

"One down, one to go." Goham smirked as he turned to see the other fly into the air. He smirked as he took off after it.

"Oh my god." Hermione gaped as they stared at the limp figure.

"If that's… then who's…" Ron trailed off as Gohan and the other figure clashed. Gohan hissed as they landed on the ground and faced each other.

"I've… had… ENOUGH!" Gohan roared as the figure charged towards him again. He smirked as his eyes glowed red.

"Gohan, wait!" Hermione yelled, but he ignored her as he held his hands out in front of him. Then, red lightning flew from his hands and smashed into the figure, illuminating it and causing it to howl in agony as it flew back and smashed on the ground. Gohan smirked as he held his hand out, causing the figure to float into the air, choking. He thrust it sideways, sending the figure fly into the three broomsticks. He did this several more times, until sending it into the air. He leaped above it, and thrust hi hand forward. He smashed his fist into its stomach, sending it flying into the ground at the center of a large crater.

"Gohan, stop!" Gohan turned in confusion to see Hermione race up next to him.

"What?" Gohan smirked.

"This isn't who you think it is!" she said as she slowly pulled off the figure's mask, revealing…

"Hannah?" Gohan gaped in shock as he staggered back. He turned to see several fifth years helping up Susan, also in a tattered black outfit. Hannah looked a bit worse, with several buises on her face and arms. Gohan turned to see several professors rush up, including McGonagall.

"Professor… it was a…" Gohan trailed off.

"I know, Mr. Son, I know." McGonagall sighed as Professor Sprout crouched next to Susan.

**Later…**

Susan groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head to see Gohan sitting next to her.

"Sorry." Gohan laughed nervously.

"Geez, you punch hard." Susan winched. Hannah let out a groan in the bed next to her. Gohan turned to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, and Snape walk in.

"Ms. Bones, do you recall what happened to you and Ms. Abbot to cause the two of you to attack Mr. Son in those outfits?" Dumbledore asked. Susan frowned.

"We were walking down the trail to go to Hogsmeade, and someone called to us…" Susan frowned.

"Who?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know. But the next thing I knew, I felt all light and happy. The next thing I remember is being slammed by something and waking up in a pile of rubble." Susan answered.

"The Impirius Curse." Snape crossed his arms.

"Ouch." Susan winched.

"You should be fine in time to see the First Task, Miss. Bones. Same for Ms. Abbot." Madame Pompry interrupted. Snape interrupted as he leaned next to Gohan.

"Mr. Son, I am a bit curious about that technique you used against Miss Abbot. Red Lightning, isn't it? Dangerous technique." Snape sneered.

"Uhhhh… yeah. Thanks." Gohan took off through the door.

"Also extremely dark magic." Snape said softly. Gohan strode through the great hall, until he bumped into a surprised Ginny.

"You okay, Gohan?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah… just a headache." Goham muttered as he walked down the hall, leaving her to stare at him curiously.

**That was strange… read and review!**


	21. The First Task

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Read and review! Today… the First Task!**

**Chapter 21**

"Why am I doing this…" Gohan muttered as he silently leaped from tree to tree in the Forbidden Forest. Personally, he wasn't even sure why he was taking Cell's information seriously. After all, he tricked Gohan into injuring two of his friends, causing Hufflepuff to become even more bloodthirsty against him. Then, a roar made him snap out of his thoughts. He blinked as he leaped forward again, and blinked as he stopped at the edge of a clearing. He gaped at what he was staring at. There were five cages in the field, with wizards in robes running around, yelling out commands to each other. Inside each of the cages, was a large dragon.

"Whoa!" Gohan blinked as he stared down. The dragons were roaring and shooting fire out of their mouths, burning everything in their range.

"Impressed?" Gohan whirled to see Cell floating to his left.

"I want to injure you so badly right now. That was an extremely dirty trick." Gohan snarled at him. Cell chuckled.

"I needed to make a clean getaway, and I don't have enough numbers to make a sacrifice. Anyway… your first task. Magnificent, is it not?" Cell smirked.

"Those dragons are angry." Gohan frowned.

"Not all dragons are as nice as your pet." Cell chuckled. Then, he looked down.

"Well well, look who it is. The idiot gatekeeper." Gohan looked down in confusion to see no other than…

"Hagrid? Madame Maxine?" Gohan blinked in surprise at the couple.

"Kakaroff was here earlier too. I have a feeling Potter and Diggory are the only ones in the dark. Oh, the fun I could do with a few snapped locks…" Cell smirked.

"Don't even think about it." Gohan snarled. Cell laughed.

"You are a riot, boy…" Cell chuckled as he smoked a cigar.

"Do you realize how bad that is for you?" Gohan glared. Cell blew smoke in his face and laughed.

"Ironic from you." Cell chuckled.

"Why the hell are you telling me all this?" Cell smirked at Gohan.

"My benefit. You win, you look even more like a jerk. Besides, it's a riot to watch you play!" Cell chuckled. Gohan frowned as he looked back.

"So…" Gohan trailed off when he saw that Cell had disappeared.

"Oh, that bastard." Gohan muttered as his aura surrounded him. He took off back towards the castle. However, Gohan didn't notice a familiar person pull off his cloak and stare up.

"Gohan?" Harry said with a hint of surprise.

**The Next Day…**

The castle was abuzz with excitement, with students from all three schools heading out towards the large stadium that had been built recently for the First Task.

"Phew!" Gohan grinned as he stood on the top of the Astronomy Tower, watching all the ruckus.

"Never gets old." Gohan turned with a smile to see Piccolo and Bardock standing behind him.

"You came!" Gohan grinned.

"Hmph. Of course. These tournament… they never end well." Piccolo sighed.

"Heh. Ten bucks says Diggory dies. He's a weak moron." Bardock grinned.

"That's mean." Gohan frowned at him. Bardock laughed.

"On Planet Vegeta, we used to attend the gladiator games and bet on who would live and who would die! It was fun! We used prisoners to do it. Quite entertaining." Bardock chuckled.

"This isn't planet Vegeta, gramps." Gohan glared at him.

"Hmmmm… so, like the outfit?" Bardock glanced at Gohan. His current outfit was a gold and red armor with a red cape going down the back, with the Gryffindor emblem on his chest.

"Remember, Gohan. These dragons are not like the one you used to play with before. These are vicious creatures, that will try to kill you." Piccolo glared at him.

"Yeah, thanks. Root for me!" Gohan grinned as he took off into the air, leaving the two Z Fighters to glare after him. He landed down in front of the champions tent, and strode in as he flicked the edges open, letting him stride in. Everyone else was already there. Krum glanced up and strode to Gohan.

"May the best man win, Gohan." Krum smirked as he held his hand out. Gohan grinned as he shook Krum's hand.

"So be it." He laughed. Then, the champions turned to see Bagman, Dumbledore, and the Headmasters walk in.

"Welcome to the first task, everyone! First thing… impressive outfit, Mr. Son." Bagman grinned.

"Thanks." Gohan grinned back.

"Second… once again, welcome! Today's challenge is to get a golden egg… from the dragon guarding it. The egg has a clue to the next challenge. So, put your hand in this bag, and pick your dragon! Each one is a small representation of each real dragon. Mr. Krum?" Bagman held the bag out to him. Krum reached his hand in, and pulled out a tiny scarlet dragon.

"Well well, the Chinese Firebolt! Interesting, Krum! Mr. Son?" Bagman held the bag out ho him. Gohan frowned as he reached his hand in, and pulled out a silver dragon. It had green eyes, a spiked tail, clawed feet, and a silver tone to its skin. It also had spikes going down the back.

"Ahhhh, the American Spikeback! A rather tricky one." Gohan frowned as he looked at the little dragon in his hand. It was actually kind of cute. He blinked and looked up to see Harry pull out his dragon.

"The Hungarian Horntail! A nasty one!" Bagman beamed. Harry just stared at the dragon in his hand.

"He acts like he's seen it before…" Gohan thought curiously as Fleur and Cedric pulled their dragons out.

"Now, let it begin! Mr Diggory, you'll be first. On the count of…" Bagman was interrupted by the sound of a cannon blast. Cedric gulped, and then slowly walked through the curtain, getting cheers in response. Gohan sighed as he sat down Indian style, and breathed as he closed his eyes. Then, he levitated above the ground.

"Whet is ee deing?" Fleur asked curiously as she walked in front of Gohan and held her hand out. She yelped when a spark hit her in the hand.

"Yeah, don't do that. He's surrounded by an invisible energy field. Does this every time he's meditating." Harry explained. Fleur nodded in a bit of confusion. It went rather quickly, until…

"Gohan?" Gohan's eyes snapped open, sending the wave around him flying out, startling Bagman.

"Hmmm?" Gohan asked as he dusted himself off.

"You're up, son. Good luck." Bagman chuckled as he patted Gohan on the back. Gohan smirked.

"Thanks." He smirked as he strode out of the tent, getting roars and cheers in response.

"Yeah!" Gohan grinned as he raised his arms into the air. Then, he narrowed his eyes, and leaped into the air. A second later, a large spiked tail slammed exactly where he had been a second before.

"Woo!" Gohan sighed as he flipped several times, landing upright on a rock and finally taking in the situation. He was in a large arena, completely stone. Across the arena from him, was the American Spineback, growling at him. He glanced down, to see a group of eggs clustered together at the dragon's feet. And, glistening in the sun among the eggs… was the golden egg.

"Okay… get the egg. That shouldn't be that hard." Then, Gohan leaped into the air to avoid the stream of fire that shot out of the dragon's mouth.

"Jeez! You are not like Icarus!" Gohan yelped as he bounced off the ground. He hit the wall and bounced back, shooting towards the egg. Unfortunately, the tail slammed into his side, causing him to fly into the stands, getting yells and shouts in response.

"Jeez, that looked painful. The spineback's nasty." Gohan blinked to stare right into no other than Jenny's face.

"Preciate it." Gohan smirked as he leaped back in, getting cheers in response as he landed on his feet.

"Hmph. I can't use brute force. I could kill it, but I don't want to do that either…" the dragon roared as it fired another fire stream at Gohan.

"Aguamenti!" Gohan yelled as he whipped his wand out, extinguishing the fire. He narrowed his eyes as the dragon spit fire once again. Gohan arched his wand out at the fire, turning it into a lasso and whirling it around to nail the dragon in the face, causing it to roar and stumble back. He flew into the air, and shot down to hit the dragon in the head, causing it to roar once, and smash to the ground, creating a wall of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was standing on top of the dragon's head, holding out the golden egg in his hand. For a minute, there was silence. Then, the arena erupted with roars and cheers as men rushed the field and surrounded the dragon.

"Well done, my boy, well done! That was magnificent!" Bagman laughed as he rushed onto the field and shook Gohan's hand. He simply nodded.

"Hah! Been a long time since I've seen men fight like that!" Moody chuckled as he walked up beside Gohan.

"Thank you." Gohan smirked as he glanced at the group of judges.

"Do pardon me, I must go confer with the judges. Do go get yourself checked out by the nurse, just in case." Bagman rushed towards the table, his robes flapping about him. Gohan nodded as McGonagall rushed up beside him.

"Come with ne, Mr. Son. We must make sure that you are alright." Gohan nodded as she led him to a white tent. He pushed the flaps open to see Madame Pompry tending to Cedric, who had a white paste smeared on the left size of his face. Harry was sitting in a nother bed with the same paste on his left leg. Krum and Fleur were already up and about.

"That was quite impressive, Gohan! Long have I heard of your talent, but to see it up close is astounishing!" Krum beamed as he shook Gohan's hand. Gohan chuckled as he glanced at Harry.

"Harry, the broom, really? I taught you better than that." Gohan chuckled. Harry smirked as he looked up at Gohan.

"You've got your tricks, and I've got mine." Harry chuckled.

"You did alright yourself, Fleur." Gohan smirked. She simply glanced at him and scoffed.

"Ummmm…" Gohan turned to see Ginny poke her head in.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked.

"The judges are back." She said. Gohan smirked as he stepped out of the tent, to see the judges sitting at the table. Madame Maxine held her wand up first. Then, a spiral of smoke flew out and formed into a 7.

"Not bad…" Gohan chuckled. Then, Kakaroff made a 5, getting boos in response.

"You gave Krum a ten!" he heard Ron yell with anger.

"Prejudiced moron." Gohan smirked. Dumbledore raised his wand and shot out an eight, getting cheers. Then, to Gohan's surprise, Bagman shot out a 10.

"Thanks!" Gohan chuckled. Finally, Percy shot out a seven, which Gohan smiled at. He glanced up to see Piccolo and Bardock standing near the top of the stadium. Piccolo gave Gohan a small smile as Bagman stood up.

"The next event will take place after the holidays! And trust me, you'll enjoy it!" Bagman chuckled.

"That was spectacular!" Hermione smiled.

"Hmph." Hermione frowned as she glanced to her left to see a cloaked man leaning on the edge, looking down.

"Ummm… who are you?" Hermione asked. The figure chuckled as he glanced at her.

"You already know, Granger." The figure chuckled as his eyes glowed purple. Then, he whirled and leaped off the back of the stadium. Hermione seemed to be the only one who had noticed. When Hermione stared down the edge… he was gone.

"Cell." She said softly.

**Sorry it's been so long. Keep reading!**


	22. Gohan's Old Friend

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter in this saga! Review!**

**Chapter 22**

"That was quite irresponsible of you, my creation." Dr. Gero glared at Cell, who simply chuckled as he continued reading the Daily Prophet. Of course, the Triwizard Champions were on the cover as always.

"I simply wished to view his progress. Spectacular as always. But I can still beat him anytime I wish." Cell chuckled.

"Ahhh, yes, about that." Cell groaned as he looked up at the doctor.

"What now?" he groaned.

"We are quite low on money, which is what I need to get the equipment needed for my machines for your plans to work. Not to mention Malfoy and his friends can't give us more without raising eyebrows." Dr. Gero continued.

"Don't work, I've already figured it out. I'm got the perfect man for the job." At that second, the metal doors behind Cell slid open to reveal a figure dressed in jet black armor. Dr Gero blinked in surprise as Cell turned and smiled.

"You know what to do." The figure nodded and shot into the air, flying through a hole that opened up in the ceiling.

"And another thing… was it wise to make so many of them?" Dr. Gero asked as he pointed at several Cell Juniors walked by, carrying a large beeping device. Cell simply smiled.

"Relax, Gero. These are much more stupid than the ones from the Cell Games. Although, they can still rip you limb from limb." Cell smirked at Gero, causing him to blink.

The figure flew through the air at a rapid rate, not stopping until the London landscape was in view. Then, he smiled as he accelerated.

"Time to have some fun." He grinned.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hmph. How do I open this…" Gohan frowned as he sat on the edge of the roof of the skyscraper he was sitting on, twirling the golden egg between his hands. He was currently dressed in his Captain Britain outfit. He frowned as he twisted the top. The accompanying shriek made him yell in pain. He quickly closed it, and groaned as he rubbed his ears.

"Nope. That didn't work." Gohan sighed. Then, a blur shot past him, causing him to yelp.

"What the heck was that?" Gohan blinked. The figure chuckled as he flew down the ground and landed hard, causing wind to shoot out, starling everyone on the street. He ignored the stares as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Mum, look! It's a superhero!" A little girl said with wide eyes as he walked past her and her mother. The woman let out a gulp as she glanced into the visor.

"No, honey, I don't think so." She said softly. The figure chuckled as he saw exactly what he was looking for. A bank. The figure chuckled as he strode up the bank steps and stepped inside. Everyone inside stopped what they were doing and whirled to look at him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" a security gruard snarled as he strode up to the man. The figure glared at him. Then, with a single motion, he grabbed the man and hurled him into the wall. The customers screamed and ran to the side as he walked to the glass separating the tellers from the customers. The figure grinned as he held a finger up and tapped the glass. It cracked, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Several tellers screamed as they backed up. The figure chuckled as he whipped his arm out and wrapped his hand around a woman teller's neck.

"Tell me where the safe is or I snap her neck." The man chuckled. The guard nodded and pointed at the back. The figure chuckled as he stepped past him and stood in front of the large door. He grinned as he reached out and gripped the safe by it's sides. Then, in one swift motion, he ripped the safe door out and hurled it to the side, sending it flying through the wall. He grinned under his mask at the sight in front of him. The room was filled with dozens of British pounds and piles of gold bars.

"Bingo. This should please those morons." The man grinned as he pulled out a capsule and began grabbing piles of gold bars like they were bars of candy.

"You know, I think you need an appointment." The man chuckled as he turned to see Gohan standing behind him. The man chuckled as he turned, causing Gohan to blink in surprise.

"That's the same guy who helped me against Malfoy!" Gohan blinked in surprise. He quickly regained his composure.

"Put the gold down and walk away, pal. Or you'll regret it." Gohan narrowed his eyes. The man laughed.

"As much as I'd like to fight you know, I have far more… pressing matters to get to." The man chuckled. Then, in one swift motion, he shot out and slammed his fist into Gohan's face, sending him flying out the door and into a car across the street. Gohan groaned as he sat up.

"Whoa, this guy's strong!" He muttered . Then, he shot back in with his fist cocked… just to have the man block it. Gohan narrowned his eyes. A second later, the two of them were trading blows in the middle of the bank.

"Jeez… this guy really is good!" Gohan throught as he shot into the air. The figure simply chuckled as he looked up and fired red beams from his visor. Gohan yelped as he crossed his arms, barely blocking the blast. He groaned as he flew back in his wall. Gohan groaned as he slid to the ground and rubbed his head. Then, he looked up in horror to see his golden egg roll away from him and stop at the man's feet.

"Well well! This looks mighty valuble!" the man laughed as he picked up the egg.

"Here we go…" Gohan grinned as he covered his ears. Then, the man made the one mistake of twisting the top. The next instant, the air was filled with a horrible shriek. The man roared in pain as he staggered back and covered his ears. Gohan took that second and flew forward, slamming his fist across the man's face, sending him flying into the vault. Gohan snatched up the egg, closed it shut, and smirked as he shrunk it back down and stuffed it in his outfit.

"Packs a nasty blow, don't it?" Gohan grinned as the figure sat up and groaned. Then, he laughed as he placed his left hand on the pile of money.

"Well done! I look forward to our future fight." He chuckled. Gohan frowned.

"Who are you?" Gohan glared.

"Call me… Morbius." Then, he vanished! Gohan whirled to see him grab a woman in a buisness suit.

"Me or her! Choose now!" Morbius laughed as he hurled her in the air, straight through the skylight. Gohan snarled, and then shot into the air. He quickly flew after the woman and grabbed her.

"I've got you, ma'am." Gohan said as he coasted back down to the ground. The shaky woman thanked him as he frowned. Morbius had vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Gohan asked. One of the shaky hostages answered.

"He… he grabbed the gold and vanished!" he answered shakily. Gohan sighed.

"Of course he did." Then, Gohan took off into the air and shot off.

"Hmph. Who the heck was that guy?" Gohan muttered as he flew through the air. After about ten minutes, he was flying over the Forbidden Forest.

"I swear, this is getting…" Gohan was cut off by something slamming into him and knocking him to the ground.

"What the heck…" Gohan blinked to see a large purple snout in front of him. He sat up to see…

"Icarus!" Gohan grinned as he hugged his old friend. The dragon let out a growl and licked him. Gohan gaped as he stood back.

"Whoa. You got big." Gohan said with wide eyes. That was an understatement. The dragon was at least 12 feet long, with big purple scales, long white horns, and green eyes. He had large teeth, maybe six inches long.

"How'd you find me?" Gohan asked. Icarus growled. Gohan frowned, but simply laughed and smiled.

"Anyway, greatI bet you're hungry, huh?" Icarus let out a growl as he licked Gohan. Gohan nodded

"Alright, I'll get you some food, okay?" Gohan grinned. Then, he took off into the air. Once Hogwarts came into view, Gohan sighed with relief as he flew through Gryffindor Tower's window into his dorm, and changed into robes. Then, he walked into the common room and headed towards the portrait hole. The portrait hole open to reveal Harry and Ron.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"Some new guy beat my butt. I think it was the same guy who helped me beat up Malfoy during the Quidditch Cup. Same black outfit, same helmet…" Harry and Ron blinked in surprise as they looked at each other.

"You alright?" Gohan frowned.

"Yep." Harry said quickly. Then, Gohan realized something. Ron was standing with Harry.

"I see you finally came to your senses, Ron!" Gohan grinned. Ron sputtered.

"Well, I mean… you guys almost died!" Gohan paused.

"Look, Harry almost died. I, on the other hand, think I looked good. You think the ladies liked it?" Gohan grinned, causing the two boys to sputter.

"You mean you just want to impress girls?" Ron sputtered. Gohan laughed as he shrugged.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to go find several raw steaks. Where's the kitchen?" Gohan chuckled as he stood up and headed for the portrait hole, which opened just as he reached it, to reveal Hermione.

"Hey Hermione. I'd love to chat, but I need to find the kitchen." Hermione looked surprised.

"Strange councidence, I was just going there myself. I came to get you guys." Hermione frowned.

"Wha… how do you know where it is?" Ron sputtered.

"Because your brothers told me. Come on." Hermione frowned as she stepped out of the portrait hole. After looking at each other, the boys followed her out the portrait hole. She led them several hallways, a flight of stairs and past the Great Hall, and then down another flight of stairs.

"Ummmm… Hermione, this leads to Hufflepuff Basement. Not the smartest place to be." Gohan frowned.

"We're not going there." Hermione stopped in front of a large portrait depicting a bowl of fruit.

"So… they give you the password?" Gohan frowned. Hermione ignored him as she ticked the pear. To their surprise, it laughed, squirmed, and turned into a green doorknob. Hermione frowned as she pulled the knob and swung it open. Gohan looked around in wonder as they walked in and swung the door shut behind them. He had one brief glimpse of an enormous, high-ceilinged room, large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end. The most obviously feature, though, was the dozens of elves working about.

"Remind me to never tell Vegeta about this place. He'd eat everthing." Gohan chuckled as the elves stared at them. They seemed to have an air of distaste in the air, directed at Hermione.

"Gohan Son! So good to see you again!" Gohan looked down to see…

"Dobby!" Gohan and Harry said at the same time in surprise at the sight of the familiar elf.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan frowned.

"Dobby work here now! Dumbledore pay dobby one galleon week! Dobby is very happy!" the little elf squeaked. Many of the other elves frowned.

"I need a raw steak, Dobby. Okay?" Gohan asked. Dobby squeaked and nodded, racing over to the stove and pulling out a steak, handing it to Gohan.

"Thanks!" Then, Gohan glanced at an elf sitting by the fireplace.

"Hey, isn't that that elf from the World Cup?" Gohan asked, causing Harry to follow his gaze.

"Yeah, it is!" The elf looked like a wreck!

"Winky drink too much butterbeer, make drunk! Miserable all time!" Dobby squeaked. The elf seemed to be muttering to herself what seemed like ramble. Hermione looked furious.

"Well… we better go, before Hermione sets them off." Gohan whispered to Harry, who nodded as he and Ron quickly moved Hermione back through the door before she could open her mouth.

"That was… strange. What did you need that for anyway?" Ron frowned at the raw steak in Gohan's hand.

"You'll see…" Gohan chuckled as they walked back upstairs and through the entrance hall. Once Gohan was through the door, he quickly took off into the forest. Confused, the others followed, until they reached a clearing. Then, Gohan held up the steak and waved it.

"Icarus!" Gohan waved. A second later, the large dragon crashed through the trees, getting a very girlish scream from Ron. Then, Icarus licked Gohan.

"Gohan! That's a dragon!" Hermione gasped as Icarus let out another growl.

"I've never seen a purple one before." Ron frowned.

"I met him when I was a kid. His forest burned down, I saved him, and we've been friends ever since." Gohan chuckled as he tossed the steak at the large dragon, which he ate in one gulp. He burped, sending out a stream of fire.

"Gohan, you can't keep that dragon here! If the ministry finds out you have it! There's a reason we sent Hagrid's dragon away in first year! And that was just a baby!" Hermione gaped at Gohan.

"No! He could be the last of his kind! He's my best friend!" Gohan glared at Hermione.

"Let's at least talk to my brother Charlie." Ron frowned. Icarus let out another growl as he snorted.

"Later." Gohan frowned. Icarus let out another growl, and lumbered off into the forest.

**Next chapter, we prepare for the Yule Ball! Who's Gohan's date gonna be? Who's Harry's gonna be? Review!**


	23. Finding a Date

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 23**

"You can't just keep that dragon in the forest, Gohan!" Hermione hissed as they walked towards McGonagall's classroom.

"He's mine! Just drop it!" Gohan glared back at her. Hermione sighed.

"Still, a purple dragon… where'd you find him?" Hermione asked.

"In a forest near Mt. Pazou." Hermione frowned as they walked through the classroom. They were partnered up with Ravenclaws today. Gohan liked Ravenclaws more than Hufflepuffs or Slytherins these days. Gohan frowned, and sat next to Videl.

"Hey, Gohan." Videl frowned.

"Hey Videl. I haven't seen you around lately, where have you been?" Gohan frowned.

"I've been around. Work out a lot." Videl frowned as McGonagall walked to the front of the classroom.

"Welcome. Today, we'll practice transfiguring our rats into rabbits." McGonagall said, causing Gohan to grin. The class went fairly well, with many of the students successfully transfiguring the rats. When the class ended, McGonagall held up her hand as people started to get to, causing silence to fall over the room.

"Before you go, I have an announcement to make." McGonagall said, getting whispers.

"Some of you may not be aware of this, but every Triwizard Tournament also hosts an event called the Yule Ball on the twenty-fifth of December. The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down." McGonagall frowned, as if trying to figure out what to say next.

"Essentially, the Yule Ball is… a dance." All the girls in the room immediately burst into whispers and the guys let out groans. Well, most of them.

"Awwww, no… I hate dances!" Videl groaned as she covered her face with her hands. Gohan simply chuckled.

"Sounds like fun." He grinned. McGonagall held her hand up, causing the silence to die down.

"I believe I speak for both myself and Professor Flitwick when I saw that both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have held dignity for over a thousand years, and I certainly will not allow any of you to tarnish that reputation through one night of… inappropriateness." McGonagall looked straight at Gohan when she said that, causing him to grin. Five minutes later, Gohan, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Videl were walking through a corridor. Whispers about the ball were quickly spreading.

"I hate dances. So much." Videl snorted.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's just… so opposite than what I'm used to. Tight dressed, good behavior, putting on all that make-up…" Videl trailed off.

"If you don't care about how you look, then why'd you let your hair down when Harry suggested it?" Gohan grinned. Videl turned red.

"Wha… my looks are no business of yours!" Videl snapped as she punched Gohan in the face. After a minute, Videl winched and groaned as she shook her hand.

"I could have told you that wouldn't work." Gohan frowned. He grinned at a group of third years Ravenclaw girls, causing them to giggle.

"Could you please stop showing off?" Hermione hissed, causing Gohan to grin.

"I spent my entire childhood in a forest. Give me a break." Gohan shrugged. They all groaned in unison.

"I'm actually curious about who you're taking, Harry." Gohan chuckled. Harry glanced at Videl, and blushed a bit. Gohan grinned.

"Hey Videl, why don't you go with Harry?" Gohan grinned, causing Harry to whirl towards Gohan and narrow his eyes. Videl frowned.

"Really?" Videl looked at Harry with curiosity.

"Yeah! That way you guys don't have to look for dates! You can go as friends!" Gohan grinned. Harry looked like he wanted to hex Gohan through a wall and leave him there.

"Sound good with me. You wanna do that, Harry?" Videl asked as she looked at Harry. Harry sputtered as he stared at Videl.

"S-s-sure." Harry stammered. Videl grinned.

"Great! It'll be nice if I don't have to go with some loser." Videl grinned as she pecked Harry on the cheek and walked away.

"Nice job, Harry!" Ron grinned. Harry glared at Gohan.

"I can't believe you just did that!" he snarled. Gohan blinked.

"What? You've liked her for weeks. I just made that push." Gohan chuckled.

"What Harry is trying to say, Gohan, is that people are supposed to form relationships on their own. And might I advise you find your own date before doing others?" Hermione snapped before shoving past them and walked down an adjourning hallway, leaving the boys a bit stunned.

"Geez. Besides, Hermione could get a date easily if she loosened her blouse." Harry and Ron snorted as Angelica and several of her friends walked by. Angelica stopped and turned to talk to them.

"Hey Gohan. And no, I'm not going with you to the Yule Ball." Angelica smiled. Gohan blinked in surprise.

"Beat ya, mate!" George grinned as he walked up. Gohan chuckled.

"I don't mind. Besides, I've had enough experience dating Quidditch teammates." Gohan chuckled. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"And Katie's going with Roger Smith." Gohan blinked.

"That guy from Ravenclaw?" Gohan blinked. The girls nodded.

"See you around, Gohan." Harry frowned as he and Ron walked off towards the Great Hall.

"Right… now I just gotta find a date myself…" Gohan sighed as he scratched his head. Then, he sighed.

"I know!" Gohan chuckled as he took off down the hallway. The days flew by like bullets. Between doing his homework, studying up for the next Task, and being Captain Britian, Gohan was pretty occupied. Although, he still had his funny moments.

"You loose again, Harry." Gohan laughed as he leaned back. He had been playing Harry in a game of Wizard's chess, and Harry had lost yet once again. It was a week before the Yule Ball, and the common room was full of people simply chatting, although a few were watching the chess game with interest. Ginny let out a giggle as she sat next to Gohan.

"I thought you were good at this game, Harry. I mean, you played it life-size." She let out a laugh, causing Harry to narrow his eyes.

"Very funny. And, that was more Ron's work than mine." Hermione scoffed as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"You made one single move. Ron did all the work." She rolled her eyes. At that moment, the door slid open to reveal Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin, and a few others helping in a white faced Ron.

"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione said with wide eyes.

"Geez, what happened to you?" Gohan asked.

"He asked Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball." Seamus answered, causing Gohan and Harry to gape.

"What?" Gohan snickered.

"What'd she say?" Ginny asked.

"He ran away before she said anything." Katie answered. Ron whimpered.

"I just blurted it out… I…" Ron shivered. Gohan let out a burst of laughter.

"Talk about out of your league, Ron. You have a better shot at Lovegood than Delacour!" Ginny glared at Gohan.

"And what does that mean?" she glared. Gohan gulped.

"I mean, Luna's a nice girl." Gohan said quickly, causing Fred and George to snicker.

"Owch." Gohan glared at them.

"Why don't you tell us who your date is then!" Ron snapped, causing Gohan to snicker.

"Sorry, not telling you." Gohan snickered, getting protests in response.

"Why the bloody hell do you guys care so much?" Gohan asked with curiosity.

"Just curious, that's all." Fred answered.

"You really should have asked earlier, Ron. You're going to end up going without a date." Gohan frowned. Ron let out a moan as he covered his head in his hands.

"Hermione?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Sorry." She answered with a smirk. Gohan sighed as Ron moaned and leaned back on the chair.

"He looks so pathetic." Then, Gohan sighed, let out several curses, and stood up.

"Hey Padma, could I talk to you?" Gohan asked as he sat next to her on the couch, causing her to look at him with curiosity.

"What?" she asked.

"Hey, do you have a date to the ball next week?" Padma's face brightened.

"No. Why do you ask? I thought you already had a date." She asked curiously.

"I do, but…" Gohan gestured at Ron, causing her to sigh.

"Fine, but I want something in return." Gohan chuckled.

"Okay, then, what might that be?" he grinned as he leaned in, but paused when she smirked at him.

"My homework, for a week after the holidays." Gohan shrugged.

"Deal." He grinned. Padma nodded as she stood up and walked over to Ron.

"Hey Ron, wanna go to the ball?" she asked. Ron blinked in surprise, and nodded slowly.

"Sure." He blinked.

"Great! I'll see you down here then." Padma turned and walked up the staircase to the girl's dormitory, leaving a dumfounded Ron. He sighed as he stood up and headed to the dormitory, Harry nodded at Gohan and followed Ron up.

"He owes me. You first?" Gohan asked as he sat across from Hermione over the chessboard. She nodded. Then, they started playing a new game of wizard's chess. Hermione started by moving her knight.

"You should really stop playing matchmaker." She muttered. Gohan chuckled as he looked at her.

"Just helping out, Hermione. Besides, you're a little wild yourself, aren't you?" Gohan chuckled as he moved his pawn forward.

"Shut it." She muttered. Gohan chuckled.

"Look, between us, can you tell me who you're going with. I'm more mature than Ron." Gohan smiled. Hermione sighed.

"Fine. It's Victor Krum, ok?" she answered. Gohan smiled.

"Good for you! He's pretty cool, in my opinion." Hermione looked a bit surprised.

"Really? I thought you'd hate him since he's your opponent in the Tournament." Hermione frowned.

"I don't hate anyone. This is just a tournament, and the best man will win. Or girl, in Fleur's case." Gohan chuckled.

"A few injuries wouldn't hurt…" Gohan blinked as he wiped the thought from his head.

"Gohan, you okay?" Gohan blinked as he looked at Hermione.

"Ahhh, what?" Gohan blinked.

"Your move." Hermione gestured at the board. Gohan frowned as he looked at the board. Then, he moved his rook, which then smashed Hermione's pawn.

"Good move." She frowned. Gohan chuckled.

"Keep your eye on the queen. You know, this is how he sees it." Gohan frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Cell. He sees all this as a game, you know. Each of us as a piece in this big, intricate design. All leading up to one big, ultimate deciding battle. When, I'm not sure." Gohan frowned as he moved his queen.

"You didn't mention this sooner because…" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, Hermione, we all have our secrets. And you can always trust a dishonest person to be dishonest. It's the honest people that you need to watch out for, because you never know when they'll do something crazy." Hermione frowned at that as she moved another pawn.

"And, you'll never know when your opponent makes his move… checkmate." Hermione stared at the board in surprise.

"Wow." She stated.

"You gotta keep an eye out, Hermione. Never know when someone will surprise you." Hermione frowned at that.

**Next chapter, the Yule Ball! Read and Review! Just finished reading James Potter and the Morrigan Web. An amazing story, in my opinion.**


	24. The Yule Ball

**Hey, it's me! It's here, the night of the Yule Ball! Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 24**

Finally, it was here, the big night that everyone had been looking forward to. The Yule Ball. Gohan was currently admiring himself in the mirror.

"I look good!" he smirked at his dress robes. It had the inscription of Gryffindor on it, and was a deep red and gold, with a red cape going down the back. Gohan chuckled as he walked down their stairs to see Harry looking at himself nervously in the common room mirror.

"Not bad, mate!" Gohan chuckled at his friend's robes, which were a midnight black and fit perfectly with his form.

"Thanks, not bad yourself. You think Videl will like it?" Harry frowned.

"She'll like it. Besides, Videl doesn't seem like the formal type." Gohan chuckled.

"Aw bloody hell!" Both boys turned and burst into laughter at Ron, who looked quite funny in his dress robes.

"I look like my great-aunt Tessie!" Ron moaned as he covered his face.

"Heh. Good thing Padma didn't know what he's wearing. I would have had to double it." Gohan chuckled low enough that Ron didn't hear him. They were all meeting the girls in front of the Great Hall.

"Aw shut it! Besides, it's guys live Vegeta and Malfoy you gotta watch out for. They'll never let you live it down." Gohan chuckled, getting glared at by Ron.

"Not… helping…" he hissed, causing Gohan to chuckle.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's not keep our dates waiting." Gohan chuckled as he stepped through the portrait hole. The halls were full of activity, students and their dates heading towards the Great Hall for a night of fun.

"I feel bad for Hermione, though." Ron commented as they walked down the staircase. Gohan frowned.

"Why?" he asked. Ron chuckled.

"Because, she's probably crying in her room since she doesn't have a date." Ron answered. Gohan whistled nervously.

"_If he finds out about Krum, he'll feel much worse."_ Gohan frowned.

"Actually, she does. Although, she did ask me not to tell you." Gohan said, causing Ron to glare at him.

"Who, then?" he snarled.

"This is exactly why I'm not saying a word." Gohan smirked as they reached the doors of the Great Hall. Gohan let out a low whistle as he glanced inside. The hall looked amazing. Snow seemed to fall down like drops, and the hall seemed to shine silver. The tables had been moved, leaving a wide space and several tables. Gohan chuckled as he turned and glanced at a group of Beaubaxtons talking amongst themselves. Gohan smiled as he walked up to them, causing them to turn towards him. There were four girls and two boys, all dressed in silver robes.

"_Merry Christmas."_ Gohan smiled as he made a small bow. The girls all giggled while the boys frowned.

"_So, do you like it here?"_ Gohan asked in French. The girls giggled. Ron and Harry gaped, and stared at each other.

"_Your school is nice. I find your many paintings fascinating."_ One of the girls said. She had long black hair and tan white skin.

"_Although, your decorations are nothing compared to Beaubaxtons during Christmas. We have gigantic ice sculptures throughout the hall that never melt."_ Another one of the girls smiled. This one had glittering blond hair.

"_Beaubaxtons is much brighter, and wood nymphs serenade us while we eat."_ One of the boys said. Gohan let out a low whistle. This school sounded impressive.

"_It is a shame you do not attend Beaubaxtons, Gohan Son. You would be a fine addition to our school."_ Gohan chuckled.

"_Thank you very much." _Gohan smiled as he gave a small bow. He walked back to Harry and Ron, who were still staring at him.

"Show off." Harry scrowled.

"Jealous much? Women happen to like men with brains, guys." Gohan chuckled.

"I'd say." The boys turned to see Jenny Griffin standing in front of them with a smirk on her face. Her dress, to be blunt, was stunning. It was an ocean blue strapless gown, which showed off her tan white shoulders. Her black hair was let down to her shoulders, looking as black as the night sky.

"You look lovely, my dear." Gohan smiled as he kissed the tip of her hand, causing Harry and Ron to gape.

"She's your date?" they asked simultaneously in disbelief.

"Yep. Caught me by the carriage and asked me up front. It was so cute." She smiled as she pecked Gohan on the cheek. Then, she stared at Ron.

"Where's you get the clown outfit from?" she asked, causing Ron to blush while Gohan and Harry burst into laughter.

"Hey Harry." Harry turned and gaped at Videl as she walked up to him. Her dress matched her hair, a neon black, which stopped just above her knees. It had short sleeves, and black lace. Her hair was done back long, similar to Jenny's. She eyes looked beautiful as well. She didn't look a bit like the scrappy fighter they all knew.

"Your hair looks great, Videl!" Harry grinned.

"Thanks. Ginny and Hermione gave me a hand. We all helped each other get ready." Videl smiled.

"Hermione's coming? What's she wearing?" Ron asked curiously.

"She's wearing… wow." Videl blinked in surprise. The boys turned and gaped. Hermione was coming down the staircase, dressed in a flawless pink gown.

"Hermione, wow. You look… great!" Gohan grinned.

"Wow. You make the girls back at George Washington look like scarecrows." Jenny blinked in disbelief.

"Thanks, Jenny. You go to George Washington Wizarding Academy?" Hermione asked. Jenny nodded.

"I've read about it. It's very impressive. Although, I thought you went to the Salem Academy." Hermione asked with surprise. Jenny looked horrified.

"Hell no! We hate those prudes! They're our school rivals! You should have seen the Quidditch match we had years ago, it was vicious." Jenny countered.

"Vu look amazing." Hermione turned to see Krum, who bowed and kissed her hand, causing Ron to sputter.

"Not bad, Victor." Gohan smiled.

"Hank you, Gohan." Krum bowed. He looked at Ron with curiosity.

"I ave never een an outfit like that." Krum frowned, causing Ron to sputter. Then, they were interrupted by a shocked squeak. Gohan turned to see Padma staring at Ron in horror.

"You okay, Padma? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hermione asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Y-you look… dashing." Padma stammered as she looked at Ron. Ron stammered.

"Thanks. " he smiled nervously as he wrapped his arm around hers. She gave Gohan a look of pure loathing. As they passed to go into the Great Hall, her fist lashed out and wacked Gohan in the groin, causing him to squeak and fall back. She smirked as she walked inside with Ron.

"I coulda warned you that was coming." Harry frowned as he helped Gohan up, ignoring the snickers from the guys nearby.

"I think what you did for Ron was nice." Hermione suggested nervously.

"Thanks." Gohan groaned as he dusted himself off.

"You alright, Gohan?" Cedric asked as he walked up with Cho Chang.

"He's fine. He just got wacked." Jenny snickered. Fleur was standing by a statue, chatting with some black haired kid.

"Oh, there you all are! All Triwizard Champions, please gather by me!" McGonagall called out as she waked out of the Great Hall. As Ron walked by her, she looked at him in disbelief.

"What in gods name was Mr. Weasley wearing?" she muttered.

"Don't ask." Gohan commented, still winching from Padma's blow.

"Geez, if it's that easy to take you out, how are you still alive?" Jenny chuckled. Gohan glared at her.

"I need you to all line up and get ready to enter the Great Hall. You all have the first dance." McGonagall said. Harry and Videl looked surprised.

"Dance?" Gohan said with surprise.

"Well of course! It's tradition that the three champions… well, in this case, five, to do the first dance." McGonagall said.

"Fine by me. My dad's the President, remember? I dance at balls all the time. Been doing since I was a little girl." Jenny chuckled. Gohan gulped as he stood behind Harry and Videl. Then, the doors swung open, and the champions walked in, getting claps and cheers in response.

"Nice, boy!" Vegeta laughed, causing Gohan to blush.

"Dude! Nice!" Dean grinned as he gave Gohan a thumbs-up. Gohan blushed as the couples stepped onto the dance floor and faced each other.

"My waist, Harry." Videl hissed, causing Harry to blush as he faced her. Then, Flitwick turned and faced his orchestra, and raised his wand. Then, he began conducting, causing the orchestra to begin playing. Gohan smiled as he stepped flawlessly with Jenny.

"Wow Gohan, you're good. Who taught you to dance?" Jenny asked with a smile. Gohan grinned as he twirled her around.

"When you grow up in isolation, you find things to do while bored." Gohan chuckled. Then, Professor Dumbledore led McGonagall onto the dance floor, followed by (to Gohan's surprise and delight), Bulma, who led an extremely reluctant Vegeta onto the floor, getting snickers. Ginny followed, holding Neville in hand.

"Is that Bulma Briefs?" Jenny asked as she glanced at Bulma while leading Gohan.

"Yep. Her husband's a professor. I have a feeling it wasn't his idea. Hates doing fun things." Gohan chuckled.

"You know, I'm a huge fan of your work." Jenny whispered in his ear. Gohan chuckled.

"I had a feeling." Gohan smiled as he twirled her again.

"You're really talented." Jenny grinned.

"If all American girls are like you, I gotta drop by sometime." Gohan chuckled.

"I'll take you up on that." Jenny grinned as he dipped her, held her there a minute, and pulled her back up. Just then, the orchestra finished the first song, causing the dancers to pause and applaud.

"You're great." She smirked at him. Gohan chuckled.

"Thanks. Wanna grab a drink before going again?" he grinned.

"Sure." She smiled.

"So, how does George Washington Academy work, exactly? The houses, stuff like that?" Gohan asked curiously as they stood in front of the table holding various liquids held in silver containers. To get a drink, you had to put a glass in front of the container and tap the container with your wand.

"Kinda like Hogwarts, actually. George Washington goes from first to seventh year, like yours. Except, we have a spring break instead of celebrating Easter. It was formed a few years after the Revolutionary War, after the general, if you didn't know that already. My great-great grandfather was one of their first students. Son of an lieutenant under Washington himself." Gohan whistled.

"You come from quite a prestigious family, don't you? Butterbeer or water?" Gohan chuckled. Jenny smiled.

"The firewhiskey looks good." She smirked. Gohan smiled.

"You wish. It's under a charm to only serve students of age or adults. McGonagall told us that a week ago." Gohan smiled.

"What happens if an underage tries?" Jenny asked.

"Remember what happened with the Goblet of Fire?" Jenny shivered.

"Nuff said. That didn't stop you now, did it?" Jenny joked. Gohan sputtered.

"Relax, relax, I know it wasn't you. I'll take a butterbeer." She chuckled.

"As you wish." Gohan grinned as he tapped the butterbeer container with his wand twice, causing butterbeer to appear in their cups.

"To a night to remember!" Gohan grinned.

"My best one yet." Jenny grinned as they clinked glasses and gulped the beverages down. The rest of the evening was great as well. In addition to having loads of fun dancing with Jenny, he took turns dancing with several of his friends as well.

"Your dress is quite nice, Ginny." Gohan smiled as he danced with her, causing her to blush.

"Thanks. I worked hard to buy it. I was not going to end up like Ron over there." they glanced at Ron, who was sitting by himself a bit off, Parvati having been claimed by a Drumstrang student earlier.

"Your hair looks great too." He chuckled.

"Thanks. Videl gave me a hand with it." Ginny smiled as she glanced at Videl, who was dancing with Dean Thomas. Harry was taking a break, gulping a glass of water while talking to Susan Bones.

"You know, Harry's a lot more confident and brazen. He needed it." She smiled. Gohan laughed.

"He did that himself. Didn't expect a forest boy to be so good, did you?" Gohan grinned at the little Weasley, who giggled.

"You have a way, I'll admit that. Ever since I met you." Gohan laughed as they looked eye to eye.

"I'll keep that to heart." He smirked as he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. She blushed furiously.

"Thanks Gohan. You're a really good dancer." She smiled as he twirled her.

"I've heard that a lot. You're a very beautiful girl, Ginny. Your boyfriend is going to be a very lucky man." He grinned. Ginny turned even more red.

"T-thank you." She stammered. Gohan smirked as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She let out a shocked squeak, getting several whistles in response. Ron gaped from where he was sitting.

"It was a pleasure, Ginny." Gohan smiled as he bowed, and walked off. A few minutes later, he was sitting by a table sipping another butterbeer.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Gohan turned to see Jenny sit next to him, winching in pain.

"What happened to you?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Give me a hand with this." She hissed as she pulled her left shoe off. Gohan frowned as he helped her pull off the other shoe. Her feet were red.

"What happened?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"I tried dancing with that Neville kid, and he sucked so bad. Kept stepping on my feet." Jenny answered as she rubbed her feet.

"Amen. Hey, can you show me where the bathroom is?" she asked with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Gohan's. He grinned as he led her out of the Great Hall. Harry frowned as he watched them go.

"You noticed it too, huh?" Harry turned to see Hermione looking at him nervously.

"He seems… different." Harry frowned as Ron walked up.

"He just made out with my sister!" Ron hissed. Then, cheers filled the room as the Weird Sisters came onto the stage. Ginny and many other girls were literally screaming with excitement.

**Meanwhile…**

"Anyway, how do the houses work?" Gohan asked curiously. Jenny blinked.

"Oh, right. There are four houses. They're Washington, Jefferson, Franklin, and Adams. To be a Washington is to be confidant, Jefferson is creative, Franklin is brilliant, and Adams… I forgot. Helpful, I think." Gohan chuckled.

"I wasn't aware that John Adams was a helpful man. In fact, I could have sworn that he and Jefferson hated each other during the election. Which one are you?" Gohan asked.

"A Washington." She answered. Gohan chuckled.

"And what would I be?" Gohan smirked. She giggled as she ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"I can't say… I'd think a Washington or a Franklin." She chuckled.

"You don't use a hat, do you?" he asked curiously. Jenny laughed..

"Nope! We use a statue." Gohan frowned at her in curiosity.

"Come again?" Gohan asked.

"We have a gold eagle statue. We have the first years touch it, and it decides the name of the house." She answered.

"Just touch it?" he frowned.

"Yep. It reads your inner strength. You know… you'd be prefect there." Gohan paused by the corridor and frowned at her.

"Really?" he frowned.

"Yeah! It's a great school! Most of the guys there are pretty cool. There's a Quidditch pitch and everything. And it's just outside of New York City, so we sneak out there sometimes. We could ice-skate in Rockefeller Center, see a show on Broadway, climb the World Trade Center, ride the roller coaster at Coney Island… doesn't that sound great?" she grinned at him. Gohan smiled.

"Sounds like fun. Right here." He chuckled as he patted at a door.

"Thanks. I can give you an application if you want. I'm sure we'd take you. At least we'd appreciate you." Jenny smiled as she opened the door and walked inside. Gohan let out a low whistle as he leaned against the door. He snarled as he swatted at a bug that flew by his head.

"As much as I hate to admit it… she does have a point." He muttered to himself. Then, his ears picked up at the sound of arguing.

"You know what's going on, Severus! It's a sign, you know it is! It grows darker every day!" he turned to see Kakaroff and Snape step into the corridor, arguing. They stopped when they saw Gohan. Kakaroff broke into a grin.

"Ah! Gohan! I ave been aiting to talk to you!" Kakaroff smiled as he walked towards Gohan. Snape glared at the young saiyan, but turned and walked off.

"Headmaster." Gohan bowed quickly. Kakaroff smiled.

"Ah do not deserve such recognition. Your name travels far. I found your performance during the first task to be quite… commendable." Kakaroff smiled.

"I appreciated your judgment." Gohan smiled nervously. Kakaroff roared with laughter.

"Of course, of course! I heard that you have a preference for dark magic." Gohan froze and stared up at Kakaroff, who was still smiling.

"W-well, I dabble a little. I mean you have to study both halves of an object to truly understand it, right? We all are light and dark." Kakaroff grinned.

"Very good, Mr. Son. After all, Drumstrang can teach you far more than Hogwarts ever will…" Kakaroff smirked as he held his hand up, which sparked briefly. Gohan stared at the headmaster.

"I was hoping to give this to you when I had the chance." Kakaroff smiled as he pulled a brown letter out of his robes and handed it to Gohan. He frowned as he looked at the letter. It had his name on it, written in cursive.

"So… what do you say? Do give it a thought. Drumstrang would be privileged to host a student as impressive as yourself? So, what do you say?" Kakaroff grinned. Gohan stared at Kakaroff's letter, and then the headmaster's grinning face. For a moment, Gohan wanted to rip up the letter and tell Kakaroff to go to hell. But… something inside him stopped him.

"I… I'll think about it." Gohan took the letter from Kakaroff and tucked it into his robes.

"Now that's what I admire in a student! I hope to hear your answer soon!" Kakaroff grinned before walking down the corrider, leaving Gohan to stare after him.

"Bloody hell… what's taking Jenny so long?" Gohan muttered as he glanced at the bathroom.

"I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave - I 'ave big bones!" Gohan turned to see Madame Maxine and Hagrid step in from an adjacent corridor. Maxine had a furious look on her face. Hagrid simply frowned.

"Gohan." Hagrid turned and walked away. Maxine looked at Gohan, and smiled.

"Ah, Gohan! Eet is so good to telk to eu ace to face! Jenny speaks very highly of you. You are certainly quite skeeled." Maxine grinned.

"I taught myself, Headmistress." Gohan smiled.

"I am quite impresses at yer French. Several of mey students told me that that you carried on quite a conversation with them en French. I am impressed. I wes not aware that aeny of Dembledere;s students could sepak so well, even better than some of mey steudents. Your skills are second to none." Gohan laughed.

"Thank you. I've heard some of your students's stories about your school. It sounds quite beautiful." Gohan smiled.

"Eet is. You would fit in quite well there. There are things we teach there that Hogwarts will never do." Gohan frowned.

"Is that so?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"Do you wesh to?" she asked as she pulled out a blue letter from her robe. Gohan frowned as he looked at the letter. It was made of blue paper, and had his name written on it in gold cursive letters.

"I… I'll consider it." Gohan frowned as he took the letter from Maxine and stuffed it into his robes.

"Oh!" the two turned to see Jenny looking at them curiosly.

"I'll be seeing you, Mr. Son. Miss Griffin. I look forward to yeer answer?" Maxine turned and walked down the corridor.

"You okay?" Gohan asked as he looked at Jenny. She smirled.

"I'm fine. I was just doing my hair. What are you holding?" she asked. Gohan frowned at the letter in his hand.

"Ah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He smiled as he tucked the letter into his robes.

"That bathroom was creepy, not to mention that ghost girl." She frowned. Gohan chuckled.

"Oh, there's a story behind that. Remind me to tell you about it someday." Gohan chuckled.

"Well, we better get back." Gohan chuckled.

"What's the hurry?" Jenny grinned before pulling Gohan in and kissing him full on the lips. Gohan grinned as she led him playfully down the corridor.

"Well, I guess we could take a little time…" Gohan grinned.

"Say… do you have a girlfriend?" Jenny grinned as she kissed him again. Gohan smiled.

"Actually, no. Ended a relationship last year." He grinned.

"Same." She smiled as she kissed him once again. The rest of the night was quite fun, with a lot more dancing, and quite a bit of snogging. It wasn't until two in the morning that he finaly walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room with his hair ruffled, a goofy smile, and his robes ruffled, after he had returned Jenny to the Beaubaxtons carriage. He smirked at the common room, which was empty. Everyone was probably up in their rooms already. He laughed as he walked up the stairs to the dorm. When he stepped inside, he saw that Harry and his other mates were out cold already.

"I love being a teenager." He chuckled as he pulled his robes off. He frowned as he looked down to see the letters from Drumstrang and Beaubaxtons on the floor.

"Hmmmmm…" Gohan frowned as he looked at them.

"Well, better if no one finds out." He muttered as he opened his trunk and dropped the letters inside. He let out a sigh as he plopped into bed, and was out cold in seconds. However, unnoticed by him, Harry blinked as he looked at Gohan, before rolling over.

**Cool chap, right? Read and review!**


	25. You're Different

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter in this saga! Review!**

**Chapter 25**

The rest of the winter break seemed to fly by for Gohan, who alternated between training, relaxing, and hanging out with Jenny, who seemed to be as wild and ambitious as he was. They had become a couple after the ball, although he hadn't told anyone yet. And, he was still pondering the events that had taken place during the Yule Ball, and the letters that still laid in his trunk. He was actually considering it. His mother probably wouldn't care. After all, education was education, no matter where it was. Although, he hadn't mentioned the letters to Harry, Hermione, or anyone else. Besides, he had other problems to worry about, such as the golden egg. Jenny had winched when he had shown the egg to her.

"Ouch. Same thing happened when Fleur tried." She frowned as they walked along the lake's edge.

"You think I would have found out the answer by now." Gohan growled in frustration as he turned the golden egg over in his hands.

"You'll…" Jenny trailed off.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Is that Krum?" she asked with surprise. Gohan turned to see Krum standing on the edge of the ship floating in the middle of the lake. Then, he dived in.

"He… does know that it's winter, right?" Jenny said with surprise.

"Hey, don't forget, Drumstrag is from up north, so the water's probably a lot warmer for him than us. Not to mention it's good for training." Gohan frowned

"Hmph. Reminds me of when a bunch of us snuck out and had a bonfire on the beach. Someone dared a bunch of Jeffersons to jump into the water. I swear, we had to chip them out afterwards." Jenny laughed. Gohan smiled.

"You always know what cheers me up. " He smiled. Before he knew it, the school year had started up again, with several strange occurrences. The first, was that Hagrid had seemingly gone missing. Now, his classes were being run by a woman called Grubbly-Plank, who, Gohan had to admit, was quite good at her job. At least they didn't have to take care of those blasted skewerts anymore. Ron and Hermione were refusing to speak to each other. Something to do with a fight during the Yule Ball. Another thing Gohan noticed was that people were glancing at him, and not just students. He passed Flitwick talking to McGonagall, and both professors glanced at him as they passed. However, Gohan found out the reason soon enough. Around the beginning of Febuary, after a gueling lesson with Snape, he walked into the common room, feeling exhausted. As he sat down, a few first year girls stared up from a copy of the Daily Prophet and stared at him. Ron seemed to be glaring daggers at him from a chair, while Hermione just looked uncomfortable. Harry glanced at him, and kept playing exploding snap with Videl.

"You're still not mad at me for snogging your sister, are you Ron?" Gohan asked with a smirk. Ron snorted.

"Aw no, mate. You're the Hogwarts Heartbreaker, after all. How long before you're done with Griffin, huh? Who's next? Bones? Abbot? Lovegood?" Ron sneered.

"RON!" Ginny hissed at her brother.

"Who I date is none of your business, Weasley. And how do you know about Jenny?" Gohan snarled as his eyes flashed red. Harry and Hermione looked at him with a bit of nervousness.

"Is it true, Gohan?" Gohan blinked and turned to see Colin and Dennis Creevy staring at him.

"Is what true?" Gohan asked.

"You know, that you're leaving Hogwarts." Gohan choked on his drink. Now people were staring at him.

"What?" Where'd you hear that?" he sputtered.

"I didn't believe it when I read it, Gohan. She writes such trash." Hermione frowned as she handed a copy of the Daily Prophet to Gohan, who pulled it open and gaped at Skeeter's article. The first thing he noticed was a picture of himself, with a smirk on his face.

"_Well, it seems our prestigious school isn't enough for current Triwizard Champion Gohan Son, who accepted acceptance letters from both Drumstrang and Beaubaxtons during the Yule Ball. Not to mention, he was discussing an application to the American school George Washington academy with exchange student Jennifer Griffin, who is the daughter of the current United States President, Warren Griffin. Is she simply her father's pawn to make Gohan a new symbol for the United States? And while we're on that subject, it seems that Gohan Son and Miss Griffin are the newest couple. But, I bet the bigger question is, how long will this one last? It seems that Gohan Son is a notorious name among the young women of Hogwarts. Last year, several sources informed me that he was involved with a member of his own Quidditch team, a Katherine Bell, to be precise. _

"_They didn't even bother to hide it. Snogging everywhere." Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin 4__th__ year, told me herself. Despite Ms. Bell's claims to me that it ended mutually, it seems more likely that he ended it and went on to the next young witch to catch his eye. During the Yule Ball, he was seen snogging a younger witch, Miss Ginerva Weasley._

"_In plain sight of everyone! While he was on a date with someone else! Then, he just walked off, leaving her there with her mouth open! Smirking like it was his bloody birthday! What a pig!" Miss Elyse Thompson, a 6__th__ year Ravenclaw, informed me. Gohan gulped at this point. If Ms. Weasley saw this, she would kill him. He gritted his teeth and kept reading._

"_Where do Mr. Son's problems stem from? Perhaps from his abandonment issues due to his wild and reckless father. And, we should be careful. If he can break the Goblet of Fire, how long before he turns against us? How long before our greatest hero… becomes our greatest foe?"_ Gohan roared with rage as his hands glowed, causing the paper to literally burst into flames.

"Gohan!" Hermione yelped.

"Tell me you lot don't actually believe this trash! Now Ravenclaws are joining in?" he roared with rage. Ron was the first one to answer.

"I find it a little funny that you didn't bother to mention the letters or your new girlfriend." He snarled.

"It was none of your business! If I want to date again, do I need your permission?" Ron snarled.

"Kissing my sister like that? You've got nerve!" he snarled. Ginny hissed as she walked in front of Ron.

"Ron! I don't care at all. I found it quite nice, actually. Besides, you don't see Fred and George acting so crazy!" Ginny snarled.

"I gotta agree with her." Fred frowned from his spot.

"Try telling mum that. She reads Rita Skeeter all the time." George countered.

"What's your problem, Ron? You think you're everyone's judge? What, jealous that you couldn't get a date on your own? I had to help you! Even Neville got a date on his own!" Ron turned red with rage.

"Gohan, this is the work of that horrid woman! First she writes about me, then Harry, you, and look at what she's done to poor Hagrid!" Hermione protested. He snarled as he gnashed his teeth.

"Don't drag my sister into your mess." Ron snarled. Ginny looked mortified as she stared from her brother to Gohan.

"You know what your problem is, Ron? You can't get a girl, so you drag the rest of us down with you." Gohan snarled at Ron, who snarled back.

"You know what you're missing?" Then, Gohan sneered as he pulled out a brown bag from his pocket.

"Money." He sneered as he opened it and let the galleons fall down, hitting the carpet.

"Money is power, Ron. Who do you think a girl would rather go out with? A rich, handsome looking guy? Or a penniless moron like you?" Gohan smiled, getting gasps in response. He sneered as he picked up a galleon.

"Here. I think you just made more than you do in a year." He sneered as he flicked the galleon, landing at Ron's feet.

"Gohan!" Hermione gasped.

"Not cool, mate!" Seamus gaped. Fred and George looked shocked, while Ginny gaped.

"You sound like Malfoy." Gohan turned to look at Harry.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You heard. That's exactly what Malfoy sounds like. What's wrong with you, mate? You're changing, and not into something good. I liked you better before." Harry said. Gohan snarled as he clenched his fists.

"I'm fine, Harry! I need to go clear my head. I've still got it." Gohan muttered as he walked towards the portrait hole.

"At least my dad's still around." Ron smirked. The room went silent as Gohan turned to look at Ron. Fred and George let out low whistles, while Ginny looked shocked. Dean and Seamus backed up, and the first years looked like they simply wanted to get the heck out of there. Several students turned and sprinted up into their dorms. Even several of the portraits ran out of their frames.

"What? Did? You? Say?" Gohan asked as he stood in front of Ron.

"You heard me." Ron smirked. In one motion, Gohan slammed his fist into Ron's face, sending him tumbling back into the couch. The crack of Ron's nose could be heard through the room. He grunted as he held his nose, already gushing blood.

"I'm clearing my head." He muttered as he stomped out of the common room.

"I hate to say it, but you asked for it, Ron." Videl frowned as she crossed his arms.

"I agree, Ron. While Gohan's behavior was outrageous, so was yours!" Hermione added. Fred and George snickered, while Ginny simply sighed as she handed Ron a napkin.

"Here. It has a charm to absorb as much blood as your nose can spurt out. You did deserve it, though." Ginny frowned. He gaped at her.

**Meanwhile…**

"Arrogant git…" Gohan muttered as he stalked through the halls, ignoring the glances he got. When he saw Katie talking with a group of her friends, he stopped.

"Katie!" Katie frowned in confusion as she turned to look at him.

"It's fine, guys." She frowned. Her friends nodded nervously before walking down the corridor towards the Common Room.

"What the hell did you tell Skeeter?" he hissed as he stared at her. Katie gulped.

"Look, I saw the article. I know, it's pretty bad." She frowned.

"It makes me look like a womanizing, evil, mentally disturbed sociopath! What the hell did you say?" he hissed. Katie sighed as she massaged her forehead.

"Look, she approached me as I was leaving the First Task. She asked me about our relationship. Was I supposed to lie? I told her that we saw each other for a few months, and we ended it mutually before school ended last year. How was I supposed to know that she was going to write what she did?" she asked. Then, she frowned at his hand.

"Why do you have blood on your hands?" she asked.

"Oh, I smashed Ron's nose." He answered as he wiped his hand. Katie gaped at him in shock.

"You what? He's your friend!" Gohan snorted.

"Was. He's a jerk. Even Hermione thinks so." Gohan snorted.

"So? Angelica and I fight, but we're still friends. Gohan, I do know this. You are acting different. You're not the same guy that I dated last year. This tournament is… changing you. " Gohan groaned.

"Not you too! Don't tell me, you're going to say that Hogwarts is no different than any other school!" he groaned.

"Well… obviously, that's not true. Each school is different. I know people can be stupid, but that's something you find everywhere. Gotta run." Gohan watched Katie head off towards the common room. He sighed as he stuck his hands in his robes and stalked past a group of first years chatting.

"Gohan, wait!" Gohan turned in confusion to see one of the first years from the group standing in front of him, looking nervous. He took in her features quickly. She had black hair, a thin body, and tanish skim, like she was out in the sun a lot. She was wearing her class robes, which bore the Ravenclaw symbol.

"Do… I know you?" he asked. She frowned.

"No. I'm April. April Thompson." Gohan felt a bolt of recognition.

"Like Elyse Thompson?" he asked with a hint of anger. She gulped.

"Yes, she's my sister. I read the article, and wanted to apologize for what she told Rita Skeeter." Gohan frowned.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah. You see, back when she was in third year, she dated a 5th year Gryffindor boy." Gohan felt understanding.

"Bad break-up?" he asked.

"Yep. Turns out he was cheating on her the whole time with a bunch of girls. She was… really bad off." Gohan frowned.

"Doesn't give her the right to open her mouth." He frowned.

"I know, I tried to talk to her. She wants Cedric to win. This tournament is causing far more harm than good, in my opinion." She said nervously as she walked with Gohan.

"You're telling me." He smirked.

"Well… I don't care what anyone else thinks. I think that you're a good person. I read that you got letters from those other schools." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Your point?" he asked. She gulped, before answering.

"What I'm trying to say is… just give Hogwarts a chance. I know everyone's acting like jerks, but it will go away. I just want to say… I believe in you. You're a hero and a good person, and always will be." Then, she took off down the corridor, leaving a surprised Gohan.

"That was strange…" he frowned.

**Strange, right? Remember that girl. She'll play a critical role later on, Read and Review!**


	26. The Mystery of the Golden Egg

**Hey, here I am again! Her's another step closer to our final chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 26**

Word about Gohan's fight with Ron spread like wildfire, although, as usual, the details were extremely exaggerated. One version had Gohan smashing Ron in the head with the couch, and another of him dangling Ron out the window. Gohan never got punished for breaking Ron's nose, due to the fact that neither of them would admit it, and the fact that no prefect or professor had seen it happen. However, Gohan's stress only got worse with the rain of letters he got over the next few weeks.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter or I will put you in Saint Mungos for a year." Gohan snarled as he crushed the letter in his hand. Fred and George were snickering as he tossed letter after letter into the fireplace Then, he let a out a startled yell as he ripped open a letter, causing a blue liquid flew out. He barely moved out of the way in time. The liquid hit the floor, and sizzled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing good." Fred commented.

"Although, a letter like that is brilliant." George added. Gohan hissed with rage as he hurled them all into the fireplace, causing them to sizzle.

"Screw this! I'm going to Hogsmeade! I've got a date." he muttered as he stalked out the door. He stomped down to the front gate, and past a smirking Filch.

"No lady friend today?" Filch chuckled as Gohan passed him. He gritted his teeth in frustration

"Not in the mood." He muttered as he walked to where the Beaubaxtons carriage was sitting. He tapped on the door. A minute later, to a bit of his surprise, Fluer herself opened the door.

"Gohan." She said with a bit of surprise.

"_Hello, Fleur. Is Jenny there?"_ Gohan asked.

"_Yes, she is."_ Fleur closed the door. Several minutes later, Jenny poked her head out.

"Oh, hey Gohan! Sorry, I was putting my earrings on." She stepped out. She was wearing a red muggle t-shirt with jeans, with rips at the knees. Her hair was bunched back into a ponytail.

"_While you're here, Gohan, Madame Maxine would like your answer."_ Fleur frowned at Gohan. He gulped.

"_Tell her that I'm still deciding. It's not an easy decision."_ Gohan answered. Fleur nodded.

"Very well." She frowned before going back inside.

"What happened to you?" Jenny frowned as they walked up the path to Hogsmeade.

"A letter tried to kill me." He answered. Jenny looked at him in curiosity.

"Huh? This about that stupid article?" she asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Still can't believe you smashed Ron's face." She chuckled. Gohan muttered.

"Jerk was asking for it." He muttered.

"I did the same thing when that bitch Richards insulted my mother." Jenny answered.

"Your mother? I only met your father." Gohan frowned. Jenny sighed.

"Well… my mom died when I was a baby." Gohan gulped.

"Sorry." Gohan frowned. Jenny smirked.

"Thanks. I heard that she was a Ravenclaw here. Partly the reason why I came at all. I wanted to see this place for myself." Jenny smirked.

"I can see the logic in that." Gohan smirked at the blooming trees. Spring was quite beautiful around here. Jenny smirked as they walked into Hogsmeade, marveling at the sights.

"Wanna get a drink?" Gohan smirked as he gestured at the Three Broomsticks. Jenny chuckled.

"Sure, why not? As long as I get to go Zonkos afterwards." Jenny chuckled as Gohan opened the door. The tavern was full of students and other patrons chatting. A few of them watched the two sit down at an adjacent corner.

"Well, what do you two want?" Madame Rosemerta asked as she stood in front of them.

"Two butterbeers." Gohan pulled several sickles from his pocket. She nodded and walked off. Gohan looked around. He could see Hermione and Ron talking together by a table.

"Oh, Gohan!" Gohan and Jenny turned to see Cedric Diggory walk up to their table.

"Diggory?" Gohan asked with confusion. The two of them hadn't really interacted since the Quidditch World Cup. Quite a few people were glancing with curiosity.

"I just wanted to thank you, Gohan. Your advice really helped." Cedric smiled as he held his hand out.

"Huh? I didn't tell you a thing!" Gohan said with a bit of confusion, causing Cedric to frown. But, he quickly chuckled.

"Of course, I get it. Not admitting to it, eh? Plausibility deniability. Anyway, I found your tip about putting the egg underwater pretty useful." Cedric smirked. Gohan frowned.

"Uhhhh… you're welcome?" Gohan frowned nervously. Cedric nodded and walked back to where Cho was sitting.

"What was that about?" Gohan frowned as he scratched his head.

"Maybe it was a trick, to make you look like a fool. In George Washington, the older students always play pranks on the first years. Kind of a tradition, like when Priscilla Myers switched my hair care potion with one that turned it pink for a week." Jenny shuddered as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Hmph. Diggory doesn't seem like the kind of person to pull a trick like that." Gohan muttered as he stared at Diggory drinking with Cho.

"Why'd he say that you told him?" Jenny asked.

"I… have no idea." Gohan shrugged.

"Hmmm, open the egg underwater… you don't think…" Gohan frowned as he stared at Jenny.

"I suppose it's worth a shot." She frowned as Madame Rosemerta came back with their drinks.

"I don't suppose that they serve drinks like this in the States?" she asked as she placed the drinks in front of them.

"You kiddin? I love butterbeer!" Jenny grinned as she gulped the glass down. Rosemerta nodded as she walked off.

"Hey, it's Bagman!" Gohan said with surprise, causing Jenny to follow his gaze. Sure enough, the judge was sitting at a nearby table with a group of goblins. Jenny frowned.

"Goblins. Always trouble. I've seen them sometimes when my dad has meetings. One thing I've learned, is that they have short tempers, and are really greedy." Jenny frowned.

'Wait, you spied on classified meetings? How?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Don't ask. I've been spying on my dad's meetings since I was a kid. I probably know more stuff than half the CIA." Jenny laughed.

"You and your dad don't get along much, do you?" Gohan asked. Jenny frowned.

"Well, he always had a tough political carrer, since I was a baby. First, he worked in Congress, and then became a senator. He had a really rough election during my second year, when he won President. I kinda wish that he lost. Being the President's daughter is not all that it's cracked up to be. Now I never see him that much." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure that he still loves you." Gohan said nervously. Jenny snorted.

"He loves his country." Jenny answered. One of the goblins snarled at Bagman, who laughed nervously. Another stood up and shoved him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Gohan yelled angrily, causing the goblins to glare at him. The room quickly went quiet.

"Your move." Gohan snarled as his hands glowed and sparked. Several of them snarled, but they stood up and headed for the door. Bagman laughed nervously as Gohan sat down, and chatter resumed. Jenny let out a low whistle.

"Great. That's gonna come back to bite. I have enough experience with goblins to know that." Jenny rolled her eyes. Bagman stood up, and walked over.

"I do appreciate that, Gohan, but it really wasn't necessary." Bagman laughed as he sat down.

"Two things. Why were those goblins bothering you? And two… can you sign this?" Jenny blushed as she pulled out a card with a picture of a younger Bagman in Quidditch robes. Bagman laughed as he took Jenny's picture and signed it.

"I played a few games in the States back in the day. You're Warren Griffin's daughter, right?" Jenny nodded.

"He and I used to play quidditch back in the day, before he got immersed in all those politics. He had one hell of an arm." Bagman laughed as he handed the card back to Jenny.

"I never saw my old man as a Quidditch player." Jenny said with a bit of surprise.

"Do tell your father that I would love to drop by the White House sometime. It's been a few years since we've seen each other. And, to your second question, those goblins were simply looking for Mr. Crouch, and were asking me where they could find him." Gohan frowned. He could tell when someone was lying. And Bagman was lying.

"I haven't seen Crouch around lately. He sends Percy these days. Why is that?" Gohan frowned. Bagman shrugged.

"Weasley claims that Crouch is ill. Sends him letters. No one's seen him for awhile. But, enough about that. So! How's the tournament, Gohan? I hear that you're in the lead! Fine job, young man." Bagman laughed.

"I try, I try. I'm looking forward to holding that cup, Mr. Bagman. It'll look great in my house." Bagman roared with laughter.

"I'm afraid you can't take it home, Gohan. But, should you win, the cup will be displayed in the Hogwarts Trophy Case with your name on it!" Bagman grinned.

"Sounds great to me." Gohan grinned.

"I like a man who's confident! I do hope that you'll keep that attitude, Gohan!" Bagman grinned. Then, he leaned in and lowered his voice.

"If I can help at all... you know, a prod in the right direction... I've taken a liking to you, Gohan. Well, if you want any aid, just say the word." Gohan blinked in surprise.

"Did… you just offer to cheat?" Jenny asked with a bit of surprise. Bagman laughed.

"What? No! Just a little advice, that's all." Bagman chuckled. Gohan smirked.

"Well, I certainly appreciate the offer. I'll remember it." Gohan smirked. Bagman smiled. Then, he stood up, tipped his hat, and left.

**Outside…**

"Oh dear… oh dear indeed. If Gohan doesn't win, I'm sunk. Those goblins will skin me alive. Griffin won't help me. No one can help me." Bagman shivered as he walked down the trail, no one in sight.

"Mr. Bagman?" Bagman yelped as he whirled with his hand on his wand. Then, a look of relief went across his face.

"Oh, it's only you. I thought you were…" Bagman began.

"Oh, things aren't what they appear, sir." The figure smirked.

"I… don't understand." Bagman frowned nervously.

"You will, soon enough. I know what you're hiding. One too many bets, Bagman. Gohan will not win this tournament, sir. You will lose, and the goblins will kill you if you cannot pay." Bagman went white.

"But… you…" he stammered.

"But… I can offer you a way out. Rather, my associate can help you. He can set you up for life." Bagman stammered.

"H-how?" he asked.

"Follow me." The figure turned and began walking into the forest. Bagman sputtered. The figure calmly looked back.

"Do you want to die?" he asked with a smile. Bagman turned pale, looked around to make sure no one was around, and followed the man.

**Back to Gohan…**

"First Cedric, then Bagman. I'm convinced." Gohan chuckled.

"I don't like it. I feel like I'm back in Congress again. Bagman was lying to our faces." Jenny crossed her arms and scowled as Rosemerta replaced their empty glasses.

"You could tell too?" Gohan asked.

"Yep. I grew up around politicians, Gohan. I can tell who's lying and who's honest. Something I learned over time. I'm so used to it by now. This place is kinda like home. Malfoys and Weasleys fighting all over the place, getting stared at all the time." Jenny sighed.

"So… wanna open the egg?" Gohan grinned. She smiled.

"I though that you'd never ask." The two gulped down their drinks, and sprinted out of the bar.

"I wonder what got them so excited." Hermione frowned. Harry and Ron frowned. Harry kept himself under the cloak, not wanting to talk to his friend.

"Hmph. Probably went off to shag somewhere." Ron snorted, getting slapped upside the head. Harry didn't answer. Gohan was… different.

**Hogwarts…**

"Where'd you leave it, Gohan?" Jenny asked as she looked up from his trunk.

"I think it was… here!" Gohan smirked as he pulled the egg out from under his bed. She grinned.

"This is gonna be fun." She grinned as they walked down the staircase into the common room.

"Like it here? Not bad, right?" Gohan asked.

"Pretty cool, actually! I could sit here for awhile. My common room doesn't have a view like this." Jenny chuckled as she glanced out the window

"This first." Gohan smirked as he twirled the egg between his hands. Jenny smirked as the portrait hole moved.

"Don't tell me you guys don't use portrait holes." Gohan smirked as he helped her through.

"Oh, we do." Jenny smiled as she followed Gohan through the corridors. They walked out the main gate, past Hagrid's cabin, and stopped at the edge of the Black Lake.

"Only one way to find out." Gohan smirked as he pulled his shirt off, leaving him in his boxers. He turned to see Jenny pull of her t-shirt.

"What? I'm not getting my clothes wet. Knickers are no different than a bikini." She smirked as she pulled her jeans off, leaving her in pink knickers. Gohan gulped as he turned beet red. She was very attractive. She giggled as she winked at him, before leaping into the water.

"Come on!" She smirked as she resurfaced. Gohan chuckled, before leaping in with the egg in tow. The first thing he felt was the ice coldness of the water.

"Wow!" He sputtered.

"I know, right? Come on, let's get a little deeper." Jenny smirked as she turned and started swimming out. Gohan smirked, before following her. It was a bit more difficult for him, since he had to use one hand to hold the egg. After several minutes, it got to the point that Gohan couldn't touch the bottom with his feet.

"You… swim good!" he smirked as they paused and floated.

"Thanks. Comes from years of practice in hotel pools, not to mention the ones in my house. Ready?" Jenny smiled. Gohan nodded. Then, they both took a deep breath, and plunged their heads under the water. Gohan blinked. Jenny was floating in front of him, and nodded. Gohan felt a bit nervous as he held the egg in front of him.

"_If this is a trick, I will kill Diggory with my bare hands."_ Gohan thought, before twisting the handle, causing the egg to snap open. But, instead of the horrible screech from before, a beautiful melody emitted from the egg instead.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Gohan gasped as he shot back to the surface. Jenny popped up beside him, taking a few breaths.

"Wow." She blinked

"Diggory was right! There was a message in there!" Gohan gasped, before starting to swim back to shore. Jenny shivered as she followed him.

"But, what does it mean?" Jenny frowned.

"Figures. That's the usual problem. You solve one question, and you get another five." Gohan sighed as they reached the shore and took several breaths. Gohan gulped. What was wrong with him? Why was swimming and the cold affecting him so much? Then, a shadow fell over them.

"Bout time you figured it out." A cold voice barked, causing both of them to look up to see Mad-Eye Moody glaring down at them, his eye whizzing in it's socket.

"Professor!" Gohan and Jenny sat up quickly. Jenny quickly blushed as she tried to cover herself in front of him.

"Hmph. Well, you heard it. Now, you just have to figure it out. Shouldn't be hard for you lot. More than one way to breathe underwater." Moody growled.

"Ummmm… thanks." Gohan said nervously.

"Your clothes are over there." Moody pointed at the nearby tree, where their clothes were sitting, before turning and clomping towards the school.

"Ummmm… thank you." Jenny said. Moody simply grunted.

"What was that about?" Jenny asked as she grabbed her shirt and jeans. She pulled her shirt on over her head, and then clipped on the jeans.

"Aw crap, now it's on my shirt." Jenny muttered as Gohan picked up his shirt.

"So fast? I like you better without the shirt. Scars are pretty cute too." She smirked at the saiyan's muscles.

"I could say the same about you, Jenny." Gohan chuckled as he slid his shirt on, the golden egg at his feet. He reached down, grabbed the egg, and twirled it between his fingers

"You wish. Besides, you've seen everything already." Jenny chuckled as she followed Gohan up the edge.

"Let's dry off in Hagrid's cabin. I think he's still in there." Gohan smirked as they walked towards the cabin.

"Isn't that guy a giant? I had a really bad experience with giants a few years ago." Jenny asked nervously. Gohan glared at her.

"He's not like that." Gohan smirked as he pounded on the door.

"Hagrid! It's me, Gohan! We're freezing, Hagrid! Come on, let us in! Don't make me blast the door!" Gohan yelled. A minute, the door flew open to reveal Hagrid.

"Are ye nuts, Gohan! Yeh can't blast me door, I'm a Hogwarts Professor!" Hagrid bellowed. He looked a bit different since Gohan had last seen him.

"Can we come in? We just swam in the Black Lake, and we'd like to dry off." Gohan shivered. Hagrid sighed.

"Very well, ceme in." Hagrid sighed as he stood aside to let the two in.

"It's been a while since I sat here." Gohan chuckled as he sat at Hagrid's table. Jenny looked around in curiosity as she sat next to him.

"Hi!" she giggled as she scratched Fang's head, behind the ears, causing the dog to look at her and licked her hand.

"I see Fang likes yeh." Hagrid said as he walked over to the fireplace and tossed a block in. Both children sighed in relief at the warmth.

"Thanks, I grew up with dogs." Jenny smiled.

"Sorry I haven't been around, Hagrid. Been busy." Gohan frowned as Jenny reached toward one of the cakes on the table, giving her a "don't touch it." Motion. She gulped and nodded.

"I heard. Read that Maxine and Kakaroff gave yeh some letters. Not to mention this young woman here." Hagrid gestured at Jenny.

"I'm not stealing him, Hagrid." Jenny laughed.

"Yes, they gave me letters. I haven't decided yet, Hagrid. Bit of a hard decision." Gohan laughed.

"Hmph. After everyting Dumbledore's done for yeh, yed leave, just like that." Hagrid frowned in disappointment.

"The people around here aren't helping my case. You've read Skeeter's article!" Gohan snarled.

"Hmph. I heard that yeh shattered Ron's nose and called him a poor fool! Sprinked galleons in front of his face." Hagrid glared at Gohan.

"He asked for it." Gohan scrowled.

"That's no way to act. You've been friends fer years, and yer throwing it all away. Just because no one punished yeh doesn't change the fact that yeh did it." Hagrid frowned.

"I've just got a lot on my plate, Hagrid." Hagrid snorted.

"Hmph. Unification indeed. This tournament's doing the exact opposite. People are turning against each other, saying stupid things. Civil war, that's what this is." Hagrid scrowled.

"So… you coming back anytime soon? Almost March." Gohan asked. Hagrid chuckled.

"Next week. Dumbledore was already in here a few days ago. Then, Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up and talked some sense into me." Hagrid frowned.

"That's good." Gohan smirked. Hagrid glanced at Jenny.

"Yer Warren Griffin's daughter. Yeh have his eyes." Hagrid said.

"You know my dad?" Jenny asked. Hagrid laughed.

"Of course, he and I were old friends. We went to Hogwarts together, back in the day. Before I got expelled. One of the first Americans I ever met." Hagrid chuckled, causing both children to blink.

"Dad never told me he went here!" Jenny blinked.

"Hmph. He was different than he is now. Young and cocky. One hell of a Quidditch player." Hagrid frowned as he stood up and burrowed through a box.

"This is him." Hagrid smirked as he pulled out several photographs. Jenny stared at one of them Gohan glanced too. The boy in the photographs was obviously a younger version of the man Gohan had met, except this man had thick black hair, and was much younger. He was leaning against a tree, smirking. He was dressed in Hogwarts robes, and wore the Gryffindor emblem on his robes. He looked to be in his teenage years, perhaps fourteen.

"He was a few years older than me. He didn't stay till graduation. He left the year after I was expelled to go fight in World War Two, when he was sixteen years old. I felt sery fer him. Lost his older brother in that attack on Pearl Harbor. Left him devastated. Enlisted and left the minute he turned 16." Hagrid frowned.

"Yeah, Dad told me about that when I was little." Jenny frowned.

"Unfortunately… he had bad taste in friends. I think you know who this is, Gohan." Hagrid frowned as he handed Gohan another photo. Gohan yelped in surprise.

"Gohan, who is that?" Jenny asked. Gohan gulped. The photo showed a teenage Griffin grinning with his arm around the shoulder of another teenage boy, who was smirking. Gohan knew that face all too well. It was no other than… Tom Riddle himself. The same boy who set the monster of Slytherin loose, the one who murdered Moaning Myrtle.

"Voldemort? He and Griffin were friends?" Gohan sputtered. Hagrid sighed.

"The two got along well, despite their houses and personalities. Griffin shared a few of Riddle's ideas about magic and law. Hung out with Riddle a lot. Completely took Riddle's side when he accused me. But, they argued when Griffin left in their 6th year to go fight in Germany. Although, I heard that they met a few more times over the years to go on explorations, things like that. Although, they went their separate ways years ago." Hagrid frowned.

"Please tell me my dad wasn't a death eater." Jenny gulped. Hagrid chuckled.

"He wasn't. Already had gone their separate ways by then. Of course, on one of his visits here, he ran into your mother. Sara. I can see her face in yeh, Jenny. But, that's a story fer another day." Hagrid chuckled.

"Believe me, Hagrid, I've got a lot on my mind too." Gohan chuckled as he felt the egg on his foot. Moody was right. Now, he had to figure out the the heck that message meant.

**Cool, right? Read and review! Another chapter soon awaits. The second task is next! And, I promise, a mini adventure starring Warren and Voldemort will appear soon!**


	27. The Second Task

**Hey, it's me! Here's another fun packed chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 27**

"God damn it!" Gohan snarled as he slammed another book shut, moaned, and massaged his forehead. Jenny chuckled as she sat across from him. After avoiding Madame Price's wrath, they continued their conversation. After their conversation with Hagrid, they had spent most of their free time studying up on the message in the egg, and had solved several clues. However, it seemed that the brilliant champion had met his match. McGonagall had allowed him to read anything he needed to solve his problem, even from the restricted section.

"Shall I get my violin and play you a sad tune?" Jenny giggled. Gohan snarled as he glared at her.

"The second task is tomorrow! We need to focus!" Gohan snarled.

"Look, we know that the voice in the egg was a mermaid, since their voices only work underwater. So, whatever it is, it's hidden in the black lake." Jenny sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Gohan frowned.

"Basically, the second task is to go into the Black Lake and recover whatever it is that they took from you. And, you have an hour to do it. After that… you lose." Jenny said as she opened another nameless book. To their surprise, the book screeched. She quickly slammed it shut.

"That one's a dud." She whistled nervously.

"Anyway, now my only problem is finding out how to breath underwater for an hour." Gohan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas." Jenny said. Gohan frowned as he followed her gaze to see the Grey Lady floating past them. She turned to look at them. She scoffed.

"I will never aid you, saiyan." She said coldly, before turning and floating out of the library. Gohan blinked.

"That lady has been giving me the cold shoulder ever since I got here, and I have absolutely no idea why." Gohan frowned (That reason will be revealed in the Deathly Hallows.)

"Hmph. Well, how long can you hold your breath underwater?" Jenny asked. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Not an hour. Ten minutes is my record." Gohan answered. Jenny sighed.

"I'm not an amphibian, Jenny. Saiyans need air as much as you do. Believe me, I've know that from experience." Gohan shivered at the memory of his father fighting Frieza. She sighed.

"Figured as much. Well, there's a few charms and plants I've seen that could work. There's the bubblehead charm, or you could transform yourself into an aquatic creature." Jenny frowned.

"Im not a metamorphgous, Jenny. Plus, I might get eaten by something bigger. The bubblehead charm… not a bad idea. Allows for faster mobility. I read about it in Third year. I could do it." Gohan frowned as he flipped through.

"I could get you a SCUBA set if you want." Jenny frowned. Gohan chuckled.

"Sorry, Jenny. I'm pretty sure that's illegal. Not to mention, it'd slow my movement, and I'd look completely ridiculous. Let's look up the incantation for the bubblehead charm. But, let's keep other ideas open." Gohan laughed as he grabbed another book and opened it.

"Figured. Man, this library is big." Jenny chuckled as she flipped through the pages of her book.

"Hmph. I think I could use my ki to focus behind myself, to propel myself through the water like a bullet. Flying underwater, to be blunt." Jenny smirked.

"Not bad, Gohan. Not bad thinking at all." Jenny chuckled.

"You're a pretty fast learner yourself." Gohan smirked as Jenny bounced a ki ball between her hands. Over the months, he had been teaching her several techniques. Watching her learn to fly had been…. very funny. Especially when she flew into a tree and smashed it.

"Ah, ere you are." They looked up to see a girl dressed in Beaubaxtons robes. She looked to be the same age as Fleur

"Rosaline? What are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Madame Maxine eeds to speak with you ight away." Rosaline answered. Jenny groaned.

"Now what? Maybe my dad answered my letter. I'll see you later, Gohan." Jenny muttered as she stood up and followed Rosaline out of the library. Gohan nodded as he read another book, focused on its contents. He'd go to bed after finishing this one. What he didn't realize was that there were dark plans brewing, right under his nose. Cell stood at the top of the astronomy tower, dressed in black robes, observing the view beneath him. The lake was clear in view of the moonlight, with the Drumstrang ship floating in the center. The beaubaxtons carriage was sitting near the courtyard. Cell turned at the sound of footsteps, and smirked at the figure who approached him.

"About time you arrived." Cell smirked coldly. The figure simply bowed.

"I am at your service, Emperor Cell. I do apoligize that my partner cannot join us tonight. He is… preoccupied." The figure smirked. Cell chuckled.

"Very well. My partner's growing impatient. He goes through bodies in mere weeks. What's your report?" Cell asked.

"Everything's going exactly as you planned. Even I'm impressed. Dumbledore doesn't even realize what's going on underneath his nose." The figure chuckled.

"Our pawns?" Cell asked.

"Doing as they're told." The figure answered calmly.

"Good. The second task is tomorrow, and everything must go according to plan." Cell answered calmly.

"When can I kill? I want a real fight! I'm tired of killing muggles and broken witches! Give me something that will put up a struggle before it dies! A Triwizard champion, a first year, anything!" the figure hissed. Cell laughed.

"I love your enthusiasm. All in due time. You move too soon, you'd get cut down so fast you won't know what happened." Cell chuckled. The figure snarled as he fingered the wands on his belt.

"And, be patient. At the end of this tournament… Hogwarts will burn!" Cell roared with laughter as he took off into the nighttime sky, his cold laughter still echoing.

**The Next Day…**

The castle was bustling with excitement as all of the students headed out to the lake's edge, to take boats out the platform in the lake, where the Second Task would take place. Gohan whistled nervously as he walked down towards the lake, ignoring

"Win it, mate!" Seamus chuckled as he slapped Gohan on the shoulder. He smirked nervously.

"Nervous?" Gohan turned to see Ginny.

"A bit, yeah. Sorry that I haven't been around lately." Gohan apologized. Ginny smiled.

"It's alright. I know that this tournament is stressful, Gohan. Ron can be a bit sutbbornheaded, I can tell. I don't blame you for knocking some sense into that rock he calls a head. So, where's your girlfriend?" Ginny asked.

"I have… absolutely no idea. I haven't seen her since last night in the library." Gohan frowned in curiosity. Jenny's absence was… strange. She was usually quite punctual. Gohan scoffed. She had probably gone out already.

"Place your bets, place your bets! Who's drowning today?" Fred and George laughed as they walked past carrying boxes slung around their necks.

"Really?" Ginny asked, causing the twins to look at her.

"There's our biggest earner!" Fred grinned.

"Most of the bets are on you, mate!" George added, causing Gohan to smirk.

"Well, I promise to do my best." Gohan chuckled. The twins then right back to what they were doing.

"Place you bets, place your bets! Is Golden Diggory going down? Place your bets now!" Fred laughed, getting a few glares from Hufflepuffs.

"Honestly, I can't decide between you and Harry to win." Ginny grinned as they stood by the water's edge.

"The heck are you doing? Away from my sister!" Gohan turned to glare at Ron, who looked pissed.

"Really? This again, Ron?" Ginny asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, buzz off, Ron. Your sister's her own person." Gohan frowned as his cloak fluttered.

"Griffin know you're chatting with other women?" Ron sneered.

"Did you just call me a scarlet witch?" Ginny asked with disbelief, causing Ron to sputter.

"No! And where's Hermione? I haven't seen her since last night." Ginny frowned with curiosity.

"Hmph. And I didn't see her or Videl at breakfast either." Ginny frowned in curiosity.

"Whatever. Buzz off, Gohan." Ron muttered as he strode past Gohan. Gohan grinned as he put his finger to his lips.

"Watch." He whispered softly. Then, he pointed his finger at Ron;s back. A thin yellow beam hit Ron in the back, sending him flying forward with a scream. He fell into the lake with a gigantic splash. He resurfaced a minute later, gasping in confusion.

"Gaahhhh! Cold!" he screamed. Everyone around burst into laughter, including Fred, George and Ginny. Ron gasped as he crawled onto the shore.

"Bye, Ron!" Ginny giggled as she sat onto the boat. Gohan smirked as he sat next to her, and kicked off the boat, floating past Ron's gasping and shivering form. Fred and George ruffled through their boxes as they sat across from Gohan.

"So, how are the bets looking?" Gohan smirked.

"Great!" Fred grinned. It took about ten minutes to reach the large platform.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked as Gohan reached for the ladder.

"A bit. That water's like the grave. Icy black death." Gohan answered as he climbed up the edge. Cheers accompanied him as he stepped onto the platform. He laughed as he pulled Ginny up.

"Ah, Gohan! There you are! Hurry up! We have very little time!" Gohan turned to see Bagman push through the crowd. Bagman looked excited and nervous at the same time.

"Of course, sir." Gohan nodded as he followed Bagman through the crowd. They stepped onto the edge, where the other champions were already standing. Krum was looking around silently, Fleur looked nervous as she stretched in her one piece swimsuit( to both delight and disappointment of the male onlookers.), Harry was looking down with his hands clenched tight, while Cedric was looking back with a smile on his face.

"Ahh, Gohan! Looking good." Cedric smirked. Gohan's outfit was a red jumpsuit, with his father's symbol on his upper chest. The fluttering red cape behind him was impressive as well.

"Thanks." Gohan smirked as he waved back, getting cheers. Then, Dumbledore stepped out and raised his wand, getting silence. He then placed his wand onto his throat, amplifying his voice.

"Last night, something precious was stolen from each of our champions. They have one hour to journey into the lake, collect their treasure, and return to the surface. This clock(Dumbledore paused to gesture at the clock) will let us know when their time has run out. The judges will judge them based on their performance, and how long it takes to recover their treasure!" As Dumbledore continued to list the rules, Gohan glanced at Harry. Gohan watched in confusion as Harry stuck something in his mouth, winching in disgust. Gohan took a deep breath, and them smirked as Dumbledore finished.

"To all of Hogwarts!" Gohan grinned as he ripped his cape off in one swift motion and hurled it into the crowd. Several 5th year girls giggled as they reached for it. Gohan took a deep breath as the champions stood at the edge, waiting for the cannon. Time seemed to stand still as Gohan took a deep breath. Then, the sound of the cannon shot through the air, and Gohan leaped into the water, pointing his wand at his face as he did do. He gasped at the cold water enveloped him, and he swam into the cold dark. He took several deep breaths. To his relief, he found that the Bubblehead charm had worked perfectly, forming the barrier around his face. Gohan looked around. The other champions had already vanished into the depths of the lake. Gohan smirked as he closed his eyes and concentrated. There seemed to be a large concentration of energy to his left, although it felt like it was a bit… distorted. Gohan smirked as he drew his energy around him and shot into the depths. He had to admit, it really was beautiful down here. It was like another world. Gohan smirked as the view shot by him. He paused for a minute to get his bearings. He found himself in what seemed to be like a sea of seagrass. Gohan frowned as he looked around. No one could be seen anywhere. He frowned. The concentration of energy he had felt earlier was close, but he also felt energy all around him. He frowned as he floated in the water. Then, his foot brushed the grass. The next thing he knew, something latched to his foot and started thrashing.

"What the?" he thought as he kicked up. He reached out and pulled the mass off his foot.

"A grindylow!" he realized as the creature thrashed in his hands. He had seen one of those critters before. In professor Lupin's office. Very vicious creatures.

"_Good thing I didn't turn into a fish." _Gohan thought with relief as he hurled the creature away. Then, dozens of the creatures shot out of the grass and starting attacking him!

"Damn it!" Gohan roared as he started fighting. He fired off several spells, but for every one that he sent flying, there were a dozen more!

"Arrggh!" Gohan roared in frustration as he unleashed his energy in all directions ki blast, setting off an explosion.

BOOM! A stream of water sot up in a massive rumble, getting startled reactions from the platform.

"Well, pretty obvious who that was." Fred commented.

**Back to Gohan…**

Gohan panted as he looked around. While the blast had scattered the grindylows, they were quickly regrouping. Gohan quickly shot off before they closed in on him.

"What's next, the giant squid?" Gohan snarled before continuing. There really were some impressive sights down here. To his surprise, a large object came into view.

"A muggle submarine?" Gohan wondered in curiosity as he swam closer. It looked like it had been here a very long time, due to all the rust. It lied on top of a rock, with several deep cracks. He swam to the tail, and pointed his wand at it.

"Revalio." He muttered. The rust melted away, and he yelped at the symbol. It was… the Nazi Swastika!

"Nazis were here? Must have tried to sneak in back then. I would love to know that story." Gohan frowned at the twinkling lights that seemed to shimmer behind the submarine. He swam to the top of the Nazi submarine, and blinked at the sight. It was… an entire village! Lights could be seen shimmering throughout the villiage, and the distorted energy was coming from it.

"No harm in looking." Gohan frowned before kicking off the edge of the submarine and swimming towards the village. He frowned as he swam into it. Now he could see the mermaids for what they were, as they watched him with narrow eyes. These mermaids were quite different than the way that muggles portrayed them in their films. The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks.

"_I liked the Disney version better."_ Gohan shuddered as he swam onward. He had been fighting for a long time, and he could tell when something was going to attack. And, he could feel that the merpeople weren't going to attack him if he didn't provoke them. He continued on. Then when he reached the village's center, he stopped cold.

"My… god…" he said in disbelief at what he was seeing in front of him. In front of him, were five floating figure, tied to a large rock. Each of them were attached to the rock by a rope, and they seemed to be floating. He knew every single one of them. There was Jenny, Hermione, Cho Chang, Videl, and Gabrielle Delacour. Now Gohan knew why he hadn't seen Jenny or Hermione earlier.

"So, this is our treasure…" Gohan said softly. They weren't dead, but… unconscious, in a magically induced sleep.

"_So… Gabrielle is Fleur's, Hermione is Krums, I think. Harry likes Videl, so she's his. Cho and Cedric are a thing, so she's his. That leaves Jenny."_ Gohan smirked as he felt a wave of triumph. If they were all here, that meant he was first.

"Bombarda!" Gohan fired the spell at the rope, causing it to burst in half. Jenny floated up. Gohan grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, and kicked upwards, leaving the others to be claimed by their own champions. The charm was starting to wear off. After a few minutes, Gohan burst his head above the surface, gasping for breath. He could hear the roar and cheers coming from the platform already. He heard gasping next to him, and turned around. He sighed in relief to see Jenny looking around in confusion.

"What the hell is going on? How'd I go from Maxine's office to here?" Jenny sputtered.

"I'll explain it later, Jen. Come on, let's get out of here before we freeze to death." Gohan chuckled as he started swimming towards the platform. Jenny frowned, but followed him. Gohan grinned as they reached it, and was quickly hoisted upwards. He was immediately surrounded as people cheered and slapped him on the back. Gohan laughed nervously as a towel was wrapped about him and one around Jenny.

"All right Gohan, you made it! First one!" Creevy grinned.

"You beat Diggory and everyone else! Delacour never made it. Quit!" Dean cheered as he pointed at Fleur, who was sitting in a corner wrapped in a towel, shivering while Madame Mazine talked to her. Gohan felt a chill. If Fleur had already lost, what happened to Gabrielle?"

"And with time to spare!" Ginny grinned as she pointed at the clock, which was five minutes away from the deadline. Gohan blushed as Gryffindors and Ravenclaws started cheering.

"Gryffindor Rules, Hufflepuff Stinks! Gryffindor Wins, Hufflepuff stinks! Put the badgers back where they belong! Back to the bottom they go!" To Gohan's surprise, many of the Slytherins were joining in, since they would never pass up humiliating another house, even if it was in Gryffindor's favor. The Hufflepuffs were not amused in the slightest, and Madame Sprout looked furious as her house continued to be mocked. Gohan grinned before joining in.

"Send them back to the ground! Hufflepuff's never done a thing right, so they'll fail again! The golden boy's going dark, Diggory's going down!" Gohan blushed in embarrassment as he clapped., getting cheers in response. Snape only looked amused, while Jenny rolled her eyes. This continued for another few minutes, until they were interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. The Gryffindors roared with victory, although some looked nervous. Because, although Gohan had returned, Harry had not. Gohan felt a bit nervous. What was going to happen to the other treasures? Hermione and Videl were his friends. Time seemed to slow. Then, Cedric shot above the water with a gasping Cho. The Hufflepuff students burst into cheers. Although Cedric hadn't won, he still came in second. Cedric gasped as he climed onto the platform, getting patted on the shoulder.

"Well… good game, eh, Gohan?" Cedric smiled as he held his hand out. Gohan smirked as he shook Diggory's hand. Several minutes later, Krum popped up with Hermione, causing the Drumstrang students to roar and pump their fists in the air. Gohan could have sworn that Krum looked like a shark briefly. Harry was the only champion who hadn't surfaced yet. Now Gohan was worried.

"You okay?" Jenny asked. Gohan frowned. Then, shouts ran out, causing Gohan to whirl towards the lake to see Videl and Gabrielle pop their heads above the surface, gasping for breath. Fleur screamed as she ran to the edge, screaming at Gabrielle. Videl panted as she swam towards the platform, while Gabrielle was struggling.

"Damn it, she's not going to make it." Then, Gohan tore off his towel and leaped off the edge of the platform, getting startled yells as he plunged into the water. Then, ignoring the cold, he shot to where Gabrielle was struggling, and wrapped his arms around her. He then shot out of the water, and landed on the platform, where they were immediately surrounded.

"Are you crazy, mate?" Dean sputtered as Gohan shivered and wrapped a new towel around himself, while another one was wrapped around a shivering Gabrielle. Then, a splasing noise made Gohan whirl to see Harry shoot out of the water and land on the platform, where he was immediately mobbed. Gohan meant to go over to him, but he was interrupted by an estastic Fleur.

"Ank you, hank you! You saved her! My ittle sister!" Fleur sobbed as she hugged Gohan, who stammered.

"You- you're quite welcome, Fleur." Gohan said, but he was interrupted by her leaning in and kissing him full on the lips, getting gasps, followed by whoops, cheers, and cat-whistles. Gohan was not cold anymore, as he felt a red hot sensation shoot through him, to the point that steam actually shot out his ears. Fleur smiled at him as she separated from him and smiled.

"_Now I see what Jenny likes about you. You're… sexy."_ She whispered in his ear in French, causing him to sputter.

"HEY! Hands off my boyfriend!" Jenny yelled as she pulled her wand out of her jeans, causing Gohan to gulp. But, much to his relief, Dumbledore stepped out of the crowd and raised his wand to his throat.

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore roared, causing the audience to go silent.

"The winner is… Mr. Son!" Dumbledore announced, causing the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students to break out into massive cheers. Gohan grinned in relief as he was patted and slapped on the back, and several photographers started taking pictures, showering in him in lights. He had done it! He'd won the Second Task! Jenny grinned as she kissed him on the cheek and clapped. Thankfully, she seemed have forgotten about Fleur's pass at him.

"For both his talented use of the Bubble-head charm, and his impressive feat of being the only champion to return before the hour was up, we have awarded him… fifty five points!" Dumbledore announced, getting even more cheers. The students then began another chorus of "Gryffindor Wins, Hufflepuff Stinks!" Cedric looked both a bit angry and surprised, while Harry looked amused.

"You're in the lead, Gohan!" Hermione grinned as she hugged him.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore roared, causing the students to quickly go quiet.

"In second place… is Cedric Diggory!"Dumbledore announced, getting cheers from the Hufflepuffs.

"For his use of the bubblehead charm, and being second just after the time limit, he will be awarded… 47 points!" Dumbledore announced, getting mild claps. Gohan grinned. Cedric was losing!

"Now, Mr. Potter was the last one to return, although he was the second behind Mr. Son, to reach the treasures, as the Merchieftaness informed us. However, this was due to the fact that he not only rescued Ms. Satan, but young Ms Delacour as well! And, after careful deliberation among the judges, we have decided to award him… 47 points! In light of incredible moral fiber!" The Gryffindors roared with excitement, while the Drumstrang students roared with anger at having their champion cheated. Gohan grinned. This meant that Harry was tied with Cedric for second place! Krum ended up in third place. Then, just as the celebrations started again, Bagman came forward.

"The third and final task, will take place on June 24th! One month beforehand, we will gather the champions together to inform them of what awaits them!" Bagman announced, getting massive cheers. Gohan yelped as Fred and George hoisted him onto their shoulders and led him towards the boats, while the students once again started singing "Gryffindor Rules, Hufflepuff Stinks!" Gohan felt a jolt of excitement. He was in the lead. All he had to do was win the third task… and the money and eternal glory would be his!

**Enjoy, right? Much more to come! Review!**


	28. The Return of Sirius Black

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter in this exciting saga, even closer to our climatic conclusion! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 28**

Gohan chuckled as he trained in the Forbidden Forest, doing push-ups. Hard to believe that it was March already. Needless to say, things definitely turned in Gohan's favor after his victory in the second task. He was being regarded as a hero by both the students and the papers, not only for his valor in the task, but for selflessly risking his life to save Gabrielle Delacour from drowning. Thankfully, his kiss with Fleur Delacour had not been reported yet by Skeeter. Now, both the students and papers had turned against Hufflepuff, labeling Cedric as a failure, since he failed to beat Gohan or show Harry's moral fiber. The song "Gryffindor Rules, Hufflepuff Stinks", was being sung throughout the halls, much to Hufflepuff's humiliation. It was one of the only times at Hogwarts that Gohan had ever seen Gryffindor and Slytherin get along. There was also another reason.

Two weeks ago, while Gohan had been walking to potions, a second year Hufflepuff had shot a hex at him. It had missed Gohan, but nailed a 6th year Slytherin, causing the girl to sprout warts and buckteeth, Gohan had quickly taken the kid down before he could shoot another spell, and had handed him over to Snape, but the damage had been done. Slytherin had retaliated by sending two Hufflepuff third years to the Hospital Wing. Since then, it had started a series of attacks against Hufflepuff students. Hannah Abbot's nose was as big as her hand, and Susan Bones had gotten nailed while walking to charms, causing her fingernails to sprout to a foot long. Tracy West had gotten nailed by Montague in the halls, turning her hair neon green and her skin red. Even Fred and George were getting into it, having snuck dungbombs into the Hufflepuff Common Room for a laugh. Gohan was a bit disappointed in how his classmates were acting. Madame Sprout was furious with how her house was being treated, but there was very little that anyone could do, even Dumbledore. In class, McGonagall had spent ten minutes berating the class. He sighed he rolled over and looked up at the dimming sky. Jenny was hanging out with a bunch of Beaubaxtons girls at the moment, and Gohan was enjoying the peace. Then, Gohan was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of barking. He looked up in disbelief to see a large shaggy black dog sitting at the edge of the clearing, panting as he looked at Gohan.

"Sirius?!" Gohan blinked in disbelief. The dog woofed again, turned and dashed off into the trees. Gohan yelped as he stood up and chased the dog. The dog led Gohan on a merry chase for quite a while, across rivers, through clearings, and trees. Finally, the chase came to an end at a large mountain near Hogsmeade. Gohan frowned as he followed the dog up a rocky path, and then the dog suddenly went left, into a large cave. Gohan frowned as he cautiously stepped in.

"Lumos." Gohan frowned as he looked around. The dog had vanished.

"Well, nice to see you're as adapt as ever!" Gohan whirled with a grin to see Sirius standing in front of him, with a smile on his face. He was dressed in raggedy clothing, with a smirk on his face.

"Sirius!" Gohan grinned as he hugged the Maurader. Sirius chuckled.

"It's good to see you again, Gohan. You missed my fireplace meeting." Sirius smiled. Gohan laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I've been busy." Gohan laughed nervously.

"With Warren Griffin's daughter, I know." Sirius chuckled as he waved, indicating the numerous discarded newspapers lying throughout the cavern. It was obvious that he had been here for awhile. Gohan laughed nervously.

"Relax, I had flings with a few Americans in my day. And, I was good friends with her mother, Sara Walker, recognized her face. We were classmates together, back in the day. I could never understand why she went for a guy who was almost 20 years older than she was. He had silver hair when I met him, for pete's sake! Not to mention he was all chummy with Voldemort! How a guy like that became President of the United States is beyond me!" Sirius snarled.

"He seemed pretty nice when I met him." Gohan frowned. Sirius chuckled.

"Probably from all the guilt. Old man never could accept that his best pal was killing innocent people, until it was way too late. Damn old fool." Sirius muttered. He quickly brightened.

"But, enough about that! I hear that you're in the lead!" he grinned as he swung an arm around Gohan's shoulder.

"I am. Managed to beat Diggory and everyone else. One more, and I win." Sirius laughed.

"Just like your old man! Never quit until the job was done! That's what Voldemort hated about him! How's my niece, by the way?" Sirius grinned as he led Gohan away from the entrance of the cave.

"Videl? She's doing great. She was Harry's date to the ball, looked great in the dress. One heck of a dancer." Sirius laughed.

"Just like Vi! Veronica was a society girl, who how to look good in a dress and dance. Although, she really hated it. Our parents were… to be quite blunt… old fashioned purist jerks. They set us up for arranged marriages, and we were supposed to marry our partners right after we graduated from Hogwarts." Gohan blinked in surprise.

"Wow. I can't imagine you getting married." Gohan blinked. Sirius roared with laughter.

"You sound just like James! He was lucky. Mr. and Ms. Potter were a lot different than the rest of the pureblood families." Sirius chuckled softly.

"Who were you engaged to?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow. Sirius laughed nervously.

"Emily Parkinson." He answered, causing Gohan to roar with laughter.

"Yeah. She's the aunt to the Parkinson you share class with. Broke that off when I ran away…" Sirius chuckled.

"You really haven't said much about Videl's mum." Gohan frowned. Sirius sighed as he looked up.

"She was… an amazing woman, Gohan. Smarter, kinder, and braver than anyone I ever knew. Wouldn't let anyone tell her what to do. I could talk for a week, and you wouldn't even come close to understanding what she was like. She'd like you, Gohan. And she'd love to see what her daughter looks like." Sirius chuckled. Then, he brightened.

"Look at me, talking about the past like I'm an old man. Say… you wouldn't happen to have any food, would you, Gohan? We're kind of hungry." Sirius frowned.

"We?" Gohan asked. Sirius grinned as he pointed at the back of the cave, causing Gohan to grin. Curled up at the back, was…

"Buckbeak!" Gohan grinned at the sight of the Hippogriff. He bowed, and then patted him on the head. The hippogriff seemed to like it.

"Yeah, we've been hiding out here for awhile, since Harry sent that last letter." Sirius chuckled.

"Well, I have these sensu beans. They're special." Gohan smirked as he pulled one out of his bag and handed it to Sirius. He frowned, but popped it into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed it.

"Salty!" he blinked. Then, he yelped as he felt his stomach.

"I feel like I just ate a five course meal!" he sputtered. Gohan grinned.

"They're like that." Gohan smirked as he flipped one at Buckbeak, who gobbled it up.

"Things have been strange lately, Sirius. Just have that feeling. And I haven't seen Crouch at all since the First Task. Now, he sends Percy Weasley to do his work" Sirius snorted.

"Crouch? Don't get me started on him. He's the one who sent me to Azkaban without a trial!" Gohan blinked in surprise.

"Really?" he asked. Sirius nodded.

"Back then, he was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He was really popular back then. He was a hardcore guy back then, willing to take any means against the Death Eaters, such as giving Aurors the authority to use the Unforgiveable Curses against the Death Eaters. He was on the way to being the next Minister of Magic." Sirius frowned.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

"Crouch's son was arrested." Gohan sputtered.

"His own son?" he asked with surprise. Sirius nodded.

"Yep. Got rounded up with a group of Death Eaters. What could Crouch do? Sent his own son to Azkaban! I remember him. Kid cried the first few days for his mother, but got quiet after that." Sirus frowned.

"What happened to him?" Gohan frowned. Sirius sighed.

"Died a year later. Before that, Crouch brought his wife in for a visit. She died a bit after the boy. Crouch was left a shallow, broken man. People lost faith in him, called him a bad father for being so obsessed with the office that he didn't even see what was happening with his own family. Fudge became Minister instead. Crouch was left alone in his office, where he's been ever since." Sirius answered.

"Geez… I think I can relate to that. I've been so busy with the tournament that I'm putting my friends on the side." Gohan said softly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We're only human, Gohan." Sirius chuckled.

"I wonder what Veronica would say if she saw me now. Living as a fugitive wasn't exactly in my game plan." Sirius sighed. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What did you want to be?" Gohan asked. Sirius smirked.

"Ahh, me and James wanted to be aurors. Lupin always wanted to work as a professor. And…" Sirius snarled. Gohan knew who he was thinking of. Pettigrew, the one who had ruined all their lives.

"He wanted to work in the Ministry." He finally said.

"What about Harry's mom?" Sirius chuckled.

"Ahhh, that. Lily wanted to be a professor, actually. Potions master. And Vi wanted to be a Quidditch player. They were both Slughorn's favorites." Sirius muttered.

"Who's that?" Gohan asked. Sirius chuckled.

"I'll tell you about that another day." Sirius chuckled.

"I think I would have liked Lily better than Snape for potions master." Gohan smiled. Sirius frowned.

"I've never understood what it is about Snape that makes Dumbledore trust him. I would have beat his ass if I had the chance." Sirius scowled.

"You and me both. Snape seems to hate us for some reason. And Kakaroff is acting awfully chummy around me." Sirius roared with laughter.

"I read about that! Seems everyone wants you in their school. Thinks that that will make their school more famous and protected. Seems to me that it's the exact opposite when it comes to you! Trouble follows you like women. Cell and his lot are obsessed with you, Gohan. Doesn't matter where you go, Gohan. Just like your dad." Sirius chuckled as he glanced out the entrance at the dimming sun.

"It's like… Hogwarts is in civil war." Gohan sighed. Sirius smirked.

"Civil war… nothing civil about it. It was a miracle that the rest of the world didn't get involved last time. At this rate, we won't get lucky a second time." Sirius smirked as the orange of the sun filled the cavern.

"Any advice?" Gohan asked.

"Be wary. Tell Harry and Videl that I say hello. Also, tell them it's not safe to visit me out here. God knows what lurks in those forests these days." Gohan laughed nervously.

"What could be worse than Cell?" Gohan asked with a smiled.

"_Besides Broly."_ He thought nervously. Sirius was silent, before answering.

"Ragnok." Gohan blinked.

"Who? I've never heard of Ragnok." Sirius laughed.

"I'm not surprised. It was a story that our parents used to tell us as children to terrify us. It's popular among the pure-blood families." Gohan frowned curiously.

"I don't know how much is legend and how much is fact. Supposedly, the story is that he was a warlord a thousand years ago, same time that Hogwarts was first made. An invincible warrior, he waged war against the founders… and wiped them out. Ran Hogwarts for awhile." Gohan gaped.

"That's what happened to them? How the heck did that vanish from Hogwarts history?" he asked.

"Cause they burned Hogwarts, and the records. Not to mention they fell. My mother used to tell me that it was a Gryffindor who killed him, although the details are really grainy." Gohan blinked.

"Really?" Gohan frowned.

"Yeah. It's really quite a tale." Sirius chuckled. (and one that will have quite a lot of importance in the far future.)

"I used to love listening to those tales, Gohan. Back then, when the world was filled with the unknown. Going on amazing quests, facing amazing things…" Sirius sighed softly.

"Well… best be off with you, Gohan. Remember to give Harry my message." Sirius chuckled. Gohan smiled as he walked out of the cave and bounded off into the night. Once he was gone, Sirius chuckled as he turned back and flicked his wand, causing a fire to appear in the large cavern.

"Ahhh, James. Veronica, Lily. You're all gone. Yet, the old saps like me and Remus are still around. She looks just like you, Veronica. Same with you, James. I need your help more than ever." Sirius sighed softly as he looked into the fire, as if expecting something to happen. But, the fire simply kept flickering.

**Interesting, right? More next chapter!**


	29. Winky's Misery

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter in this saga! Review!**

**Chapter 29**

"He's hiding in a cave? With Buckbeak?" Videl whispered with pure disbelief. It was the day after Gohan's run with Sirius, and he was telling his friends about it, specifically Harry, Hermione, and Videl, as they headed out to Hagrid's for his latest lesson. Harry looked extremely nervous at Sirius's news.

"Why'd he come to you?" Harry demanded in a whisper. Gohan shrugged.

"I was sitting in the Forbidden Forest. And I can take care of myself out there. What do you guys think about that tale about Ragnok?" Gohan answered. Hermione scoffed as they walked out of the Great Hall doors. Gohan had also told them about Sirius's tale about the mad warlord Ragnok and his conquest of Hogwarts.

"I've read Hogwarts, A history. And there is no mention of any warlord called Ragnok!" Hermione declared.

"Then… what happened to the founders of Hogwarts?" Gohan asked. Hermione scoffed.

"Well… I mean… no one really knows. They lived over a thousand years ago! And Hogwarts has been involved in multiple wars over the years. Records get destroyed. So, whatever happened to them is lost to history." Hermione answered.

"Did you say Ragnok?" they turned to see Malfoy ,Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle smirking at them. They had been laughing about something a minute ago, but were now intently paying attention. Gohan whistled nervously. Crabbe and Goyle looked nervous.

"Yes. Why?" Hermione scoffed.

"Didn't think you knew that tale, Granger. I found it hard to believe that a Gryffindor brought him down." Malfoy snorted.

"You seriously believe that load of rubbish?" Videl asked. Parkinson laughed as they stood around Hagrid's cabin, waiting for the half-giant to arrive. Other students were now listening.

"Oh, he was real, Granger. Our ancestors were there, fought him themselves. My father told me that Ragnok cut Gryffindor's head off and displayed it in the Great Hall for all to see." Pansy sneered, causing the Gryffindors to shudder.

"M-my gran said that he burned Hogwarts to the ground and chained up all the students!" Neville shuddered. Now, both Gryffindors and Slytherins were adding facts.

"My mum said that spells just bounced off him!" Seamus added.

"I don't supposed any of you actually know how he died? Or what he looked like?" Hermione asked with a smile. Now, both sides were quiet.

"Well… I heard that his hair was red, like fire." Seamus frowned.

"I heard that he looked like a demon." Ron muttered.

"What? He looked human from what I heard!" another Slytherin girl added. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't put faith in that old wive's tale." The class turned to see Hagrid walk up.

"Now, come on! I have a treat for you today." Hagrid said as he walked into the forest. Conversation about the tale of Ragnok quickly deceased as they followed Hagrid into the forest.

"Not the Skewerts!" Hermione said quickly. Hagrid chuckled.

"No, not today. I got semthin different in mind." Hagrid said as they reached a clearing. Gohan blinked. He had been here before. He had trained here countless times. Sitting in the center was a wooden crate, which rattled every few seconds.

"What are those?" Pansy demanded. Hagrid chuckled as he pulled open the top and pulled out a small creature. Gohan blinked at the wriggling creature. It was small, thin, brown, and a long thin snout.

"Is that a… niffler?" Hermione asked. Hagrid laughed.

"Ery good, Hermione! These are nifflers, who are meant to dig up treasure. I've hidden gold throughout this clearing. Whichever one of you can get the most gold, will win a prize." Hagrid announced, getting excited whispers in response.

"Now, get your nifflers!" Hagrid said as he pointed at the box. The class excitedly reached in and pulled out nifflers, one for each student. The nifflers quickly went to work, leaping out of their master's arms and digging into the ground. Gohan chuckled as his niffler dug up a gold coin, which he flipped into his hand.

"Not bad!" Gohan chuckled. Excited yells told him that nifflers were finding their prizes.

"Nifflers are gentle creatures, and can be affectionate towards their owners, but will also destroy belongings and property looking for things that sparkle. Goblins keep them around so they can dig up treasure. Nifflers usually live underground, normally 20 ft." Hagrid explained.

"Explains why you can't keep them as housepets. They'd wreck the china!" Gohan laughed as he dug into another hold that his niffer had been digging in. He pulled out two coins. Gohan frowned as he glanced up to see Goyle stuffing coins in his pockets. Hagrid laughed.

"That won't do you much good! This is leprechaun gold. It vanishes after a few hours. And don't bother trying to spend it. Goblins can tell the difference." Hagrid explained. Gohan blinked. He had seen this gold before, back when the leprechauns had showered it during the Quidditch World Cup.

"Well, that explains why they were throwing it like that." Gohan chuckled. Ron looked uncomfortable as he held the gold in his palm. The winner ended up being Hermione, who Hagrid awarded a large bar of chocolate. Gohan was drooling as he followed them out of the forest.

"Stop eying my chocolate, Gohan." Hermione smiled as they walked towards the castle.

"Just a little!" he pleaded. Hermione rolled her eyes as she broke off a small chunk and handed it to Gohan, who gulped it down.

"Mmmmmm!" Gohan grinned. Then, he frowned at Ron.

"What's your problem?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing! Just that the money I gave Harry for the souvenirs was that gold." Harry blinked.

"I didn't even notice, Ron! If you don't recall, it was a pretty chaotic night." Harry frowned as Gohan laughed.

"I'll see you later. Seems like someone's waiting for me." Gohan chuckled as his friends followed his gaze. Jenny was lying on a bench, obviously asleep.

"I'll see you later, guys." Gohan chukled as he walked over to where the young American was sleeping. Gohan grinned as he looked over her, and grinned.

"Hi there." Jenny snapped her eyes open and yelped, tumbling off the bench.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that!" she yelped as she rubbed her head. Gohan chuckled.

"Done already?" Gohan grinned.

"Ahh, I had nothing better to do. Besides, I wanted to make sure that Fleur wasn't putting the moves on you." Gohan snorted.

"She just wanted to thank me for saving her sister's life, Jenny." Gohan smiled. Jenny muttered as she shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet at him.

"Mentioned your kiss with Fleur. And that Hermione's toying with Harry and Krum's hearts." Jenny dryly laughed.

"I found it quite interesting." Gohan and Jenny turned to see Rosaline sitting on another bench, reading a copy of the Prophet. Gohan frowned. He hadn't seen her there a minute ago.

"I didn't see you there, Rosaline." Jenny frowned curiously. Rosaline laughed.

"I get that a lot. Curious, isn't it? How does Skeeter get all these facts when she's never around?" Rosaline asked. Gohan gritted his teeth in frustration. That question had been vexing him for months. Hagrid and Hermione were probably asking the same thing.

"Someone's telling her, then. She references people in her articles." Jenny frowned. Rosaline giggled.

"Oh, it's gotta be more than that. Her work seems so… detailed to me. Witnesses are never reliable." Rosaline chuckled as she hopped off and strode into the castle.

"What's that girl's story? She's always hanging around." Gohan frowned. Jenny shrugged.

"I don't know much. She's an exchange student like me, but she's of age. Don't know much besides that. The other girls like her." Jenny shrugged. Then, her stomach growled.

"I don't suppose you know where the food is?" she asked with a smile. Gohan chuckled.

"Yep." Gohan smirked as he led her into the castle, past the Great Hall, and down the staircase.

"Shhhh." Gohan whispered cautiously as they walked forward.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the Hufflepuff Common Room is nearby! And we're not on the best of terms with them at the moment." Gohan frowned as they stopped in front of the painting.

"I've got a gun in my pants, if it helps." Gohan stared at Jenny.

"Are you… never mind." Gohan muttered as he tickled the painting, causing it to swing open. Gohan grinned as he stepped in, followed by Jenny, who closed the door behind her. She marveled at the gigantic kitchen and the elves.

"Feels like the White House kitchen!" she marveled at the house elves working through the kitchen. She smiled as she sniffed the delicious aromas.

"How does that work, exactly? Do you and your dad live with the muggle president and his family?" Gohan asked curiously. Before Jenny could answer, they were interrupted.

"Gohan Son! So good to see you again!" they turned to see Dobby standing in front of them with a smile. Jenny blinked at Dobby's look.

"Oh! Jenny, this is Dobby. A good friend of mine." Jenny frowned as she shook the house-elf's hand.

"Ummmm… nice to meet you." Jenny frowned nervously as she shook the house elf's hand.

"It is a pleasure, Jenny!" Dobby squeaked.

"So… I hear Dumbledore's paying you!" Dobby beamed.

"Why, yes! Dumbedore is paying Dobby a Galleon a week!" Other elves were glaring at Dobby as they worked.

"Huh?" Jenny frowned.

"I freed Dobby during second year, from Lucius Malfoy. Dobby helped me, so I helped him. Dumbledore hired him to work here." Gohan explained.

"Oh. I have a few house elves myself back home. They make the food, clean the house, all that." Jenny frowned.

"Hey Dobby, we're pretty hungry. Any chance we can have some food?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, Gohan Son!" Dobby squeaked.

"This is how you show a girl dinner?" Jenny asked with a smile. Gohan chuckled.

"Do you have any butterbeer?" Gohan asked Dobby.

"Yes! But Winky drink lot! Become drunk! Other elves embarrassed!" Dobby pointed at the fireplace. Curious, they two wizards walked over, letting them see that Winky was sitting in a chair, looking miserable as she burped.

"Wow. She looks like those homeless people I see in New York. You know her?" Jenny asked curiously. Gohan sighed.

"Yeah. She used to work for Barty Crouch, until she stole Harry's wand and supposedly cast the Dark Mark into the sky after that whole mess at the World Cup." Jenny stared in disbelief.

"That was her?" she asked as she pointed at Winky.

"Bull if you ask me. They don't know jack." Gohan frowned.

"I've met Crouch before, when he visited my dad for buisness. Crouch seems like a moron." Jenny frowned. Winky wailed at the mention of Crouch's name.

"You is not insulting my master, miss! You is not insulting Mr. Crouch! Mr. Crouch is a good wizard, miss! Mr. Crouch is right to sack bad Winky!" Winky wailed.

"How can you say that? He dumped you like garbage!" Gohan frowned.

"No! Crouch is good man! Winky good sevent for many years! Keep many secerts for Crouch!" Winky cried.

"Secrets? Like what?" Jenny asked.

"Winky will never tell! Still her duty!" the elf countered, causing Jenny to snarl.

"Crouch is ill, using Percy Weasley as his pawn. What's he hiding, Winky?" Gohan asked. Winky wailed in agony.

"Ill? He is ill! All alone at home, without poor Winky to tend to him!" Winky burst into tears. Jenny groaned as she slapped Gohan upside the head.

"That's the last thing we needed." She muttered as Dobby returned with food. He carried sandwiches and goblets of butterbeer.

"Thanks, Dobby." Gohan smirked as he took one , sat at a small table, and gulped it down.

"Guess that's what I should expect from dating an alien." She muttered.

"I like the mystery. And you're the first American I've ever met." Gohan smirked.

"So, is it usually like this? Full of mystery and adventure? I heard about that adventure with the Sorcerer's Stone a few years back." Jenny frowned with curiosity.

"I'm afraid that I wasn't here for that. But, I will admit, Hogwarts is certainly full of drama. Especially with Harry around. And the mastermind behind the drama usually shows up at the end of the year." Jenny smiled.

"Look forward to that. And, I can't wait till the Third Task. Everyone thinks that you have a straight shot at it. Even Fleur thinks so, though she won't admit it." Jenny chuckled.

"Figures. She's in last place." Gohan frowned.

"So, to victory! And the cup!" Jenny grinned.

"To victory!" Gohan grinned as they clinked their glasses and gulped it down.

**More next chapter! Read and Review!**


	30. The Mystery of Crouch

**Hey, it's me again! Here's another action packed chapter**

**Chapter 30**

Needless to say, Skeeter's article was causing both Gohan and Hermione hell. Hate mail seemed to shooting at them both every day. Gohan's mail was calling him a heartbreaker and a player, and similar stuff was being said to Hermione. Hermione was, needless to say, furious.

"Just ignore it, Hermione." Gohan chuckled as he tossed another letter into the fireplace. He sighed as he glanced at the article and read it over again.

"_It seems that the loverboy champion is at it again! After winning the Second Task, he was seen kissing fellow Triwizard Champion Fleur Delacour after he saved her sister, Gabrielle Delacour, from drowning. It seems that he played the young woman's gratefulness to his advantage. And, it seems his friends learned his tricks. Miss Hermione Granger was seen conversing with champion Victor Krum, who invited her to join him in Bulgaria. Yet, Ms. Granger was already involved with another champion, Harry Potter, who is still a fragile young mind. It seems Gohan Son is still fighting to replace Harry Potter as the hero of the Wizarding World. How far is this young manipulator willing to go?"_ Gohan rolled his eyes as he tossed the clipping into the fire.

"I'm sick of that bloody woman!" Hermione screeched as she strode back and forth in the common room, nursing her right hand after a particularly nasty letter had splashed her, causing bumps to break out on her hand.

"You and me both. You know how many letters are from dads and older brothers, telling me to stay the hell away from their daughters and sisters? I don't even know half these girls names! And Fleur kissed me, not the other way around." Gohan frowned as he tossed another armful of letters into the fireplace, causing the fire to crackle.

"That Rosaline girl is right! Rita's information is way too accurate to be from eyewitnesses alone. Victor and I were alone when he invited me to Bulgaria. How could she be so detailed?" Hermione hissed.

"Well, Fleur's move on me wasn't exactly private." Gohan whistled nervously. He wasn't going to mention his meeting with Winky the other day, specifically because he knew that it would only infuriate her.

"I am going to figure out how she does it!" Hermione screeched. Gohan smirked.

"It could be worse." Gohan smiled.

"How?" Hermione asked. He grinned.

"She could have said that we were doing each other on the side. Gohan grinned. Hermione screamed as she turned and stomped out of the common room.

"She's pissed." Gohan turned to see Ginny sit next to him with a smile.

"She and me both. Please don't tell me that you actually believe that rubbish." Ginny giggled.

"Of course not! I know you better than that. I know that you're sweet and funny… and have a unfornate knack for getting into trouble. You're a lot better than those morons I've tried dating." Ginny smirked.

"Thanks. I seem to have trouble when it comes to women." Ginny squealed with laughter.

"You still don't get it? Girls like you! You're muscular, funny, smart…" Ginny trailed off as she blushed. Gohan gulped as he blushed. He hadn't noticed it before, but Ginny really was a gorgeous girl. Her eyes were brown, like chocolate. Her freckles stood out against her cheeks, and her hair was a fiery red, like magma.

"You two look like you're having fun!" Gohan blinked out of his daze and looked up to see Fred and George smirking at them. He now noticed that he and Ginny had been inches from each other's faces. Ginny's face was beet red.

"I… gotta run!" Ginny squeaked as she took off and ran up the stairs, her face still furiously red. Gohan groaned out loud as he fell back and covered his face. The twins grinned as they plopped next to him.

"Ahhh, young love. So fragile, so soft!" Fred grinned.

"You'll never see us get into that loopy daze." George chuckled.

"Why? Is? It? So? Complicated?" Gohan moaned in agony.

"You'll figure it out." Fred laughed. Gohan snarled. The days seemed to fly by, over the next few months. The hostilities against Hufflepuff, luckily, settled down after a few weeks. Ginny didn't show any sign or mention the close encounter they had had. The anticipation about the Third Task, though, was practically choking. Fortunately for Gohan, he didn't have to study for his exams, since he was in the tournament. And, fortunately, the hate mail to Gohan and Hermione fortunately stemmed to a stop. Before he knew it, it was already Easter.

"Hmph. Is it just me, or is time flying?" Gohan asked Hermione as he gobbled down a pancake. She shrugged.

"Oh look, mum sent us a present!" Ginny smiled as a package landed in front of her. She opened it and smiled.

"Aww, how cute! Easter eggs!" Ginny giggled as she held one in her palm. It was painted yellow, with red stripes.

"Neat!" Gohan grinned.

"I think this is yours." Ginny smirked as she held up an egg. It was painted orange, with four black stars.

"Very funny. Seems a little… small." Gohan frowned.

"Yeah… my mum reads Rita Skeeter. Same with yours, Hermione." Ginny frowned as she handed one to Hermione. Gohan blinked in disbelief. Ms. Weasley seemed so… sensible!

"Unbelievable!" Ron muttered as he looked up from a letter that he had been reading.

"What?" Videl asked.

"Percy answered my letter about Crouch. And he didn't say jack!" Ron snarled.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! All he said was that Crouch is not well, and is following Crouch's orders as he sends them. And that it's none of my buisness." Ron snarled.

"Figures!" Gohan muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. All thought of Crouch quickly fell out of his mind… until May 24th, one month before the Third Task, Gohan and Harry were summoned out of Hogwarts during the night and brought to the Quidditch Pitch, where the other champions were already standing with their headmaster, including Cedric. He gave a small smile to Gohan and Harry as they walked up. Krum was looking around in curiosity. Bagman smiled as he held his hands out, causing the muttering to go quiet.

"Ahhh, welcome, everyone! Now, for the moment that you've been waiting for! The third task!" Bagman waved his hand out at the field. Now, Gohan could notice that the field looked different than before. The Quidditch pitch was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it.

"It doesn't look like much now, but in a month, it will be a gigantic maze, thanks to the dedicated work of our Gatekeeper, Hagrid! But, don't worry, boys, you'll have your Quidditch Pitch back once it's over!" Bagman chuckled at the looks on Gohan, Cedric, and Harry's faces.

"A maze?" Gohan asked. Bagman chuckled.

"Yes! The third task will be that the Triwizard Cup will be hidden at the center of the maze. Whichever one of you can reach the center of the maze first and grab the cup, will be the winner!" Bagman grinned. Gohan sputtered.

"That's it?" Gohan asked. Bagman smiled while Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's not as simple as it sounds, Mr. Son. This maze will test everything that each of you are, and beyond that. It may change you. It will be filled with many different opponents and challenges, who will try to stop you from reaching the cup. Not to mention the maze itself." Dumbledore answered. Gohan felt nervous.

"Hah! Good luck, brat! You'll all need it! And if you die… I hope that you have graves picked out." Vegeta sneered as he stood next to Dumbledore and crossed his arms. He got stares from the champions and the headmasters. Gohan groaned in embarrassment as he covered his face.

"Still the bloodthirsty prince." Gohan muttered. Bagman cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him.

"Well, the rules are very quite simple. The champions will enter, based on their points. So, the order will be Mr. Son first, then Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory, followed by Mr. Krum, with Ms. Delacour going last. The tournament will end when one of you touches the Cup. So, use this last month wisely! Read whatever you need to, memorize whatever spells you lack, and remember to bring your wits! Because next month… we will have our Triwizard Champion!" Bagman grinned as he held his hand out, getting a small round of applause. Gohan felt a surge of nervousness and excitement. He had the head start. The crowd began to disperse.

"Sounds like the defenses that the teachers used to protect the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry commented, causing Gohan to smirk at him.

"But, obviously much more dangerous." He added. Harry chuckled.

"You don't call Devil's snare and killing chess pieces dangerous?" Harry asked with a smile as they exited the stadium.

"Ah, Son! Potter! Might I have a verd with u? Alone?" the two turned to see Krum walk up to them, with a nervous look on his face.

"Ummm… sure." Gohan frowned as Harry nodded. They followed Krum past the pitch, to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Is Kakaroff behind this? Because I still haven't decided about Drumstrang." Gohan commented when they were alone. Krum shook his head.

"No, eet is not that. It's about Hermione." He asked, causing both boys to blink.

"huh?" Gohan asked.

"Vot is your relationship with her?" he asked. Gohan groaned out loud as he covered his face. Krum had read Skeeter's article.

"Krum, we're just friends! I'm dating Jenny, for god's sake! Don't believe everything you read! I am not a player with women!" Gohan moaned.

"Same with me, Krum! Me and Hermione are friends, that's all!" Harry added. Krum nodded.

"I understand. And, vu would like Drumstrang, Gohan. It is very good with learning." Gohan nodded.

"Hey, while you're right here, I was wondering if you could give me some tips for Quidditch next year. I'm a chaser, he's the seeker." Gohan smirked as he pulled out a pad. Krum smirked.

"Yes, of course! I've heard of your technique, Gohan. Very impressive, tricking your opponents into knocking out their teammates." Krum smirked, causing Gohan to blush embarrassingly.

"You heard about that?" Gohan asked. Krum chuckled.

"Could you tell me about the Worenski Feint?" Gohan asked. Krum nodded.

"Ah, yes. The technique itself is quite simple. First, you must vure ur opponet into a steep dive…" Krum trailed off when they heard the sound of a large crack. They whirled towards the forest as they pulled out their wands. But, what came out shocked them to the core.

"Crouch?" Gohan said in pure disbelief. The man looked much different than when Gohan had last seen him. His clothes were ripped and tattered. His hair was completely in a wild mess, and his glasses had cracks in them. There was dry blood on his cheek and arm, and he was muttering.

"Mr. Couch?" Gohan asked curiously as he held his hand out. Crouch whirled to look at him, and he grabbed Gohan's arm, causing him to yelp.

"Gohan! Morbius!" he yelled, causing the saiyan to frown.

"Morbius?" Gohan frowned.

"Are you alright? Mr Crouch?" Harry asked.

"You! Get Dumbledore! Please, I must speak to him at once! I must… I must confess!" Gohan frowned.

"Confess? Confess to what?" Gohan frowned.

"My son… I've failed. I failed Bertha, and Morbius killed her… I've committed a most horrible crime." Harry blinked.

"Voldemort! Cell! They grow stronger! Get Dumbledore! Please!" Crouch wimpered as he covered his face.

"Yes, of course!" Gohan nodded. Crouch sighed with relief.

"Yes… thank you. Clones, boy, clones! More, more! He grows an army!" Crouch wimpered, causing them to frown.

"Vot is a clone?" Krum frowned.

"Anyway, can you guys watch him while I got back to the castle and get Dumbledore?" Gohan asked. Krum frowned.

"Why should vu?" Krum asked.

"Because I'm the fastest." Gohan countered. He took off into the air, and shot towards the castle. He landed in the courtyard, and rushed through the doors to see Professor Dumbedore climbing the stairs, talking to McGonagall and Snape.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" Gohan yelled as he ran up to the base of the steps, causing the three teachers to look at him.

"What is it, Mr. Son?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's… it's Mr. Crouch! He just came out of the forest, raving like a madman! He wants to talk to you, sir." McGonagall and Snape looked surprised.

"I see… and where is Mr. Crouch?" Dumbledore asked.

"I left him with Harry and Krum." Gohan answered.

"We must hurry then! Show me where Mr. Crouch is!" Dumbledore declared as he rushed down the stairs, with Snape and McGonagall right behind him. Gohan quickly led them out of the castle and past the Quidditch Pitch. But, when they reached the spot where Gohan had left Krum, Gohan had a nasty surprise. Harry and Krum were lying unconscious on the ground, and Crouch was nowhere to be seen.

"My lord!" McGonagall gasped. Snape frowned as he turned Harry over. He groaned as he sat up.

"Harry, what the heck happened? Where's Crouch?" Gohan asked with confusion. Before Harry could answer, a furious roar made them turn to see Kakaroff stomp up with a furious look on his face.

"Vot happened?" he roared with a furious look on his face as Krum sat up, massaging his head.

"It was Crouch! He attacked us!" Krum snarled. Kakaroff roared with anger.

"Sabotage! Treason! An attempt to remove Drumstrang from the Tournament!" Kakaroff roared in rage.

"What, it wasn't Crouch! He couldn't have taken us both out." Harry stammered.

"Who then?" Kakaroff snarled.

"I… I don't know. I was hit in the back of the head." Harry admitted.

"Headmaster, I assure you, Crouch did not seem capable of attacking anyone!" Gohan protested. Kakaroff snarled, but regained his temper.

"I expect this to be investigated!" Kakaroff snarled as he turned and stomped off, with Krum behind him.

"Professor McGonagall, please take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing, make sure that he's alright." McGonagall nodded as she led Harry towards the castle.

"Professor Snape, go awaken Professor Vegeta Professor Moody, and Professor Hagrid, and search the grounds for Mr. Crouch." Snape nodded as he strode off towards the castle.

"He was talking about Cell and Voldemort, and he mentioned an army of somekind." Gohan frowned. Professor Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Follow me." Gohan nodded as he followed Dumbledore, who led Gohan through the castle, and into his office. Once Dumbledore was seated in his chair, he turned to face Gohan.

"I would like you to explain these events, Gohan." Gohan quickly described how Crouch had stumbled out of the forest, and what he had said.

"I see…" Dumbledore frowned as Gohan finished.

"Cell's behind this somehow." Gohan snarled.

"Perhaps. I am more concerned, however, with his statement about Berth Jorkins's death." Dumbledore frowned as he flicked his wand, causing a large podium containing a silver disk. Gohan watched in amazement as Dmbledore placed his wand on his head, and pulled out something silver and thin. He then flicked it into the disk. A minute later, a wispy image of a teenage girl floated up.

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, I know that I shouldn't have been snooping, but they were snogging behind the greenhouses, Sir! I know I shouldn't have been there…" the woman faded back into the glass.

"But why, my dear, did you go at all…" Dumbledore sighed softly.

"What… was that?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"A pensive, Mr. Son. Allows us and other to look over our memories." Gohan blinked.

"Really?" Gohan asked with surprise.

"Ahh, yes. It's quite useful for when we need to clear our thoughts. Now, you best be off to bed." Dumbledore frowned. Gohan nodded as he got up and strode towards the door.

"Oh, and one more thing." Dumbledore smiled.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Don't tell Sirius until tomorrow." Gohan let out a terrified squeak.

"Ahhh…" Gohan gulped.

"Why, Gohan. Who do you think told him to stay in the cave?" Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle. Gohan nodded slowly as he stepped out of the office.

**Fun, right? The Third Task is near! Read and Review!**


	31. Mistakes of the Past

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter in this intense saga! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 31**

"Were you out of your mind?" Gohan winched as Sirius glared at him. It was the day after Crouch's sudden appearance and disappearance, and Gohan had come back to Sirius's cave to tell him what had happened.

"I get it, leaving Harry alone with Krum and a mentally damaged Crouch was probably not a smart move. But, I thought that I would be the fastest to reach Dumbledore. I was gone for… maybe ten minutes" Sirius snarled.

"Harry could have been killed!" Sirius snarled.

"I've trained Harry, he can take care of himself!" Gohan countered. Sirius snarled as he crossed his arms.

"You never should have gone alone with Krum in the first place. Who know what nonsense Kakaroff's pumped into his head." Sirius snarled. Gohan sputtered.

"Krum's a decent person! All he wanted to know was if our friend Hermione was seeing anyone." Sirius chuckled.

"So, he is involved with Hermione. I'll give her credit, she has looks, but doesn't seem to realize it. Then again, all the bookworms have looks. Lily certainly did." Sirius smiled. Gohan groaned as he covered his face.

"Sirius, I've had it up to here with women! I can't understand them! I'm dating Jenny, but Ginny… there's something about her…" Sirius laughed as he slung an arm around Gohan's shoulder.

"Women, Gohan! There's a difference between a fling, and the one. You'll find her eventually. You're young, Gohan. Enjoy life!" Sirius grinned. Gohan chuckled.

"Thanks, Sirius." Gohan chuckled as he turned to go.

"Hey, any advice on the Third Task for me and Harry?" Gohan asked.

"Best that I can offer… work on your defensive spells, and stay safe. I don't like how Crouch vanished so easily." Sirius answered. Gohan nodded as he took off. Crouch never did reappear, despite an extensive search of the grounds. The next few days were pretty average, with Gohan reviewing over different kinds of spells. Jenny even leant him a few books that she had… "borrowed." from the White House Library.

"I really appreciate this, Jenny." Gohan smirked as he sat on the floor of her bedroom, reading a large brown book titled "Magical Techniques of the United States Military". Jenny smirked as she looked at him while sitting on her bed. Gohan looked around her room. It was pretty nice. The American Flag was propped up on her wall, and she had posters splayed all over her room, displaying various American brands and bands, most of which Gohan didn't know at all. The room was a deep blue, and had silver furniture.

"I think you're the only person from another school to be in here all year." Jenny smirked as she painted her toes.

"I've never understood that. I mean, I rarely see you barefoot." Gohan chuckled.

"Matters to us." Jenny commented. Then, she grinned.

"Say… does the name Sirius Black mean anything to you?" Gohan gulped as he glanced at her.

"Why do you ask?" he asked nervously.

"I heard my dad talking about it last year, and I read it in the paper. Fudge showed asking my dad to send soldiers to help him. The only guy to ever escape Azkaban. Supposedly, he was trying to get into Hogwarts, but all of a sudden, headed north. I don't suppose you know anything about that." Jenny asked with a smile.

"Well, I don't. People were pretty freaked out last year, but they told us not to worry about it after the year ended. Gohan shrugged, causing Jenny to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Anyway, this is you?" Gohan smirked as he pointed at a group of photographs pasted on the wall. Jenny smiled and nodded. They were pretty standard. There were some of her alone, posing in front of various items, such as the White House.

"This is George Washington, I presume?" Gohan smirked as he pointed at a picture showing a large building. It looked like a colonial era building, complete with a clocktower. It was quite large, complete with it's own quidditch pitch. It looked like it had it's wear and tear, but was much newer than Hogwarts.

"Not quite as magnificent as Hogwarts, but it had it's perks." Jenny chuckled. Gohan frowned at another photo of a slightly younger Jenny, dressed in what appeared to be her school uniform. It was similar to Hogwarts uniform, but it was clear that the insignia on her chest had a small picture on it.

"Looks similar to the image of George Washington on muggle money. George Washington seems similar to Hogwarts in a lot of ways." Gohan commented.

"Of course. Each house has their founder's face on their robes. Many of the first American immigrants studied at Hogwarts, and many wizards traveled back to England to study. As you can imagine, it was a lot easier for wizards to travel back and forth than it was for the muggles. Toss a bit of floo powder into a fireplace in Philidalphia, and you could step out into London. Vice versa for immigrant families. Schools were still in their early stages back then. Then again, the Revolutionary War cut off that route, so a lot of people were left off without education until the war ended. So, the Founding Fathers decided to make a school of their own. It's chief founders were George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Ben Frankin, and John Adams. They started with an old church, and turned it into a magnificent school." Gohan frowned.

"Why'd they name it after Washington if they all worked on it?" Gohan asked curiously. Jenny chuckled.

"Now that's a fun story. Supposedly, each founder had their own name for the school, but, they couldn't decide. So, Washington proposed a competition, which was a hunt. Whoever could kill the most deer in a day without magic would win. Pretty obvious who won." Jenny chuckled.

"And this is the Quidditch team?" Gohan asked as he pointed at a photo of a group standing together, holding their broomsticks. Jenny nodded.

"Uh huh. That was the order last year. Our captain is Trent Waker, a 6th year. He's the Seeker. Our two beaters are Rick Simpson and Trisha Willis, 5th and 4th year, respectively. I'm one of the chasers, and that's…" Jenny trailed off as she pointed at the girl who was standing on her left. Gohan frowned as he looked at the girl. She looked to be the same age as Jenny, and she had brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She was smirking.

"You okay, Jen?" Jenny blinked several times and frowned as she looked at Gohan.

"Huh?" she frowned in confusion.

"You were showing me the Quidditch Team?" Gohan asked. Jenny nodded slowly. Gohan glanced around quickly. Now, he could see that there were several photos of Jenny with the same girl as well. One had them both wearing Washington robes, another had them as much younger, maybe 7 years old.

"Right. Sorry, Gohan. I was… a little out of it for a minute. That's… Emily Watson, a good friend of mine. But, what's with this? The order's surely changed by now. Besides, I'm out here!" Jenny laughed nervously. Gohan frowned. Something was bothering Jenny.

"I'll… be seeing you then." Gohan frowned as he slid the door open. Jenny smiled and nodded as he walked out.

"Curious… Gohan muttered as he walked down the bright blue corridor. Something about that girl was bothering Jenny, but what? Several days later, Gohan found himself sitting in Trelawney's classroom, sitting at the same table as Harry, trying desperately not to fall asleep, but the incense and Trelawney's voice were not helping in the slightest.

"This class, or Binns. I cant decide which is more boring." Gohan commented as he glanced at the crystal ball at the center of the table, with it's swirling mist.

"At least we know that some of this stuff is real." Harry smirked as he ran a hand through his hair. Gohan smirked. He knew Harry was talking about Trelawney's prophecy last year, referencing Pettigrew's escape. Gohan chuckled. Videl rolled her eyes as she leaned back, while chatting with Fay Dunbar. She hated Divination as much as everyone else. Well… nearly everyone else. Lavander and Parvati were sitting together at another table, listening to Trelawney's every word. It was something about reading the rings of Saturn to understand the layers of the body.

"Well, it's nice to… relax… a little…" Gohan trailed off as he leaned in and stared at the swirling mist. Then, Goan felt himself get tired, and finally, fall into darkness.

"_Come on, Gryffindor!" Gohan blinked as he stared around in confusion. Now, he found himself standing in what looked like the edge of a forest. In the distance, Hogwarts castle could be seen. Gohan frowned. Hogwarts looked… different. Newer, but like it had been through a battle. Several of the towers had smoke rising from them, and a few had gaping holes inside. The landscape was vastle different as , he turned at the sound of clanking metal. He stared in disbelief at the woman that stepped around a tree. She looked like she was in her late teens, maybe early 20s. Her hair was long and brown, and she was dressed in red and gold armor, with the Gryffindor insignia on the chestplate. Her face had several scars, and she had blood running down her head. Then, Gohan whirled at the sound of a crash, and gaped. A man smashed out of the forest, bringing down several trees. He was dressed in white armor, and he had spiky black hair. His face was filled with scars, obviously from many battles. He had various injuries as well. He was very tall, around seven feet. The woman panted as she smiled, gripping her sword in her hands._

"_Hello, my dear. So, this is how it ends, Lady Gryffindor." The man smiled. The woman snarled. Gohan frowned._

"_Lady Gryffindor? That's… a title. She's not just a member of Gryffindor house… her last name is Gryffindor!" Gohan blinked in surprise. Now that he looked at her, she did look similar to the portraits that he had seen of Godric Gryffindor. She had the same determined look on her face, and the eyes were the same. And the sword she was holding… he recognized the blade. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor!_

"_Ragnok, it ends here!" the woman roared, causing Gohan to look towards the man with surprise._

"_This is Ragnok?" Gohan blinked. So, the tale was true! There was something about Ragnok that looked… familiar, but Gohan couldn't place it. Then, Ragnok roared as he charged forward, causing the woman to snarl as she held up her blade. The two clanged with a loud crash. It was obvious that they were both well skilled, but the young woman looked exhausted, and Ragnok was obviously much more physically stronger than she was. Both of them were showing various injuries, obviously from a prolonged battle. She ducked and slashed the warrior in the chest, causing him to roar in agony._

"_You will die for the death of my father! And for the deaths of Rowena, Amelina, Richard, and all the others!" she snarled._

"_And you will join them all." he hissed as he ducked under her next swing and punched her across the face. She winched as she staggered back. He grabbed her, held her over his head, and hurled her, causing her to tumble across the ground. She groaned as she rolled over and coughed blood. The warrior chuckled as he walked over to her, and stomped on her chestplate, causing the woman to howl in agony._

"_Leave her alone!" Gohan yelled as he ran forward and swung at Ragnok. But, his fist went through the warrior. Ragnok ignored him as he smiled, looking down at the girl._

"_You murder my father? Dishonor me in front of my legions? You will die, my dear, very painfully, and we will claim your world!" Gohan blinked._

"_Your world… he's an alien?" Gohan blinked. Ragnok roared with laughter as he raised his sword, directly above her breastplate._

"_And now, my dear…. YOU DIE!" Ragnok roared with laughter as he plunged the blade down. _

Gohan yelped as he sat up at the sound of scream. Gohan blinked as he looked around. He was still sitting in his chair, in front of the swirling orb. It took him a minute to take in all his surroundings. He quickly noticed that the attention was not on him, but Harry, who had fallen out of his seat and was holding his forehead. More specifically, where his scar was.

"Are you alright, my dear? Have you seen into the Great Beyond?" Trelawney asked. Harry muttered as he stood to his feet.

"I… just don't feel great. I think I should go to the Hospital Wing." Harry muttered. Trelawney nodded, and Harry headed out of the room. Gohan shivered as he leaned back and ran a hand across his head, wiping the sweat away.

"Was that a dream… or real?" he whispered softly to himself. It did make sense. After Divination had ended, he sprinted out of the class. He finally found her in the library, at a table furiously reading books.

"There you are!" Gohan hissed as he sat down from across her, causing her to look up at him.

"What's going on with you?" she asked.

"It started in divination." Gohan began, causing her to look a bit annoyed. He described the dream in vivid detail. Hermione scoffed when he finished.

"You think you saw a vision into the past? That this man… was Ragnok?" she asked.

"Yes! It makes sense! That's why Hogwarts and the grounds looked so different! Because it was still new, almost a thousand years ago!" Gohan hissed. She scoffed.

"And you think that the woman you saw was Godric Gryffindor's daughter?" se asked.

"She looked like him!" Gohan ripped open a book and pointed at a painting of Godric Gryffindor.

"Same eyes, same hair! Ragnok called her Lady Gryffindor! And she was carrying his sword!" she hissed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"All that proves is that she was a member of Gryffindor House. After all, anyone in Gryffindor House can wield that sword. Dumbledore said so himself. And there's no record that Godric Gryffindor ever had a daughter." Hermione frowned.

"People said that about Slytherin, and look what happened there. We got Lord Voldemort." Hermione winched at the name.

"Point taken." She said softly.

"And what about Ragnok said? Your world… like he was an alien." Hermione frowned.

"If Ragnok was an alien, that would make sense. It's the classic senario. An advanced civilization encounters a primitive one, and wipes it out. That would explain a lot. Except…. How are we here today?" Hermione asked. Gohan frowned.

"I mean, the legends say that this… Gryffindor killed him. It means that we won." She added. Gohan muttered.

"I didn't see the end of the duel, but it looked like Ragnok had her on the ropes." Gohan commented.

"Well, you should probably put it behind you. I mean, it was over a thousand years ago. The third task is only weeks away." Gohan nodded slowly. Hermione frowned

"Something's bothering you, but what?" she asked. Gohan sighed, and then told Hermione about Jenny's reaction at the photo.

"Something about that girl bothered her." Hermione frowned.

"Maybe they hated each other." She suggested. Gohan muttered as he shook his head.

"No, that's not it. I saw the photos, they look like they've been best friends since they were little. It's not like with Harry and Malfoy. Something's bothering her, Hermione. And I think it's also why she came out here." Hermione frowned.

"I thought she came here with Beaubaxtons on an exchange program. Besides, maybe's it's about her mother. I mean, Hagrid told you that her mother attended Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw, right? And her father came here as a Gryffindor for a few years." Hermione asked.

"That may be part of the reason… but not all of it. I can tell when someone's hiding something. She's hiding something." Hermione sighed.

"If she won't tell you, you shouldn't ask." Hermione frowned. Gohan sighed.

"I know. And I know that you're busy with this Skeeter thing, but I could really use your help." Hermione sighed.

"Alright, what do you want?" Hermione asked. Gohan picked up a piece of parchment and scribbled Emily's name on it.

"Could you look this girl up for me? Her name's Emily Watson." Hermione took the parchment from Gohan and frowned at the name. She sighed.

"Alright, Gohan. I'll look her up for you." Hermione answered. Gohan smiled as he stood up and walked out of the library. He sighed as he massaged his forehead.

"I wonder if Dumbledore's around." Gohan said softly as he headed for Dumbledore's office.

"Monkey boy, monkey boy, sitting with his griffin! Kissing, kissing, kissing!" Gohan snarled as he looked up to see Peeves laughing as he floated above Gohan's head.

"Cut it out, Peeves!" Gohan snarled. Peeves laughed.

"Awww, is the wee monkey goin to blast me?" Peeves asked.

"Yes!" Gohan snarled as he fired a yellow ki blast, narrowly missing Peeves. He yelped as he flew backwards.

"Stand still so I can blast you!" Gohan yelled as he fired multiple blasts, which Peeves seemed to dodge. Now a group of students were watching the small battle with amusement. Cedric was laughing as he stood with Cho. Finally, Gohan had had enough. He fired a bright blue blast, which hit Peeves in the chest. He yelled as he spiraled back, going through a wall. He didn't reappear.

"Finally! That guy really gets on my nerves!" Gohan snarled.

"Yeah, you really showed him." Cedric smirked while Cho giggled. Gohan muttered as he strode away from the group of students, and stopped in front of the statue leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Tater tot." Gohan guessed. To his surprise, the statue rotated. Gohan frowned as he climbed up the ladder and walked through the door.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Gohan called out nervously as he stepped through. The office was completely empty. Gohan frowned as he looked around. He never got tired of how amazing the office looked. Then, a silver light caught his eye. He frowned as he walked over to the light. It was the same disk that he had seen a few days ago. The Pensive.

"Allows us to relive our memories…" Gohan frowned as he glanced at it. He could swear that he had heard sounds coming from it. Curious, he leaned in. All of a sudden, he felt a sucking sensation, and he yelped as he felt a sucking sensation. He felt himself fall, landing on the ground.

"Owch." Gohan frowned as he sat up, to find himself in a Hogwarts corridor. Although, it looked quite different.

"Not again!" Gohan groaned. He frowned as he took in his surroundings. There were a few students walking about, but their styles seemed… different.

"Finally! I never thought we'd get out of Slughorn's room." a voice laughed, causing Gohan to whirl and gape at two young men walking towards him. It was…

"Griffin and Riddle!" Gohan gaped at the two men. Riddle looked the same as when Gohan had seen him in the Chamber of Secrets, and Griffin looked like the photos Hagrid had shown him, much younger.

"Come on, Tom, it's the Richards twins! This weekend at Hogsmeade! They'll be firewhiskey and dancing! Maybe we'll even get lucky, huh? Emily won't go unless Alice goes too. You're my wingman, since Rick's got dragon pox!" Griffin was pleading with Riddle as they strode past the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I will not deplore myself like that, Griffin. I find those two quite… annoying." Riddle frowned.

"Who cares? They're smoking hot! And they dig guys in uniform!" Griffin grinned.

"And, once again, no. And, I ask again that you refer to me in the name I told you." Griffin snorted.

"And I told you, I'm not calling you that. Voldemort, what kind of a name is that? It's crazy enough that Avery, Lestrange, and those other guys in Slughorn's club call ya that." Griffin chuckled.

"You miss the point, Warren. I consider you a good ally, one that will be helpful in the future." Riddle frowned. Warren chuckled.

"Hey, just say the word, pal! I can get you far up in the American Ministry if you want! My old man's got friends in the Senate, although they're a bit distracted with Hitler and Grindewald at the moment." Warren smirked. Voldemort simply smiled.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" Gohan blinked as a much younger Dumbledore walked through him.

"Nahh, Professor Dumbledore, we're just fine! Just trying to get Tommy here to hang out at Hogsmeade this weekend!" Griffin laughed. Riddle looked annoyed. Dumbledore watched as the two men walked past him, still conversing.

"Amazing, isn't it? How two men so different were friends?" Gohan whirled to see the Dumbledore he knew standing next to him.

"And with that, we must take our leave." Dumbledore placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan felt another rush, and found himself in the office again, standing next to the professor.

"He seemed… different from the man I met at the Cup." Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"Yes. Warren's tale is not a happy one. After the death of his older brother at Pearl Harbor, Warren was… depressed, vulnerable. Full of anger and pain." Dumbledore frowned. Gohan felt realization.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore nodded.

"I suspect that Mr. Riddle saw the opportunity and took it, serving the brotherlike figure that Warren was desprate for. You could see the appeal. Mr. Griffin was the son of an American senator, and was part of a prestigious American family, with many connections in America's political structure. And he was incredibly wealthy." Gohan blinked.

"He used him." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. Once Voldemort had finished his conquest of England, he planned to target America. Warren served the perfect role for that. Even after Warren and Riddle went their separate ways, they remained in contact, even going on explorations together. Riddle did trust Warren to some extent. As you saw, Riddle told him the name Voldemort, something that Riddle kept very quiet from the rest of us, only telling his closest confidantes." Gohan nodded.

"Surely he figured it out eventually?" Dumbledore sighed.

"Perhaps, but Warren's life took another tragic turn. His first and only son died during the American campaign in Vietnam, and his first wife died soon after from heartbreak." Gohan felt awful. First, he had lost his older brother, then his wife and son? Even Gohan would have been pretty bad off.

"Voldemort had begun his first reign by then. The United States chose to stay out of it, having just ended their campaign in Asia, and were in no state to enter another one so fast. Even rumors of the Soviet Union supplying Voldemort didn't help. There were some outcries, but nothing worked." Gohan frowned.

"Wait, the Soviets helped Voldemort?" Gohan asked.

"To an extent, although I could never prove it. They sent him supplies and soldiers, such as Igor Kakaroff." Gohan blinked at the man's name.

"Warren was a member of the House of Representative at the time. He rejected many proposals to sanction Voldemort's movements, since he still believed that his friend was incapable of committing the acts that he had heard about. When Voldemort asked if Griffin would lend him funds, Warren gladly obliged." Gohan blinked at the headmaster in disbelief.

"Imagine if things like that had been said about Mr. Potter. Would you believe them?" Dumbledore asked. Gohan blinked. No, he wouldn't have.

"What about Sara Griffin? Jenny's mom?" Gohan asked curiously. Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes, I recall her. She was a Ravenclaw. Bright and ambitious. She first met Mr. Griffin on when he visited Hogwarts with Mr. Riddle, actually, when I had a meeting with the latter. Despite the differences in their ages, she fell in love with him. They exchanged letters for awhile. She moved to the United States after her graduation, and married him. As you can imagine, her views of Voldemort were quite different than her husband's. Warren wouldn't listen, though.

"What happened?" Gohan frowned.

"I do believe that the breaking point was when Warren invited Voldemort to a dinner in his own home, to prove to his wife that Riddle wasn't the person that she knew. Needless to say, Sara had had enough." Dumbledore continued

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

"She left, when Jennifer was an infant. She left a letter to Warren, telling him that although she loved him and their daughter, she couldn't accept his views, and wouldn't stand by while her friends were being butchered by his friend.. The next time he saw her, was in a coffin. A month before Voldemort fell. She was murdered by Voldemort himself." Gohan blinked.

"That's…" Gohan couldn't think the words.

"Warren finally realized the truth… far too late. He's been regretting it every day since then. A burden of guilt." Gohan sighed softly.

"That's… so sad. Voldemort used him for all those years, and betrayed him." Gohan blinked.

"A sad tale, Mr. Son. Remember it well. And, about Ms. Griffin… it's your choice to tell her about these events." Gohan nodded slowly as he turned and walked out the door.

**Well, should Gohan tell Jenny? What secret is Jenny hiding about Emily? Next up, the third task, and so much more! Review! **


	32. Off to the Third Task!

**Hey, it's me! Here we are! The Third and Final Task! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 32**

"Is it my right to tell her?" Gohan asked curiously as he looked out a window in the Gryffindor Common Room. After his meeting with Dumbledore, he had brought together Ginny, Hermione, Videl, and Harry. Ron was simply sitting nearby with curiosity as Gohan described what he had seen in the Pensive, and Dumbledore's description. Ron snorted when he finished.

"How many people would still be alive if he wasn't so chummy with you-know-who?" he asked, getting glares from Ginny and Hermione.

"You don't know what he's like, Ron! How kind and helpful he acts. He acts like your friend, but he uses you! He hoodwinked me too, remember?" Ginny asked with an angry look on her face. Ron gulped nervously.

"She'll find out one way or the other. Better that she hear it from a friend than reading about it someday in one of Skeeter's articles. I mean, think of the title: President of the United States a Secret Death Eater?" Videl frowned.

"We all make mistakes, that's what makes us human. After all, would you listen if someone told you that your best friend was a violent and vicious sociopath?" Hermione asked. Ron frowned nervously.

"I guess…" Ron frowned.

"Anyway, she should hear it from her own father." Gohan nodded.

"Good point." He muttered. He quickly pushed these events to the back of his head over the next few weeks. He spent as much free time as he could reading every book her could get his hands on. He decided not to mention to Jenny what he had learned about her father. McGonagall even gave him and Harry free time to study up. And before he knew it, it had finally arrived. The day of the Third Task. The castle was literally vibrating with excitement. Gohan breathed softly as he glanced at the Quidditch Pitch from his dorm window. He could see the maze from here. It was tall, and the hedges crisscrossed everywhere. It really was quite vast. And it was already filling up.

"Hard to believe it's already here, eh?" Gohan turned to see Harry dressed in a red and gold jumpsuit, with his name on the back. Gohan smirked. His outfit was magnificent. It looked like red and gold armor, with the Gryffindor insignia on the chest

"Yeah…" Gohan chuckled.

"McGonagall wants all the champions downstairs. They brought our families to watch us compete, and they want to talk to us before we start." Gohan chuckled.

"Nervous?" Harry laughed nervously.

"I'm just afraid that the Dursleys came." Gohan roared with laughter.

"You give them too much credit, Harry. They didn't come." Gohan chuckled. Harry frowned in confusion.

"I don't feel their energy down there. I know what it feels like, since I've seen them before. I do feel quite a few familiar friends down there." Gohan smirked.

"No hard feelings to whoever wins, huh?" Harry asked. Gohan smirked.

"Go ahead down, I'll catch up. Just wanna clear my head before we do this." Gohan smirked at Harry. He nodded as he turned and walked down the stairs. The common room was practically deserted, except for Hermione, who was furiously reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione, aren't you going?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just reading Skeeter's new article. It calls you demented and dangerous. Mentions you trashing during Divination." Harry sputtered.

"How could she possibly know that? We were in the North Tower!" Harry sputtered.

"I know, unless…. I know!" she gasped as she stood up and took off past Harry through the portrait hole. Harry smirked as he stepped after her. Harry frowned as he glanced back, before letting the hole close behind him.

"Gohan does know to come, right?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. She sighed, before taking off down an adjourning corridor. Harry sighed before walking down the corridor, heading towards McGonagall's classroom, where everyone was meeting. Harry chuckled as he opened the door and stepped in. To his surprise, instead of the Dursleys, standing there was Molly and Bill Weasley!

"Harry!" Ms. Weasley grinned as she hugged him.

"Ms. Weasley! What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Bill chuckled.

"We came to cheer you on, of course!" Bill grinned. Gohan glanced around. Fleur was talking to her parents. Her mother was as beautiful as her daughter, and her father was chuckling. Gabrielle was talking fast. Cedric was talking to his parents, who glanced at him. Krum was standing in a corner, conversing with a gruff, older man who looked similar to him. Harry assumed that that man was Krum's father. Harry frowned. Where was…

"Hi Harry!" Gohan looked down to see Goten hugging his leg.

"Hey little guy." Harry chuckled.

"Nice to see you, Harry." Harry turned to see Bardock walk up, dressed in his saiyan armor.

"Where's Gohan's mom?" Harry asked.

"Went down with the flu. She asked me to come instead. Much to Vegeta's annoyance." Bulma chuckled as she stood next to the saiyan. Then, she frowned.

"Wait, where's Trunks?" she asked.

"Hi!" Harry grinned as he turned to see Trunks talking to Gabrielle. Bardock snickered.

"Vu are ery cute." Gabrielle giggled, causing Trunks to turn red. Bulma smiled.

"So, where's our star? Where's Gohan?" Bardock asked with a smirk.

"He said that he'd be down in a minute…" Harry trailed off when the doors flew open, and Gohan strode in. Goten yelped with joy.

"You okay, Gohan?" Harry asked. Gohan's hair seemed ruffled, and his face was a bit flustered.

"Hmph? I'm fine." Gohan frowned at the little Goten.

"So, where's this girl that you've been with, huh? She hotter than the last one?" Bardock grinned, causing Molly to frown and Harry to groan.

"Ignore him. None of Rita Skeeter's stuff is true, Ms. Weasley. All trash." Molly looked a little surprised.

"Of course, dear. I knew that!" Molly laughed innocently.

"Hmph. I wonder if a fall from the Astronomy Tower would put Skeeter in her senses." Gohan chuckled, getting stares in response.

"That's a little dark, Gohan." Bill frowned, causing Gohan to chuckle.

"Ahh, you know me. What's a man without a little humor?" Gohan laughed. Bill frowned.

"Percy coming?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow. Bill sighed.

"No. After that mess with Crouch last month, he's been getting grilled by the Ministry about the letters he's been getting. I have to agree. Based on how you say Crouch was, seems like anyone could have sent those letters." Bill sighed. Gohan smiled.

"So… who's takin his place?" Gohan asked.

"Fudge is." Bill answered as he glanced at Fleur, who was looking at him. She quickly blushed as she turned towards her parents.

"Hmph." Gohan chuckled as he glanced at Cedric.

"Hey Cedric!" Gohan smirked, causing the Diggorys to look at him.

"Don't take the loss too hard, Diggory. At least history will still remember you… as Hufflepuff's biggest failure. And you'll always see that cup with my name on it to remind you." Bill and Molly looked at Gohan in disbelief, while Harry sputtered.

"How dare you, you arrogant child! You shouldn't even be in this tournament to begin with! I don't know what Cornelius admires about you so much." Amos snarled.

"Dad, just ignore him." Cedric said softly.

"At least my girlfriend doesn't look like she lives in a brothel." Bardock laughed as Cedric gritted his teeth.

"Oh really? The only reason you're involved with her is because she's the American President's daughter." Amos snarled.

"Amos!" his wife hissed.

"That's quite enough, Amos!" Ms. Weasley added.

"So! This maze, Diggory. Sounds like it's going to be quite a challenge for all of us! I'd say your goodbyes, just in case! I mean, we don't know who won't be walking out of that maze." Amos looked like he wanted to strike the young saiyan down right there.

"Did you… just threaten my son's life?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"What? No! Everyone knows the death toll around this event." Gohan chuckled, causing Goten to whimper.

"You're acting strange, Gohan." Bulma commented, causing him to laugh.

"Just trying to ease the tension. Of course we'll all walk out alive. And may the best man win! Or, woman." Gohan gestured at Fleur. At that moment, the door opened to reveal McGonagall.

"We're ready for you." She said.

"You'll win, right?" Goten asked nervously. Gohan smirked as he walked out the door with the other champions. Harry frowned as they walked out of the castle and before the Quidditch Pitch. Harry took a deep breath. Gohan was acting really strange. It was one thing to be cocky. It was a whole another thing to act the way he had. It almost did sound like Gohan had threatened Cedric's life. And not just Cedric's. It sounded like he had threatened all the champions's lives.

"And now, I give you your Triwizard Champions!" Dumbledore's voice roared. Then, Harry and the other champions stepped out onto the field, causing the crowd to break out into deafening cheers. Gohan roared as he pumped his fists into the air, causing sections of the crowd to cheer Gohan's name and pump flags and banners with his name on them. Harry frowned at the smirk on Gohan's face. He seemed to be enjoying this. Bagman strode onto the field and held his wand to his throat, causing the audience to be silent.

"Welcome, all of you, to the Third Task!" Bagman began, getting cheers in response.

"Now, as we told our champions one month before, the rules are quite simple! Earlier, Professor Moody placed the cup deep inside the maze. Whichever one of our champions grabs it first, shall be the winner of the tournament!" Bagman was answered by massive cheers. After several minutes, the cheers died down, allowing Dumbledore to continue.

"Now, the order! Since Mr. Son has the most points, he will be the first to enter the maze!" Cheers erupted as sections of the crowd waved flags with Gohan's name on them. Some people even had red and gold paint on their faces. He grinned as he blew kisses at the crowd, causing girls to scream.

"_Okay, he's never done __**that**__ before."_ Harry frowned.

"Second to enter… will be Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory!" Cheers erupted from the crowd as people waved Gryffindor and Hufflepuff banners.

"The third will be Victor Krum!" The Drumstrangs students roared as they pumped their fist into the air.

"Finally, is Ms. Delacour!" The Beaubaxtons students cheered and waved their hats.

"Champions, together!" Dumbledore interrupted as he strode onto the field. The champions stood around him.

"Now, as I said before, this maze wont hide dragons or mermaids. But, it will challenge you, in ways you've never imagined. No amount of training will help you." Gohan smirked.

"All I can say to you is… best of luck. You're up, Mr. Son." The champions nodded as they separated. Gohan smirked as he strode to the entrance of the maze. The cheers were almost deafning. Gohan grinned as he turned to face the crowd, arms in the air.

"I promise you! This, will be a night that none of you will ever forget!" he roared, getting massive cheers in response. Then, the sound of a cannon echoed through the air. Gohan smirked as he stepped into the maze, which seemed to close behind him. The next few minutes seemed to last hours. Finally, Dumbledore gestured at Harry and Cedric. The crowd roared as they stepped up to their spots at the maze. Harry took a deep breath as he gripped his wand and looked at Cedric, who smirked at him. Then, the sound of a cannon shot through the air, and Harry stepped into the maze.

**Crazy, right? More next chapter! Review!**


	33. The Maze

**Hey, it's me! Here we are, the final task! We've got some shocking revelations here tonight! And everyone might not be walking out alive. **

**Chapter 33**

Harry took a deep breath as he stepped forward. He couldn't hear the sounds of the crowd, or anything else. Completely silent. But, that didn't help Harry at all. If anything, that made it even more unsettling. Harry too several deep breaths as he walked, his wand clenched in his hand. He hadn't run into anything yet. He didn't even know how long it had been since he had stepped in the maze. Had Fleur and Krum already entered? And how far in was Gohan already? He had had a head start, and he was incredibly skilled, both physically and magically. Then, a loud crash made Harry whirl to see…

"Hagrid's Blast Ended skewert!" Harry groaned as the creature turned towards him. It was much bigger than the last time he had seen it.

"Well… this explains why Hagrid had us raise them in the first place." Harry narrowed his eyes as he leaped back, avoiding the skewert's flame burst.

"Stupify!" Harry hissed as he held his wand out. But, the spell bounced off the creature's skin. Harry winched as the creature slammed into him, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"IMPERDIMENTA!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at the creature's stomach, causing the animal to collapse to the ground. Harry panted softly as he stood up with his wand clenched in his fist.

"What else is in here…" Harry muttered softly as he walked on. Then, out of nowhere, a terrified scream shot through the air, cutting off as quickly as it had began, causing Harry to gasp softly and whirl. Who was that? It was feminine, so it had to have been Fleur. Harry frowned as he stepped around the next corner and gaped. Fleur was lying facedown on the ground, unconscious. Smoke was rising off her robes, which were ripped in several places. There was cuts on her arms and blood on her cheek.

"Fleur? Are you okay?" Harry asked as he put a hand to her neck. She had a strong pulse. He looked around, took a deep breath, and fired a red light into the air to let them know where she was.

"I'd worry about yourself!" Harry whirled to see Cell standing at the end of the pathway. Harry barely leaped out of the way of Cell's ki blast.

"I should have known you were behind this!" Harry panted as he sprinted around the next corner

"Things are never what they seem, boy." Cell's voice chuckled as Harry looked around. Then, he whirled to see Cell shoot out of a hedge. He ducked, avoiding the android's next punch. He slammed both his feet into the android's chest, causing him to roar in agony and stagger back.

"Harry, look out!" Cell whirled to see Cedric shoot a spell at him. The spell caused Cell to stagger back, smoke rising from his chest. He snarled as he fired another yellow blast, which Cedric leaped out of the way of.

"Bombarda!" Harry yelled. The spell smashed into Cell's back. But, much to their surprise… Cell exploded!

"Scourgify!" Cedric yelled, causing the smoke to disappear. They stared at the ground. Cell was lying in pieces on the ground. Wires could be seen sticking out of the pieces, and bolts were scattered on the ground.

"It's a robot? It looked so real!" Cedric said with surprise.

"Gohan mentioned that he had training robots. This must have been one of them." Harry frowned.

"You will die, boy. You will die, boy." The head was saying in a slurred loop.

"Shut it!" Harry snarled as he kicked Cell's head, sending it flying out of sight.

"You alright?" Harry asked as he glanced at a burn mark on Cedric's shirt.

"Yeah. One of Hagrid's creatures almost fried me. The robot must have put Fleur out of commission." Cedric nodded. Then, they parted ways, Harry going left while Cedric went right. Harry felt more nervous than ever. Magic creatures were bad enough, but muggle machines like that were worse! He frowned as he turned around to go a different route… but was met with a grass wall.

"I know I just came from there!" Harry gaped. He gulped as he wiped his head.

"So the maze is changing too…" he muttered. He snarled as he stepped forward. He sputtered as he stood in the center of a cross. There was a path going forward, left, and right. He frowned as he held his wand in his palm.

"Point me." He whispered as he held his wand. The wand spun in his palm, and pointed right. Harry frowned as he headed right. After a few minutes, he felt the air turn cold as he reached the edge. Then, a Dementor came around the edge.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled, causing the light to erupt from his wand. To his surprise, the dementor staggered back.

"Wait, you're not a real dementor, you're a boggart! Riddikulus!" The dementor vanished with a pop. Harry sighed with relief. He owed Professor Lupin a huge thanks, the next time he saw him. He turned around the next corner and grinned. The cup could be seen glinting at the end of a long stretch, briefly. Then, the maze shifted again, and the cup vanished behind a swirl of vines. Harry smirked as he started walking forward. Then, a large figure leaped in front of him, causing him to stumble back and gasp. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached. He recognized this creature from a textbook. It was a Sphinx.

"Greetings." She said calmly. Harry took a deep breath.

"Are you going to attack me?" Harry asked. She smiled.

"That depends." Harry frowned.

"On what?" he asked.

"Your choice. You have three options. You can turn back, and I won't attack you. Or you can answer my riddle. If you answer it correctly, I will allow you to pass. If you fail, I will attack you. Decide." The Sphinx answered. Harry took a deep breath.

"Has anyone else solved your riddle? Can you answer that?" he asked. She looked at him curiously, as if she was pondering his decision. Finally, she answered.

"Yes, one has. Several minutes before you came. The saiyan warrior." Harry blinked. Gohan was ahead. If Harry went around, it'd be too late. Gohan would win. And if he won… it wasn't that Harry didn't want Gohan to win, but he was way too arrogant already. If he won, he would never stop mocking Hufflepuff.

"I'll do it." The Sphinx smiled. Then, she began.

_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard,_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

Harry frowned as he pondered the riddle over.

"Something I wouldn't want to kiss… a Dementor, maybe?" Harry said softly.

"Is that your answer?" the Sphinx asked.

"Give me a minute!" Harry snapped as he rubbed his head.

"A person who deals in secrets… a spy? Something that hard to find… harder? It's the der. So spy…der…" Harry blinked with realization.

"Spyder! Spider! The answer is a spider!" Harry grinned. The Sphinx smiled, and stepped aside. Harry smirked as he walked past her and headed forward.

"I give you a warning, Harry Potter. Things are not as they appear. Beware of deception." The Sphinx added. Harry frowned as he turned to ask.

"What does that…" He trailed off when he saw a wall of grass behind him.

"Figures." Harry frowned as he walked forward, still wondering about the warning.

"Beware of deception… what does that mean?" Harry whispered softly to himself. Then, a loud crash made Harry whirl to see an acrotarantuala charge at him. He snarled as he held his wand and leaped back to avoid the legs of the spider.

"Not again! I hate spiders! Stupify!" he snarled, smashing the spider in the face and causing it to stumble back. He leaped forward, and smashed the spider in the face with his feet. He finished with a ki blast, sending the spider flying into the air, vanishing into the fog.

"I'm going to kill Hagrid! I've had it with his animals!" Harry roared with a red face as he stalked forward. A terrified yell ahead of him startled him.

"Now what?" Harry snarled as he ran forward. He ran around the next corner and gaped. Cedric was lying on the ground, withering with his wand lying nearby, with Krum standing over him with a strange look on his face.

"Crucio!" Krum yelled, causing Cedric to roar in agony.

"Stop, Krum!" Harry yelled, but Krum didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Stupify!" Harry yelled as he fired a stunning spell, which Krum looked up and deflected. Harry frowned. Krum's eyes looked misted over, and he didn't even attack Harry. He simply pointed his wand at Cedric again.

"Leave him alone!" Harry snarled as he fired a yellow ki blast, which Krum raised his wand to defend himself from.

"Gotcha." Harry smirked. The ki blast collided with Krum's protego charm. But, instead of exploding on the field, the blast combined with the spell. Then, a massive explosion filled the air. When the smoke cleared, Krum was lying on the ground, several feet away, unconscious. Smoke was rising off him.

"You okay, Cedric?" Harry asked. Cedric moaned as he sat up.

"What… was that?" he muttered softly.

"That's what happens when you combine magic and ki energy." Harry chuckled as he pulled Diggory to his feet. Cedric snarled as he looked at Krum.

"He tried to kill me. He'll go to Azkaban for this." He spat.

"Something was wrong with him, Cedric. I could tell. His eyes were clouded, and he didn't even acknowledge my presence. Like he was bewitched…" Harry said softly.

"Fleur was knocked out, and Krum's done. If we're here… where's Gohan? You seen him?" Cedric asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, but I know he passed through here. He might be at the cup already…" Harry trailed off as he felt a rumble. Then, both men turned to see the maze shift in front of them, parting… to reveal the Triwizard Cup, sitting plain as day on a podium, standing at the end of a long stretch. And Gohan was nowhere to be seen. For a brief moment, Harry and Cedric stared at the cup, and then each other. The next second, they both sprinted towards the cup. Vines were shooting out of the sides of the wall, lashing out at them. Harry winched as the vines smashed against his body like whips.

"Devil's Snare!" he hissed in pain as he leaped over a large branch, tumbling several times on the ground. He groaned as he looked up. The cup was sitting right in front of him, glowing blue in the dim light. A terrified roar caused Harry to whirl. Cedric had fallen onto the ground, and vines were now wrapping around him, like a predator that had caught its prey.

"Harry!" Cedric screamed as he struggled. Harry gulped as he looked from the glowing cup to Cedric.

"Leave him." Harry whirled to see Gohan looking at him curiously. Harry gaped. He knew that he hadn't seen Gohan earlier.

"How'd you…" Gohan smirked.

"Harry, give me a little credit. I've been here for almost half an hour." Gohan chuckled as he strode over to the cup, ignoring Cedric's screams.

"What?" Harry gaped.

"I tried to warn you, Diggory! I hope that you said your goodbyes to your father, because that snare's going to choke you like a crazy girl." Gohan laughed.

"Help me!" Cedric roared. Gohan ignored him.

"Why the heck didn't you just grab the cup?" Harry frowned.

"I was curious, to see how long it would take you to show up. And, to make an offer." Gohan chuckled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Let's grab the cup together. I have no need for money. I have enough to set myself, my kids, and my grandkids for life. I want a Gryffindor victory. Harry Potter and Gohan Son, can you imagine it? The Champions of the tournament, with Diggory and the other champions on their knees in front of us. We'll be legendary for years! Our kids will walk through Hogwarts, see the cup glistening with our names, and smile. And so will our descendents a millennia after!" Gohan grinned.

"You sound like Cell." Gohan chuckled.

"Come on, Harry, grab it with me!" Gohan frowned. Harry frowned at Gohan, and then at Cedric.

"Bombarda!" Harry roared as he pointed a Cedric, sending a large chunk of the plant flying. Cedric gasped as he struggled free and grabbed his wand.

"I thought… I thought that you were going to let it get me." Cedric panted. Gohan sighed.

"In dende's name…" he muttered in obvious disgust.

"We'll all grab it together. It's still a Hogwarts victory. Besides, we all helped each other get here. It's only fair that we all share in the win." Cedric frowned, but nodded.

"And if you have a problem, Gohan, we'll stun you and take the cup ourselves. Still a Hogwarts victory without you." Gohan frowned, but smiled.

"Fair enough. Just say I didn't warn you." Gohan chuckled. Harry smirked as they all reached out towards the cu, and grabbed it. Then, Harry felt a tug beneath his navel, and he was sent off, with Gohan and Cedric at his side.

**Next, unexpected madness, reapperance of old foes and new problems! Review!**


	34. Trap of the Graveyard

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chap in this exciting saga! Review!**

**Chapter 34**

Harry grunted as he hit the ground hard, and tumbled across the ground. He groaned as he gasped, letting the cool air into his lungs.

"Damn…" Harry winched as he sat up, his head still ringing. His ribs hurt like hell.

"You guys alive?" Gohan's voice called out.

"Yeah!" Harry called out.

"Same here." Cedric added. Harry frowned as he stood up, allowing him to regain his bearings. He was standing in a large graveyard, surrounded by tombstones. He frowned as he walked forward, ignoring the aches in his ribs. The Triwizard Cup could easily be seen lying on a large patch of grass on it's side, still glowing blue. Gohan and Cedric stepped into the clearing, looking around curiously.

"It's a portkey. Guys, the cup is a portkey." Cedric said with amazement as he knelt down and glanced at the Cup. He frowned as he ran a hand over a tombstone. Harry frowned as he ran a hand through his hair. Something didn't feel right about this, not in the slightest.

"Where the heck are we?" Cedric muttered. Gohan didn't say a word as he walked past them.

"I've seen this place before… in a dream…" Harry said softly as cold dread came over him.

"Oh, I'm afraid that you have, Harry." Harry and Cedric turned in confusion to see Gohan push a tombstone, causing it to lean back like a lever. Then, the ground began to shake, and the grass in front of the tombstone pushed back, showing a large hole in the ground. A bright white light shone out of the hole.

"Gohan, what's going on?" Cedric asked. Gohan smirked. A bolt of realization shot through Harry.

"Beware of deception…" Harry blinked.

"She was talking about Gohan!" he snarled. It all fit.

"You're not Gohan. Who are you?" Harry snarled as he pulled his wand out.

"Harry?" Cedric frowned. Gohan grinned.

"Aww, how cute, you figured it out. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen." Gohan sneered. In less than a second, he shot forward from the stone, and kicked Harry in the stomach, sending him flying into a large tombstone, causing it to crack in half. Harry gasped as he held his aching head. He brought his hand back to feel a wet sensation. He at least had a concussion. He groaned at he looked up, his vision blacking every few seconds. Gohan and Cedric were fighting. Gohan smiled as he arched his wand out, firing a green light at Cedric. Cedric snarled as he created a blue shield, sending the spell into the air. Then, both wizards arched their arms back.

"Avada Kedavra!" Gohan roared.

"Stupify!" Cedric yelled. The spells collided with a band, sending sparks flying.

"You're going to die, Diggory! I told you that you would, didn't I?" Gohan roared with a smile. Cedric grunted. Gohan grinned as he broke the spell. Cedric snarled as he stepped forward with his wand out, to find that the saiyan had vanished. He narrowed his eyes as he looked around in a circle.

"You ready to die?" Gohan's voice rang out. Cedric whirled to the left to deflect a Killing Curse.

"Not today!" Cedric yelled out. Harry groaned as his vision swam in front of him.

"I'll make sure that your parents suffer, Diggory! And your girlfriend, Chang? We're gonna have one hell of a party! Just me and her!" Gohan's voice roared with laughter.

"Who are you?" Cedric snarled.

"Call me… Morbius." The voice chuckled. Harry winched. Where had he heard that name before? Cedric whirled to see Morbius in front of his face.

"Hi." Morbius grinned as he kicked Cedric in the stomach, sending him sliding back with a grunt. Morbius roared as he leaped at him. Cedric pulled his wand out with lightning speed an pointed it at Morbius.

"Sicenda Ripitus!" Morbius roared as a blue light smashed into his shoulder, causing a ripping noise. He flew past Cedric, and tumbled into a tombstone. He hissed as he stood up from the rubble and turned around. There were several deep slashes in the saiyan's left shoulder, which were already dripping blood. Morbius hissed.

"Not bad…" he dashed forward and laid several rapid punches into Cedric's stomach, causing him to stagger back. Morbius sneered as he grabbed Cedric's wrist as Cedric raised his wand.

"You know what the problem with you lot is?" he sneered. Then, he squeezed, causing a crunching noise to fill the air. Cedric screamed as he dropped his wand and staggered back.

"Take away the wand, and you're powerless!" a yellow beam smashed into his chest, sending Cedric flying back into a large tombstone, which shattered, showering Cedric in rubble.

"Cedric!" Harry groaned as he shakily stood up. He groaned as he fell back.

"You dead yet?" Morbius called out with an amused look on his face. The rubble slowly shifted, and Cedric shakily stood out of the rubble. He looked really bad. Blood was dripping down his head ,and his uniform was ripped and tattered. Morbius roared with laughter as he staggered forward.

"End of the line, Diggory. As the French say "Au Revoir!" Any last words?" Morbius grinned as he held his wand out. Cedric grunted.

"You're not going to win. You'll loose. Some day, you'll meet your match." Morbius grinned as he held the wand out.

"Hell of a statement, but I'll take it." Morbius smiled. Cedric smirked as he closed his eyes.

"Goodbye, Cho…" he said softly.

"Avada Kedavra!" Morbius roared. The green curse slammed into Cedric, sending him flying. He slammed into the ground, spread eagle. His eyes were blank and empty. Harry groaned as he staggered forward.

"Where do you think you're going?" Morbius smiled as he cocked his fist. Then, he swung, and Harry saw black. Several minutes later, he groaned as he regained consciousness. He winched as he was flooded with white light. He groaned as he blinked to adjust to the light.

"Wow, I will give you this. You recover from injuries quick." Harry blinked as he looked down to see Morbius walking a foot in front of him with his wand pointed at him. Harry then realized what was happening. Morbius was levitating him while walking down a hallway.

"You… bastard! You killed Cedric in cold blood!" Harry spat.

"I've been waiting to do that all year, Harry. To be honest, I was going to kill whoever it was." Morbius chuckled. Harry frowned as he glanced from left to right. The hallway was filled with blinking machines on each side. Many of them, Harry didn't even recognize. The walls were gleaming white. There were adjourning hallways, with doors on each side.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he tried to struggle, but he couldn't move a limb. Morbius must have used the Pertificus Totalus jinx as well.

"I'll humor you. We're in a base beneath the graveyard, our current base of operations. We've developed several since your last clash with Cell. They're scattered throughout England." Morbus answered. Harry blinked as he turned to see two miniature Cells walk by, causing him to sputter. One was blue, and one was green. The blue one grinned and laughed as he pointed at Harry, causing the green one to laugh.

"What happened to Fleur… that was you, wasn't it?" Harry asked. Morbius chuckled and nodded.

"You're smart. I took her by surprise. She never saw my face. I beat the hell out of her, and it felt good. I would have loved to get more… close with her." Morbius laughed. Harry snarled as he gritted his teeth.

"What did you do to Krum?" Harry asked. Morbius laughed.

"That was easy. The Impirius Curse, Harry. I told him to take out Diggory, and leave the path clear for you. I cleared most of the tricky obstacles for you, you should thank me." Morbius chuckled.

"That explains why you didn't touch the cup. You were waiting for me." Harry frowned.

"Very good! I tried to warn you, Harry. Diggory might have lived if you had listened to me. But, don't worry, we aren't going to kill you. Not yet, anyway." Morbius chuckled. Harry frowned.

"Gohan, listen to me. I don't know what Cell did to you to turn you into this monster, but snap out of it! Before you make this any worse on yourself!" Morbius chuckled.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"They'll throw you in Azkaban for this! And you'll hate yourself forever once this is done!" Harry snarled. Morbius chuckled.

"Harry, I've killed five muggle girls already, not to mention a few witches and wizards as well. One more death really doesn't bother me." Harry felt himself go cold. He winched as he felt his scar start to burn.

"Now, quit your whining, we're here." Morbius smiled as they stepped into a large circular room. Harry felt the spell lift, and he crashed to the ground, gasping. He snarled as Morbius grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to his feet. Harry got a lot of detail in quick. At the back of the room, was a large tube filled with a clear liquid. And, there were several figures concealed in dark cloaks that weren't doing anything. And, there was a huge snake curled up in the corner. There was a white surgery table at the center of the room. And, at the base of that machine, typing on a beeping machine, was…

"Dr. Gero!" Harry hissed with rage, causing the scientist to look up from the machine and smile. He gestured at the two Cell Juniors at his side.

"You know what to do." He smirked. They squaked as they ran out of the room.

"Harry, welcome! We've been waiting for you. You're the star of this show, my boy!" Gero chuckled. Morbius smirked as he dragged Harry over the table, and hurled him on it. Gero chuckled as he pressed a button, causing metal bonds to snap onto Harry's arms and legs. He hissed in rage as he tried to pull himself free.

"Don't bother, dear boy! Those bonds are laced with titanium and a metal that I recovered from a meteorite. Goku himself couldn't break free." Gero chuckled. Harry snarled as he stared at Gero.

"Who's this, then?" Harry snarled at Morbius. Gero chuckled.

"Morbius, my dear boy, is a clone of your friend Gohan." Gero answered, causing Harry to sputter in disbelief.

"What?" Harry gaped. Morbius smiled.

"That's right. All the strength, none of the compassion." Morbius chuckled. Both men looked up as the door on the side of the room slid open, and two men walked in. The first, Harry recognized as Pettigrew. The second, was a figure cloaked in black armor. Harry hissed in pain as his scar burned. Pettigrew whimpered as he stepped onto the side.

"Hello, Harry. It's been so long since we've seen each other. The last time we met, you kept the Sorcerer's Stone from me." Harry gaped. This couldn't be him!

"Impressive, is it not?" Gero smiled. Laugher roared throughout the room. Harry turned to see the other V Fighter, and several small Cell Juniors. Although, someone was missing.

"Where's Cell?" Harry asked, getting roars of laughter.

"I'd worry about yourself." Broly chuckled.

"How are you alive?" Harry snapped as he looked at the man in black armor.

"Allow me to show you." The figure chuckled as he pulled his helmet off. Harry couldn't help yelling in disgust and horror. The face… was his own, but different. His hair was almost completely gone, and his eyes were a deep red. His skin was a pale white. His forehead didn't have a scar, but the face structure was still the same, but he looked… older, much older.

"Hello, Harry." Voldemort smiled.

"Enough of these games! This body won't last much longer, Voldemort! Do it already!" Gero snarled as he strode to the machine and punched several buttons, causing a hissing noise as the top of the tank slid back, and a set of stairs lowered down. Voldemort smiled as he slowly walked up the steps, with a whimpering Wormtail behind him. Voldemort ripped off the armor, and leaped into the tank with a splash, sinking into the water.

"Give it to me!" Wormtail hissed. Morbius chuckled as he hurled the white wand that he had been holding towards Wormtail, who caught it. A loud creaking noise filled the room as several Cell Juniors dragged in a large coffin. Harry watched in confusion as they dropped in in front of the tank. One of them yelped in pain as it leaped back and held its foot. Obviously, the coffin had fallen on its foot.

"Baba! Nadda manna!" he roared with a red face. The others frowned.

"Baba?" one of them asked in confusion as he looked at the one next to him.

"Ahhh, nooba maka." The other frowned. Harry frowned. These juniors looked powerful, but they didn't seem very smart. They frowned as they pried the top off, and sputtered as they blew smoke out of their face.

"MOVE!" Broly roared with a red face as his hand glowed. The Juniors yelped and ran out of the room. Pettigrew gulped as he raised the wand.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." A fine thin dust rose out of the coffin, and floated up. Pettigrew flicked the wand, causing the dust to fall into the tank. The water glowed blue and turned murky, obscuring Voldemort from view. Then, Pettigrew pocked the wand.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." Pettigrew whimpered as he held his hand out the one with the missing finger, while pulling out a silver dagger. Harry looked away quickly, knowing what was going to happen next, but that couldn't get rid of the painfilled scream that came after, or the splash afet that. The mixture turned blood red.

"Ahhh, all this pain makes me want to sing!" Morbius grinned. Pettigrew whimpered as he stumbled down the stairs, and clambered over to Harry, still holding the blade.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Wormtail snarled as he slashed open Harry's sleeve, and slashed his arm, causing Harry to yell in agony as blood dripped down his arm. Wormtail groaned as he turned and stumbled up the stairs, blood dripping behind him.

"The Dark Lord… will rise… again!" Pettigrew hissed as he tapped the blade three times, causing drops to fall into water. Harry screamed as the tank turned a bright white. Warning alarms glared as the room flashed red.

"It can't handle this much pressure!" Gero snapped as cracks appeared in the glass. Then, the tank exploded, showering water and glass forth onto the ground. Then, steam rose from the ground as a hissing noise filled the air.

"Do not touch it! It is highly acidic! That liquid will go through your skin and bones in seconds!" Gero roared.

Harry watched in horror and disbelief as a figure rose from the glass. It was over. The man had pale skin, slits for nostrils, and red eyes. Lord Voldemort had risen once again.

**Next chap, the final battle! Promise to be full of excitement! Review!**


	35. The Rise of Lord Voldemort

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chap in this exciting saga! Review!**

**Chapter 34**

Harry watched in horror as he watched Voldemort look himself over. The acidic liquid didn't seem to bother him. In fact, it seemed like the liquid was repelled by him. After examining himself for several minutes, he turned towards Wormtail.

"Robe me." He said. The whimpering Wormtail hurled a black robe over Voldemort, which was slightly difficult, due to his current status. Morbius stepped forward with a bit of curiosity.

"So, this is what you look like. You look a lot… different than your teenage years." Morbius chuckled. Voldemort glared at him.

"Typical monkey, like the rest of your kind." He muttered softly. Then, he turned towards Wormtail.

"My wand." He said coldly. Wormtail stammered as he handed Voldemort the white wand.

"Your arm, Wormtail." he said. Wormtail whimpered with relief.

"Master… thank you…" he said softly as he held out his bleeding stump!

"The other one!" he hissed. Wormtail frowned as he held his arm out, showing a faded dark symbol on the arm. Voldemort pressed his wand to the tip, causing it to turn jet black. Harry hissed as his scar burned.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they see it? And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?" Voldemort asked with a smile, which looked extremely creepy. He chuckled as he looked at Harry. Gero pressed a button, causing Harry's bonds to snap free. He gasped as he fell onto the ground ,but was immediately grabbed by two of the cloaked figure, who dragged him towards the door.

"You. Go collect our… other guest." Voldemort smiled at Morbius. Morbius smirked as he strolled into another hallway, closing the doors behind him. Harry frowned as they dragged him. His aching body parts had slowed to a dull throb. He gritted his teeth as he looked at Voldemort, walking in front of him. He needed to stay clam and rational. If he panicked, he was dead. He frowned as he looked up at the people dragging him. There was something… off about them. And who was the other guest? Harry frowned as Voldemort stepped up to the entrance to the cave and stepped out, getting gasps and cries as a response. As Harry was dragged out, he could see why. There were dozens of cloaked figures grouped together in the graveyard. They were all wearing black cloaks and silver masks. And many of them were on their knees as Voldemort approached, some even kissing the helm of his robes. Harry snarled. Cedric's body was still lying where Morbius had left him, and the Triwizard Cup was still glowing near a large tombstone that looked like a Grim Reaper.

"Our lord… how is this possible…" several of them gasped. They stared at the V Fighters exiting the chamber.

"What are you doing with these creatures, my lord?" one Death Eater cried out.

"Silent!" Voldemort roared, causing the graveyard to go silent.

"Thirteen years. And, here you all stand before me, as if it was yesterday. I am incredibly… disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Even now, there are spaces left open. Some are dead. Others, lie in Azkaban in service to me. They will be greatly rewarded. Others have fled, in fear of retaliation. And I will deliver it. I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality..." Several Death Eaters shivered. Gohan frowned curiously. What did he mean by that?

"One who is not here is at Hogwarts, who has aided me greatly throughout this past year. Although, I will admit, on his own, he might have failed. I was lucky enough to find a partner, one who had as much motive and drive as I did. You all know him as the Android Cell. I do regret that he is unable to join us tonight, as he is elsewhere. I do owe him thanks… as you, Doctor. You were as useful to me as you were the first time." Gero laughed.

"Arnold Gero, once constructed weapons for Gellert Grindewald himself! Since then, he has come into my employ. And, his most important contribution will soon show itself." Gero chuckled

"But, you all! You come crawling back to me like dogs to their master! And none of you tried to find me!" Voldemort roared as he thrust his fists out, sending out a wave that blew at least a dozen Death Eaters back.

"Crabbe!" Voldemort hissed as he kneed the man, causing him to crumble.

"Goyle!" Voldemort hissed as he swirled towards the man, and sent him flying into a tombstone. Then, he shot forward, grabbed a man, and slammed him against a large tombstone, causing the man to gasp.

"And what about you, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed as the man's mask fell away, revealing Lucius Malfoy.

"M-my lord, i-if I had detected any sign at all, or a single whisper!" Voldemort laughed as he released Malfoy, causing him to gasp and fall to the ground.

"Oh, there were many signs, Lucius. And, I'm fully aware of what happened to that… trinket I left you." Mafoy went white.

"My lord…" he whimpered softly.

"Crucio!" Malfoy screamed as he writhed on the ground for several minutes, before Voldemort finally lifted his wand, leaving the man crying on the ground. None of the Death Eaters moved a finger to help him.

"But, I digress! Allow me to introduce our second guest!" Voldemort turned to see Morbius drag up a struggling figure in his grip. Morbius had changed outfits. Now, Harry recognized him. It was the same black armored figure from the World Cup! Morbius grinned as he pulled off the bag, revealing…

"Gohan!" Harry gaped. It had to be the real one! He was still wearing his outfit from the Third Task. He groaned and blinked as he looked around. The Death Eaters gasped and shrunk back in fear. They all knew Gohan, far too well. Gohan's arms were bound, in a glowing yellow metal. Harry snarled. It was exactly like the ki restricting bonds Gohan used to play Quidditch. Gohan was powerless, and he knew it.

"What the?" Gohan sputtered.

"We meet at last, Gohan. I knew your father well… and your mother." Voldemort spat as he smashed Gohan in the chest, causing him to tumble and skid next to Harry. Gohan grunted as he looked at Harry.

"Hey Gohan, is that you?" Harry asked. Gohan frowned, but nodded.

"Hey, Harry. I don't suppose you know what's going on? Last thing I remember is drinking that firewhiskey." Harry gaped.

"What firewhiskey?" Harry snapped.

"The one Jenny left outside my dorm as a present." Harry hissed in rage.

"You idiot! That drink was drugged!" Harry snarled in frustration. That explained how Morbius had taken Gohan's place.

"Well, at least now I know why you've been acting so strange this year." Harry frowned. Gohan frowned in confusion.

"So, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"Voldemort's back." Harry spat. Gohan blinked in surprise.

"That's Voldemort? Oh boy." Gohan gulped nervously.

"Go super saiyan and kill him!" Harry whispered furiously.

"I cant! These bonds have me powerless! Gero copied Bulma's device!" Gohan hissed. Then, he stared in disbelief at Cedric's body.

"He's dead. Morbius killed him, the guy in the armor." Harry snarled. Gohan gritted his teeth.

"He's going to pay for this! I didn't like him, I will admit that. But, doesn't give him the right to die!" Gohan snarled. He was interrupted by Voldemort's laughter.

"I do hope the two of you are finished with your little conversation. You know his father, Goku, the man who interfered in my plans more than once!" Mutters of agreement filled the air.

"But, do you know his mother? Do you know why his magic is so powerful?" Gohan frowned at Harry in pure confusion. What was so special about Chi-Chi? She was the Ox King's daughter, but that was it!

"I present to you… the only child of Veronica Black! Her son!" gasps of disbelief filled the air as the Death Eaters looked at Gohan.

"Veronica Black? But, isn't that Videl's…" Harry jammed Gohan, causing him to shut up. Luckily, Voldemort did not seem to have heard him.

"Yes, her only child! Black may have married a muggle and disgraced her bloodline, but she paid the price! She died like an animal! And, I plan to finish her bloodline, once and for all!" Gohan gulped.

"Tell us, my lord! How did you survive that night?" cries rang out, causing Voldemort to smile.

"Shall I tell you all my tale? My story of survival?" Voldemort smiled before starting.

"You know of course, that they have called this boy my downfall? You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him - and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen... I could not touch the boy. His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice... This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it...but no matter. I can touch him now." Then, Voldemort vanished, and reappeared in front of Harry. He held his hand out and grabbed Harry by the head, Harry screamed in agony as the pain in his head exploded. Gohan snarled in rage as he struggled to free his bonds. He gritted his teeth as Voldemort released Harry.

"I spent the next years adrift. Less than a ghost, but I was still alive…" Gohan turned towards Harry.

"You still alive?" Harry snarled as he turned to look at Gohan.

"Yes, but for how much longer, I'm not sure." Harry frowned.

"We need to be smart. Voldemort's going to kill the both of us to make a point. I just need to get out of these cuffs…" Harry snorted as Voldemort started talking about the Sorcerer's Stone. Everyone's attention was currently on him.

"Nice try. Even if you got free, you wouldn't get within an inch of him. Morbius and the V Fighters would beat you to a pulp, not to mention the dozens of Death Eaters around that will curse you to oblivion. And how do you expect to get free? I can't help you." Harry frowned at his own bonds that the figures next to him had snapped on him. Gohan smirked.

"If I get this right… he'll free me." Gohan smirked as he glanced at Voldemort. Harry snorted.

"Then what? The cup is all the way over there, we'll never get close to it! Not to mention, we still don't know where Cell is…" Gohan frowned.

"That should be a blessing, although I'm surprised that he's missing the party." Gohan frowned as he looked at the opening to the entrance to the underground laboratory. Harry followed his gaze, and blinked.

"No." Harry snarled.

"We don't have a choice! We can loose them down there." Gohan frowned.

"Yeah, except they know the place, and we don't." Harry frowned.

"If we die, we die fighting!" Gohan smiled as they looked at Voldemort.

"After the failure to acquire the Sorcerer's Stone, I thought that I was doomed, forced to live at the edge of Death in the forests of Albania. But…. It seems that fate was not mine. I was approached by Cell, who made me a very generous offer. He aided me greatly over the next two years. He even brought Pettigrew to me. And Morbius played his own part as well. He brought me Bertha Jorkins. She recognized him in a pub, thinking that he was Gohan Son, and he lured her out, bringing her to me. We shattered her mind, and she gave us a treasure trove of information about the Triwizard Tournament. Once we were done with her, she was taken care of. He was the first attempt at cloning a wizard, and was a massive success. His face allowed us to access anything we wanted. Thanks to Gero, I spent this last year inside a clone of Harry Potter himself, before making the final transformation." Many Death Eaters stared at Voldemort in disbelief.

"Do you know what lies beneath you all this minute?" Voldemort called out with a smile, getting shakes of the head in response.

"Beneath us, lies our victory! Over this year, we have bred an army, that lies beneath us this minute, of super warrior! An army bred for war, with weapons unlike any you've seen before! We will lead this army to Hogwarts, and take it! Our agents inside the wall have disabled it's defenses. None will stop us." the Death Eaters stared in disbelief.

"Oh, I know that many of you have children inside the castle. I assure you, I will prevent as much blood loss as possible. But first… time to finish what I started." Voldemort smiled as he turned and pointed his wand at Gohan.

"Here we go…" Gohan said softly.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort roared as he fired the spell, shooting straight at Gohan. Gohan smiled as he leaped and whirled, causing the spell to smash on his bonds, causing a large explosion. When the smoke faded, Gohan grinned as he held up his cuffs… and ripped them apart.

"Stop him!" Voldemort roared with a look of fear on his face. Gohan whirled and nailed the guard on Harry's left across the face, sending it to the ground. He then kicked back, sending the other one into a tombstone. He whirled and grabbed the Death Eater that was advancing on him. Gohan saw Voldemort raise his wand again, and whirled with the man just in time for Voldemort's Killing Curse to strike him in the back. Gohan hurled the man's body forward, crashing into Voldemort, sending them both to the ground. Gohan leaped and grabbed Harry's shoulder, and then leaped again with him in tow, ignoring Harry's shocked yells as they fell through the hole, while curses exploded around them. Voldemort roared with rage while Morbius muttered.

"You idiot! You should have waited for Cell!" Morbius snarled as he stared Voldemort in the face. Voldemort hissed.

"If you were any other man, I'd strike you down now. Go get them." Voldemort hissed while the large snake curled around them. Morbius glared at him, before muttering curse language.

"You lot! You're with me!" Morbius roared as he pointed at a large group of Death Eaters, at least a dozen. Voldemort nodded.

"Do as he says! Bring them back alive!" Voldemort roared. The Death Eaters nodded quickly as the followed Morbius to the edge of the hole.

Meanwhile…

Gohan panted as he ran left, still dragging Harry.

"Which one…" he panted softly. Then, he turned towards a door on his left. He frowned as he tapped it, causing it to slide open. The inside was pitch black.

"We have no idea what's in there!" Harry snarled.

"Spread out! Search everywhere and find him!" the boys whirled at the sound of Morbius's voice, echoing.

"Not a lot of options at the moment!" Gohan frowned as he ran in with Harry, sealing the door behind them with a hiss. Gohan frowned as he looked around in the pitch black.

"Lumos." He frowned as he pulled out his wand, lighting up a small area around them. Harry frowned as he stood across from Gohan.

"Can you free me now?" Harry nodded as he turned around, grabbing Harry's bonds. With a grunt, he pulled them apart and ripped them off.

"Thanks." Harry frowned as he closed and opened his hands.

"How are you feeling?" Gohan asked as he looked around curiously.

"Ahhhh… my scar still burns a bit. I lost my wand." Harry sighed.

"You wish." Gohan smirked as he held up Harry's wand. Harry gaped as he took it.

"How?" he asked.

"Snatched it where you dropped it." Gohan frowned as he walked forward into the darkness. Harry frowned as he held his own wand.

"Lumos." Harry said softly, illuminating the wand tip.

"WHOA!" Gohan yelped, causing Harry to whirl. He frowned as he sprinted after Gohan. He stopped cold when he saw what Gohan was staring at. They were staring at a large tank. But, what was inside the tank that got their attention. Inside, was an almost identical Gohan! His eyes were closedm and he was naked, except for a black speedo. He was breathing through a black tube attached to the bottom.

"Jesus Christ…" Gohan gaped in disbelief as he backed up against the wall, causing a large clicking sound. Lights snapped on above them, flooding the room in light. Both boys gaped in disbelief.

"Whoa." Gohan blinked. They were standing in a huge room, streching off into a cavern. There were hundreds of tubes lined up on the floor and walls. Each looked like there was someone inside.

"Jesus… bloody… Christ!" Gohan gaped.

"Gohan… I don't think anyone in the world could beat this army." Harry said nervously as they walked forward in the room, staring at the tanks. Gohan frowned as he tapped the tank with himself, causing a hissing noise. Gohan hopped back as the bottom of the tank slid back, revealing a set of armor, which looked similar to Morbius's armor.

"Hmph. Looks like every tank has one." Gohan frowned as he held up the helmet

"And… they're not all me." Harry frowned as he stared at one. Gohan frowned and placed the helmet down, as he looked at the one Harry was looking at.

"It's… Ginny!" he said in disbelief at the young girl in the tank.

"Wow. I wish I had a camera." Gohan frowned as he stared at her. All she was wearing was a black bra and knickers. Harry glared at him.

"Okay, point taken." Gohan frowned as he kept walking.

"Look, we know all these guys! Katie… Ron… Hermione… Seamus… Parkinson… Malfoy" Gohan frowned as he pointed at tank after tank. Some were already mature, and other looked like embryos. He and Harry stared at each other.

"Hey look, it's Videl. But… she's different." Gohan frowned. Harry stared at the tank Gohan was looking at. Videl was floating in it. Although, she had a brown tail floating in the tank with her, similar to the clones of Gohan.

"What the hell?" Harry snapped.

"Gero must have been trying to mix human and saiyan DNA, and failed." Gohan frowned.

"I think everyone from Hogwarts is in here! How'd the heck did they get our DNA?" Harry frowned in disbelief.

"Not that hard, actually." Gohan frowned, causing Harry to stare at him.

"I mean, it's pretty easy. We leave a big mess every time we eat in the Great Hall, not to mention hairbushes, toothbrushes, etc. And don't forget our laundry." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"We gotta destroy this." He snarled, causing Harry to stare at him.

"How?" he sputtered.

"We gotta, Harry. Look what one clone of me did! What would happen if the rest of these things got loose?" he snapped. Harry shivered.

"How?" he asked. Gohan smirked.

"I've seen Gero's tech before. He links it all to a central computer. He's gotta have a self-destruct sequence built in. We find it, rig it, and get out of here before it blows. If we're lucky, the explosion will take Voldemort and his Death Eaters out as well. Come on." Gohan smirked as he walked down the large hallway. Haryr frowned as he ran after him, ignoring one tank that had a clone of himself floating in it.

"You're forgetting something. How do we get out of here?" Harry asked. Gohan frowned.

"We could use the Floo Network, but that would take too long. And I don't know if there's one in here. You said that the Triwizard Cup was a portkey, right?" Harry nodded.

"We'll have to sprint for the Cup during the show. We get the Cup, we're home free." Gohan smirked.

"You make it a lot easier than it sounds. You forgot the V Fighters, Morbius, Voldemort, and the dozens of Death Eaters, who are probably hunting us down right now." Harry frowned.

"We better get a move on, then." Gohan smirked. Then, the sound of sliding doors made them look back at the distant doorway.

"We better move." Gohan frowned.

"Right." Harry frowned as he took off after Gohan. Morbius smiled as he stepped into the room, the Death Eaters behind him. Several stared around in disbelief at the tubes filled with clones. Morbius smirked as he retracted his helmet, and knelt to the ground, running his fingers across it. He sniffed, and smiled.

"They're in here." He smiled.

"How can you tell?" the one standing next to him asked. Morbius smiled as he turned to look at the man.

"You doubt me, Parkinson?" Morbius smiled as he pointed at the ground, showing a dark red spot.

"Blood. Potter's. They're in here. Get your wands out." Morbius chuckled as he started forward.

"Are they… are they gonna wake up?" another one asked. Morbius chuckled.

"They are not fully grown yet. Besides, they all have a bit of… insanity issues. A problem with the brain. Rapid degregation." Morbius chuckled as he ran his hand over a tank with another Gohan clone.

"And that didn't happen to you?" Nott asked with a smile. Morbius simply smiled.

"They can kill. That's all they need." Morbius chuckled. Gohan panted as he looked over the edge at the dark abyss.

"I don't want to know what's down there." Harry frowned. Gohan smirked as he looked in front of him. Harry followed his gaze. In front of them was a huge machine, with blinking lights and wires that stretched out in different directions. It was all alone, on a huge platform surrounded by an abyss.

"Here. Keep an eye out." Gohan knelt in front of a small screen and started typing. He narrowed his eyes at the flashing screen.

"You doing okay?" Harry whispered.

"Trying to break the password… it's tricky." he hissed. His hands flew across the keyboard like lightning.

"Why don't you just break it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because that might reset the whole system." Gohan frowned as he continued to type, ignoring the beeps that kept coming out. Finally, he grinned in triumph at a series of beeps.

"That did it. Just need a few more minutes…" He smirked as he started typing. Then, a crack made them turn to see a red spell shoot into the ceiling.

"They're over this way! Come on!" Morbius's voice echoed, causing the boys to look at each other.

"He's mine." Gohan snarled as he whirled and pulled his wand out. Harry shook his head.

"No, you can't win, Gohan!" he hissed.

"Watch me." Gohan snarled.

"He's you! He knows all your strengths and weaknesses. Even if you do beat him, you'll be so injured that you can't move!" Gohan snarled as he looked at Harry. Gohan snarled.

"Come on out, Gohan! Let's finish this!" Morbius's voice ran out with laughter.

"You have a better idea, then?" he asked. Harry frowned as he glanced at a tube next to him. He smiled.

"I've got an idea." He smirked.

**Several minutes later…**

Morbius stepped out onto the platform, frowning.

"Hello." Morbius smiled as Gohan stepped out from behind the machine. The Death Eaters immediately raised their wands.

"Finally, we meet face to face! At least, on our own terms. Shall I call you brother?" Morbius grinned.

"Enough of these games. You and me, once and for all. Enough people have already died." Gohan snarled. Morbius roared with laughter.

"Not enough, in my opinion." Morbius smiled as he flicked his hand.

"Lower em boys, he's mine." Morbius smirked.

"We don't answer to you." One of the Death Eaters snarled.

"You want to see your daughter again, Parkinson, you'll do what I say. Same goes with the rest of you." Morbius snarled. They slowly lowered their wands.

"Where's Potter?" Morbius asked.

'Long gone." Gohan smirked. Morbius snarled as he looked at the Death Eaters, who nodded and backed up.

"Come on!" Both fighters shot at each other and collided. Gohan slammed his fist into Morbius's face, followed by a kick to the gut. Morbius smirked as he dodged Gohan's next punch.

"Nice try!" Morbius smirked as he punched Gohan in the face. Gohan snarled as he swung again. Morbius simply dodged.

"I know your every trick, Gohan. Everything Goku and Piccolo ever taught you." Morbius smirked as he flipped and kicked Gohan in the head.

"I am your equal!" Morbius roared as he kicked Gohan, causing him to stagger.

"I am your superior!" he snarled as he slammed his fist across Gohan's face.

"I am your death!" He roared as he grabbed Gohan's chest and hurled him over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground.

"You think things were bad now? Wait till I get back to the castle. I have your mind, Gohan. I know who you really like, Gohan. And… we're going to have a party, me and her!" Morbius grinned as he pulled out a knife.

"But first… I'm going to cut out your heart and eat it!" Morbius grinned. Gohan gaped in disgust.

"That's… disgusting!" he gaped. Morbius smiled as he raised the knife. Gohan hissed as he looked up. He shot under Morbius, and grabbed his tail. Morbius let out a gasp as he weakly stared at Gohan, letting the knife fall from his hands to the ground with a loud thud.

"You forgot to train your tail, didn't you? Seems you're not superior in every way." Gohan smirked as he squeezed, causing Morbius to gasp.

"Kill him!" Morbius hissed in rage. The Death Eaters frowned as they raised their wands and stepped closer.

"They can't hit me without hitting you." Gohan smirked

"Stun! Anything!" He hissed with rage.

"It's not so fun on the other foot, is it? Now you know how those muggle girls felt. And Cedric, and all the other innocent people you've killed. It's fear that you're feeling." Gohan smirked. He smirked as the Death Eaters moved in even closer.

"Harry, now!" Gohan yelled as he kicked Morbius and shot back. Morbius and the Death Eaters looked around in confusion… before looking up to see Harry push a tank loose.

"What the?" Morbius gasped as he stepped back. The tank smashed on the ground, sending the liquid flying all over Morbius and the Death Eaters.

"No." Morbius gaped in horror as he held his hands up to his face. The Death Eaters frowned in confusion.

"Oh yeah." Harry smirked as he landed next to Harry. A hissing sound filled the air as smoke rose from Morbius and the Death Eaters. Screams filled the air as they howled in agony.

"Get it off!" Morbius screamed as his armor fell away, leaving his hands, which started to burn. Burn marks appeared on his skin. The Death Eaters screamed in agony as they struggled to get their robes off, but the acid was eating right through it.

"Help me!" Morbius screamed as his body continued to steam. He looked up, causing both boys to winch. His face was being eaten by the acid. His skin was bubbling

"Should we?" Gohan frowned. Harry spat.

"This is for Cedric and everyone else! Now die!" Harry roared as he kicked Morbuis in the chest, sending him tumbling back onto the edge of the railing. Then, he topped back over the edge, screaming as he fell into the darkness. His screams faded out.

"We… did it." Harry said with a look of amazement.

"Yeah… we did." Gohan chuckled as they turned back toward the Death Eaters. They looked really bad. The acid was eating away everything.

"Please… help me…" one of them begged. His mask had fallen off, revealing his face. Gohan frowned. He was the one that Morbius had called Parkinson.

"You're Pansy's father." Gohan frowned.

"Death Eater scrum." Harry spat.

"I… just… wanted… to… serve…" Parkinson gasped. Then, he collapsed to the ground, dead. His skin dissolved, leaving nothing but a skeleton. The rest of the Death Eaters had also dissolved into skeletons.

"Whoa. That stuff was deadly." Harry blinked.

"We just killed Pansy's father. I wonder how many other parents we just fried." Gohan sighed softly as he turned back to the machine.

"That was smart, Harry. How'd you know Morbius didn't train his tail?" Gohan asked.

"He seemed really arrogant. Someone like that never looks at their flaws, since they think they don't have any." Harry smirked.

"Not bad, mate." Gohan frowned.

"Man, there's a lot of stuff here. Clone designs, strategies… we could cripple Cell's entire network with this stuff." Gohan smirked.

"Focus, Gohan! I have a feeling that more Death Eaters are going to show up!" Harry gulped.

"Found it. Self-destruction sequence for the entire laboratory. Just gotta type it in… done!" Gohan smirked as warning sirens blared and red lights flashed.

"WARNING, WARNING, EVACUATE!" a computerized voice echoed.

"What did you do?" Harry yelled as the ground rumbled beneath them.

"I set the timer to ten minutes! We better move!" Harry yelled as the roof shook. Gohan nodded as Harry started running towards the door. Gohan turned toward the sparking machine.

"This time, I win!" Gohan hissed as he plunged his fist into the machine, and pulled out a black box. He smiled as he tucked it into his pocket. He smirked as he stared at a tank containing a clone of himself. He slammed it, causing the armor to appear at the bottom.

"Come on!" Harry screamed. Gohan grinned as he leaped over the skeletons, and caught up with Harry.

"Now this is more like it!" he grinned as they ran down the collaping room. Around them, tanks shattered, spilling out their occupants. They leapt out of the room, avoiding the acid. Harry frowned at Gohan. Now, he was wearing armor identical to Morbius's.

"Really?" Harry gaped. Gohan shrugged.

"It's strong." He smirked. Then, a scream made them whirl to see a Death Eater charge toward them.

"Die, Potter!" he roared as he raised his wand. Gohan smirked as he swung his arm out, catching the man at the neck and flipping him, causing him to crash to the ground unconscious.

"Not today." Gohan smiled. They quickly sprinted through the hallways.

"It's Potter! Get him!" they turned to see several Death Eaters running towards them.

"Stupify!" Gohan yelled as he pointed his wand back, nailing one of them in the chest and sending him crashing into his companions, causing them to tumble to the ground. Harry yelped as the ceiling crumbled above them.

"What a rush!" Gohan grinned as they turned a corner to see a Death Eater standing at the other end. He whirled as he raised his wand.

"Expeliamus!" Harry yelled, sending the man's wand flying.

"Avada Kedavra!" Gohan yelled, firing the spell into the man's chest. He collapsed, dead instantly. Harry gaped at Gohan.

"He was dead anyway." Gohan smirked as they ran around another corridor. Then, they stopped cold. There were about half a dozen Death Eaters standing in the middle of the hall, with their wands pointed.

"Uh oh." Harry frowned. Malfoy grinned as he pushed past them and raised his wand.

"End of the line." He smiled.

Then, the left wall exploded outwards, nailing the Death Eaters in a wall of metal and fire, sending them crashing to the wall. Both boys blinked in pure disbelief at the Death Eaters lying on the ground.

"Good old Potter luck!" Gohan grinned as they leaped over a groaning Lucius Malfoy.

"I'll say goodbye to your son for you! Say hi to Parkinson for us!" Gohan grinned with Harry right behind him. The entrance was right in front of them. Harry leaped through first, landing cleanly in front of a tombstone.

"I told we'd make it!" Gohan grinned as he leaped through. Then, a yellow spell smashed into his chest, sending him flying into a tombstone shaped like an angel of death. Harry gaped, and whirled to see Voldemort holding his wand with a smile. He leaped just in time to avoid the Killing Curse that Voldemort fired. He landed next to a groaning Gohan behind the tombstone.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter!" Voldemort roared as he fired another Killing Curse, shattering a part of the tombstone.

"You okay?" Harry asked

"Ow. I don't know what that spell was… but… ugh." Gohan winched as he looked down to see a deep slash in the armor. He winched as he held up a red stained hand. He spat out blood.

"I think you'll live." Harry gulped as another spell exploded above his head.

"I want to see the light leave your eyes, Harry! Just like I watched the light leave the eyes of your parents!" Voldemort roared.

"How much longer?" Harry whispered. Gohan frowned.

"Id say… around five minutes." Gohan finally answered.

"Okay then…" Harry snarled as he wrapped his hand around his wand.

"The hell are you doing?" Gohan hissed.

"Buying time." Harry chuckled as he stepped out to face Voldemort.

"Have it your way, then." Harry smirked. Both wizards raised their wands.

"Ow… this is not a good idea." Gohan frowned as he looked over from the side of the tombstone.

"Expeliamus!"

"Avada Kedavra!" The two spells collided with a massive bang in mid air. Harry winched as he struggled to keep his wand steady against Voldemort's spell, which was still struggling against his. Both of them were locked. Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to — and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold. Harry, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating. Gohan blinked in disbelief.

"None of you interfere! He's mine!" Voldemort roared, although there weren't that many around to listen.

"Hang on Harry!" Gohan yelled. Harry wanted to smack him, but he was too busy concentrating on keeping his wand steady. Gohan winched as he looked down at the armor. He frowned at a hilt on the belt. He reached down, and pulled out a silver knife. He looked from the knife, to Voldemort. Then, a golden web erupted out from the connection, arching into a dome that covered Harry and Voldemort. Harry gasped as a yellow bead appeared in the beam, with a soft song rising. Harry recognized it as phoenix song. Slowly, the bead headed toward Harry. Harry snarled as he gripped the wand until his hands were white, using every bit of his concentration. Slowly, the bead was forced back bit by bit, until the bead shot into Voldemort's wand. Then, what seemed like a scream of pain echoed from the wand. It was followed by a silver misty hand that rose from the wand, the ghost of the hand that Voldemort had made for Pettigrew. A minute later, a blue light shot from Voldemort's wand and flew to the ground. The light reformed into the shape of Cedric Diggory, who turned towards Harry.

"Hang on, Harry. You're almost there." Cedric said as he looked at him. Gohan and Harry both gaped. Voldemort looked surprised as well. Then, another light shot from Voldemort's wand, which turned into an old man.

"So, he's a real wizard then? Killed me, he did. Don't let him get away with it!" the man said gruffly. Another light shot from the wand, which turned into a woman. Gohan recognized her as Bertha Jorkins, from Dumbledore's pensive.

"Don't give in, Harry! Just a little longer!" she cried out. Gohan gulped as he looked down. Cracks were appearing in the ground.

"Come on, Harry… just a bit longer." He whispered softly as he gripped the knife. Harry panted as sweat ran down his head. Then, another light shot from the wand, and a young woman stepped out and stood in front of Harry. Gohan knew exactly who this was.

"Lily Potter…" Gohan said softly.

"Your father's coming, Harry. Just hang on… just hang on…" she said softly. Then another blue light shot out of the wand, and James Potter appeared next to his wife.

"Harry! Hang on for a tad bit longer! When their base explodes, you must get to the portkey! We can linger, but just for a minute or two at the most. Between us and the explosion, you should have enough time to get away! But, you must get there quick, or the explosion will consume you as well!" James yelled at his son. Harry panted.

"I… I don't know…" Harry panted. Then, another scream echoed as yet another blue light shot from Voldemort's wand, which turned into a young woman, who looked the same age as Lily. Harry gasped. The resemblence was uncanny. This had to be Veronica, Videl's mother.

"Yes, you can, Harry. You're strong, and confident, and brave. You have courage, Harry. I believe in you." Veronica smiled. Then, she turned towards Voldemort.

"You're wrong, Voldemort. Gohan is not my child." She said, causing Voldemort's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"Liar!" he hissed.

"My child is beyond your reach. You will never touch her." Veronica smiled. The figures walked around the web, hissing insults at Voldemort and whispering words of encouragement to Harry. Harry gasped as he gripped the wand, desperately trying to keep the connection.

"You think you're a god, but I don't hate you for killing me, Voldemort. I feel sorry for you." Veronica sighed before turning toward Harry.

"Never forget to believe in yourself, Harry. We all have the power to be heroes." Veronica smiled. He nodded.

"Harry, please take my body back. Take my body back to my parents." Cedric asked. Harry nodded.

"I will." He smiled.

"Let go, Harry, let go!" Lily cried out. Then… the ground exploded, sending both Harry and Voldemort flying in different directions. The phoenix song died out, and Harry gasped as he blinked, his vision fuzzy. Fire was erupting from cracks in the ground as it rumbled. Tombstones cracked and collapsed, some landing on top of Death Eaters. Then, someone grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He blinked to see Gohan in front of him.

"We better get going!" Gohan smirked as he clutched his bleeding side. Harry nodded as he glanced at the knife in Gohan's hand. He followed Gohan's gaze to see Voldemort struggle to stand. Voldemort had smashed against a tombstone, and was roaring with rage as he tried to get rid of the lingering shadows floating around him.

"No, Gohan. Another day." Harry frowned. Gohan nodded slowly as he let the knife slip from his fingers, hitting the ground. Then, they sprinted towards Cedric body, ignoring the chaos around them. Death Eaters screamed as they were sent flying, while others scrambled to escape the collapsing structures. They leaped, landing on Cedric's body.

"STOP HIM!" Voldemort roared, but no one was in a position to do that at all. Gohan gulped as he whirled to see fire shoot out of the entrance like a flamethrower.

"Anytime now, Harry!" Gohan yelled nervously. Harry nodded as he pointed his wand at the Triwizard Cup.

"ACCIO!" he roared, causing the cup to fly straight towards them. Both Gohan and Harry reached out, snagging a rung with their hand. Harry felt the familiar jerk beneath his navel as he, Gohan, and Cedric vanished. The last thing Harry heard was Voldemort's furious scream, drowned out by the sound of a massive explosion that made the very air shake. Harry almost cried with relief. They were going back.

**Don't step away. Things aren't finished yet. Don't forget, one piece is still missing. Keep reading!**


	36. The Confession and Revelation

**Hey, it's me! This story is winding down, but still has more exiting revelations! Raed and Review!**

**Chapter 36**

Harry gasped as he hit the ground, hard. He let out a groan as the Triwizard Cup flew from his and Gohan's hands and bounced on the ground, rolling to an eventual stop. It was no longer glowing blue. Now, it had turned grey. He winched as he lay on the ground, next to the badly wounded Gohan and Cedric's dead body. For a minute, there was nothing. Then, the air was filled with cheers and music. Harry groaned as he sat up to find himself back in the Quidditch Pitch, in front of the maze. People were rushing the field, celebrating their new champions.

"Harry!" Dumbledore's face appeared in front of his. The screams quickly faded as people crowded around. Shocked cries rang out, turning into terrified screams.

"Diggory, he's dead!

"Cedric Diggory's dead!"

"He's not moving at all!"

"I think Son's dead too!"

"What the bloody hell is he wearing?"

"Professor Dumbledore… it was Morbius… and Voldemort…" Harry groaned softly.

"Voldemort?" Dumbledore frowned.

"What's happened?" Fudge yelled as he sprinted over, his face full of confusion. Gohan groaned as he moved, getting cries of relief.

"Wait, he's alive!"

"Thank god!"

Gohan moaned as he staggered to his feet, ignoring the blood dripping down his black armor. He frowned as he turned, looking into the shocked faces of his classmates.

"Hey! I… really don't feel so hot!" Gohan frowned as he lowered his hand to his slash, and lifted it to see his hand stained with blood, getting gasps. Several of his friends shoved to the front.

"You're hurt!" Hermione gasped. Gohan smiled a bit. Now, his vision was starting to get woozy. Whatever this spell was, it was keeping the blood from clotting. Then, he chuckled slowly as he fell back, onto his rear end, winching in pain as terrified screams rang out.

"Get Mr. Son to the hospital wing immediately!" Dumbledore roared as he and the other professors rushed over to where Gohan was lying. Girls were crying hysterically in fear and shock. Harry yelped as he was shoved aside. He turned to see Amos Diggory crouch over his son's limp body, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"My boy! It's my beautiful boy! He's dead! Murdered!" Amos howled with rage, the students silent around him. Then, he turned towards Gohan, fire in his eyes.

"YOU!" he screamed with rage, causing Gohan to gulp weakly.

"I didn't kill him!" Gohan gulped nervously.

"You did it, didn't you? You were jealous of him! He was a much better man that you will ever be!" Amos screamed with rage as he pulled out his wand with a mad look on his face. Gohan gulped as blood dribbled out of his mouth. He started walking towards Gohan with a mad look on his face.

"Amos, stop!" His wife cried out desperately as she grabbed his arm. He whirled as he swung out his arm, striking her across the face. She let out a short cry as she fell.

"My only child… gone! Stolen, from me! Murderer! You killed my son!" Amos roared.

"Amos! Stop this! You're mad!" Mr. Weasley roared as he ran onto the field. He shoved Arthur aside.

"You killed my son!" he screamed as he raised his wand, getting screams. Then, a red spell smashed into his chest, causing the man to slump to the ground unconscious. Gohan turned in pure disbelief to see Snape lower his wand.

"I don't believe it. Saved by Snape." Gohan laughed, before slumping to the ground, unconscious.

"Arrest that man!" Fudge roared as he pointed at Amos Diggory. McGonagall and Snape pointed their wands at him, ignoring yells of protest from the Hufflepuff students. Harry gasped softly as he tried to regain his breath.

"Get Mr. Son to the hospital wing immediately, Professor McGonagall!" Dumbledore ordered. McGonagall nodded. Then, Harry gasped as someone grabbed him. He whirled to see Moody.

"We best be moving, Harry." Moody said softly as he led Harry towards the exit. Then, a boom of thunder made them all pause. They looked up to see red lightning flash across the sky.

"Not a good sign…" Moody muttered softly as he led Harry from the arena, where the sounds of screaming and crying could still be heard. Lightning continued to flash across the sky. The very air itself seemed dangerous. Harry gasped as Moody led him into the castle. He led through the corridors and through the DADA classroom, and into the office. Moody slammed the door behind him and locked it. He shoved Harry into a chair.

"You okay, Potter?" Moody asked as Harry winched.

"Professor, it was Voldemort. He had a huge laboratory and was making an army of clones. Gero was there, and so were the V Fighters. Voldemort's back. There was a clone of Gohan, called himself Morbius. He killed Cedric, tried to kill us." Harry said, causing Moody to look at him.

"I see… what happened?" he asked. Harry smirked.

"We blew the whole place up. We barely got out of there before it blew. Morbius is dead, we threw him into a chasm while he was getting burned by acid we dumped on him. Malfoy and a lot of other Death Eaters died too. I don't know if Voldemort survived." Moody hissed as he ruffled through bottles.

"There's still a Death Eater here at Hogwarts! Voldemort said so! It must be Kakaroff!" Moody snorted with laughter.

"Kakaroff fled the minute he felt his mark burn." Harry blinked in confusion.

"Gohan got really messed up at the end. I hope he'll be alright." Harry said. Moody snorted.

"Of course he will. He's a saiyan. Impossible to kill, like his father." Moody snorted. Harry frowned.

"There's still something I don't understand." Harry frowned. Moody looked up from a drawer.

"What?" he asked.

"Morbius rigged the tournament. He took out Fleur and Krum so that I could reach the cup. And, he was probably the one who told Cedric to open the golden egg. But, there's still a few things I don't get. I mean, he was as skilled as Gohan is, but he couldn't turn the Cup into a Portkey. And, he's not skilled enough to have put our names into the Goblet of Fire. Someone else had to have done that. Someone older, more experienced." Harry frowned. Moody hissed as he hurled a bottle, winching as it smashed on the wall.

"So, the laboratory! Did the explosion destroy the graveyard too? Are they all dead?" Moody asked.

"I…" Harry blinked as he felt a cold realization go through him. For a minute, there was nothing but the soft sound of the machines spinning. The Foe Glass seemed to have shady outlines in it.

"I… I don't I said anything about a graveyard, Professor." Harry said softly. Moody stepped out with a smile on his face.

"My, my, Harry, amazing creatures, those saiyans are, aren't they? They look like us, but they're so different from us." Moody asked with a smile. Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Morbius may have told Diggory to put the egg underwater, but who do you think told him? Who put you and Son's names in the Goblet of Fire, under the names of different schools? I did. Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you to prevent you from winning the tournament? I did. Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? I did. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragon? I did. I even tried to give you a freebie with Longbottom and that herbolology book! But, you're like those damn saiyans, too much pride! I had to set up the elf to get you the gillyweed." Harry squeaked in pure disbelief as Moody strode past him.

"Taking Son out of the third task and replacing him with Morbius was a tad bit tricky. Had to sneak a drugged firewhiskey into the Common Room. Saying it was from Griffin worked perfectly. When it comes to women, Son's more blind than a bat." Moody muttered.

"But…" Harry stammered. This didn't make any sense. Moody hated Death Eaters! Now, outlines were appearing in the foe glass.

""If there's something I hate more than any other, it's a Death Eater who walked free. They turned their backs on my master when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them. I expected him to torture them. Tell me he hurt them, Harry, before the end. Tell me he told them that I, I alone remained faithful... Prepared to risk everything to deliver to him the one thing he wanted above all... you. Before you… and that wretched monkey… killed them all!" Moody snarled as he whirled towards Harry. Figures were appearing in the glass.

"He and his followers may be dead, but I will still serve him one final service. I will destroy the great… Harry… Potter!" Moody roared as he raised his wand. Then, the door exploded, sending Moody flying. Harry winched as he covered his face to avoid the flying wood. He lowered it to see Vegeta standing in the doorway. Vegeta lowered his fist with a smirk on his face. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape stepped in behind him.

"How… dare you!" Moody hissed as he staggered to his feet. Then, a red spell smashed him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. Dumbledore snarled as he lowered his wand. Now Harry knew why Voldemort feared him. In that moment, Dumbledore didn't look like a kind old teacher. He had a look of fury on his face unlike anything Harry had ever seen before.

"Harry!" Dumbledore quickly shoved Harry behind him.

"Professor, Moody, he…" Dumbledore interrupted.

"This is not Alastor Moody. The real Alastor Moody would never have removed you from my sight after the events that had transpired. Severus!" Snape nodded as he strode forward and held a vial over Moody's mouth. He dropped three drops into his mouth, causing Moody to gurgle.

"What about Gohan?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"Mr. Son is fine. He's resting in the hospital wing, with Madame Pompry and her assistant, Ms. Jackson taking care of his wounds. He'll be fine." Dumbledore answered. Then, they looked up to see Moody… start to change. His hands bubbled, his hair turned into a dirty matted blonde, and his legs started to change. He screamed as the metal leg popped out, and a new one grew in his place. He screamed as he trashed, pulling the eye out, which thrashed on the floor. His face slowly changed, getting rid of all the scars. Then, he sat forward and gasped. Harry frowned. He recognized him.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore frowned as Crouch stared at him and hissed.

"Wait, so where's the old guy?" Vegeta snorted. Harry frowned as he looked toward the trunk.

"Severus!" Dumbledore ordered. Snape nodded as he turned toward the trunk. He flicked his wand, causing a rung of keys to fly from Crouch's belt to his hand. Snape frowned as he inserted the first key and turned it, causing the top to open to reveal books and paper. The second lock revealed potion glasses. This continued several more times, each section of the trunk revealing more interesting items. Finally, on the 7th key, the truck's lid opened, and everyone stared at the sight. The trunk had turned into a deep pit, at least 10 ft. At the bottom… was Moody! He laid in the corner, softly trembling.

"He's malnourished, weak, under the Impirius Curse." Dumbledore frowned as he looked up.

"Professor McGonagall, go out to Hagrid's garden. You'll find a large dog sitting there. Please take it to my office." McGonagall frowned in confusion, but nodded as she left.

"Professor Vegeta, go fetch the elf Winky from the kitchens and bring her here." Vegeta snorted.

"Disgusting little things…" Vegeta muttered as he left.

"Now, explain yourself!" Dumbledore demanded as he pressed his wand to Crouch's throat. Crouch chuckled.

"It's too late, old man. He's back." Crouch chuckled.

"Not anymore." Harry frowned. Crouch giggled as his tongue licked at his lips. The door creaked as McGonagall walked back in. A minute later, Vegeta walked in holding Winky by her shirt, above the ground like a rag doll. Vegeta snorted as he dropped the sobbing elf and kicked her, causing her to roll to Dumbledore's feet. She sat up and stared at Barty.

"Master!" she squeaked.

"How did you escape Azkaban?" Dumbledore ordered. Crouch laughed.

"My father. He may not have loved me, but he loved my mother. A year after I was imprisoned, she was sick and dying. She convinced my father to take her to Azkaban, and switch places with me using Polyjuice potion. The Dementors couldn't tell. All they could sense was one healthy person, and one dying one enter, and one healthy and one dying person leave. She died several days later and was buried, still disguised as me." Dumbledore frowned.

"Nooo… you don't know what you saying!" Winky wailed.

"What happened after that?" Dumbledore asked.

"My father kept me hidden, under an invisibility cloak and under the Impirius Curse at all times. He made Winky my guardian. Ordered to keep me hidden at all times." Dumbledore frowned as Crouch continued.

"One day, Bertha Jorkins came by with papers for my father, but he wasn't home. Winky had her wait in the living room, but she overheard Winky talking to me. She discovered me, and confronted my father when he returned home. He preformed a powerful memory charm on her, that damaged her mind permanently. He sent her away with no memory of those events. I still waited for the day that my master would return." Crouch continued with a smile on his face. Winky wailed.

"Tell me about the World Cup." Dumbledore ordered.

"Winky knew I loved Quidditch. She pleaded with my father for months to let me go. She swore that I'd stay under the Cloak at all times. Finally, my father gave in and allowed me to come. I was at the top of the stadium with her, when I… snapped out of it, temporarily. I found myself sitting around crowds of people. I saw a wand sitting in a pocket in front of me. I stole it." Harry blinked. That had been his wand Crouch had stolen.

"You cast the Dark Mark?" Dumbledore asked. Crouch nodded.

"Yes. During all the confusion caused by Cell and his Death Eaters, I stunned Winky and cast the Mark into the sky. I was stunned when the aurors fired into the bushes. My father, suspecting me, came into the forest and found me. He hid me, pinning the blame onto the elf." Winky wailed in agony.

"Please, Mr Crouch, you must not talk!" Winky wailed.

"Shut it or I break your skull!" Vegeta ordered.

"You will do no such thing!" McGonagall ordered. Crouch continued his tale.

"My master learned from Bertha Jorkins about me. He sent Morbius to fetch me. My father didn't suspect a thing. He thought that he was Son, let him walk right in. He nailed him while his back was turned. Finally, I was free, while my own father was the prisoner. Next, we went to Moody's home. Cell himself faceed him in battle. It was… the most magnificent thing I ever saw. Moody didn't stand a chance. Cell blew him away with one hand. We stuffed him in the trunk, and made up a story when the Ministry came to investigate the noise." Crouch continued. This time, Harry was the one to speak.

"What about Morbius? How'd you get him into the castle?" Harry asked. Crouch smiled.

"Simple. He just stepped onto the Hogwarts Express like you lot, and stayed out of your sight. He snuck around the rest of the year, hiding in the Chamber of Secrets, the Forest, and the Shrieking Shack. We were following Cell's orders, working as a pair. He bribed Bagman to rig the results so that he could enter the Maze first. He took out Delacour and Krum to give you a straight shot at the cup." Harry blinked in disbelief. Bagman was in on it?

"What was Bagman's involvement?" Dumbledore asked. Crouch snickered.

"He was deep in debt to a bunch of goblins as well as a a bunch of people, bet the goblins that Gohan Son would win the tournament as a last resort. Obviously, Bagman would loose the bet, and the goblins would kill him. So, Morbius led him to Cell, who made him a deal. If Bagman set the score to Son and Potter's favor, Cell would clear his debts. Ambushed the goblins who Bagman owed and killed them all as they left Hogsmeade. Transfigured their bodies into rocks and hurled them into the Black Lake. Bagman's long gone. Fled with the money Cell paid him after you lot showed up." Crouch chuckled. Harry felt furious. Bagman seemed so nice. Yet, he had sold them out over money. And then, he had fled like a coward.

"What happened to your father?" Dumbledore asked. Crouch laughed.

"Like I did, my father slowly regained himself. One night, he broke out. No one could find him, but we knew he'd come here. Morbius stole Potter's map, and watched it." Harry felt a jolt.

"What map?" Dumbledore asked.

"Potter's map of Hogwarts. One night, he let me know that my father had appeared on the map. We went out together. He knocked out Potter and Krum while I killed my father." Winky wailed in agony.

"Noo, what you saying?" she cried.

"I transfigured his body into a stick, and buried it in Hagrid's garden. After all that… my lord, destroyed, murdered by them! All our hard work… gone!" Crouch sobbed. He snarled.

"Where did Gero get the samples for those clones?" Harry asked, ignoring the stares.

"We did. We spent countless hours, collecting hair, sweat, clothing from around the laundry, Great Hall, to give to Gero. We had cells from everyone in the Castle, and the visitors. We had an army… all gone…" Crouch snarled. Dumbledore pointed his wand out at Crouch, shooting ropes out of it that bound Crouch to the chair, restricting his movement.

"At least it's finally over." Harry sighed softly. Then, as Dumbledore turned towards McGonagall, a soft chuckling made them look at Crouch.

"What's so funny?" Snape asked.

"Oh, it's not over. It's just beginning." Crouch smiled.

"What are you talking about?" McGonagall demanded. Crouch smiled as he looked at Harry.

"He wasn't there, at the graveyard, was he?" Crouch smiled. Harry frowned.

"Who are you…" Then, Harry blinked.

"Cell." He snarled. Crouch smiled.

"That's right." Crouch chuckled.

"What do you know? Where is he?" Vegeta demanded. Crouch laughed.

"He's been here, all along. Since the year started. Hidden in plain sight, really. Even slid Skeeter a few tips to get those news stories juicy." Dumbledore pressed his wand to Crouch's throat.

"Who is he?" Dumbledore asked. Crouch laughed.

"He can take any form he wants. Think, Potter. Did anyone seem… odd this year? Strange, always around?" Crouch asked with a smile.

"I don't…" Harry frowned in confusion.

"So, the android is till here in the castle now?" Snape asked.

"Of course. He still has one thing left to do. And, I'd imagine he's a tad bit angry about his lab's destruction." Harry felt realization hit him like a rock,

"Gohan!" Harry yelled. Crouch smiled.

"Yes… he'll kill him. And anyone foolish enough to get in the way. And Son doesn't have the strength to lift a finer! I wonder how many more of your students are going to die tonight!" Crouch roared with laughter, ignoring the horrified looks from McGonagall, Snape, and Harry. Snape snarled as he flicked his wand, causing Crouch's laughing to be cut off by croaking.

"We must get to the Hospital Wing as fast as possible. Mr. Son, Madame Pompry, and anyone else inside is in very serious danger." Dumbledore said.

"But what about him?" Harry asked as he pointed at Crouch. Dumbledore frowned.

"The Head Boy and Girl can watch him." Dumbledore raised his wand to his throat.

"Miss Richards and Mr. Johnson, please meet me in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, immediately." Dumbledore's voice echoed.

"Professor, they are!" McGonagall began to say.

"More than capable of guarding a powerless wizard." Dumbledore frowned, ignoring Winky's sobs. They stepped out of the office and down just in time to see the two mentioned students step into the classroom. Harry recognized them. Emily Richards was in Ravenclaw, while Rick Johnson was in Gryffindor. Emily had long black hair and fair skin, while Rick worked out, who was quite muscular and had curly brown hair. They both looked fine, despite the events that had transpired.

"You called us, Professor?" Emily asked curiously.

"Yes. You two are guarding a prisoner until the Minister arrives." Dumbledore led them into the office, where Crouch was bound.

"Who's this?" Emily asked.

"A very dangerous man, Miss Richards, responsible for the events that transpired tonight." They looked at him in disbelief.

"This guy killed Diggory?" Rick asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, but do not lower your guard for a minute. Ignore whatever he tells you, and if he moves, stun him." They nodded.

"Now, we must move!" Harry nodded as he raced out of the room with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Vegeta, and Snape.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ouch." Gohan winched as he looked at the bandaged scross his chest.

"Count yourself lucky, Mr. Son. Any deeper, and you would have lost your heart." Madame Pompry frowned as her assistant stood at her side. Bardock snorted from the opposite bed that he was leaning on.

"I liked watching that Diggory guy get his ass kicked." Bardock chuckled.

"Miss. Jackson, watch Mr. Son while I find the headmaster and inform him on Mr. Son's condition." Madame Pompy said. Ms. Jackson nodded as she walked out the door. She turned and headed for the office.

"Call if you need anything." She said before walking in.

"I gotta go find your brother before he starts freaking everyone out." Bardock muttered as he followed her out. Then, he frowned as he looked down to stare at the little Ravenclaw walking past him.

"Ummmm… who are you?" he asked. Gohan frowned. He knew that girl.

"I'm April, April Thompson. I... just wanted to wish Gohan to get well." The little first year frowned. Bardock grinned.

"Well on it, then." Bardock gave Gohan a thumbs up as he left. Gohan flipped him off, as he left.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" April asked curiously as she looked at him. Gohan smirked.

"I'm fine. That armor I stole took a lot of impact." Gohan chuckled.

"Great! Because, everyone's really freaking out right now after what happened down there. My sister and a lot of girls are sitting with Cho in the common room, who's really bad off. Won't stop crying. They've locked us in the common rooms for now. And Cedric's dad getting arrested didn't help." Gohan gulped.

"How'd you get out?" Gohan asked. She giggled.

"When Dumbledore called for the Head Boy and Girl, I snuck out the Portrait Hole when Emily left. Everyone's freaking out so much that I don't think anyone noticed." She chuckled.

"You shouldn't be out here, April. Things are pretty dangerous right now." She laughed.

"I'm not afraid of jack!" she smirked. Then, they turned at the sound of knocking on the door. They frowned in curiosity as the door opened to reveal…

"Rosaline?" Gohan asked in curiosity. The young Beaubaxtons girl stepped in and closed the door behind her with a slam.

"Hello, Gohan." She said coldly.

"You snuck out too, huh?" April asked with a smile. April frowned.

"You… could say that." Rosaline answered.

"How's Jenny doing?" Gohan asked.

"Do I look like an informant?" she asked. Gohan shrugged

"You're… impressive, Gohan. I wasn't sure that you'd come back tonight." Rosaline said with a strange look on her face.

"Why do you say that?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Very tricky place, the maze." Rosaline frowned as her hair dropped around her face.

"He did it." April frowned.

"I'm surprised that you didn't kill Diggory when he lunged at you." Rosaline said as she stepped across the wing out the window at the stadium, which had gone dark.

"I've seen enough death." Gohan frowned. Rosaline's hand inched towards her jeans, wrapping her fingers around her wand. Gohan frowned as she muttered to herself. Then, the unthinkable happened. Rosaline whirled with her wand in her hand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Gohan watched in complete horror as the green spell flew from Rosaline's wand and smashed into April's chest, causing her to crumple to the ground with a shocked cry. Gohan looked down at April, in pure disbelief. She was lying on the floor with a shocked looked on her face, her eyes glassy and empty. Her wand was still lying in her pocket, never getting the chance to use it. She was dead.

"NOOOO! MURDERER!" Gohan roared as he started to leapt out of the bed. Then, Rosaline whipped her wand forward, causing the sheets around Gohan to tighten like a vice, trapping him in the bed. Then, Ms. Johnson stepped out of the office and stared in pure disbelief at April's body, and the wand in Rosaline's hand. She whirled.

"Avada Kedavra!" the spell smashed into Ms. Jackson's chest as she pulled out her wand, causing her to collapse to the floor, dead. Gohan stared at Rosaline in pure disbelief.

"What's wrong with you? What the hell have you done?" Gohan sputtered. Rosaline smiled.

"Oh, Gohan. Something I've learned by now, is to never let anyone else do your job for you. Morbius and Voldemort both botched it. I had a feeling they would. And Crouch is probably out too." She sighed softly. Gohan snarled as he struggled to get free.

"Oh, don't bother. You don't have half the strength to get free." She giggled.

"Murderer!" Gohan snarled. Rosaline sighed as she ran a hand through her hair as she stepped over April's limp body.

"I've watched you lot. I even gave Skeeter all those facts about you lot when she dropped by." Rosaline chuckled as she knelt next to April's body, ruffled through her pockets, and pulled out her wand. She chuckled as she slid it into her pants

"What?" Gohan snapped.

"Oh Gohan… I do wish all this bloodshed could have been prevented." She smiled as she turned to look at him. Gohan watched in horror as her eyes glowed purple. Realization hit him like a rock. It all clicked, her cockiness, how she always seemed around, her smirking…

"You." Gohan snarled. She smiled.

"We meet again, Gohan." Cell said with a smile.

**Looks like we found where Cell was… too late for poor April. The exciting finale for this saga starts next chapter! Read and Review!**


	37. Cell's Ultimate Plan

**Hey, it's me again. We've reached an exciting climax! Keep reading! Plus, watch out for a far reference for something a long time away!**

**Chapter 37**

"_This isn't happening." _

That was the only thought that kept rolling through Gohan's mind. It couldn't. He had been drugged, kidnapped and dragged to a secret facility, tortured, dragged out to a graveyard filled with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, had to run for his life into an underground laboratory, discovered thousands of clones, got his butt kicked by a psychotic clone, narrowly avoided getting splashed by acid, ran through the self-destructing laboratory to avoid getting atomized, nailed in the heart by Voldemort, watched the dead come back to life in a duel. Not even coming back to Hogwarts stopped his awful night. Amos Diggory tried to kill him, and he was saved by Snape, of all people. But, it seemed that his luck wasn't getting any better. April Thompson, a sweet, innocent , first year Ravenclaw girl who admired him, who had simply come by to wish him well, was lying dead on the floor, along with Madame Pompry's assistant. Just like Cedric, two people at the wrong place at the wrong time. And, the worse thing of all, was that Rosaline was really Cell, in disguise, and he couldn't move an inch.

"You seem… a tad bit mad, boy." Cell smirked as he leaned on the edge of the bed. Gohan gritted his teeth.

"You think? I've had one hell of a night. If I survive this, I'm having a firewhiskey." Gohan snarled. Cell laughed, which was very creepy, given that it was his voice coming out of a young woman's body.

"I would think that you'd drop the firewhiskey, after what happened with the last one." Cell chuckled.

"I'd make sure that this one wasn't drugged." Gohan snarled.

"So, how would you like to die? Quick and fast with the killing curse? Or, deprived of all air?" Cell smiled as he flicked his wand, causing Gohan's sheet to float into the air and slowly wrap around his neck. Gohan gulped nervously. Cell had him, and he knew it.

"If you're going to kill me, I don't suppose you could answer a few questions." Cell chuckled.

"I'll humor you." Cell smiled as he lowered his wand, lowering the sheet from Gohan's neck.

"Where's the real Rosaline?" Gohan asked. Cell smirked.

"That's an interesting question. To be blunt, Rosaline is just one of my many identities. She doesn't… exist, as you define it. A disguise, if you will. Characteristics from many different people." Cell answered as he twirled April's wand in his fingers.

"How can you… do this? Change your form?" Gohan asked.

"Evolution, my dear boy. Those samples that I had Morbius steal from all your classmates for the clones, I also had one more thing done. I had those cells… transferred into me." Gohan stared at Cell in disbelief.

"Yes, Gohan, the cells of all your classmates runs through me. Their memories… their talents… abilities…" Cell chuckled.

"I have all the experience of your classmates and your professors, even Dumbledore. I added a few fellas from the Ministry of magic as well, such as Fudge himself. So much magic at my fingertips. I am the entire Wizarding world combined! All their experience, all their skills, are part of me. And I will use it against them." Cell smiled as fire shot out of his hand and glowed. Gohan felt complete fear. If Cell's statement was even partly true, then he was far more dangerous than he had ever been before.

"How can you possibly possess thousands of memories and emotions without overloading yourself?" Gohan asked. Cell chuckled.

"Very cute." Cell said with Rosaline's voice as he ruffled the saiyan's hair.

"What's cute?" Gohan smiled nervously.

"You're stalling. You're waiting for Dumbledore to realize what's going on, and charge the hospital in an attempt to save you. I hate to tell you that that won't be the case." Cell smiled. Gohan snarled.

"Do you know what they'll do to you for Diggory? For her?" Cell frowned as he looked at April's limp body.

"Tsk tsk, such a small and fragile thing." He chuckled as he turned her face.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Gohan spat.. Then, he winched as the sheets tightened.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Cell said calmly.

"If you're so powerful, why don't you turn into your old self?" Gohan gasped with a smile. Cell smirked

"I could easily, if I want too. But… I like this form. Small, slim, flexible, quick with a wand." Gohan snarled.

"You're in a girl's body, talking with a man's voice. You don't find that disturbing?" Gohan smirked. Cell laughed.

"Tell me, did you enjoy my book? I found it quite intriguing." Cell smiled as he held up a familiar book.

"Your book…." Gohan frowned. Then, his eyes widened.

"No… that man at the World Cup, that was you!" Gohan said in disbelief. Cell chuckled.

"Yes, it was. Quite an intense match, don't you think? The book was quite… interesting. I added a little something to it." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, it wasn't poison. It was ancient magic I picked up. I infused a bit of a corruption spell." Gohan frowned in confusion.

"Every time you touched it, a bit more of it seeped into you. It warped you. Changed you. Brainwashing, if you will. Made you cocky, arrogant, rude, a jerk, really. Even I couldn't believe what the hell you were turning into." Gohan started at Cell in disbelief.

"You're the one who alienated me from my friends?" he sputtered.

"Oh, I just planted the emotions in you. You did all the rest. Although, your strange pervertedness with women… that was all you. But shattering Weasley's nose… that was hilarious!" Cell chuckled, before roaring with laughter. Gohan hissed as all rational thoughts drained from his head. Cell messed with his head. Alienated him from his friends, rigged the tournament. April and Cedric were dead because of him! Gohan snapped. He screamed with rage as the bed exploded around him. Cell watched with a smile as Gohan smashed the bed apart and stood in front of him, still in Rosaline's form.

"So it begins…" he said softly as he looked at a watch on his left wrist.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Gohan snarled. Cell looked amused as he looked up from his wrist.

"So, what strategy will you use, Gohan? Hopefully, you'll put up a bit of a fight before ending up like little Thompson." Gohan ignored Cell's words as he saw red. He didn't care about strategy, about skill, anything. He was sick of this prick, and he wanted him dead. Gohan roared as he leaped at Cell. Cell simply chuckled as he stepped aside, letting Gohan crash into the opposite bed. He hissed as he stood up and whirled towards Cell with his glowing hands.

"Excellent strategy! Brash!" Cell roared with laughed as he flipped back in the air and flicked his hands, causing the door to swing open.

"What's next?" Gohan roared as he fired a large ki blast at Cell. He smiled as he flicked his hand, sending Gohan's ki blast out the window. Gohan panted as sweat ran down his brow.

"So sloppy, so sloppy. What the heck did April admire about you?" Gohan screamed in anger as he leaped at Cell. He chuckled as he playfully parried Gohan's blows, blocking them with ease. Then, he flipped Gohan over him, sending him through the doorway and into a statue of a knight. He looked up with rage as Cell strode forward.

"Piertotum Locomotor!" Cell grinned, causing the statue to snap its arm's into an X formations, trapping Gohan. He screamed with rage as he shot his arms to the side, smashing the statue into rubble.

"Very impressive." Cell smirked with an amused look on his face. Then, he grinned as he raised his wand and repeated the spell. Suddenly, statues were leaping off the walls charging towards Gohan. He roared.

"Come on!" he screamed as he smashed the first one in pieces. Cell watched Gohan fight off the statues with amusment. He narrowed his eyes as he looked toward the stairs.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, old man." Cell smirked as he raised April's wand.

**Meanwhile…**

"When we find Cell, he's mine!" Vegeta smirked as they raced through the hallway

"Yeah right. You had your shot." Harry smirked. Dumbledore ignored them as he continued forward. Harry gulped. He was just trying to ease the tension. It was understandable. Cell was loose somewhere in the castle, doing god knows what. Cedric's death was a nasty blow already. Anymore would be catastrophic. Then, Harry gasped as he felt like someone was trying to get into his head.

"I know you're coming, old man." Cell's voice echoed, causing them to stop cold. Harry frowned. They had all heard it. And, as they would later learn, they weren't the only ones who heard that.

"You guys heard that too, right?" Ron frowned as he stood in the crowded Gryffindor room and looked around. Hermione nodded.

"Cell." She said coldly

"Don't be a fool, Dumbledore. You've already lost two students tonight. I'd hate to put more of your students into the ground, old man." Cell's voice laughed.

"Two?" Harry said in disbelief. McGonagall and Snape also had angry looks on their faces.

"He did not just say what I though he said." Ginny frowned. Meanwhile, Pansy snarled as she paced in the Slytherin Common Room.

"It's gone too far, Draco!" she screeched at Malfoy, who was sitting on the couch with Crabbe and Goyle. The Slytherins were just sitting by idly throughout the whole common room, brooding over Potter's win. Malfoy looked up from the couch, where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting next to him.

"Just calm down, Pansy." He frowned.

"No, she's right! Cell's fucking insane!" Daphne Greengrass added. The Common Room erupted into yells of agreement. Malfoy waited until the air was quiet before continuing.

"I know that his methods are a little… extreme." Draco laughed nervously. Jake Richardson, a 6th year, frowned as he stood up from the fire.

"It's one thing for Cell to be killing mudbloods like Son and Granger. But Diggory was a pureblood, for Christ's sake!" he frowned. Yells of agreement accompanied him.

"That could have been me lying dead on that pitch! I freaking put my name in the goblet!" Warrington added with a bit of a scared look on his face. Several people laughed.

"You looked like you were going to piss yourself when you saw that Diggory was dead." Emily Richardson, a 5th year, smirked.

"Be grateful you weren't." Ricarda Johnson, a 7th year, added.

"For all we know, Son could have killed Diggory! He's been threatening him all year." Draco added. Pansy frowned.

"You seriously think he'd go that far to win?" she asked. Malfoy shrugged.

"Ten galleons that whoever else Cell killed wasn't a mudblood." Daphne added. She frowned.

"We did a head count, right? No one's missing?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, we did. Everyone's here." Rick Pritchard, the Slytherin prefect answered, getting sighs of relief.

"Relax, Pansy, he's not that stupid. Our parents are the one funding his work, after all." Draco pointed out.

"That bites both ways." Daphne's sister, Astoria, pointed out. She was a 1st year. (In case no one knew.)

"Yeah! How long before he turns on us, Malfoy?!" another 1st year added. Malfoy looked up.

"I say that I think the next few years are going to be interesting. And, I really don't care who he kills! As long as it's not a Slytherin, I don't give a crap!" he smiled.

"Some of us actually have friends in other houses…" Daphne muttered.

"I'd stay hidden in your dormitories if I were you, children." Cell's voice chuckled. To say people were angry was an understatement.

"We're just gonna sit here and let him talk to us like this?" Susan shrieked as she stormed around the Hufflepuff Common Room. It was very quiet, for good reason.

"You wanna end up like Diggory?" Hannah snapped.

"Quiet! We're making sure no one's missing!" Rick Walker, one of the Hufflepuff prefects, frowned as he wrote down in a pad.

"We are missing someone! Son killed him!" a third year snapped.

"We don't know that…" Susan frowned.

"The hell we don't! Get your head away from his abs for a second!" Derick Simon, one of Cedric's dorm mates, snapped. Susan frowned as she looked at the fire

"It just doesn't feel right to me…" she frowned.

"You and me both. Gohan doesn't seem like the killing kind." Hannah commented as she sat next to Susan.

**Back to our heroes…**

"Do not listen to him, any of you. He is trying to infuriate us." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Enjoy the fire, Harry." Cell's voice echoed, before cutting off. Harry frowned.

"What did he mean by that?" Harry asked in curiosity as he wiped his forehead. It had gotten hot all of a sudden. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he whirled to see an dim orange light appear at the end of the hallway.

"BEHIND ME!" he roared as he shoved Harry behind him and raised his wand. At that second, a wall of fire erupted from the next corridor, which seemed to be in the shape of multiple animals. A huge snake lashed out as Dumbledore raised his wand. A blue light erupted from Dumbledore's wand, covering them as the fire enveloped them. Thankfully, Dumbledore's shield held, and the fire went around them. Dumbledore whirled with his wand held high and whipped it, causing the fire to shoot out an adjacent window and disappear harmlessly.

"Fiendfyre. Very advanced dark magic." Snape said.

"Yes, Severus. He is more dangerous than I thought, to have come that for in such a short time." Dumbledore observed as they climbed up the stairs. Cell frowned curiously as he lowered his wand.

"Not bad, old man, not bad." He smirked as he turned to see Gohan smash the last statue to bits.

"And that's my cue to leave." Cell smirked as he turned and walked down the adjorning stairs. Gohan roared with rage as he turned to see Cell walk down the stairs.

"Get back here and fight!" Gohan roared. Cell simply smiled.

"You're pathetic. Another day, Gohan." Cell laughed. Gohan roared as he raced after Cell. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found that Cell had vanished.

"Quit while you're ahead, boy. This is boring." Cell's voice chuckled. Gohan hissed as he stepped forward and looked around with his fists clenched.

"Where are you?" Gohan roared.

"Right behind you!" Gohan heard a whisper in his ear. He whirled out with his fist, and smashed a hole in the wall. Cell had vanished again. Gohan hissed as he narrowed his eyes, and looked around.

"Right here!" He whirled to see Cell kick him in the chest, sending him tumbling down the stairs. He landed at the bottom with a hard thud. He winched and groaned in pain as he staggered to his feet, finding himself at the entrance to the Great Hall. He looked up to see Cell leap at him. Gohan flipped him over him, sending the android tumbling into the Great Hall. Cell rolled to a stop at the center of the room.

"So, you do have a little fight left! Let's do this." Cell smiled. Then, the two shot towards each other.

**Meanwhile…**

"Good lord!" McGonagall gasped as they reached the hospital, where the signs of battle at the entrance were evident.

"The boy was here. Put up a fight against these rocks." Vegeta pointed at the piles of rubble.

"Piertotum Locomotor." Dumbledore said softly,

"Professor!" Snape yelled from inside the wing. They frowned as they walked inside. Immediately, Harry gaped while McGonagall looked horrified. Lying at the foot of one of the beds was a little girl, as well as Madame Pompry's assistant, lying at the entrance to the office. The wing looked incredible smashed up.

"Dead, both of them." Snape frowned curiously as he felt the girl's neck for a pulse.

"It seems that Cell was here, and gone. Brat must have gone after him. Seems we found the second brat he was talking about." Vegeta frowned curiously as he dragged the girl's body away from the bed by her foot.

"Good lord! Do you have no respect for the dead?" McGonagall screeched. Vegeta shrugged as he dropped the girl's foot. McGonagall frowned as she looked upon the body. The girl's mouth was slightly open, with a look of surprise on her face.

"She's a Ravenclaw, according to her robes." Snape frowned as he pointed at the insignia on her robes.

"I know her." McGonagall frowned.

"Who is she, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked. Harry frowned. Dumbledore didn't know. He shrugged. There were over a thousand students at Hogwarts. Dumbledore couldn't know every single name.

"A first year. April Thompson…. Elyse Thompson's younger sister. She was… quite skilled at Transfiguration. So young…" McGonagall sighed sadly. Vegeta frowned while Harry pulled out one of the sheets and draped it over April.

"We should at least be respectful." He pointed out.

"Ambushed. Both of them. Cell dropped this one fast, never got a chance to use her stick." Harry gaped.

"How can you…" Harry asked. Vegeta frowned.

"Her hands are relaxed. If she had been holding her stick, would be clenched. And this one got nailed as she started pulling it out. It's still in her fist." Vegeta pointed out.

"When it comes to battles, no one beats me. That's why I got the job." Vegeta smirked.

"Inform Professor Flitwick. We must find Mr. Son immediately, before anyone else dies." Dumbledore frowned. Gohan roared as he smashed Cell in the nose, causing the android to stagger back as purple blood dripped out of his nose.

"Not bad, Gohan." Cell smirked as he flipped through the air and landed on the Slytherin table.

"Still have a lot of fight left!" Gohan smirked as he fired a large ki blast. Cell smiled as he held his hand out, which the ki blast flew into. Cell smirked as he was pushed back several feet. The blast dissolved, leaving a thin plume of smoke rising from Cell's hand.

"Not enough, I see." Cell smirked as he leaped forward and slammed Gohan in the stomach, causing him to gasp and couch blood. Cell had nailed him right on his earlier injury, reopening the wound. Gohan winched as he smashed into the Ravenclaw table. He looked up to see Cell raise his fist and raced toward him. Gohan leaped out of the way just in time to avoid his strike, which shattered the Ravenclaw table in half. Gohan winched as he covered his face to avoid the wood splinters. Gohan leaped several times, landing at the front of the Great Hall in front of Dumbedore's pedastool. Gohan looked up to see Cell smash him into the pedastool. Gohan winched as Cell stood over his head.

"Any last words, Gohan?" Cell smirked as he grabbed Gohan's shirt and held him up. Gohan gasped as his hand glowed. Then, he thrust his hand forward, blowing a huge hole in Cell's chest. Cell roared in rage as smoke rose off him. He hurled him over his head into the Gryffindor table, causing it to collapse. Gohan winched as he coughed blood and moaned as his body ached.

"Very impressive, boy." Cell smiled as he turned to look at Gohan, the hole still in his chest. Gohan gulped. Cell was still in Rosaline's body, so it looked… extremely disturbing. The blast had taken out his chest and upper stomach. Gohan watched in disbelief as Cell lowered his hand to the wound and looked up with a smile, his hands glittering with purple blood.

"Now do you understand, boy? I cannot die. I cannot be killed. Anything you do to me… will heal." Cell smiled. Then, almost immediately, Cell regenerated, leaving no evidence of the earlier wound. It had taken it's toll, though. Cell looked tired. His blonde hair was frizzled and wild, purple blood dripped from his mouth, and his fists were white and clenched. He certainly didn't look beautiful anymore.

"Ouch…" Gohan winched. Cell laughed.

"You were sloppy, Gohan. You let anger get to your head, took away your strategy. You were already tired and wounded, but you took on a full power opponent who was fresh and ready, not to mention easily your equal at full power. This was the best you had to offer? If I was Goku, I'd be ashamed." Gohan winched. That had been a nasty blow. Because Cell was right. Goku would have never leapt into battle like that, thick and hotheaded. Not even Vegeta would have done that. Completely amateur. He groaned as he slumped.

"Oh, and one more thing. You think you won? You think you were in control? Voldemort, Morbius, the Tournament…, those were just warm ups. And tonight was the perfect time to explore the castle, since everyone was at the Quidditch Pitch. I must admit, you hid it in a bad place, Gohan." Cell smirked as he pulled a familiar orange orb from his pocket, causing Gohan to stare in disbelief. Six black stars glistened.

"Did you seriously think you could hide it in Hogwarts? I'm afraid no one's getting revived anytime soon. A who year of planning, a success!" He smirked. Gohan moaned in disbelief. Cell had completely won.

"Any last words?" Cell smiled. Gohan laughed.

"What's the point? Get it over with." Gohan sighed. Cell looked surprised as he lowered his hands

"I never thought I'd see it. You've given up, I can hear it in your voice. You have no fight left. You're an embarrassment to your race." Cell smirked. Gohan sighed.

"You done?" he asked. Cell chuckled as he raised his hand.

"Say hello to Diggory and Thompson for me!" he screamed with maniacal laughter as his hands sparked. Then, out of nowhere, a large yellow ki blast smashed into Cell's back, causing him to roar in agony as he stumbled toward Dumbledore's podium.

"WHO DID THAT?" Cell roared as he whirled, but stared in confusion. The Great Hall was still empty, except him and Gohan. Gohan groaned as he blinked in confusion. Then, Cell completely flipped and was levitated into the air by his ankle. Gohan frowned in confusion. What was going on? Cell flew into Dumbledore's podium, causing it to shatter. He screamed with rage as he stood up.

"Come out from under your cloak, Potter!" Cell spat. Gohan frowned as he felt a pair of arms grab him and drag him off the shattered table, and drag him against a wall He blinked as his vision went in and out. Cell roared as a yellow spell hit him in the back, causing his hand to burst into a burning sensation. Cell hissed as he fired a ki blast. Gohan winched as someone pushed him against the wall.

"Don't let that bastard break you down, Gohan. You can win." Someone whispered into his ear. Gohan frowned as blinked to see a young girl in a cloak. His vision was a little fuzzy, but she looked like she had brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes, and looked the same age as him. She was wearing a cloak.

"Who… are you?" Gohan frowned. The girl frowned as she pondered the question.

"I'm a friend, repaying an old debt. You'll understand one day." The girl smiled. Gohan blinked in confusion. When he blinked again, the girl had completely vanished. Cell hissed as he turned with eyes of fire. Gohan gulped.

"Now… you… die!" he hissed.

"ENOUGH!" the doors exploded open to reveal Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Vegeta and Harry. Harry gaped as Cell whirled to face them.

"Rosaline?" he asked as he stared at the young girl, surrounded by destruction. Cell spoke quickly.

"Harry! Thank god! Cell was here, you just missed him! He almost killed me!" Cell cried in Rosaline's voice

"Very clever, Cell. Your disguise does not fool us." Dumbledore frowned. Cell laughed nervously.

"Come on, Professor, you know me! I tried to help! Ask Madame Maxine!" Cell laughed.

"But… she's a Beaubaxtons student!" Harry frowned in confusion.

"No, Mr. Potter. That is no woman. That is a monster." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

"The blood's a dead giveaway, android. Last I checked, human blood is red, not purple." Vegeta commented. Cell smirked nervously as he wiped his face. He looked at his hand to see purple blood on it.

"Still thickheaded as ever, Vegeta." Cell chuckled in his normal voice.

"That is so disturbing!" Harry gaped.

"You are under arrest for murder!" McGonagall snarled. Cell laughed.

"I guess it doesn't help that I'm holding Thompson's wand, is it?" Cell smirked. Dumbledore and the professors raised their wands.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Cell smirked.

"You're not going anywhere." Snape snarled.

"Oh, I disagree, Severus. I'll see you all again soon. To your health, Potter!" Cell smirked. Then…. he vanished with a crack, echoing through the chamber

"COWARD!" McGonagall roared.

"He disapperated, but I thought you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts." Harry gaped.

"But, Cell is not human, Potter. The charms don't apply to him, it seems, like the house elves." Snape observed. Then, they turned towards Gohan.

"Mr. Son!" McGonagall gasped as she ran over.

"I got my ass kicked." Gohan laughed as he spat off blood.

"Not the first time, mate." Harry smiled.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save April, Professor. Cell killed her right in front of me." Gohan smirked as he coughed. Dumbledore sighed.

"Aw great, I'm about to go unconscious again." Gohan grinned as he felt himself slump under a black fog.

**Meanwhile…**

Bardock whistled as he walked up carrying two goblets of butterbeer while wearing shades with a grin.

"Stacy is one hell of a woman! I had no idea married women were so fun in bed!" Bardock grinned as he propped the back of the hospital wing open and stepped in with a smile.

"Hey pal, I brought you a Butterbeer from Hogsmeade…" Bardock trailed off when he saw the smashed up Hospital Wing and dead bodies lying on the floor.

"Whoa. Looks like Vegas." Bardock frowned.

**Next chap, this all wraps up. I bet you're wondering who that girl was, the one who saved Gohan. That will make sense in the far future. Read and Review!**


	38. Preparing For War

**Hey, we're closing this tale up. And, you'll find out what Jenny's secret is. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 38**

Gohan groaned as his head pounded. He winched in pain as his chest throbbed. He sighed as he blinked and looked up to hear screaming. He blinked to see Bulma screaming at Bardock, who looked extremely uncomfortable while McGonagall glared at him. Gohan groaned as he sat up, getting gasps.

"He's awake!" Gohan turned to see Hermione sitting next to him with wide eyes, as well as Ginny. Vegeta was learning against a wall, his eyes closed. Piccolo was completely opposite the room. The room was repaired, and the bodies of April and Ms. Jackson were gone. Jenny smirked from her chair on his left.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Jenny smirked as she leaned in and pecked his cheek, causing him to blush. Ginny narrowed her eyes and snarled. Harry was lying in a bed adjacent to his, his arm wrapped in bandages.

"Here, Mr. Son. A blood replenishing potion." Madame Pompry said slowly as she handed Gohan a yellow vial. Gohan frowned as he gulped it down. He gasped as he felt a rush of energy.

"Wow." Gohan blinked.

"I'd imagine, Mr. Son. You lost a lot of blood." Madame Pompry frowned.

"You left most of it around the castle." Ron joked, getting slapped as a response. Gohan frowned as he looked at his grandfather, who was getting screamed at by Bulma.

"What's going on?" Gohan frowned. Hermione snarled.

"Apparantly, your grandfather snuck out of the castle and went to Hogsmeade to "associate" with a woman. And a married one, at that! And he was supposed to stay here, watching you." Hermione hissed in disgust.

"He was supposed to watch you." Ginny added.

"You never should have left, especially not to sneak off to Hogsmeade to do it with some witch!" Bulma hissed.

"You could have stopped this!" McGonagall snarled.

"She's married. Couldn't exactly hang out in public." Bardock shrugged. Hermione looked disgusted.

"Even worse!" Bulma screeched.

"What could I have done?" Bardock protested.

"Saved a young girl's life!" McGonagall snarled. Bardock shrugged.

"Some role model you are." Bulma muttered. Gohan chuckled.

"What are you doing here?' Gohan asked as he looked at Jenny curiously.

"I can't visit my sick boyfriend?" Jenny laughed. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'm also getting grilled on how none of us knew who Rosaline really was, and how she got with us in the first place. All the people from Beaubaxtons are." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Considering a psychotic android was your roommate, I'd say that that was a just cause." Gohan smirked.

"Don't remind me. She always seemed so nice. Yet, she told Skeeter all that crap and killed two people?" Jenny frowned.

"It wasn't a she, Jenny. That was just a disguise. Cell isn't a man or woman, just a monster." Jenny shivered.

"If Cell can take the shape of anything or anyone, no one outside this room can be trusted." Piccolo finally spoke up.

"I forgot he was even there!" Jenny hissed.

"Ms. Briefs, Mr. Son, you must find a way to penetrate Cell's defenses." Dumbledore frowned as he looked at Bulma and Bardock.

"Maybe. Transforming like that has to leave some type of signature." Bardock frowned.

"There's got to be a way to tell the difference between a copy and the real deal." Bulma muttered.

"What happened to the…" Gohan started to ask. Dumbledore answered Gohan's question.

"The bodies were moved to an empty classroom, until they can be released to their families. Ms. Sprout is with Cedric's mother, she knew him best. Mr. Diggory is being held by aurors until this is all sorted out. As for Ms. Thompson… Professor Flitwick is informing her older sister now in a private classroom, and her parents have been notified, and are on their way. The prefects and professors are searching the castle for Cell." Dumbledore answered. Gohan gulped.

"Look, I don't want Mr. Diggory to get into trouble. He was mad with grief, he didn't know what he was saying." Gohan frowned. Vegeta snorted.

"Wuss! Let him rot in that jail!" Vegeta snaroted.

"Anyway, Cell's long gone, Professor Dumbledore. He got what he wanted." Gohan gulped nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked. Gohan laughed nervously.

"What if… say… Cell might have snuck off during the Third Task and… say… stolen the six star dragonball?" Gohan laughed nervously.

"What?" Piccolo and Vegeta snapped at the same time.

"Tell me you're joking." Bulma stared in disbelief as she pulled out the dragon radar.

"There's only six showing!" she gaped.

"Yeah, he pulled it out of his pocket. How'd he get into the?" Gohan began to ask.

"He's good, that's why." Vegeta snapped.

"What's the big deal? I mean, he only has one, and you guys have six." Jenny frowned in curiosity.

"It doesn't matter!" Vegeta snapped.

"Either all or nothing, Jenny. The magic only works with all seven. They're just orbs by themselves. Which means… until we get them back, everyone who died tonight stays dead. And everyone else before and after." Gohan sighed, causing the room to go silent. Jenny whistled nervously.

"This is all unacceptable!"

The sound of yelling echoed into the room. Then, the door flew open to reveal Fudge and the Head Students. Emily and Rick both looked pale and sick, while Fudge looked furious.

"Ms. Richards, Mr. Johnson, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked. Fudge scoffed.

"We did as you asked, Professor. We watched the prisoner, and then the Minister showed up… with a Dementor." Rick said, getting chills throughout the room.

"What? How was one allowed into the castle?" McGonagall screeched. Fudge scoffed.

"Given the massive threat in the castle, I thought that it would be proper to have security." Fudge frowned.

"Go on." Dumbledore frowned. Emily trembled.

"It all happened so fast… one minute, the Dementor was floating next to the Minister. Then… it was upon the prisoner… and then it grabbed him and…" Emily gasped as she winched and threw up on the ground, causing Vegeta to roar in disgust.

"My boots! Thirty points from Ravenclaw!" Vegeta roared with a red face, but no one was listening to him. A cold feeling went through the room. It was obvious what had happened. Crouch had been kissed. His soul was gone. He was an empty shell, worse than dead. Dumbledore sighed as Madame Pompry rushed over to them.

"This way, my dears. That is something no wizard should be forced to see in their lifetime." Madame Pompry sighed as she led them to separate beds and hurried to find potions.

"You fat fool! You have no idea what you've done!" Piccolo snarled. Fudge snarled as he looked at him.

"Watch your language, Piccolo. And, it's no matter. The man was a murderous lunatic following the orders of a monster! And where is Cell?" Fudge asked.

"He's gone, sir. He fled the castle." Gohan answered., causing Fudge to hiss.

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" he laughed sarcastically.

"Now Crouch can not testify, Cornelius He cannot attest for what he has done." Fudge scoffed.

"This is a nightmare! I have letter after letter, bombarding my office! Parents, demanding to know if their children are dead! Two of your students and a member of your staff are dead, Dumbledore! Diggory's death may have been an accident, but April Thompson's death was murder! And a first year, to make matters worse. The Board of Governors is convening right now to discuss this! A nightmare…" Fudge muttered. Gohan blinked in disbelief. He thought Diggory's death was an accident?

"I'm afraid it's far worse than that, Cornelius. Crouch and Cell were part of a plot to restore Lord Voldemort back to power. And, they succeeded." Dumbledore said. Fudge stared at him in disbelief.

"If this is your sense of humor, Albus, it's not funny." Fudge smirked.

"It's no joke! Cell was making an army! He stole everyone's DNA and cloned an army. Even you!" Harry glared. Fudge glanced at him.

"Oh really? Fudge asked with a small smile. Gohan raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that Fudge didn't believe him.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Cornelius." Dumbledore frowned. Fudge frowned.

"Well! Delusions, thrashing… I would describe that as quite serious. I would think Mr. Potter was hallucinating things tonight" Fudge frowned.

"Get your head out of the donuts, you fat moron! You stupidity will get people killed!" Vegeta snarled.

"You call the wrecked castle a hallucination?" Gohan added, before grinning.

"When did you start caring if humans died?" Gohan asked with a smirk. Vegeta snorted.

"I'm sick of getting embarrassed by that android!" Vegeta muttered.

"You should worry about Cell! He's assembled Voldemort's old Death Eaters. He wants to be the new Dark Lord!" Fudge frowned.

"Cell will be hunted down, and tried for the murder of April Thompson. That is my only concern!" Fudge frowned.

"But, he's being funded by Death Eaters! There's Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Avery, Parkinson… oh wait, he's dead." Gohan frowned.

"They were all cleared by the Wizagormort! You could have easily gotten those names out of the Daily Prophet! And what did you mean, Parkinson's dead?" Fudge snapped. Snape and Dumbledore were curious as well.

"Well…" Gohan froze for a second. He couldn't tell Fudge that he and Harry dumped acid on the man, not to mention whoever his companions were.

"Parkinson was telling Cell that he wasn't doing enough damage. He wanted Cell to attack the Ministry and make you look bad, so that he could become Minister. Cell didn't take that very well, and snapped Parkinson's neck. He blasted the body into ashes. If you don't believe me, I can describe him. White skin, looks like he's in his fifties, silver streaks at the edges of his hair, brown beard." Gohan lied. Fudge frowned. Harry gaped. That wasn't true at all!

"That's Richard Parkinson to a hairline! So, I knew he didn't like me, but he paid Cell to cause this?" Fudge asked in confusion.

"Why would I lie?" Gohan asked.

"It's very common fact you possess a large amount of hatred for Slytherin." Fudge said coldly.

"I'm not lying to you, sir. Cell is much more dangerous than before. He has labs hidden throughout England. I can show you one of them… but we blew it up." Gohan frowned.

"Destroyed?" Fudge asked with a sarcastic smile.

"We blew it up. It took out the clone army and a lot of Death Eaters, Voldemort included." Gohan smirked.

"That seems awfully convenient. He returns just to be killed? I would imagine that loosing over half of your blood would cause you to hallucinate, Mr. Son" Fudge chuckled.

"Listen to him, Cornelius! Even if Voldemort has not returned, Cell is certainly trying to take his place! You should take the initiative! You must banish the Dementors from Azkaban, and send envoys to the giants!" Dumbledore said. Fudge gaped.

"Half of England sleeps at night because the Dementors guard Azkaban. And envoys to the giants? I'd be sacked for even suggesting it!" Fudge gaped in disbelief.

"You are blinded by the love of your office, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be!" Dumbledore glared. The head students looked incredibly uncomfortable. Gohan frowned. He had the key to it all. But, Fudge wasn't getting it. He didn't deserve it.

"You've all gone mad! Absolutely mad!" Fudge said softly to himself. Gohan gaped in disbelief. Fudge had always seemed so… nice. So harmless, like a funny clown. But now a short, angry wizard stood before him refusing, point-blank, to accept the prospect of disruption in his comfortable and ordered world - to see the danger that was sitting right in front of him.

"If you're going to work against me . . ." Fudge said dangerously.

"The only people against whom I intend to work are Lord Voldemort and Cell. If you are against them, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side." Fudge turned red.

"There is only one man that I plan to take down. Cell! That's it! His nonsense will end now!" Fudge narrowed his eyes as he stared at Gohan.

"There are many who believe that if Mr. Son left Hogwarts, then Cell would follow. I heard that you're looking at other schools, Mr. Son. Perhaps you should take one of their offers." Gohan stared at Fudge in pure disbelief. Everyone else looked shocked as well.

"Did you… just tell me to leave Hogwarts?" Gohan asked in pure disbelief.

"You are out of line, Cornelius!" Dumbledore stepped in front of Fudge. Fudge smirked.

"Still reading Rita Skeeter? You're as loony as she is! Whose pocket are you in?" Gohan asked with a smirk. The room went silent.

"Gohan, don't diss him!" Jenny frowned. Fudge simply looked at Gohan.

"You're Slytherin's bitch! You're just a puppet! You don't have any real authority!" Gohan grinned. To say that Fudge was furious was an understatement. He looked more red than lava.

"ENOUGH!" Fudge roared.

"You want to do something, but you can't. Because Cell will come back. It's not me alone he's after. It's everyone. Harry, Ron, Hermione and a lot of others have pissed him off just as much." Fudge simply smiled, but his knuckles were white and clenched.

"You have a crossroads in front of you, Cornelius. People will either remember you as the Minister who took the risks with his office and created an era of peace, or they will remember you as the inapt fool who hid behind his desk and allowed a war to be born." Dumbledore said. Fudge regarded him brieflt.

"I'll see you in my office later, Dumbledore. I must give a statement to the Daily Prophet about tonight's events." Fudge muttered, getting groans as a response. Then, he frowned as he pulled out a brown bag.

"Well, given tonight's events, I'm afraid that we'll have to miss the rewarding ceremony. I suppose that I'll just give the two of you your reward here. So… five hundred galleons each?" Fudge frowned. Gohan frowned to himself. He wasn't sure if it was Cell's brainwashing or his head that was making act like this. But he felt like his head was clear for a second. He didn't deserve it. He had never actually participated in the Third Task. And… the tournament had turned him into a jerk. Cell was right, Gohan had done this to himself.

"I don't want it. I forfeit. Cedric and Harry earned it, not me. They're the real Hogwarts champions, and they're the ones whose names deserve to be on the cup." Gohan said, causing everyone to gape at him.

"Gohan…" Ginny said in disbelief. Harry gaped. Gohan had wanted to win more than anyone else. And now he was just… giving it up?

"A real fighter knows when to quit." Videl smiled. Gohan blinked. He hadn't noticed that she was leaning on an adjacent bed.

"You… you can't just quit!" Fudge scoffed.

"I just did. I don't care about the contract. The tournament's over. Besides, Harry was the one who reached the cup first, not me. I got badly hurt, and he was the one who dragged me to the cup. Cedric and Harry earned the glory. I didn't." Gohan smirked. Technically, that was true. Fudge frowned.

"If that's the way you want it. I'll inform the other judges that Mr. Son has forfeited his spot in the Tournament, which means that you win, Harry." Fudge frowned as he handed Harry the bag. Harry nodded slowly as he placed it on the table next to him. Fudge turned, placed his hat on his head, and strode toward the door.

"If you won't listen, my father will." Jenny spoke, causing Fudge to stare at her.

"Go right ahead. You're so infatuated with Mr. Son that you'll believe anything he says. Let your father come and investigate, he has no authority here." Fudge smiled as

"Asshole! Go fuck yourself, you bloody git! And loose a few pounds while you're at it, you fat tub of lard!" Jenny yelled as she flipped him off with both hands. Fudge narrowed his eyes, but walked out. Everyone stared at Jenny in disbelief.

"Why weren't you arrested?" Ginny gaped.

"I've got diplomatic immunity." Jenny smiled. Ginny and Ron frowned in confusion. Hermione sighed.

"She's the daughter of a foreign diplomat. By the law of the International Wizarding Confederation of 1846, no diplomat or any member of their family can be charged with a crime that they commit in a foreign country. Muggles have the same law too, even with crimes like murder! I find it despicable." Hermione spat.

"Not to me! I am going to be a legend when I get back to the States." Jenny grinned.

"Damn fool. So concerned with his peace that he doesn't see the war right in front of him. How many are going to die before he sees reason?" Piccolo snarled.

"A lot, hopefully. And I'll just kill more on his team. Frieza first." Vegeta smirked.

"Cornelius is a desperate man… who made the wrong decision." Dumbledore sighed.

"Maybe his replacement would listen." Jenny asked with a smile.

"Kill him?" Gohan sputtered. Jenny shrugged.

"That is not how we do it, Miss Griffin." Fudge frowned. Jenny shrugged.

"Professor McGonagall. Please escort the Head Boy and Girl back to their common rooms. They seem to have recovered." Dumbledore frowned. They nodded as they stood up and followed McGonagall.

"Miss Richards, I know that you are friends with Elyse Thompson. It would be polite if you would help comfort her though her sister's demise. And, I apologize for what you witnessed tonight." Dumbledore asked. Emily nodded.

"Ok, Professor. I'm fine. I knew April, she was a nice girl." Emily nodded sadly as she walked out. Ms. Weasley passed them on their way out.

"Gohan! Are you okay?" Ms. Weasley asked quickly.

"He'll be fine, Molly." Dumbledore smiled. Gohan frowned.

"What happened to Bill?" he asked.

"He had to leave, get back to the Ministry. The goblins are having a riot of some kind. They claim that not only did Ludo Bagman cheated them, he hired assassins to kill the goblins they sent after him. Bill went to calm them on Dumbledore's orders." Ms. Weasley explained. Harry frowned. Bagman's acts had gotten out already? Gohan sighed. He should probably mention Cell's brainwashing.

"Professor Dumbledore, there's something I need to tell you. I know why I've been acting strange this year." Gohan said. Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled.

"Might it be that Cell infused you with a corruption spell?" Dumbledore asked. Gohan gaped while everyone stared at him.

"How could you possibly…" he trailed off when Snape raised his hand to show the book.

"A book about the dark arts?" Hermione gasped as she looked at Gohan. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah… remember that package I got during the World Cup from that guy? It… was that book." Gohan laughed nervously. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Why didn't you turn it in the second you saw what it was?" she snapped. Gohan sighed.

"I was going to… but the book was so interesting! Histories, abilities!" Gohan frowned.

"Yes. That book once sat in the Hogwarts Library. But, I had it banned decades ago. How Cell acquired it is a mystery. Corrutius Tochtelis. An ancient spell. It's often been used by wizards to corrupt muggle leaders by casting it on items that they touch. I can imagine that prolonged use certainly had it's effect." Dumbledore frowned.

"I'm sorry, sir. Guys, I've been such a jerk!" Gohan groaned as he covered his face.

"It's not you, Gohan!" Ginny protested.

"Do not worry, Mr. Son. Fortunately, Professor Snape is well equipped in matters of the mind. He will clear your mind of Cell's brainwashing." Gohan gulped as he looked at Snape.

"Oh, it won't be pleasant." Snape smiled.

"Hey mum, we're here!" George grinned as he walked in with Fred. Fred turned red when he saw Jenny, who giggled as a red blush went over her cheeks. Ginny frowned

"Ah, perfect! Would you two please escort Miss Griffin back to the Beaubaxtons carriage?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ok!" Jenny was standing next to Fred in a second. She frowned as she looked at him.

"You know, you look just like this guy in the Senate I know. Um…. Arnold! Yeah, Arnold Weasley, that's his name!" Jenny grinned. Molly looked uncomfortable.

"Thanks. We haven't seen him… for a long time." Fred frowned.

"Oh. Well, you two are the guys who pull all those pranks, right?" Jenny grinned as they walked out the door with her. Snape grinned at Gohan.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Son. I just need to look through your head and pry it out." Gohan gulped.

"Ummm… I would hope that you stay away from… some of the graphic parts." He whistled nervously, getting awkward stares. Hermione frowned. Snape sneered.

"Everywhere." He smiled.

"One minute, Severus." Dumbledore frowned as the door opened to reveal McGonagall with a black dog at her feet.

"This is the… dog you were looking for?" McGonagall asked in curiosity. Snape whirled and narrowed his eyes. Dumbledore smirked as the door closed behind them. Then, to the surprise and happiness of some, the dog transformed, leaving Sirius standing with a smirk on his face.

"Well, the castle looks wrecked. Reminds me of James's stag party." Sirius chuckled

"Sirius!" Videl grinned as she hugged her uncle.

"Sirius Black!" Molly shrieked. Ron groaned.

"Mum, it's okay!" Ron said quickly.

"Hey, Videl, good to see you too." Sirius chuckled as he patted Videl's head.

"What is he doing here?" Snape snapped as he gripped his wand.

"It is time for the two of you to put aside your differences and work together. What would Veronica say if she saw the two of you now?" Sirius and Snape both reacted.

"She'd hex the hell out of him!" Sirius yelled. Snape snarled.

"Don't bring her into this!" Snape snapped. Videl looked from Snape to Sirius with curiosity.

"Shake hands, the both of you." Dumbledore ordered. After a few minutes of glaring, the two of them quickly shook hands and separated fast. Gohan hissed as a wave of rage went over him.

"Such a pathetic man, Snivilus!" Gohan roared with laughter, getting surprised stares. Gohan sputtered as reason hit him.

"Gahhh, it's the brainwashing!" he sputtered. Snape smirked.

"Wait a minute, Severus. Before we cleanse Mr. Son's mind of the brainwashing, I would like to hear his and Mr. Potter's accounts of the events that transpired tonight. Corruption does not affect the memory, after all." Dumbledore frowned. Gohan and Harry looked at each other.

"Okay. It gets a little wild, though. Harry was there longer than I was." Gohan frowned. With a deep breath, Harry began. He started with the maze, and continued with the landing into the graveyard. When he described how Morbius had turned and killed Cedric, that got some reaction.

"So, the Gohan we saw go into the maze… was a fake?" Videl blinked. Gohan muttered as he nodded.

"So that's why you quit the Tournament! You never actually participated in the Task!" Hermione blinked.

"Don't remind me." Gohan muttered.

"Two Gohans, huh? That's creepy… and awesome at the same time." Ginny smirked.

"Ginerva!" Molly hissed. Gohan laughed.

"How's they get the drop on you, brat?" Vegeta laughed. Gohan sighed, and told them about the bottle of drugged firewhiskey. Piccolo muttered in embarrassment as he covered his face.

"Where is the bottle?" Dumbledore asked.

"Still in the common room, I guess. Maybe Moody took it. I hope no one else found it. That stuff was fast." Gohan muttered.

"I saw a bottle in the office. It was laced with Draught of Living Death. Minimal, only enough for a brief loss of consciousness." Snape frowned.

"You're lucky to be alive!" Hermione gasped as she looked at Gohan.

"And explains Mr. Son's slow reflexes. The effects of that potion can affect functions for a week at the least." Snape frowned.

"Please continue." Dumbledore frowned. Harry sighed. He talked about how Morbius had knocked him out and dragged him beneath to the laboratory. He also described what Morbius had told him about all the muggles and people he had murdered.

"What a monster!" Ginny gaped.

"Disgusting. He's a serial killer, no empathy or emotion. Those poor families, the probably don't know what really happened." Hermione sighed.

"So, he killed Bertha." Dumbledore frowned.

He then talked about how he had been strapped to the table, and Voldemort's survival. Sirius certainly reacted when he heard about Wormtail's involvement. Then, Harry described how Voldemort had summoned his death Eaters, and had Morbius dragged Gohan out. Gohan continued at the point by descring how he had tricked Voldemort into freeing him, and had fled into the laboratory with Harry. Everyone was surprised when he described the clone laboratory.

"Incredible!" Bulma gaped.

"Excuse me, but I'm violated!" Ginny gaped. Gohan chuckled as he looked at her.

"They weren;t wearing much." Harry whistles nervously, causing Hermione to slap Gohan.

"Burn whatever you saw." She hissed. Goahn grinned.

"Amazing work. Gero was an amazing scientist, one of the very best. He and my father worked on a lot of projects. He could have done some amazing things if he hadn't gone so dark." Bulma sighed sadly. Gohan frowned, but continued with how they made the plan to take out Morbius and the Death Eaters with him. Snape frowned when they described how they had tossed the vial of acid onto Morbius and the Death Eaters.

"Brilliant, Gohan!" Ron grinned.

"Hmmmm… that sounds like Perzac." Hermione frowned. She quickly explained.

"It used to be used as a preservative for bodies in the 1960s. My dad used it too, until he found out that if it's exposed to the air, it becomes extremely acidic. There was an accident, a tank burst and one of his assistants was covered in it. Took less than thirty seconds for him to die. Nothing left but a skeleton." Gohan frowned.

'Yeah… it killed them, Including Mr. Parkinson." Gohan whistled nervously.

"So that's why you said he was dead. You lied to the Minister about his death." Snape sneered.

"Another death on Cell's hands, nothing to worry about. I don't regret it. And Cedric's avenged." Gohan smirked. He then continued with how they rigged the lab to explode, ran out, Malfoy's apparent death, and the final showdown with Voldemort.

"That was very brave, Harry." Sirius smirked. Harry frowned.

"Yeah, but the wands… connected, somehow." Harry frowned. Dumbledore frowned.

"Priori Incantantum…" Dumbledore frowned.

"People were popping out of Voldemort's wand, like ghosts! There was Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins…" Gohan looked at Harry and gulped.

"Your parents?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius's grip on Videl shoulder tightened.

"Yeah, and there was… one more…" Gohan gulped as he looked at Videl and Sirius. Dumbledore

"You saw Veronica, didn't you?" Dumbledore asked Harry. He gulped, and nodded. Sirius groaned as he turned and covered his face, and Videl's face had mixed emotions.

"She told Voldemort that he was a git and would never win." Harry frowned. Sirius laughed.

"That sounds like her to a whim. That was Veronica's style, never letting anyone run her life. A lot like you, Videl." He chuckled. Videl blinked with wide eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Ummm, back to the story?" Gohan asked. Sirius nodded. Gohan then described how the graveyard had erupted into flames, and how they had barely grabbed the cup before it exploded.

"That's… incredible, Gohan!" Ginny said with wide eyes.

"There's no way that Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters survived the explosion! Their movement is over as fast as it begun!" Gohan grinned. Dumbledore and Snape frowned.

"Gohan, you better pray no muggles were nearby! They would have been killed!" Hermione gasped. He laughed.

"Place was deserted. Oh, and I guess I need to finish up with how this mess began. Gohan quickly described how April had snuck in after Bardock had left, and Rosaline's entrance.

"It just happened so fast… one minute, she's looking out the window. Next thing I know, they're lying on the ground, dead, and Rosaline's pointing a wand at me!" Gohan sputtered.

"It's not your fault, dear!" Ms. Wealsy said quickly.

"You should never have gone after him, that's what he wanted! He was at full power, and you were tired and weak! A real warrior would know that!" Vegeta snapped.

"I kinda figured that out when I got smashed through the Gryffindor table. I couldn't just let him walk out!" Gohan frowned.

"I won't admit it, but yes, that's what you should have done! Admit your loss… and live to fight another day." Vegeta snarled with gritted teeth. Everyone stared at the saiyan in disbelief.

"I can't believe you just said that." Bulma gaped.

"I'm afraid, Gohan, that Voldemort would not meet his end so easily." Dumbledore frowned. Gohan sputtered.

"How could you possibly know that?" he frowned. Snape pulled back his sleeve… to show the Black Mark, glistening on his skin.

"Pitch black. Were he dead, it would be faded." Snape frowned. Gohan and Harry sighed. Gohan would ponder Snape's mark later.

"However, I will not deny that both your actions tonight not only created a large setback in Voldemort's plans, but perhaps saved the lives of everyone in this castle. It only seems fair that both Mr. Potter and Mr. Son each receive a hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor House." Dumbledore said, getting stares of pure disbelief. That put them over two hundred points ahead of everyone else! Snape looked like he wanted to strangle someone.

"Thank you, Professor!" Gohan said with wide eyes. Harry nodded.

"Oh wait, there's one more thing." Gohan frowned as he stood from the bed and stumbled for a minute. He quickly raised his hand, to stop Bulma and Ms. Weasley. He walked over to where his armor was lying, and reached into it. He pulled out a black box.

"Here. I ripped it out of Gero's supercomputer. I think you can use it." Gohan frowned as he handed it to Bulma.

"Gohan… this is a back-up drive." Gohan said in amazement. He smirked.

"Yep. Everything should be on there. Names, dates, locations… maybe even Gero's plans for cloning. For once, we're ahead of Cell." He smiled. Bulma gaped at the device in amazement.

"So that's what you were doing!" Harry gaped. Dumbledore took charge.

"Magnificent work, Gohan. Another thirty points for Gryffindor." Dumbledore turned toward Bulma

"Ms. Briefs, Mr. Son. I want you to decrypt this data." Dumbledore said.

"Consider it done." Bulma smiled.

"Sirius. I want you to go out and reassemble the Order of the Pheonix. Find as many members as you can who will take our side. With Cell on Voldemort's side, it will be much more dangerous than last time." Sirius nodded.

"I'll see you both later." Sirius chuckled as he ruffled Videl's hair. Then, he turned into a dog, and hurried out the door. Dumbledore turned towards Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Can you assemble the Z Fighters?" Piccolo nodded

"We'll have to track a few down like Tien and Yamcha, but we can do it. Dende will help. Fudge and his minions are forbidden from the Lookout. They cannot set foot there." Piccolo nodded.

"Excellent. I want you to follow me out. Mr. Son, will you see Ms. Briefs home?" Bulma sighed out loud.

"What a night! First this mess, then the baby…" Gohan blinked.

"What baby?" he asked. Bulma blinked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Krillin and 18 had a baby last night, that's why your mother couldn't come." Bulma explained. Gohan gaped in pure disbelief.

"Ooooh! What was it?" Ginny asked.

"A girl. Her name's Marron." Bulma smiled. (I need to know, does Krillin have a last name? I need one for Marron.)

"No one told me!" Gohan gaped.

"You'll meet her when you get off the Hogwarts Express. Krillin named you the godfather, by the way." Gohan blinked in disbelief. Him? Marron's godfather?

"Congrats!" Harry grinned. Gohan gulped nervously, before realiing something

"Hey, what happened to Trunks and Goten?" Gohan asked. Bulma and Bardock froze.

"We left them in… uh oh." As it by cue, a crash echoed into the room, followed by Filch's furious roar.

"Trunks! Goten!" Bulma screamed as she ran out the door, followed by Bardock and McGonagall.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Son. Professor Snape, you can begin. The rest of you can clear the room." Dumbledore smiled as he walked out with Piccolo and Vegeta. Ron and Ginny gulped as they looked from Snape to Gohan.

"Good luck, mate." Ginny pecked him on the cheek quick before leaving with Ms. Weasley.

"Now… I believe we have some brainwashing to clear." Gohan gulped as Snape pointed his wand at him.

**Dumbledore's office…**

"He can't do it alone." Dumbledore sighed as he sat in his chair. Vegeta snorted.

"He's lacked with his training. It's these damn books and women! They're messing with his head!" Vegeta snapped.

"Cell is far more powerful than he was during the Cell Games, Vegeta. He almost killed Gohan tonight. Gohan can't defeat Cell on his own." Piccolo frowned as Dumbledore stood up and walked toward the window.

"We need help. It seems that he was wrong. We still need him." Piccolo and Vegeta frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked. Dumbledore smiled as he turned.

"We need Goku." Dumbledore smiled.

**Next chapter, this all wraps up! The truth about Jenny, moving on, all of it! Read and Review!**


	39. Heading Their Separate Ways

**Hey, it's me! This story is reaching it's close. Review!**

**Chapter 39**

Needless to say, Gohan had had one hell of a headache. It had taken over an hour of prying by Snape to fully cleanse his mind of Cell's corruption. Snape had said that Gohan was clean, but he was kept over several days under observation, much to his reluctance. Piccolo and the other Z Fighters(save Vegeta.), left the next day after dropping in on Gohan. Harry got out earlier than Gohan did, much to his annoyance. Gohan got visitors, mianly his friends like Ginny and Jenny. Harry had talked to Cedric's parents, who had been released after being evaluated by the Ministry. Apparently, since Amos hadn't actually uttered a curse, he couldn't be held. Ms. Diggory had maintained her composure while her husband kept silent and sobbed. She thanked Harry for bringing Cedric's body back.

"Cedric put up one hell of a fight. If it was anyone else… he would have won. But Cell's lieutenant was just too strong. Morbius was a psycotic evil monster." Harry had said, leaving out the part where Morbius was Gohan's clone. Ms. Diggory nodded.

"At least he died fighting and thinking that he won the tournament. And this… Morbius… paid for his actions?" she asked. Harry nodded

"He died, yeah." Harry frowned. Amos simply continued to wail, ignoring Harry.

"It was Son! He killed my boy!" Ms. Diggory slapped him cold across the face.

"I won't hear this again, do you hear me, Amos?" she snarled. When Harry had tried to offer them Cedric's half of the winnings, she had refused.

"You keep it. You earned it. And tell Gohan that I'm grateful for what he's done, too. I'm sorry about that little girl." She said. Harry nodded. Gohan had gotten out a day later, and he hadn't enjoyed what he had to do next. April's parents had asked to see him personally to hear his account, and it wasn't anymore fun than Harry had with the Diggorys. April's parents held up well, although it was obvious that they both had been crying. Elyse didn't even look at him as he described the night's events.

"That sounds like our daughter. She always supported her friends. She was a big fan of you, clipped newspapers of your exploits in her room." Ms. Thompson smiled. Gohan blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry. It just happened so fast… if only I hadn't been hurt…" Gohan sighed.

"We understand. Thank you for at least trying." Ms Thompson smiled.

"Just promise us to bring that bastard to justice. And make him remember our daughter's name. April Elizabeth Thompson. Make him remember that." Gohan nodded.

"I will." He answered.

"Unbelievable!" Elyse screamed with rage as she stomped out of the room.

"Elyse!" her mother sighed sadly as she massaged her forehead.

"They were close. Please accept our apologies for her actions. And for that interview she gave to Rita Skeeter, we already lectured her about it." Gohan nodded.

"I promise to avenger her, sir." Gohan said. The next few days were interesting as well. Jenny and the other Beaubaxtons students were cleared after being interrogated by Aurors, after they had determined that none of the other students had known that Rosaline was really Cell, and none of them had aided him at all. Thankfully, both Gohan and Harry were able to enjoy the next few days, since Dumbledore had formally requested that they were not to be questioned about the night's events. Not to mention, the story about him quitting the Tournament spread like wildfire. Some people were disappointed, while others were confused. He didn't answer anyone's questions, just telling them that he didn't deserve it. Although, other signs were floating around. Both Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seemed to have an air of depression around them, which was obviously due to them having a housemate murdered. And the Slytherins were always in groups, conversing among themselves. They would shut up the second anyone from other houses would walk by, glaring suspiciously. Many of them seemed nervous, no matter what year they were. It was as if they knew something that no one else didn't. Gryffindor had won the house cup, of course. The Gryffindor Hourglass was stuffed, and many people didn't believe it when they saw it at first. It had almost doubled in content overnight, after all. And, Gohan found out that the nights in question had left it's souvenir. His chest had a deep scar on it, left from the curse, as well as one going across his cheek and a few others on his stomach. Jenny thought that it was hot.

"Makes you look more… rugged, heroic." She had said with a smile before snogging him. Ginny and Videl had thought the same thing. Hermione had scoffed.

"What made scars so special?" she had asked.

"What a week…" Gohan sighed as he walked alone in the hallways to the Great Hall, where the end of the term feast was taking place.

"Gohan!" Gohan turned to see Hermione run up panting, with a newspaper in her hand.

"Hey Hermione, what's up? This about the scars?" Gohan frowned curiously. She rolled her eyes.

"No, Gohan. It's not that." Gohan frowned in curiosity.

"What, then?" he asked.

"I found that girl that you asked me to look up, the one that was Jenny's friend." Hermione answered. Gohan blinked. He had forgotten that he had asked Hermione to look it up.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah… but you're not going to like it." She frowned as she handed the paper to Gohan. He sighed as he read it.

"I should have known…" he sighed softly. He frowned as he folded it and placed it inside his robes.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked. Gohan frowned as he turned and walked into the Great Hall. He frowned as he looked up. The usual decorations were missing. The Great Hall was normally decorated with the winning house's colors for the Leaving Feast. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers table. Harry knew instantly that they were there as a mark of respect for both Cedric and April. And not just people from Hogwarts. People from Beaubaxtons and Drumstrang were there as well. Many Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students had sad looks on their faces, and some even had tear tracks on their faces. Several of them glared at Gohan as he walked past them. Gohan looked around till he saw Jenny sitting in a line. Gohan quickly sat next to her. She blinked as she looked at him.

"Oh, there you are! Can we talk after this?" she smiled.

"Yeah… we need to." Gohan frowned as Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and looked around with a sad look on his face.

"Today, we sit here and reflect on our terrible losses. Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house, he was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. He took a dramatic stand against evil… and lost. April was a young, bright, and sweet girl. Although she was only a first year, she touched many of us in her short time here. She showed many of the qualities that distinguish Ravenclaw. She was brilliant, kind, and always looked out for those she called her friends, no matter what year or house they were. And, Elizabeth Jackson was a talented healer. I remember her well when she attended Hogwarts, as some of my fellow professors. She cared about her classmates, and was a talented healer. Saint Mungos lost one of their best." Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"Therefore, I think all of you deserve to know exactly how they died!" He announced, getting gasps and whispers in response.

"Oooooh, this is exciting! I wanna hear more about this Morbius fellow." Jenny grinned

"You don't, trust me." Gohan sighed.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by General Morbius, under the orders of Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore said, getting gasps. Gohan blinked in disbelief. Morbius had never referred to himself as a General. And, Morbius and Voldemort had never been friends.

"April Thompson and Miss Jackson were murdered by Cell himself, simply because he viewed them as a annoyance that was in his way. The Ministry of Magic does not wish for me to tell you any of this! But not to do so would be an insult to their memory." Dumbledore frowned. Gohan frowned as he glanced at the Ravenclaws. Cho was leaning forward, tears leaking from her eyes. Elyse had her hands over her face, not letting anyone look at her as she sat next to Cho.

"As I stand here, looking around at all of you, I don't see three separate schools. I see young men and women standing together, from all corners of the Earth. I hope that the bonds we made this year will unite us more than ever in the coming storm. I do not wish to admit it, but this is not the end. Hardships lie ahead. I want you to remember that even when it seems that darkness has completely taken over, that there will always be light, no matter how small. Remember this, and Cedric and April will not have died in vain. Remember that!" Dumbledore said with a solemn face. Gohan groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. One way, or another… Cell was going to pay for this.

"Well, that was a nice service." Jenny commented as she walked out of the Great Hall with Gohan. He frowned as he looked at Jenny.

"We need to talk." He frowned as he led her doen an adjacent corridor, away from the other students.

"Yeah, I agree." Jenny frowned as they stood alone by the courtyard.

"Me first. I know, Jenny." Jenny frowned at Gohan curiously. Then, he pulled out the newspaper Hermione had given him and opened it. On the cover, was a picture of Emily, smiling.

"GEORGE WASHINGTON STUDENT DIES IN FREAK ACCIDENT DURING QUIDDITCH FINAL." The cover read. Jenny's face froze, showing no emotion.

"Never liked that article." She said coldly as she turned away.

"Come on, Jenny." Gohan frowned. She sighed softly.

"It was so… so stupid. We made it all the way to the cup, and were playing for the win against Adams. We were winning, a hundred and twenty to sixty. Me and Emily saw a Bludger nail one of their chasers, sent the Quaffle flying. We both raced for it. Then…" Jenny paused and took a breath before continuing.

"It came out of nowhere. A bludger flew straight at us. I swung, missed me by inches. But… it smashed into her head. Snapped so fact that her neck snapped. I could hear it… then she fell and hit the ground like the ground. She was dead before anyone got to her. The healers honestly don't know which killed her, the Bludger or the fall. But, I'll never forget that look…" Jenny groaned as she covered her face. Gohan sighed as he hugged her.

"Thanks…" she sighed.

"We were best friends since we were little girls, we did everything together. She was one of the only people who didn't treat me differently when my dad became President. I… I really lost it. I barely even remember the funeral. A bunch of my friends told me that I was crying the whole time. I think I even passed out at one point." Jenny frowned nervously.

"So that's why you came on the trip." He frowned.

"Yeah… I was really out of it, really didn't get out much that summer. Then, a month before school was supposed to start, I got a letter from my school about the exchange program. I thought that it would be fun, get my mind off a few things. And… I really needed to get away for awhile. That's why my dad let me go." Gohan smirked. Now it all made sense. Why Jenny had been acting strange all year, all of it!

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Gohan asked curiously. Jenny leaned in and kissed him. She smiled as she looked back at him.

"I did. And that memorial helped too." She frowned as she looked at Gohan.

"You know, Emily had two younger sisters. Samantha started George Washington this year, you know. She sent me a letter, says she's a Washington. She can't wait till I get back." Jenny frowned. Gohan smiled.

"No one can replace your friend, Jenny. But you can't dwell on the past, or you'll never stop brooding. Don't forget Emily, but keep her memory alive." Gohan smiled. Jenny chuckled.

"Thanks, Gohan." She smiled. But, she frowned.

"But… there's something I think we both need to say." She frowned. Gohan nodded.

"We need to break up." They said at the same time.

"You too, huh?" Gohan smiled. She laughed.

"Well… I'll be blunt. You're an amazing guy, everything a girl wants. And the sex is fantastic, don't get me wrong. But… long distance relationships really aren't my thing. Not to mention trouble seems to follow you like a dog." She smirked.

"Point taken." He smiled. Jenny smirked.

"Well, I better go pack. Long trip ahead for me." She smiled as she turned to go. Then, she paused and turned.

"By the way, I know what you're doing." She winked. Gohan blinked in confusion.

"You like a girl, but you're afraid, so you're going out with anyone else to avoid rejection. Simple, actually. Every guy has his fear." Gohan blinked.

"The redhead, genius. Ginny, right? I've seen the way you look at her." Gohan blushed furiously.

"Ah… well…" he sputtered. Jenny smirked.

"Some advice, buddy. If you learned anything from last night, and what I've learned the hard way, time is too short to be afraid, since you never know what's going to happen. I never got to say goodbye to Emily. See you later." She smiled before walking off down the corridor, leaving a dumbfounded Gohan.

**Later…**

"You broke up? Just like that?" Ron asked in disbelief as Gohan carried his trunk downstairs to the common room. He had already told Ron, Harry, Videl, and Hermione what he had learned once he had come back. Needless to say, they all felt sympathetic.

"I felt really bad off when my grandmum died when I was eight. Woudn't talk to anyone for a few weeks." Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, me too, when my mum died. I mean, my stepmum. My dad remarried while I was a baby. She died in a car accident when I was ten." Videl had added. Gohan understood.

"Yeah. She said that she's not a long distance relationship girl." Gohan smirked. Hermione scoffed.

"So, how do you feel?" she asked . Gohan grinned.

"Better than ever! I feel like a gigantic weight's been lifted off my chest. I have to thank Snape… although I'll never admit it." He smirked, getting laughter in response.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're back to normal." Ginny smirked as she stepped in while dragging her own trunk. Gohan turned blushed.

"You hear, Gin? Gohan's a bachelor again!" Fred grinned.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, Griffin's out. I still feel bad about her friend." George frowned. He, Ginny, and Fred had listened in.

"Tell me about it. I mean, we work with Bludgers all the time. I'm not surprised, one could snap someone's neck with enough speed." Fred added.

"But, to watch your best friend die like that, right in front of you… it's horrible! I'm not surprised that she was so bad off. I think she needed this, Gohan. You really helped her out." Hermione smirked.

"Tell us, was it fun, shagging her?" Fred grinned. Ginny slapped him upside the head.

"Hey, something's sticking out of your trunk." Videl pointed. Gohan frowned, something was sticking out the side. He pulled it free.

"It's those letters!" Ginny said with surprise. Gohan chuckled.

"I almost forgot about these acceptance letters." Gohan frowned as he looked at them. Everyone frowned at him.

"So… you made a decision yet?" Harry asked. Gohan smirked. Then, he turned and threw the letters like frisbees, sending them twirling through the air and landing in the fireplace, where they burst into flames.

"I can't leave this place! You lot are like family! You're the first friends of mine who are actually my age." Gohan grinned, getting laughs and hugs.

"Let Cell come again! He's gonna find that the New Z Fighters are gonna put up one hell of a fight." Gohan grinned.

"We're Z Fighters now? Do we get a badge?" Fred joked.

"Very funny." Ginny smiled as they walked out of the common room. Gohan smirked as they walked past the trophy case, where the Triwizard Cup was gleaming.

"This Cup is awarded to Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory." Gohan smirked.

"Your name should be on there too, you worked hard." Ginny frowned. Gohan shook his head.

"No. I didn't earn it. And that cup almost cost me my best friends. And, I learned to be humble. That's better than any glory." Ginny pecked him on the cheek. The Hogwarts Courtyard was full of celebrations and goodbyes. The Beaubaxtons and Drumstrang students were mingling, saying their goodbyes.

"You gotta wonder, how are the Drumstrang students going to get home without Kakaroff?" Gohan asked curiously as he glanced at the large ship in the lake.

"Kakaroff never steered. He just stayed beneath deck and made us do all the work." They turned to see Krum walk up, dressed in his fur robes. Hermione blushed while Ron frowned.

"It was an honor to compete with you, Krum." Gohan smiled as he held his hand out.

"As it was with you. I vos surprised to ear that you quit like that." Krum frowned.

"I didn't earn it, Krum." Gohan frowned. Krum smirked.

"So, vare u coming to Drumstrang?" he asked. Gohan smiled.

"Thank you for the offer, but… no thank you. Hogwarts is like my home for me, I can't leave all my friends." Krum smiled.

"I understand completely. Then, he looked at Hermione.

"Do send me letters, Miss Hermione." Krum asked as he handed a piece of paper. Hermione blushed and smiled. Ron stammered.

"Would you sign this?" Ron stammered as he handed a piece of paper to Krum.

"I'd like one for my little brother." Gohan smiled as he pulled out a piece of paper. Krum looked surprise, but signed it.

"I do hope that we can meet again, Gohan." Krum bowed before walking into the crowd.

"Hmph!" they turned to see Vegeta walk by, his bags obviously in capsules stuffed into his pocket.

"So Vegeta, what do you have planned for next year?" Gohan asked. Vegeta laughed.

"How should I know? I quit!" Vegeta laughed, getting surprised looks(and a few happy ones.)

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. Beating you brats is fun, but I'm loosing time to train!" Vegeta smirked.

"But… who's going to teach next year?" Gohan frowned.

"How should I know? The old man will probably have one of the weak earthlings to do it!" Vegeta laughed. Then, he flew into the air, and vanished into the mountains.

"That's… Vegeta for you." Gohan sighed.

"Hey guys." They turned to see Jenny walk up, dressed in her Beaubaxtons robes.

"Nice to see you, Jen." Gohan smirked. She chuckled.

"So… you're going home?" Hermione asked. Jenny smirked.

"Yep… back to the good old usa." She chuckled.

"How's that going to work?" Videl asked. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Well, first, I get back to Beaubaxtons. Then, I'll floo to Paris, and get my portkey at the French Ministry of Magic, which will take me back to Washington DC. Then, I have to take a stupid muggle cab to get back to my house. Pretty annoying." Jenny frowned.

"Sorry about your friend." Ginny said. Jenny smiled.

"Thanks. I made a lot of new friends in the process." She smiled.

"You guys will owl me, right?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure… if owls can fly across the Atlantic Ocean." Videl frowned.

"Use the Trans-Continental Wizarding Transportation Service. Just send your owls there. They send your letters to other countries. Just attach a Galleon to your letter, it pays for the transportation." Jenny shrugged. Hermione blinked.

"How'd I forget about that?" she muttered.

"So, I'll see you around?" Jenny smiled as she hugged each of them.

"I hope so." Ginny smiled nervously.

"Do enjoy the gifts we left you." Fred grinned.

"I will." She smiled as she pecked him on the cheek. Then, Jenny turned and walked into the crowd with a wave.

"We have not seen the last of her." Ginny frowned.

"Gohan!" Gohan grinned as Fleur walked up with Gabrielle.

"Hi Fleur!" Gohan grinned.

"So, it will be a shame that it ended so soon. Will eu mail me?" she asked. Gohan nodded.

"It was great to meet eu. Gabrielle would like to see that boy, Trunks, again." Gohan smiled.

"I'll let him know." He chuckled. Fleur smiled. Then, without warning, she kissed him on the lips, causing him to turn bright red. Hermione and Ginny gaped. Fleur smiled as she separated from him.

"You are actually quite cute." Fleur giggled as she looked at him. Gabrielle kissed him on the cheek, and smiled. Then, the two of them walked off into the crowd.

"Wow." Gohan grinned.

"How?" Ron muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. Gohan chuckled.

"Some guys have it, some don't." he smiled.

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal." Hermione muttered. After many goodbyes, the foreign students headed off. People cheered as the beaubaxtons students marched through the exit, where they boarded the large carriage, with the horses panting. The Drumstrang students marched towards the Black Lake, where their boat was docked. Jenny smirked as she turned quickly and gave one final wave, before climbing on. Once the last of them were on, the driver cracked the whip, causing the horses to run forward and fly into the air, cascading into the sky. Many of the students cheered. Then, a boom made them look towards the Black Lake, to see the ship sailing off. Gohan smiled as he held his hands up. Then, he fired several ki blasts, each a different color, which flew into the sky and exploded, sending out an array of colors that lit up the sky, getting claps and cheers. The ship them plunged into the water while the carriage faded into the distance. Once the foreign students had left, the students began heading towards the Hogwarts Express.

"This sure has been an interesting year, Hagrid." Gohan chuckled as he and Harry walked alongside the giant, towards the gleaming Hogwarts Express.

"I'd say, Gohan!" Hagrid chuckled.

"So… gonan talk to Madame Maxine again?" Gohan winked. Hagrid chuckled as he leaned down and made sure no one was in earshot.

"Well, actually, I'm going to see her again soon, hopefully. Dumbledore's got a mission for me, and she might come along. Keep it quiet, will you?" Hagrid grinned. Gohan winked.

"So, I heard your friend had a baby!" Hagrid grinned. Gohan felt nervous.

"Yeah… Marron. I'm a bit nervous about meeting her." Gohan grinned.

"She a witch? I'd look forward to seeing her in a few years." Gohan frowned.

"Maybe. She could be a muggle born. Not to mention, none of us have any idea about Android 18. She could be a witch. Bulma's been looking into her background for awhile." Gohan answered.

"Well, if this Eighteen ever went to Hogwarts, I might remember her." Hagrid frowned as they stood in front of the train. Gohan chuckled as he tossed Harry,s luggage and his onto the train.

"See you next year, Hagrid!" Gohan waved as he hopped onto the train. Harry chuckled as he followed him onto the train. He looked through the compartments until he found Videl, Ron, and Hermione in a compartment.

"There he is!" Ron grinned as Gohan sat down.

"We were talking to Hagrid, chill." Gohan smirked. Then, he sighed and massaged his forehead.

"So... Jenny, Krum, Fleur… you think we'll see any of them again?" Gohan asked. Harry smirked.

"I think we will. If we ever goes into the States, we'll probably see Jenny again." Hermione pointed out.

"Even if she's a bit… crazy." She added.

"Yu're just mad that she's better in the sack then you." Gohan joked, getting a furious screech from Hermione. Then, once she had calmed down, he frowned.

"Well, I wonder how long before Skeeter writes about my break-up with Jenny." He smiled. Hermione grinned.

"Not for a long time." She answered, causing everyone to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked. Hermione grinned as she pulled out a clear jar, which had a beetle in it.

"I finally found out how Skeeter got all that information, and she can't do a thing about it.Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her." She said, causing Gohan to frown.

"We already know. Cell told her." Harry frowned. Hermione grinned.

"That's partly true. However, Rosaline was nowhere nearby me and Victor on the platform. She was on the other side, I checked. And, she was nowhere near the North Tower during your class, Harry. Jenny told me, she was playing a game of exploding snap with her at the time. However…" Hermione grinned as she held up the jar. Gohan looked from Hermione, to the jar.

"No… you mean that…" Gohan grinned.

"Yep. Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. She's a beetle. Victor pulled a beetle out of my hair at the platform, and I bet there was one on the window during your class. The Slytherins probably figured it out too, that why they were always whispering into their hands." Videl blinked in disbelief.

"See? There's dots around the eyes, like her glasses." Hermione pointed out.

"You think Cell figured it out too?" Ron asked.

"Probably." Hermione smirked.

"Amazing! Way to go, Hermione!" Videl grinned.

"Yep. I put a charm on there, she can't get out." Gohan frowned as he took the jar.

"What's to stop us from squishing her?" Gohan grinned as he glanced at the jar.

"Relax, Gohan. I've told her that I'll let her out once we get back. She won't write for a year. Or, I'll report her to the Ministry, which has some pretty severe consequences. Not to mention, she had contact with Cell on several occasions. I'm pretty sure that the Ministry frowns on journalists conversing with criminals. And on top of that, I wonder how other newspapers will act when they find out that Rita's sister is a squib working for a muggle show as a reporter." Hermione smiled.

"You are an amazing girl, Hermione." Gohan smiled. Then, he glanced out of the compartment to see Ginny walk by. Jenny's words ran in Gohan's ears.

"I gotta go… find a bathroom." Gohan frowned as he stepped out and walked down the corridor, looking for Ginny. Needless to say, he wasn't expecting to get slammed into an empty compartment. He groaned as he rubbed his head. Then, someone grabbed him and shoved him into one of the chairs. He blinked to see a furious Pansy Parkinson lock the compartment.

"Uh-oh." Gohan frowned as she whirled to look at him. Then, she straddled him and shoved him back as she shoved her wand to his throat.

"Pansy. If you want to shag, I'm really not in the mood." Gohan laughed nervously.

"One thing, Where's…my… father?" she hissed. Gohan gulped.

"Look, you heard the story, I guess." He frowned.

"And I don't believe a word of it." She spat. Gohan gulped.

"Not my fault your dad went crazy." Gohan gulped.

"You think we were bad before, Gohan? You think you've seen it all?" Then, without any warning, she kissed him. Gohan shuddered. He'd kissed a lot of girls, but this one was much different. Pansy's lips were rough, and there was anger behind it, with a bit of passion as well. She smirked as she separated from him.

"You haven't even seen it yet. Diggory and Thompson got off easy." She whispered. Gohan hissed with rage..

"It's a shame, Gohan. Really, it is. I hate to admit it, but you're hot. I've had a crush on you since I met you. You just had to be a mudblood, though. If only you had been a Slytherin, or at least a pureblood! We could have been Hogwarts's greatest couple. Maybe even husband and wife…" Pansy smirked. Gohan went white. This girl was crazy! Do all these Slytherins think about is who they're going to marry?

"Ummm… you could have ignored the fact I'm a muggleborn…" Gohan frowned. Pansy laughed.

"And get disowned by my family and friends, become an penniless outcast? I don't think so." She smirked.

"But, I digress. I know that you killed my father, Gohan. I'm gonna prove it, and when I do… you're going to suffer. Let's see how I can hex that face of yours." She spat as she held her wand to Gohan's face. Gohan gulped. Then, several flashes lit up the air, and Pansy let out a screech as she smashed to the floor, unconscious and stunned. Gohan sighed with relief as he turned to see Ginny, Fred, and George lower their wands.

"Thank god." He sighed in relief.

"You're welcome mate. Ginny saw Parkinson shove you in, and ran to get us." Fred smirked.

"Which one of you used the Bat Bogey Hex?" Gohan asked. Ginny smirked as she waved.

"Did you… hear any of that?" Gohan frowned. The twins grinned.

"Oh yeah." Fred grinned.

"Parkinson's obsessed with you." George added.

"Maybe if she wasn;t such a crazy jerk." Gohan frowned. Ginny snarled.

"Bitch. Let's go sit somewhere else." Ginny muttered. Fred and George frowned as they stepped out of the compartment.

"I'm sure someone will find her. Hopefully by the time we get back." Ginny frowned.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Gohan asked nervously. Ginny frowned, but nodded. Fred and George whistled as they walked off, heading towards Harry's compartment.

"What's with you?" Ginny frowned once they were in an empty compartment.

"Ginny… there's something I gotta admit…" Gohan frowned.

"You're not gay, are you?" Ginny frowned.

"What? No! I… I… damn it!" Gohan grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, getting a surprised squeak from her.

"I like you. A lot. I have for awhile." He stammered.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. I finally figured out how to say it after all that mess." Gohan smiled.

"You want to be my boyfriend? Didn't you just break up?" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah… but life's too short." Gohan smirked. Ginny giggled.

"Well… ok! But, let's keep it a secret for now, huh? We don't want my brothers finding out. Especially Ron." Ginny giggled. Gohan smiled, a feeling of triumph in him.

"Ok." Then, they looked up at the sound of shouting.

"What the?" Gohan frowned as he stepped out of the compartment with Ginny to see flashed from several compartments up.

"Can no one keep their wands in their pockets?" Gohan muttered as they walked up to see Malfoy, cRabbe, and Goyle on the ground. Harry, Fred, George, and Lee were holding their wands out.

"What happened?" Gohan asked. Harry frowned.

"He was talking crap about Cedric and April." Harry answered.

"Second time, eh?" Gohan joked as they shoved their unconscious forms into an adjacent compartment. Gohan rolled his eyes as he slammed the compartment shut.

"Huh?" Hermione frowned. Fred and George spilled the story before Gohan could say the word.

"WHAT?" Hermione gaped when they had finished. Ron roared with laughter.

"Parkinson snogged you? You?" he laughed. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. And, she said that once she proves that I'm responsible, I am going to suffer." Ron snorted.

"Enough of that. Time to spill it, you two. Something's bothering you." Gohan frowned. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Look, it's just… we bet all our money with Bagman at the Cup and won, remember?" he asked. Gohan nodded.

"Well, he paid us with leprechaun gold. It's all gone. Every bit of our savings. And when we tried to confront him, he avoided us. Then flat out told us he wouldn't pay." George added.

"Wha… why didn't you say anything? I would have ripped him apart!" Gohan gaped.

"Yeah. Seems like he's long gone, though. No chance of getting our money now. We were going to use it for a joke shop." Fred sighed.

"Well, at least you can know that Bagman didn't get away." Gohan frowned. Everyone stared at him.

"What do you know?" Videl frowned. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"You really think someone like Cell will leave a loose end like Bagman running around? Not to mention he's on the goblins kill list. Even if Bagman got away, he'll be on the run for the rest of his life. He'll never be free." Gohan frowned.

"That's why gambling is so dangerous." Hermione added. Harry frowned as he looked at the twins.

"Here." Harry said as he held out his bag full of galleons. The twins stared at him.

"What?" George frowned.

"Take it, I don't want it. Use it." Harry grinned.

"If I had won my half, I'd be doing the same exact thing." Gohan added. Fred frowned as he took the bag.

"Plus, Bulma owns a huge company. She'd be more than happy to sponsor you. Not to mention, she'd been looking to expand into the Wizarding World for a few years now, so it's perfect. And don't forget Jenny. She loved your product, and she might know some names in the big business. You guys could go far. Even millionaires. The key is your target population. That would be school students. Hogwarts students love your stuff. Imagine what American kids would so with it. That stuff would fly off the shelves." The twins stared at Gohan.

"How are you so good at business?" Hermione asked. Gohan smirked.

"I learned from the best. Not to mention I read a thing or two." Gohan winked at Ginny, who smiled.

"Who wants to play exploding snap?" he said, getting yells in response, causing him to smile. The rest of the trip was quite uneventful The twins headed off to another compartment, Ginny went off with a bunch of her friends, and Gohan spent the rest of the trip playing games with his friends and talking about what they were going to do in the summer. Before they knew it, the train was pulling into Platform 9¾.

"So, you're going to keep training?" Videl asked as she pulled her luggage from the top compartment.

"Yeah, you?" Gohan asked as he grabbed his. Videl smirked.

"Yep. I'm taking the Knight Bus back home, my dad's got a huge thing in Rome. I plan to spend spend my summer punching bags and bad guys. You're free to drop by, Captain Britain." Videl said with a smirk.

"Actually, I'm retiring that name." he grinned, getting stares from Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Really?" she asked.

"Thank god." Hermione sighed to Harry and Ron in relief. Harry had to admit, that outfit did look a little silly.

"Yep! It's too… outright. Me and Gramps have been revamping the armor that I stole from Cell, with a few personal touches, and it looks pretty good. I'm thinking… the Crusader! Seeker of Justice, prowler of the night! I'm going black, baby!" Gohan grinned.

"Oh god." Hermione groaned. Harry, Videl, and Ron rolled their eyes while Ginny giggled. Harry frowned as he glanced between the two of them. As they headed towards the exit, Gohan held back a minute.

"Harry, a sec?" Gohan asked. Harry frowned.

"I guess you saw about me and Ginny…" he frowned. Harry nodded.

"I really like her, Harry. I want this to work. So, we'll start off slow. We're not going to tell Ron or her brothers yet, not to mention our parents. We will once we get comfortable. Please." Gohan pleaded. Harry frowned, but nodded.

"now, let's go meet your goddaughter." He grinned. Gohan gulped as they leaped off the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey, Gohan!" Gohan turned to see his old frends walk up through the crowd. They were hard to miss. Tien, Yamcha, Master Roshi, they were all there. Krillin looked like he was beaming with pride, and he had short black hair on his head. Android 18 was standing next to him, holding a small pink bundle. She was smirking. Gohan immidiatedly got hugged by his mother.

"My baby! You're okay!" she sobbed. Gohan grinned nervously.

"I'm fine, mom." Gohan laughed nervously.

"You look good, guys!" Yamcha grinned. Gohan grinned. Then, two blurs hugged his feet.

"Hey guys!" Gohan grinned as he looked at Trunks and Goten.

"Wha'd you get us?" Trunks frowned.

"Well, if you don't behave, you're not getting squat." The two chibis gulped.

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"He left while we were at Hogwarts. Flew off." Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"What? He was supposed to ride back here! I bet he ran off to Capsule Corp to train in his gravity room! He is so going to get it!" Bulma hissed. Gohan whistled. Vegeta was in trouble.

"Gohan!" Krillin grinned as he hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gohan grinned.

"It was a surprise!" Krillin grinned.

"This is Marron." 18 frowned. Gohan grinned as he looked at the bundle. Then, cautiously, she placed her into Gohan's arms. He blinked as he looked at the baby. She was small, expected of a newborn. There were blond curls poking out from her pink cap, and she had milky white skin. She squeaked as she blinked, showing that she had black eyes, like Krillin. She looked at Gohan curiously.

"Ummmmm… hi, little guy." Gohan frowned.

"She's so cute!" Ginny grinned from behind his shoulder.

"So… does 17 know?" he asked curiously. Krillin and 18 frowned.

"Well… we don't know where he is." He shrugged.

"So, you gonna come here when you're eleven, little lady? Be a witch?" Gohan grinned. Marron gurgled.

"It's gonna be awhile. Years maybe." Hermione added as she walked up, hearing what he said.

"Hopefully you won't drop her out a window to find out like they did with Neville." Ron joked. 18 narrowed her eyes as she glared at him.

"Do that, and I'll drop you before you touch her." She snarled. Ron gulped as Gohan handed the baby back to Krillin.

"I'll be seeing you then." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll drop by every now and then. And if the Dursleys are bothering you, I'll just smash something of theirs. Or send Goten and Trunks to mess with Dudley." Gohan grinned as he gave Harry a hug. Harry smirked as he walked off towards the barrier. Hermione waved as she walked towards her parents, and Ginyn and Ron headed towards where Mr. and Ms. Weasley were waving. Ginny had already promised to write him

"So, I take it things are different? I've seen the paper." Tien asked. Gohan sighed.

"Yeah, they are." Gohan chuckled as he glanced at Marron.

"I wonder what next year's going to be like?" Gohan said with a smile on his face.

**Well, we made it, all the way. Well… almost. One little bit left. Read and Review!**


	40. Cell's Vengeance

**Hey, it's me! This story is reaching it's end! Enjoy!**

Cell chuckled as he paced around the large meeting room. At the center of the long table, there was a small plate, with the Dragonball sitting on it. He turned and smiled as the door slid open.

"Well, well, back from the dead, I see." Cell smirked as Voldemort stepped into the room. Voldemort hissed.

"You think an explosion is enough to destroy me?" Voldemort hissed. Cell chuckled.

"Well, my plans have been destroyed, and our operations have been crippled. Not to mention we lost quite a few Death Eaters that night." Cell rolled his eyes. Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"That fool will suffer for humiliating us!" Voldemort snarled.

"Then we will humiliate him even worse, next time around." Cell chuckled. Then, they turned to see a door slide open, and Gero stepped in.

"Well?" Cell asked. Gero frowned.

"Well… he's alive. Frankly, I'm surprised. He shouldn't even be alive. He was buried under several tons of rubble, and he lost a lot of functions. I had to replace over 90% of his body with mechanical supplements. I would have let him die, but since my data is completely gone… we do with what we have to. You can see him now, if you like." Gero frowned. Cell smirked as he walked past Gero, down a large hallway, and into a large circular room. There was a figure lying on a white table. Voldemort frowned as he stepped in behind Cell. The figure looked like a mechanical machine, with wires and robotic parts attached to every inch of his body. His heart could be seen pumping in a vat in his chest. His face was covered by a silver mask, but his eyes could be seen glimmering.

"I'll add the mechanical covers to make him look more fearsome." Gero added quickly.

"Morbius… can you hear me?" Cell asked.

"Yes… Potter… Son…" Morbius hissed.

"Don't worry, you'll get your shot. You'll destroy them, my friend." Cell smiled while Voldemort chuckled.

"Soon, we'll have the whole world beneath our feet!" Cell roared with laugher. Voldemort frowned, but burst into laughter as well, their laughter echoing through the chamber.

**Hey, finally! We made it Thank god! Editing is done!**


	41. Ginny's Intermission

**Hey, the last bit of this little chapter! Enjoy!**

"As I'm sure you can imagine… things had permanently changed after the Triwizard Tournament. Voldemort's return changed everything." Ginny frowned. Ashley frowned. A few people in the audience actually wiped their eyes.

"I can imagine. I studied history at Hogwarts, we all know what happened next. Fudge refused to listen, didn't he?" Ashley frowned.

"Yes, he did. He refused to see what was in front of him… until it was far too late. Dumbledore's warning came true. Maybe if Fudge had listened, things would have been different. My grandfather changed too. The tournament made him different, but for the better. He learned to be a more humbler man." Ginny smirked, getting applause.

"But, like you said, he wasn;t like that at first. It was Cell's brainwashing." Ginny frowned.

"Well… a bit was. But, my grandfather had become cocky and arrogant, and he did that all on his own. He never liked to talk about his fourth year, not to me, my brothers and sisters, or my parents and their siblings, for that matter. None of my grandparents liked to talk about it. It was a really uncomfortable subject." Ginny frowned.

"By the way… you said that Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were knocked unconscious. They did find them, right?" Ashley asked. Ginny giggled.

"Well… it took a little while to find them. A few people had to search the train till they were found. And they wouldn't admit who it was. Pansy couldn't say that she was kissing a muggle born, now could she?" Ginny grinned. Ashley frowned.

"I'm not going to lie, Ashley, Draco deserved it. And, sadly, he was right. April and Cedric were just the beginning. A lot more people died before the nightmare ended. Cedric and April are buried at the Hogwarts Graveyard today. My grandfather showed me when I was a teenager. They were moved there when the graveyard was built, by request of their families." Ginny smiled.

"I see…" Ashley smiled.

"And, Gohan's wish came true. He did see Fleur, Jenny, and Krum again after the Tournament. Although, it probably wasn't in anyway he imagined." Ginny laughed, getting laughter from the audience.

"One more thing, Ginny. The girl who saved Gohan… who was she?" Ashley asked. Ginny grinned.

"Now that's an interesting story. But, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I've got a lot more to tell before we reach that." Ashley nodded.

"So, what's next?" she asked. Ginny grinned.

"I'd say that we've got fifth year coming up, with the Order of the Phoenix, the start of the war, all that. The second half of his story, and how it ends." She grinned. Ashley smiled.

"I think this is the perfect time to have a bit of an intermission. That okay?" Ashely asked.

"Fine by me. I'd like to freshen up a bit before we go into the intense stuff, actually. Get some food with my husband and kids." Ginny answered as she waved at the crowd. The little girl beamed as she waved back.

"I love the story, mommy!" she grinned, getting laughter from the audience. Ashley chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Then, we'll be back after these commercials!" Ashley smiled.

**Well, finally! Thank god! It's over! You can enjoy the rest of the books now freely! Enjoy!**


End file.
